Presque Toujours Pur
by Lyanna Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - La tortura de Bellatrix a Hermione revela un secreto guardado por mucho tiempo. La joven bruja se entera de su verdadero origen en una historia que muestra el comienzo y final de las guerras de magos mientras Hermione aprende acerca de su padre biológico y como la magia hecha con sangre controlara su futuro.
1. Pater

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una traducción autorizada de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Usualmente dejo mis comentarios para el final del capítulo por qué opino que queda mucho mejor a la vista, pero las circunstancias me obligan a romper mi regla por esta vez. Esta nota es para hacer saber a los lectores que esta no es mi historia, nada aquí es mío. Ni los personajes, ni la idea, ni las palabras. Es una _**traducción autorizada**_ de una historia bajo el mismo nombre. _Presque Toujours Pur_ de _**ShayaLonnie**_. Es una autora que me encanta, amo cada una de sus historias y bajo su completo permiso, decidí traducir su historia del inglés al español y publicarla para aquellas personas que deseen leerla. Estaré trabajando para traducir _Presque Toujour Pur_ ode ahora en adelante _PTP_ , así mismo, me alegra anunciar que estaré publicando en mi historia _Queen of Crows_ que tras dos años de hiatus, he decidido continuar con otro punto de vista. En mi perfil, próximamente, estarán los links al _PTP_ original y al perfil de _**ShayaLonnie,**_ para aquellos que deseen leer la historia en su idioma original.

 **Actualizaciones:** Esta sección normalmente la encontraran a final de cada capítulo, aquí dejare la fecha en la que publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Por lo pronto, el segundo capítulo de PTP lo publicaré el _**viernes 14/08**_ ya que me toma alrededor de una semana traducir cada capítulo por el tiempo que tengo disponible. Luego, actualizaré cada **miércoles** y aún así dejaré la fecha en esta sección para que puedan anotarla si así lo desean.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo he hecho y si alguno desea unirse al proyecto de traducción, no dude en enviarme un pm. Nunca esta demás un poco de ayuda.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo I** •

 _Pater_

 _ **Abril, 1998**_

Hermione, sentada en el piso de la sala de dibujo de la mansión Black, miraba directamente al gran tapiz que colgaba de la pared de piedra. A pesar de que había sido testigo de muchas edades, estaba protegido por una fuerte magia familiar, todos los nombres mágicamente bordados en perfecta caligrafía, la costura negra destacándose sobre el fondo verde Slytherin. Voces argumentaban en la otra sala. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ningún encantamiento silenciador había sido conjurado y solo Merlín sabría por qué la gente en el otro lado no había pensado en hacerlo. El volumen y la intensidad de sus gritos eran capaces de despertar a los vecinos muggles que eran inconscientes de que actualmente, entre los números once y trece de Grimmauld Place, existía un número doce: _la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black._

— _¡Debieron decirme! —_ grito Sirius. Su voz sonaba ronca y emocional; había estado gritando durante horas y llorando por días antes del inicio de aquella discusión. Si bien puede haber habido gritos intermitentes, Hermione no podía estar segura ya que había estado inconsciente durante una buena parte de ella.

Se había despertado en la cámara de invitados junto a la sala de dibujo en Grimmauld Place, inicialmente sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Un familiar par de preocupados ojos verde esmeralda le devolvió la mirada desde dentro de la habitación a oscuras, enrojecidos y con círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, lo que indicaba una grave falta de sueño. Harry no había dormido bien durante la mayor parte del año, pero, por otra parte, ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Al estar constantemente en movimiento, en busca de los Horrocruxes, no se habían permitido alguna siesta apropiada y el insomnio inducido por el estrés había sido prejudicial para la salud de todos.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo? —_ Susurró Hermione.

Harry agarró su mano con fuerza. — _Cuatro días —_ murmuró en voz baja. — _Dioses, Hermione, pensé que estabas...—_ dijo, con la voz quebrada mientras el recuerdo del eco de sus gritos flotaba en su mente.

Ella extendió la mano, sintiendo sus músculos débiles, y peino ligeramente su desordenado cabello negro hasta que él esbozó una sonrisa y las lágrimas fluyeron con sinceridad, que en realidad era lo que había estado tratando de evitar al saber cómo Harry odiaba que la gente lo viera tan emocional. Se sentía culpable por ponerlo en un estado tan emocionalmente frágil. El cuidado de Harry se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para la joven bruja que había pasado seis años obligando a él y Ron a hacer sus tareas, y la mejor parte del séptimo asegurándose que se alimentaran, aunque fuera sólo setas y los pequeños trozos de peces que fueron capaces de pescar en los momento en los que lograban acampar cerca de los ríos y lagos.

— _¿Lograron salir todos?_ — Preguntó ella.

Harry frunció el ceño — _Dobby_ — susurró.

Hermione sintió una opresión en su pecho que sabía era el dolor de la perdida. Le parecía increíble que todavía no fuese inmune a la sensación.

— _Oh, Harry,_ — dijo ella. — _Lo siento mucho._

— _Ron dijo que Bill y Fleur lo enterraron en el jardín de Shell Cottage_ —le dijo. — _Yo no he ido a visitar, pero Ron dice que es hermoso. Bill talló una lápida y Luna hizo un arreglo de flores_ —, manifestó en voz baja. — _Ollivander, Griphook, y Dean salieron también lograron salir vivos._

— _¿Por qué nosotros no estamos allá?_ — Hermione preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros. _—Después... después de todo lo que sucedió en la Mansión Malfoy,_ — dijo con disgusto, — _Dobby nos llevaba a Shell Cottage como le dije, pero... lo habían herido y terminamos separándonos de él y Ron cuando... no sé por qué, pero yo te estaba sosteniendo y sabía que tenía que hacerme cargo o de lo contrario podríamos despartirnos, así que pensé en Grimmauld Place._

No habían estado en el número 12 desde septiembre. Desde que habían llevado accidentalmente a Yaxley —quien los había atrapado en plena aparición —a los escalones de la entrada de la mansión Black. Hermione logró patear al mortífago e inmediatamente se apareció junto a Harry y Ron en otro lugar, Ron terminó con una despartición y su caza de horrocruxes se retrasó varios días. Harry había enviado un patronus a Sirius de inmediato, diciéndole que Grimmauld Place podría haber sido comprometida y que buscase ponerse a salvo en otro lugar.

Los adolescentes habían esperado durante tres semanas antes de que la imagen familiar de un gran y plateado grim recorriera su camino en la apertura de su tienda de campaña, informándoles, en la voz de Sirius, que había salido a tiempo y que, gracias a una operación de la cual él « _no estaba en libertad para discutir_ » —que sólo podía significar ilegal y muy probablemente en los tonos grises de la luz y la magia oscura—, la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black, literalmente, estaba a salvo una vez más.

Habían enviado un mensaje de vuelta informando al padrino de Harry de su seguridad, nada más. Grimmauld Place había sido un escondite decente al principio, pero habían puesto, a la mansión, y a Sirius, en riesgo sólo por estar allí cuando deberían haber estado fuera, buscando los Horrocruxes. Ocho meses desde el inicio oficial de la búsqueda y sólo habían logrado obtener y eliminar el guardapelo. Hermione se había preguntado a sí misma cuanto tiempo le había tomado a Dumbledore para encontrar la manera de destruir el anillo de Gaunt. Así mismo —a pesar de no saber que era un horrocrux — le había llevado a Harry un año escolar completo para destruir el diario de Tom Riddle y no había estado en su poder todo el tiempo. Así que, considerando las cartas que habían sido lanzadas, no presagiaba nada bueno para el resto de los Horrocruxes. No podían pasar los próximos tres a cuatro años en la fuga tratando de destruir los oscuros objetos con la esperanza de que Voldemort no destruyera su mundo en el proceso.

— _¿Por qué Grimmauld Place?_ _—_ preguntó ella con curiosidad. _—_ _¿Por qué no Shell Cottage? Ya se suponía que debíamos de ir allí_. _—_ Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó para envolver uno de los rizos de Hermione alrededor de su dedo, un hábito que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, _—_ _Yo... Supongo que estaba pensando en Sirius_ , _—_ susurró.

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando los recuerdos de la Mansión Malfoy pasaron por su mente.

~•~

— _Lleva estos prisioneros al sótano, Greyback, —_ Bellatrix ordenó al hombre lobo desquiciado. _—Espera. —_ La malvada bruja vaciló, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Hermione. _—Todos excepto... A excepción de la sangre sucia. —_

Habían estado prófugos durante tanto tiempo, cansados, quebrados y tras un pequeño desliz de la lengua, los carroñeros llegaron a su puerta —o a la apertura de su tienda, mejor dicho —. Hermione había lanzado a toda prisa una serie de complejos hechizos protectores para mantenerlos fuera mientras ella daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alterar sus características. De no haber estado su rostro en la primera plana del Diario el Profeta, siendo etiquetada por meses como la nacida de muggles amiga de Harry Potter, habría sido fácilmente olvidada, pero las características de Ron y de Harry eran inevitablemente reconocibles.

Aunque había pelirrojos en todo el Reino Unido Mágico, ese vibrante tono de rojo, combinado con rasgos faciales específicos delataba a los Weasley. La cicatriz y sus etéreos ojos verdes esmeralda delataban a Harry.

Ella había cambiado su propio cabello a un rubio oscuro y ajustado la forma de su nariz, dio a Ron una cabeza de cabello castaño, y había alterado el color de ojos de Harry a marrón antes de tratar de desilusionar la cicatriz en la frente. No pasó nada. Presa del pánico, ya que los carroñeros abandonaron el derribar las barreras y habían recurrido a rasgar la tienda, Hermione le había golpeado en la cara con un embrujo punzante, murmurando disculpas a su mejor amigo mientras un hombre lobo descendía sobre todos ellos.

Los encantamientos desilusionadores no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy fueron capaces de reconocerlos, al menos parcialmente, pero Bellatrix había llamado a Draco para confirmar sus identidades. Hermione sintió la bilis subir hasta su garganta mientras la bruja demente agarraba a su sobrino por la parte posterior del cráneo y lo empujó tan cerca de la cara de Hermione que su visión estaba llena los ojos de plata fundida de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Bellatrix finalmente alejó al hurón de su rostro, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para realmente observarlo. Draco se encontraba mucho peor que cuando lo vio por última vez, cuando huía de Hogwarts de la mano de Severus Snape, Harry gritando, — _¡Asesino!_ — detrás de ellos. Draco se había visto terrible durante la mayoría de su sexto año, y mientras Harry había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela insistiendo en que Malfoy era un mortífago trazando un terrible complot —que, al parecer, así había sido—, Hermione se había dado cuenta de la forma holgada en que el uniforme de Slytherin colgaba de su cuerpo, de cómo nunca comía en el Gran Salón, rara vez hablaba en clase, y durante rondas de Prefecto lo había atrapado en más de una ocasión, hiperventilando en alcobas oscuras.

Ahora se veía mucho peor. Enfermizamente delgado y pálido, con ojeras bajo los ojos enrojecidos por culpa del estrés, el Slytherin la miró con reconocimiento y tragó saliva, tomándose un momento para inventar una mentira. Al parecer, lo mejor que pudo invocar en ese momento fue: — _N_ _o estoy seguro. Podría ser, pero no estoy seguro._ —

A pesar de todo, Hermione agradeció el engaño. Considerando las miradas de preocupación de Bellatrix y los señores Malfoy, tenían que estar cien por cierto seguros antes de convocar a Voldemort y Hermione estaba agradecida por la duda que Draco había plantado en sus mentes. Por desgracia, descubiertos con una cierta espada famosa en su posesión y una Bellatrix Lestrange decidida a volver a congraciarse con su Señor Oscuro, no estaban cerca de ver la luz al final del túnel.

A Harry y Ron se los llevaron, ambos gritando y rogando para quedarse a cambio de la bruja. — _¡No!_ — Gritaba Harry, luchando contra el agarre del hombre lobo. _— ¡Tómame a mí_ _!_ _—_ Ron había gritado mientras lo arrastraban lejos, hacia el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy. Incluso Draco parecía temblar al saber que le iba a pasar a la joven bruja nacida de muggles y pesar de todo lo que podría haber pensado hacer para detener a su tía, sus padres le sostenían de los brazos para mantenerlo quieto y en silencio. Lucius clavando las uñas en la piel de su hijo, con ansiosa anticipación.

El primer Crucio se sintió como la muerte.

El segundo le hizo rezar por ella.

Pero todo cambió cuando la frustración de Bellatrix llegó a niveles peligrosos. Decidida a averiguar con quién estaba tratando, la desquiciada bruja apuntó su varita a Hermione y comenzó a desmantelar los desilusionadores que la nacida de muggles se había puesto a sí misma, hechizo tras hechizo. Cualquier bruja o mago normal con una comprensión decente de la transfiguración podría haber terminado el engaño visual con facilidad, pero la sed de Bellatrix Lestrange por el control y el deseo de presenciar la agonía en su víctima la llevó a hacerlo lo más dolorosamente posible.

Se sentía como si se hubiesen abierto camino con arañazos hacia el núcleo mágico de Hermione, en busca de rasgos físicos, deshaciéndose de las pistas falsas, pieza por pieza hasta que la verdad se reveló. Una vez que Bellatrix se hubo deshecho de los hechizos, lo que vio solo la hizo enfurecerse aún más. — _¡¿A qué estás jugando niña?!_ — la mujer había gritado. — _¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?!_ — Hermione estaba más allá del agotamiento, sollozando, y no podía entender a que conclusión, la mente insana de Bellatrix, había llegado.

— _Te enseñare...—_ la bruja mayor gruñó y luego Hermione sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo. Por suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo para que fuese rescatada por sus amigos y fuese llevaba lejos de ese lugar. Hacia la seguridad de Grimmauld Place.

~•~

— _Mi...—_ Ella bajó la mirada a su ahora vendado antebrazo. — _Harry... ¿Qué pasó?_ —le preguntó a su amigo. Harry decidió que la mejor manera de explicar la situación, era a través de la representación visual. Metió la mano en el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un espejo, entregándoselo poco a poco a la bruja quien se lo arrebató de la mano, llevándolo a su cara. No sabía por qué no se había sorprendido al verlo. La reacción de Bellatrix después que los hechizos se habían roto podría haberle dado una pista de que algo no andaba bien, pero mientras Hermione asimilaba sus nuevos rizos negros y ojos grises, entendió, al menos en parte, lo que había sucedido.

De alguna manera, cuando la maniática mortífaga había roto los hechizos de Hermione, algo más había sucedido, revelando los rasgos que ahora se presentaban en la nacida de muggles. Aunque Hogwarts no ofrecía clases de biología o genética, Hermione entendía lo suficiente sobre los principios y teorías mágicas para saber que ciertos rasgos pertenecían exclusivamente a ciertas familias. Un tono específico de rojo y pecas caracterizaba a los Weasley; pelo rubio dorado y ojos azules te hacían un Greengrass; el cabello rojo oscuro y ojos azules pertenecían al árbol genealógico de la familia Bones; la piel oscura y ojos verdes eran rasgos de los Zabinis; y el cabello rubio platino y los ojos color plata le decían al mundo que eras un Malfoy.

El cabello negro como la tinta y ojos grises distinguían al mago o bruja del resto, proclamando con orgullo que la sangre que corría por sus venas pertenecía a la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black.

Harry la ayudo a ponerse de pie, sus manos temblando ligeramente mientras ponía el espejo en la cama. Su mejor amigo la llevo al salón de dibujo para mostrarle el infame tapiz de la familia Black. No le había tomado mucho tiempo para encontrarse y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar contener el aliento; Harry soportando su peso cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos mientras la bajaba al suelo, sentándose junto ella y la besaba en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras le susurraba: — _Tú brazo no paraba de sangrar y cuando llegamos aquí... Sirius te llevó por las escaleras pero sangrabas mucho, dejaste rastros en el suelo. La... la casa es mágica. Como Hogwarts, es capaz de reconocer ciertas cosas y a...ciertas personas_. —

— _Protecciones mágicas hechas con sangre…_ —

Harry asintió.

— _Kreacher sanó tus heridas —_ dijo hacienda un gesto hacia su mano.

Hermione observó al chico con incredulidad con sus recién descubiertos ojos grises.

— _Te llama su Damita especial —_ dijo Harry, encogiéndose ante el recuerdo del arrullo del elfo doméstico a su mejor amiga. « _Damita, especial Damita_ » susurraba el elfo mientras curaba los cortes en el antebrazo de Hermione. El elfo domestico se había castigado a sí mismo —casi creando un huevo en la chimenea del mármol— al ver las cicatrizadas palabras sobre la piel de Hermione. Harry no sabía cuál de los apodos que Kreacher había otorgado a Hermione prefería, si « _pequeña sangre sucia_ »o « _Damita_ ». Temblaba ante el recuerdo del elfo acariciando las palabras grabadas en su brazo, susurrando expresiones de consuelo. Si había un lado bueno del asunto, era que las cortinas que cubrían el retrato de Walburga Black aún permanecían cerradas y Kreacher no había clamado por su « _pobre ama_ » una vez que había comenzado a ocuparse de Hermione.

Sirius y Snape irrumpieron fulgurosamente en el salón, aún gritándose el uno al otro hasta percatarse de la presencia de Harry y Hermione. Ninguno dijo una palabra. Snape se veía iracundo y Sirius, obviamente, había estado llorando. El director de Hogwarts y acusado asesino de Albus Dumbledore dio a cada uno de sus antiguos alumnos una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de entrar en el dormitorio contiguo. Sirius dio a Hermione una sonrisa dolorida antes de seguir a Snape, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— _¿Sirius esta...enojado?_ — Pregunto Hermione, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Harry sacudió su cabeza en negación. — _Para nada…y no sobre…el solo…—_ Harry suspiró y se rascó la cabeza — _Está molesto de que se lo ocultaran._

Casi como si de una señal se tratase, los gritos entre los magos adultos comenzaron una vez más.

— _Necesitamos averiguar cuál es el siguiente Horrocrux —_ susurró Hermione e intento levantarse.

El agarre de Harry se tensó mientras la sostenía para mantenerla junto a él — _No, absolutamente, no —_ dijo — _Te torturaron Hermione y…no creo que siquiera debas estar moviéndote tanto, no hasta que te recuperes del todo. No me mires así, yo...les dije. Le dije a la orden lo que hemos estado haciendo._

— _¡Harry! —_ dijo Hermione, casi sin aliento.

— _No me importa —_ dijo Harry — _Se que Dumbledore dijo que solo los tres podíamos saber pero…después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que los secretos por este supuesto "bien mayor" no han hecho nada más que herir a las personas_ —Dijo con el ceño fruncido — _Después de que escapamos, los Malfoy invocaron a Riddle…hubo una gran reunión donde a todos los mortífagos se les dijo que había ocurrido. Snape se entero y vino directo hacia a Grimmauld Place. El sabía…—_ Le explico Harry — _Te trajo pociones y unos libros; no estoy seguro de que son_ — admitió — _Pero dejó su trabajo en Hogwarts bajo algún tipo de excusa y le dijo a la Orden algunas cosas sobre la muerte de Dumbledore._

Hermione frunció el ceño — _Harry, tu dijiste que lo viste asesinar al director—_

Harry suspiró — _Yo…hay mucho más tras todo ese asunto que lo que vi, aparentemente._

— _Así que ¿Snape es…?_

— _Uno de los nuestros —_ Dijo Harry, casi decepcionado

— _¿Y Malfoy? —_ Preguntó Hermione.

— _Sigue siendo un hurón y un imbécil_ —Respondió Harry antes de fruncir el ceño — _Pero no nos delato así que, no sé._

— _Así que ¿ambos serán mejores amigos?_ — Bromeó la nacida de muggles.

Harry se rió — _¿Cómo estás? —_ Comenzó a decir y luego suspiró — _¿Estás bien?_ _Sé que esto es mucho para asimilar y estoy seguro que una vez que los dos dejen de gritarse el uno al otro, van a responder a cualquier pregunta que tengas._

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. — _Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba...mal—_ , admitió. — _Cuando…—_ tragó — _El verano pasado, cuando alteré los recuerdos de mis padres —_ su voz tembló mientras organizaba sus emociones y pensamientos —s _entí que algo estaba mal._ _Sólo quería modificar sus recuerdos con un encanto, nada permanente_ — confesó — _Pero cuando empecé a realizar el hechizo, encontré cosas. Ya habían tenido sus recuerdos alterados por otra persona. No pude ver qué exactamente, pero eran recuerdos específicos y me tomó un tiempo, pero fui capaz de rastrear la fecha de origen del encanto._

— _¿Qué tan atrás? — Preguntó Harry_

— _No pude encontrar un día especifico pero…—_ Ella frunció el ceño — _Diría que a finales de 1981._

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con un poco de intuición — _¿Crees que esto sucedió debido a mí?_ — preguntó, horrorizado.

— _Por supuesto que no_ —, insistió — _Incluso si tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido a tus padres_ — le dijo _— No es tu culpa. Realmente me gustaría que dejaras de culparte por todo. Tú no eres quien le dio rienda suelta a Voldemort para que iniciara esto Harry, eres la montaña que le está impidiendo destruir todo lo que conocemos y amamos. No es tu culpa_.

Harry asintió con solemnidad, pero dio la espalda a su mirada. — _Así que... ¿qué pasó con tus padres? —_ Le preguntó un momento después.

— _Los encantamientos de memoria eran demasiado profundos. No podía alterarlos sin borrar todo —_ , murmuró ella, tragando abajo sus emociones. — _Es por eso que elegí hechizarlos con un obliviate. Permanentemente._

Harry le tomó la mano. — _Lo siento mucho, Hermione._

— _Va a mantenerlos a salvo—_ susurró. _—Así que... háblame sobre el plan. ¿Cómo está participando la Orden?—_

Harry se aclaró la garganta. — _Bueno, otro horrocrux ha sido destruido_ — le dijo. — _Cuando llegamos aquí, estabas fuera de ti, pero seguías murmurando algo sobre la bóveda de Bellatrix._ _Snape confirmó que ella pensó que la Espada de Gryffindor estaba en su bóveda, pero que algo más podría estar escondido allí._ _La Orden hizo que Tonks se transformase a sí misma para parecerse a Bellatrix. No estoy seguro de todos los detalles sobre cómo consiguieron salir sin ser descubiertos, pero Tonks tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo cuando la trajeron de vuelta._ _Resultó ser la Copa de Hufflepuff, como pensábamos. Sirius fue quien la destruyo._ _Dijo que realmente quería apuñalar algo._ — Se encogió de hombros.

— _¿Y los demás_?— Preguntó Hermione.

— _Snape piensa que podría ser la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. Tiene a McGonagall y al E.D en busca de ella, mientras que él está aquí_ —, le dijo Harry. — _El último, pensamos, es la serpiente_.

— _¿Dónde está Ron?—_ pregunto ella.

Harry hizo una mueca. — _Él…está un poco asustado acerca..._ —Hizo un vago gesto hacia su rostro — _Bueno, ya sabes que no es la persona más discreta. Pensamos que sería mejor si se quedaba en Shell Cottage con Bill y Fleur, hasta que descubra la manera de hablar contigo._

Hermione frunció el entrecejo — _Porqué soy diferente._

— _Porqué te vez diferente_ — la corrigió Harry.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente. — _No soy yo… oh dioses —_ murmuró. — _Soy una sangre pura —_ Tragó la palabra como si fuese arena. — _De una familia…que…_ —Ella miró su brazo. — _Y ella…—_ Hermione extendió la mano y tocó el vendaje en su brazo. — _Bueno_ —frunció el ceño — _No soy más una sangre sucia—_ dijo con amargura.

— _Nunca lo fuiste —_ Dijo Harry, reprochando su uso de aquella palabra _—Solo eres Hermione._

— _¿Por qué esta aquí el Prof. Snape? —_ Preguntó Hermione, cambiando el tema — _Digo, me trajo pociones y libros pero..._

Harry se encogió de hombro — _Al parecer, el sabía la verdad._

— _¿Todo este tiempo?_

— _Bueno, Sirius le ha estado gritando la mayor parte de estos cuatro días —_ Dijo Harry — _Apenas ahora es que Snape finalmente, comenzó a gritarle en respuesta. —_ Agrego, mirando a la puerta cerrada del cuarto contiguo, donde el Maestro en pociones y el animago, aún seguían gritándose.

— _¡Debieron habérmelo dicho! —_ Grito Sirius, su voz ronca y emocional — _¡¿Cómo pudiste haber ocultado un maldito secreto como ese por tanto tiempo?! ¡Tiene casi diecinueve años!_

— _Bueno —_ dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras — _a diferencia de ti, Black, yo sí puedo guardar secretos —_ silbando con énfasis la oración— _No los lanzo al primer idiota a quien creo que puede…—_

El sonido característico de un puño sobre la carne hizo eco de detrás de la madera pesada. A lo que sonaba como una pelea ruidosa, le siguió una serie de coloridas luces de maleficios que iluminaron las aperturas alrededor de la puerta, la luz brillante de un Petrificus Totalus se filtró por la grieta cerca del suelo, seguido de un ruido sordo y finalmente, la sala quedó en silencio.

Sirius salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y guardando su varita mientras se acercaba lentamente el par de adolescentes, arrodillándose frente a ellos y pasando la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo. El animago sonrió con tristeza a Hermione y extendió la mano para acariciar el borde de sus nudillos cariñosamente contra su mejilla.

— _Hola, pequeña_ — susurró — _Nos asustaste…_

Las lágrimas finalmente llegaron a sus ojos y la bruja parpadeó, lo que les permitió caer contra sus mejillas. _— ¿Es verdad?_ — Preguntó Hermione, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Sirius pasó el dorso de su mano contra sus propios ojos y asintió en silencio antes de alcanzar y tirar de la bruja hacia sus brazos, dejándola sollozar en su hombro. — _Está bien, Hermione_ —dijo, acariciando sus rizos negros con ternura. — _Todo va a estar bien,_ — prometió. — _Tú y yo… vamos a estar bien y vamos a averiguar todo._

— _¿No estás molesto? —Pregunto ella._

— _¿Contigo? ¿Por qué? —_ Se rió en voz baja — _Estoy encantado. Estoy enojado por no saber…—_ Admitió mientras se alejaba de ella — _Estoy enojado por qué me ocultaron muchas cosas_ —Dijo en voz baja y se inclinó para besar su frente — _Solo me alegra de que estés viva y que haya una pequeña parte de…—_ Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta — _Solo me alegre que estés viva —_ dijo él.

— _No se…no sé ni cómo llamarte_ —Admitió ella, torpemente.

Sirius sonrió — _Con Sirius bastará —_ dijo en voz baja — _Creo que estas un poco mayor para empezar a llamarme tío_ — admitió y la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

Hermione parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, su borrosa visión centrada en el tapiz detrás de Sirius, donde estaba su nombre escrito en elegante caligrafía.

 _Hermione Astra Black_

 _n. 19 de Septiembre, 1979_

Su mirada siguió la línea que fluía de ella hasta su padre:

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

 _n. 12 de Mayo, 1961 – m. 31 de mayo de 1979_

~Ω~

* * *

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

" _Winter is coming…"_


	2. Fides

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo II** •

 _Fides_

 ** _Abril 1973_**

Regulus, parado en la sala de dibujo de la mansión Black, miraba directamente al gran tapiz que colgaba de la pared de piedra. A pesar de que había sido testigo de muchas edades, estaba protegido por una fuerte magia familiar, todos los nombres mágicamente bordados en perfecta caligrafía; su nombre siendo el más reciente a pesar de que ya tenía once años de edad, doce en el plazo de un mes. La costura negra de los nombres destacándose sobre el fondo verde Slytherin. Ese tono siempre lo había encontrado reconfortante, no frío como su hermano siempre aclamaba. Voces argumentaban en la sala contigua. La puerta estaba cerrada pero ningún encantamiento silenciador había sido conjurado y en realidad, sus padres nunca se molestaban.

— _¡No pueden hacer eso!_ —Gritaba Sirius — _¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo!_

— _¡Ha deshonrado a su familia y nuestra sangre noble! —_ Le grito su madre en respuesta.

Regulus se acercó más al tapiz, un sutil ceño fruncido sobre su rostro mientras se acercaba y rozaba suavemente sus dedos sobre la marca de quemadura en donde hasta hace unas horas se podía leer _Andrómeda_.

— _¡No es justo! —_ Grito Sirius y Regulus se estremeció — _¡Uno no puede simplemente desechar a la familia!_

¿Cuándo comenzaría Sirius a comprender que nada en la vida era justo? Valiente y temerario, sin duda, pero tenía que haber al menos una pizca de sentido común en todos los Gryffindor. ¿Cómo más podrían sobrevivir lo suficiente para siquiera llegar a Hogwarts?

El menor de los Black dio la espalda al tapiz, el olor de la seda quemada fresco y persistente en el aire; su estomago se revolvió al ver a su madre incinerar el nombre del árbol genealógico tan fácilmente, como si estuviese eliminando del muro algo tan simple como un doxy. Le enfermaba el saber que al otro lado de Londres, en otra de las Mansiones Black, tu tío Cygnus —el padre de Andrómeda — hacía lo mismo al duplicado del tapiz que había en su hogar. Regulus pensaba que era redundante, considerando que todos los tapices estaban mágicamente conectados, pero su tío probablemente estaría intentando mostrar un punto a sus otras hijas, justo como Walburga y Orión Black lo habían hecho con él y Sirius.

El mensaje era claro: _No se casen con sangre sucias._

Y por amor a Salazar, ni _piensen_ en _tener hijos_ con ellos.

— _¡_ _No se puede echar a alguien de la familia por enamorarse!_ — Sirius estaba gritando de nuevo. — _¿Y si fuese yo o Regulus quien se enamorase de una...?—_ Nunca terminó la frase. Aunque no había ningún sonido fuerte detrás de la puerta, salvo por un ligero forcejeo, Regulus había aprendido a lo largo de los años lo que significaban los _pequeños_ ruidos.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la forma en que Sirius abordaba el tema, Regulus estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Ciertamente habían sido criados con los estándares de sangre de los que siempre había que estar alerta —al menos que, por supuesto, tu nombre fuese Sirius Black — pero eliminar a Andrómeda del árbol y desheredarla por completo sí parecía algo excesivo. Regulus sabía poco de los asuntos del corazón, pero había visto a las parejas de más edad en Hogwarts, la mayoría de las cuales parecía como si hubiesen perdido secciones enteras de sus cerebros sólo por estar a la vista del mago o bruja que deseaban. Claramente, había poco control a la hora de quien te enamorases.

El, por supuesto, jamás tendría que preocuparse por ello. Le habían informado en su cuarto cumpleaños —cuando su magia se había manifestado por primera vez — que un día crecería para casarse con su prima Narcissa, la hija menor del Tío Cygnus, quien era solo unos años mayor que el mismo Regulus. No fue sino hasta que tuvo ocho años que entendió cual era el significado de la palabra "casarse" y entonces no parecía tan malo. Cuando cumplió los once y tuvo su primera charla pre-Hogwarts, finalmente supo cuál era en realidad la finalidad del matrimonio: el establecimiento de alianzas políticas, dinero y reputación a un lado, todo se reducía a fortalecer y profundizar los linajes de sangre pura. De repente, casarse con Narcissa parecía un poco más fastidioso.

Mientras crecían, solo se veían en las reuniones familiares e incluso entonces, la mayor parte de la atención estaba en Sirius y Andrómeda quienes habían sido forzados a un compromiso, aunque Andrómeda lucha con uñas y dientes, para gran alivio de Sirius. Fue, sin embargo, la razón por la Regulus y Narcissa se contrajeron a una edad tan joven; era mucho más fácil de controlar a los niños cuando no conocían nada mejor por lo que luchar.

Amaba a Narcissa, pero de una manera fraternal, lo que hacía que la idea de tener hijos con ella en el futuro le pareciese horrible, pero no era tan valiente o temerario como su hermano para pensar en decir esas cosas en voz alta. Era mejor dejarle el dramatismo a Sirius y Andrómeda. Por supuesto, por lo pronto no vería a Andrómeda, por lo que sabía, quizás nunca más sabría de ella. Tampoco tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, una mestiza metamorfomago a la que había llamado Nymphadora.

Había visto a tu hermano guardar la fotografía de la pequeña bebe de cabello purpura sabiendo sin duda que si lo atrapaban con ella, los moretones que llevaría de regreso Hogwarts combinarían con el cabello de la pequeña niña. Sirius al parecer —tal y como había expresado en voz alta en la otra habitación — le importaba un comino cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

Y las consecuencias _siempre_ habían sido terribles

~•~

Crecer en el número doce de Grimmauld Place había sido incomodo, por decir lo así. Sus padres solo mostraban afecto en público y aun en esos momentos, solo se lo mostraban a Sirius quien era el maravilloso heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black, a menos claro que él no estuviese comportándose como tal, en cuyo caso tenían a Regulus, el maravilloso _repuesto._ No fue hasta que Sirius fue a Hogwarts que Walburga y Orión consideraron en poner más esfuerzo en la crianza de su hijo menor, pero cuando Sirius escribió después de la selección, todos los sistemas se activaron para el proyecto Cambio de Heredero.

Regulus se había sentido mal porque su hermano, su mejor amigo, se iría a Hogwarts un año antes que él y a pesar de que su padre les había dicho que no lloraran y que ciertamente no se abrazaran, especialmente en público, les había tomado mucho tiempo a los dos padres separar al par en King's Cross. Sirius se arrodilló frente a su hermano menor y limpió las lágrimas de Regulus mientras el tren de vapor escarlata silbaba su último aviso de salida.

— _Espera por mi lechuza, te escribiré cada semana, Reg —_ Sirius le prometió con una sonrisa brillante que le daba un aspecto completamente fuera de lugar entre los de su familia en todo momento, — _y una vez que llegues a Hogwarts, la pasaremos muy bien. Te prometo que no me importara que seas un año menor. Te colare en mi habitación y va ser igual que en casa solo que mejor. Tu y yo, Reg_ — le sonrió — _Los hermanos Black conquistaran Hogwarts. Hablaran de nuestras aventuras por siglos._

Nunca llegarían a compartir un cuarto, por supuesto. Le había tomado tres semanas a Sirius para enviar una lechuza y —cuando la carta finalmente llego — Walburga había enviado una vociferadora en repuesta.

— _Difícilmente se puede culpar al niño por lo que dice un sombrero encantado—_ Orión había intentado calmar a su esposa, un vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano para ayudar a aliviar el dolor de cabeza que los gritos de Walburga habían creado.

— _¡No te atrevas a defenderlo! —_ Le había gritado ella en respuesta — _Se que hizo algo. Tuvo que deshonrar a nuestra familia de esta manera._

 _Gryffindor._ Siglos de una gran tradición verde y plata rota por solo un chico cuya madre decía que era muy irrespetuoso, muy imprudente y muy sentimental. No debieron consentirlo tanto. No debieron dejarlo salir tan seguido. Tal vez no debieron dejar que los hermanos pasaran juntos tanto tiempo. Le habían inculcado valentía al chico al dejarlo ser protector con su hermano y los Black no eran protectores, eran auto-conservacionistas. En primer lugar la familia y no quería decir uno con el otro, significaba el nombre, el lema, la _sangre._ Regulus tendría que ser educado desde cero. Sirius necesitaría que se le recordase su lugar.

Cuando Sirius regreso en las vacaciones de Navidad era todo un Gryffindor; un león por dentro y fuera lo que era irónico pues Regulus había sido nombrado en honor a la estrella más brillante en la constelación de Leo. — _Estupideces —_ su madre había dicho — _Estrella o no, tu nombre significa Basilisco en Latín; rey de la serpientes. Serpiente, no como tu hermano,_ _el vergonzoso león que ya está siendo etiquetado como un traidor a la sangre simplemente porque un viejo sombrero de mala calidad le dijo que iba a dormir en una torre y no en un calabozo por los próximos siete años._

Sirius era terco y orgulloso e incluso a los doce, estaba ansioso por pelear y defender las lealtades de su nueva casa. Hablaba abiertamente sobre sus nuevos amigos con una alegre mirada en su rostro la cual decía su madre, lo hacía ver embarazosamente afeminado. Sirius la ignoraba y seguía hablando de James Potter « _asqueroso hijo de traidores a la sangre_ », Remus Lupin « _¿Su padre no era un mago de una buena familia que tiró por la borda su futuro cuando se caso con una muggle?_ », y Peter Pettigrew « _¿Quién?_ ». Para el momento en que Sirius en el que balbuceaba sobre Albus Dumbledore —de quien dijo era el mago más grande desde Merlín — y de la Profesora McGonagall — quien sabia tenía una rivalidad con Walburga que se remontaba a los tiempos cuando atendieron juntas a Hogwarts y, por lo tanto, debía saber que no debía mencionar su nombre —, su dos padres estaban oficialmente hartos de su hijo mayor, de su boca y su lenguaje de traidor a la sangre.

Navidad ese año la habían pasado en St. Mungo después de que ocurrió un _"accidente"_ donde Sirius " _cayo"_ por tres tramos de escalera. Regulus se había visto obligado a abrir sus regalos a los pies de la cama de hospital de Sirius mientras que su hermano miraba, somnoliento por las pociones para el dolor y su madre le decía que solo los niños buenos recibían regalos. El verano había sido peor, pues Sirius logró encantar y pintar de rojo Gryffindor las paredes de su cuarto con la varita robada de su padre sin romper la ley de magia para menores de edad. Otro viaje a St. Mungo en donde Sirius tuvo que beber de la _Crece-Huesos_ después de " _caerse de su escoba"_ y romperse tres costillas y la clavícula.

Los recuerdos de los moretones, huesos rotos, y ronchas en el cuerpo de su hermano inundaron la mente de Regulus cuando fue llevado al Gran Comedor junto a los otros alumnos de primer año. Se quedó mirando a la multitud y encontró el rostro de Sirius inmediatamente, sonriendo, saludando, y lanzándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

— _¡Black, Regulus! —_ La profesora McGonagall llamó su nombre e hizo un gesto al taburete.

Caminó lentamente, temblando y aterrorizado mientras tomaba asiento, tratando de mantenerse calmado para no parecer completamente asustado. No necesitaba que lo llamasen un bebé llorón la primera noche, sea cual fuese la casa en la que quedase. « _Nada valiente,_ pensó de sí mismo, _Definitivamente no soy valiente_ »

— _Podrías serlo —_ el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo dentro de su mente. — _Tienes un gran potencial para ser muy valiente y audaz. Veo la grandeza en ti. Tu corazón es grande y leal a tus seres queridos, y tu preocupación por los demás es asombrosa. Me pregunto ¿qué cosas valientes que podrías lograr si ese amor audaz se dirige correctamente?_

— _No lo quiero —_ Regulus había suplicado, pensando en la forma en Sirius finalmente había roto a llorar en medio de la noche después de que sus padres le habían encerrado en su habitación para cuidar sus heridas dos semanas antes de que hubiesen sido llevados a King's Cross. Sirius había luchado en todo momento, pareciendo terco y enojado, pero en el momento que estaba solo, sollozaba en voz baja, acunando sus heridas en privado.

Regulus intento todo lo que pudo en ayudar a su hermano, pero su madre había cerrado su puerta con magia y aún cuando Sirius tenía permitido usar su magia fuera de Hogwarts, también se había llevado su varita. Así que Regulus se sentaba frente al cuarto de su hermano, susurrando cual palabra de consuelo pudiese pensar que no lograse que lo golpeasen muy fuerte si sus padres lo atrapaban. Cuando Sirius finalmente se quedó dormido, Regulus cerró los ojos y deseaba saber el tipo de magia que les diese a ambos una familia diferente; una sin expectaciones y reglas basadas en la sangre y las casas y el color de las túnicas que utilizases en clase.

— _Slytherin, por favor, solo ponme en Slytherin —_ Rogó Regulus.

— _Mejor que sea… ¡SLYTHERIN!_ —Grito el sombrero.

Regulus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y escaneo el Gran Salón hasta que su mirada cayó sobre un par a juego de ojos grises sentados debajo de estandartes rojos y dorados. Sirius frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, claramente devastado. Un muchacho larguirucho con el pelo rubio arenoso sentado junto a él le dio una palmada en la espalda para consolarlo; otros dos niños sentados frente a él —uno pequeño y un poco corpulento, el otro alto con una mata de pelo negro desordenado —empujaron un par de cajas de ranas de chocolate hacia su amigo para animarlo.

Regulus lentamente se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde fue recibido con cortesía y se sentó al lado de un alumno de segundo año con una cortina de pelo negro escondiendo un ceño fruncido, lo único visible era una nariz ganchuda que no era proporcional al resto de su cara.

— _¿Black?_ — pregunto el chico, burlándose del nuevo Slytherin.

Regulus asintió.

— _¿Eres pariente del idiota de Gryffindor?_

Regulus se aclaró la garganta, recordando que, aunque no era valiente como Sirius, no podía mostrar miedo, no en Slytherin o de lo contrario podría ser etiquetado como débil. — _Mi hermano_ —, dijo con firmeza. _— ¿Algún problema? —_ Preguntó, estrechando su mirada.

El chico mayor puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado, una expresión amarga en el rostro — _No a menos que te parezca a él._

 _No_ , pensó Regulus con tristeza, _no soy nada parecido a Sirius._

~•~

La puerta de la habitación contigua finalmente se abrió y Sirius salió limpiándose sangre de la boca, viéndose iracundo pero lo suficientemente sometido, al menos para cuando se trataba de hablar con sus padres. No había nada que pudiese hacer para impedir que Andrómeda fuese desheredada. Cerró de golpe la gran puerta de madera detrás de él y se dirigió directamente a Regulus, tomándolo por los hombros. — _Sigue siendo nuestra prima, ¿me oyes? —_ Dijo con firmeza — _Me importa una mierda lo que diga un estúpido tapiz; Andrómeda sigue siendo familia. Un enorme trozo de tela no me dirá quien es mi familia. Yo digo quien es mi familia. Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto?_ —le preguntó a su hermano menor, sin saber que su labio sangraba de nuevo.

Regulus frunció el ceño, preguntándose como su hermano era capaz de soportar tanto dolor. Tal vez las golpizas no eran tan fuertes como él imaginaba. Aunque no había mucha confirmación ambos habían oído a sus padres hablar con otros acerca de cómo Cygnus —o Bellatrix, pues era su deseo — había puesto Andrómeda bajo la maldición Cruciatus cuando habían descubierto su fuga y su secreto bebe mestizo.

— _Sirius… ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente cerrar la boca y mirar hacia abajo como se supone que debes hacer? —_ Pregunto, observando el hinchado labio de su hermano — _Al próximo a quien ella incinerara es a ti —_ susurró — _No puedes permitírselo —_ Regulus dijo con firmeza, sin querer admitir el miedo que tenía de que tal cosa ocurriese y _él_ tomase el lugar de Sirius. — _Solo…solo quédate tranquilo por el próximo par de años y estarás fuera de aquí._

Sirius negó con la cabeza — _No soy un cobarde_ — insistió

Regulus se estremeció ante la declaración, a pesar de saber que Sirius no lo había dicho con intención de recalcar su propia cobardía — _¿Por qué todo siempre se reduce a tener o no valentía?—_ Pregunto Regulus con amargura.

— _¿Por qué todo siempre se reduce a salvar nuestros traseros? —_ Sirius espetó — _Bien, ella ya no es tu prima. ¿Sigo siendo tu hermano? Porque Andrómeda sigue estando en mi árbol familiar. Que se joda ese —_ dijo, gruñendo al tapiz

Apartando un lado el enojo y las palabrotas, Sirius estaba herido y Regulus lo sabía. Andrómeda había sido la perfecta hija sangre pura hasta el último momento. Había sido seleccionada en Slytherin como toda una Black, se sabía todas las costumbres, tradiciones y expectaciones y —hasta el momento en que ella y Sirius comenzaron a pelear por su matrimonio arreglado — había seguido todas y cada una de las reglas. Entonces conoció a un Hufflepuff nacido de muggles llamado Edward Tonks y toda la educación sobre los sangre pura que había aprendido a lo largo de diecisiete años se fueron por la borda, junto con su nombre de soltera y la herencia. Así que, si a Andrómeda —que hasta el último momento había sido la perfecta hija sangre pura — la habían apartado tan fácilmente, ¿Qué significaba eso para Sirius, que había estado luchando en contra de su derecho natural prácticamente desde su nacimiento?

— _Siempre serás mi hermano —_ Regulus susurro la promesa.

— _¡No a menos que se componga! —_ Dijo su madre mientras salía de la habitación, mirando con sus ojos grises a su hijo mayor con un odio que Regulus solo había visto en Hogwarts cuando Slytherin jugaba contra Gryffindor en quidditch. Sirius le devolvió la mirada a su madre y sin decir una palabra, se volvió, golpeo el tapiz y salió de la habitación.

Su padre salió de la habitación detrás de Walburga, un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano como si alguien lo hubiese puesto ahí con un Encantamiento de presencia permanente, molesto y cansado. Los ojos de Orión cayeron brevemente en su esposa antes de suspirar irritable y siguió a su hijo mayor fuera de la habitación.

— _Tú, mi querido hijo —_ Walburga dijo mientras se giraba para mirar a su hijo menor con una repentina sonrisa en la cara que en realidad parecía dolorosa y provocó que Regulus se contrajese de dolor. — _Un día serás la cabeza de esta gloriosa casa y será tu trabajo mantener la suciedad lejos de la familia, ¿me entiendes? Toujours Pur, Regulus —_ Le dijo, acercándose y tomando su mandíbula en su mano.

— _Pero…—_ comenzó a decir Regulus — _Yo no soy el heredero —_ dijo — _Sirius será el jefe de…_

— _Tu —_ Walburga siseó, sus ojos se estrecharon _, —serás la cabeza de nuestra Noble y Antigua Casa y será tu trabajo mantener la suciedad lejos de la familia, ¿me entiendes?—,_ Preguntó de nuevo, sus uñas clavándose en su quijada; podía sentir los moretones empezando a formarse bajo la superficie de su piel.

Regulus trago — _Si, señora…—_

— _No solo a los sangre sucia y a los muggles —_ Insistió ella — _Los traidores a la sangre son igual de asquerosos, ¿entiendes? —_ Preguntó — _Trae a cualquiera de los de su clase dentro de la Casa de los Black y contaminaras todo por lo que hemos trabajado tan duro…siglos de pureza, ¡tirados por la ventana! —_ Su voz se elevó y Regulus se obligó a no estremecerse — _Toujours pur, Regulus —_ le espetó, sacudiéndolo por el agarre sobre su rostro, sus uñas clavándose aún más en su piel mientras ella silenciosamente le indicaba que repitiera sus palabras.

— _Toujours Pur, madre —_ Dijo Regulus en voz baja

— _Ese es mi niño —_ Ella le sonrió — _Ahora ve a alistarte para la fiesta, querido. —_ Dijo y le dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro como si no lo hubiese acorralado de la misma manera que hacía con Sirius — _Tu tío Sirius no permitirá que un pequeño traidor a la sangre arruine el gran día de Narcissa. Por supuesto, también hubiese sido tu gran día también, pero al parecer la pequeña mujerzuela no podía esperar unos años más para que cumplieses la mayoría de edad._ — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente y con una mueca amarga en su rostro.

— _Está bien, madre —_ dijo Regulus irritadamente, cansado de defender siempre su decisión sobre el asunto — _No quiero casarme con Cissa de todas maneras. Además, está enamorada de Lucius y yo solo quiero que sea feliz._

Walburga le sonrió. _— ¿Ves? Y es por eso que habrías sido un marido maravilloso para ella. Aún así, ¿me imagino que romper el contrato no fue idea tuya?_

Regulus negó con la cabeza. _—No, señora._

— _Espero que hayas obtenido algo bueno por tu sacrificio—,_ resopló su madre _._

Regulus se abstuvo de encogerse.

~•~

Una vez que hubo puesto su pie dentro de las mazmorras de Slytherin por primera vez y tras el _"inspirador"_ discurso de bienvenida del profesor Slughorn, se reunió con su futura esposa quien le presento a su novio, un Prefecto del quinto año llamado Lucius Malfoy quien estrechó la mano de Regulus y dijo que iban a sentarse a hablar muy pronto, y luego le presentó oficialmente a Severus Snape, el chico de pelo negro al lado de quien se había sentado en el Gran Salón y que aparentemente ahora estaba a cargo de mostrar a Regulus cómo funcionaban las cosas en la Casa de Salazar.

No volvió a escuchar de Lucius sino hasta el cumpleaños número quince de Narcissa cuando ella se había presentado en la Sala Común de Slytherin con un collar de esmeraldas colgado alrededor de su cuello esbelto. Todas las chicas gritaron en voz alta y los chicos le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda a Lucius, lo que Regulus considero extraño, las costumbres de los sangre pura dictaban que joyería de _esa_ magnitud significaba algo muy serio.

Todo tuvo sentido cuando Lucius lo llevó a un lado y le mostró un antiguo hechizo que él y Narcissa habían encontrado que permitía que los prometidos pudiesen romper el contrato de matrimonio sin la aprobación de sus padres, la cual Regulus ciertamente sabía _no_ conseguiría de su madre quien había estado adulando a Narcissa y había estado insistiendo por años que su sobrina la llamase _"mamá"_

Sin embargo, su tío Cygnus quería que el mundo supiese que Bellatrix y Narcissa no eran nada como Andrómeda, así que habían casado rápidamente a Bellatrix con el hijo mayor de la familia Lestrange y a pesar del arreglo con Regulus, había animado a Narcissa a congraciarse con la rica y Noble Casa de los Malfoy que se asemejaba a la Casa de los Black en dinero y pureza. No había sido un gran sacrificio para Cissa; estaba claro para todos en Hogwarts que adoraba el suelo sobre el que Lucius caminaba, lo que solo podía significar que ella en verdad lo amaba o que era una excepcional actriz; Regulus creía que era un poco de ambos.

El hechizo parecía ser un simple sacrificio de sangre, nada que la mayoría de los vástagos de la Casa de los Black no estuviesen acostumbrados a participar, pero habían unos trocitos de la parte no traducida que lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Aún así, Lucius era insistente e imponente y Narcissa parecía estar completamente atontada con él. Regulus ni siquiera había pensado en las niñas en otro contexto aparte de compañeros de clase, a diferencia de Sirius, a quien había atrapado varias veces en los pasillos siguiendo a las brujas como un perro a un hueso.

¿Qué le importaba lo suficiente como para romper el contrato?

— _¿Qué gano yo de esto? —_ Pregunto Regulus, mirando a Lucius que se alzaba sobre él, pero Regulus se mantuvo firme, sin mostrar signos de miedo. Era un Slytherin y sería muy mal si permitía que su novia —deseada o no — se fuese con otro sin la compensación adecuada. Se vería obligado a soportar la ira de sus padres que descendería sobre él por romper el contrato y —aparte de los aspectos legales del hechizo que aseguraban promesas de promover el linaje de ambas partes — Regulus vio claramente que estaba recibiendo el extremo pobre del trato.

— _¿Qué te gustaría? —_ Pregunto Lucius con una sonrisa, aparentemente satisfecho que el joven Slytherin no se apartara tan fácilmente y estableciera su precio, un gasto que Lucius creía podía pagar.

Regulus pensó por un momento sobre las cosas que era más importante para él. Tenía todo el dinero del mundo y no necesitaba nada de Malfoy en ese aspecto. De ser otro en lugar de Lucius preguntando por la mano en matrimonio de Narcissa, Regulus habría insistido que fuese trataba con propiedad y adoraba tal y como ella se merecía pero la manera en el rubio brujo acariciaba su cuello —aún en frente de Regulus — dejaba muy claro que Narcissa sería atesorada como una novia Malfoy. Eso solo dejaba una cosa…

— _La casa de Salazar debe dejar en paz a mi hermano —_ demando — _Ya ha sido enviado a la enfermería dos veces este año por ataques tanto en los pasillos como en la cancha._

Lucius se burlo — _Es un Gryffindor._

— _Es mi hermano y el heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black —_ Regulus dijo con firmeza, sonando mucho más viejo que a sus once años. — _Un ataque contra él es una falta de respeto a toda mi familia, nuestro nombre y nuestra sangre. Me importa un pelo los colores que viste aquí en Hogwarts._

— _A Snape no le gustará —_ Lucius le recordó — _Y solo puedo ofrecerte protección mientras esté aquí —_ insistió — _Una vez que me gradué, terminara._

Regulus asintió — _Entendido._

— _Te das cuenta que básicamente le estas dando a Sirius Black un pase libre para atacar a cualquiera de nuestra casa sin retribución ¿no?—_ Le pregunto Lucius con honestidad — _Cuando se termine mi protección, recordaran todo lo que hizo y la ira caerá sobre él diez veces peor._

Regulus vaciló mientras reflexionaba sobre la posibilidad de controlar a las travesuras de su hermano. Las bromas eran una cosa, pero Sirius sentía una verdadera aversión por todos los Slytherin, salvo por Regulus. El chico aún así asintió — _Vamos a terminar este contrato de matrimonio, prima_ — dijo, sonriendo a Narcissa.

~Ω~

* * *

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Logre terminar la traducción del segundo capítulo un poquito antes y quise pasar a dejarlo de una vez. El primer capítulo tenía un par de errores que he arreglado pero nada que cambie el curso de la historia. Vuelvo y repito y esta vez en mayúsculas es una _**TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA**_ del fanfic de _**ShayaLonnie**_ llamado _Presque Toujours Pur,_ nada es mío. Yo solo asumí la tare de traducirla. Y otra cosa que Shaya me ha pedido, es que les agradezca en su nombre a las personas que han dejado reviews en el primer capítulo, que está contenta que les allá gustado SU historia.

Sé que no estoy en papel de pedir reviews y no lo hare pero si debo decir que si bien no son obligatorios, tanto a los traductores como a los autores, nos motivan a seguir con nuestro trabajo.

Se me olvidaba dejar estas traducciones:

 **1.- Toujours Pur:** Siempre puro. Es el lema de Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black

 **2.- Presque Toujours Pur:** Casi siempre puro.

 _ **Actualizaciones:**_ La próxima actualización será el día **miércoles 19/08.**

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

" _Winter is coming…"_


	3. Memoria

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo III** •

 _Memoria_

 _ **Abril, 1998**_

Los efectos de estar bajo la maldición Cruciatus habían durado mucho más tiempo de lo que muchos habrían pensado. Una combinación de la experiencia de Bellatrix en el uso de aquel especifico maleficio junto con la cantidad de tiempo que Hermione había sido expuesta al Crucio, hizo casi imposible que la pequeña bruja pudiese pasar las noches, sola. La primera vez que tuvo una crisis mientras dormía, Kreacher había despertado a toda la casa, gritando para que alguien ayudase a su especial damita. La magia del duende podía sanar, sin duda, y Kreacher había hecho todo lo posible con el grabado grotesco en su brazo, pero era mejor dejar algunas cosas al tiempo y a las pociones, ambos de los cuales eran necesarios para la recuperación de Hermione.

Snape hizo lo que pudo, yendo y viniendo entre Hogwarts y Grimmauld Place, agradecido de que los estudiantes no habían regresado a la escuela de vacaciones de Semana Santa, dándole un leve respiro de sus funciones como estaba a la caza de algo, la Varita de Saúco —si se le creía a Harry— y los mortífagos quedaron a su suerte, mientras que su amo estaba en su propia misión. Desafortunadamente, eso dejaba mucho trabajo a la Orden. Cuando el gato no está…

Cuando estaba en Grimmauld Place, Snape preparaba pociones en una habitación del cuarto piso. Severus mantenía a Hermione viva y sin dolor con una variedad de pociones que bebía sin reclamar y mencionando solo una vez que había tenido recuperaciones peores, como aquella al final de su quinto año cuando la maldición de Dolohov la obligado a ingerir un total de diez pociones diarias por semanas hasta que finalmente estuvo curada. Sirius y Snape solicitaron que nunca más hablara de ello y ella seguía sin saber porque.

Sirius apenas había logrado salir del Departamento de Misterios con vida, pero había estado en peores situaciones y batallas y el problema de Snape con respecto al Departamento de Misterios era, bueno, un misterio. Días más tarde, escuchó a escondidas a la Sra. Weasley cuando paso a traer comida para todos. La pelirroja había preguntado por la salud de Hermione.

~•~

—Estará bien, ¿no? —Pregunto la bruja — ¿No es tan malo como la ultima vez?

—Por favor, ni lo menciones — Le rogó Sirius — Poppy nos contó que Hermione pudo haber muerto.

—También pudo morir en esta ocasión — La señora Weasley dijo en voz baja. —Ellos no deberían haber escapado. La Orden debería haber intervenido desde el principio. Maldito Albus, — la mujer maldijo al fallecido director. —Si tan solo se hubiera quedado para decirnos lo que había que hacer.

—Mis disculpas por arruinar su predeterminado horario de la guerra — Snape siseó —Tal vez podría haber retrasado el asesinarlo — Las amargas palabras dirigidas hacia la matriarca Weasley —pero a pesar de la oportunidad, puedo garantizarle que Albus Dumbledore no habría compartido con ustedes nada que él no hubiese querido. Le dijo a los niños sus plan para poner fin a la guerra y, por lo que me he enterado, no les dijo mucho. Era la forma en que el hombre trabajaba. Pequeños fragmentos de información para que siguieras regresando por más. El sabía manejar a todas sus mascotas.

—Nosotros no fuimos sus mascotas — Sirius sostuvo silenciosamente, su tono daba a entender que estaba tratando de mantener el control de su ira.

— ¡Claro que lo fuimos! —Snape gruño —Tú el perro, yo la serpiente — dijo y puso los ojos en blanco — Y por si no lo has descifrado todavía, tenía a tres pequeños corderos, todos listos para la masacre.

~•~

Harry dormía a su lado cada noche para asegurarse que estaba segura. Hermione pensaba que era más para la tranquilidad de él que de ella. Habían comenzado a compartir la cama cuando Ron los había abandonado durante la búsqueda. Por semanas habían intentado mantenerse bajo un horario. Uno de ellos descansaba mientras el otro montaba guardia, pero después de un tiempo, estaban demasiado exhaustos y una mañana se despertó para encontrar el brazo de Harry cubriéndola protectoramente y al chico roncando a su lado. Recordó sonreír —por primera vez en semanas — y sentirse segura. Sentirse amada y parte de algo en conjunto. Familia. Harry era familia. Era algo que, en su momento, se sintió casi ajeno. Ella había perdido a sus padres gracias al obliviate, y por eso se aferró a Harry desesperadamente para llenar ese vacío en su vida.

Un vacío con el que estaba empezando a familiarizarse de nuevo.

Cuando no estaba descansando de sus heridas o pidiendo información de la Orden o, al menos, con algo que hacer, había optado por mirar fijamente el tapiz de la familia Black en la pared.

Sus dedos suavemente acariciaron el nombre bordado de Regulus Arcturus Black, intentando sonsacar la información de la pared y llevarla a su mente. ¿Quien era él? ¿Cómo era él? ¿Por qué tenía que morir? ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Por qué la dieron en adopción? ¿Por qué a muggles? Los Black, Regulus incluido, habían sido puristas de sangre. Sirius y Andrómeda habían sido las únicas excepciones ¿no?

Su recuperación dio un paso en la dirección equivocada una noche en que Harry había sido convocado de nuevo a Shell Cottage para hacer planes con la Orden. Se despertó en medio de la noche sintiéndose sofocada sólo para encontrarse a Sirius sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en sus brazos. Cuando dejo de convulsionar, Hermione trató de contener sus emociones, pero inundaron sus sentidos y sollozó como una niña contra su pecho mientras él acariciaba sus largos rizos negros, besando su frente y murmurando disculpas, como si él hubiera sido el culpable.

Sirius le susurró promesas de protección. Le dijo que nunca la dejaría ir, que ella era una parte de él y una parte de su familia y que haría todo lo posible para cuidar de ella de ahora en adelante, cueste lo que cueste.

Las lagrimas de Hermione se secaron mientras aspiraba el reconfortante aroma de Sirius, una envolvente sensación de seguridad recorriendo su cuerpo por primera vez en años, desde que era una niña y su padre –Richard Granger – la abrazó con fuerza después de recogerla en la estación de King's Cross después de su cuarto año en Hogwarts cuando Cedric había muerto y regresado Voldemort.

En el fondo, había estado aterrorizada, cubriendo sus miedos con la valentía de los Gryffindor, pero en el momento en que su padre la envolvió con sus brazos se volvió pequeña y frágil, sintiéndose libre de realmente dejarse ir, permitiéndose tener miedo y que él ahuyentase aquellos temores como monstruos en el closet o el coco debajo de la cama.

Sirius la hacía sentirse así de nuevo. Pequeña pero segura.

Ella estiro su pequeña mano y le acaricio el cabello. Suave en textura como el suyo y rizos tan negros como la medianoche.

Se preguntó si el cabello de Regulus había sido igual. Se preguntó si él olía a cuero y madera de sándalo como Sirius y, de ser así, ¿era algo que la habría calmado a ella cuando niña? ¿La habría abrazado y sostenido y calmado sus miedos, aliviado sus pesadillas, y le habría dicho que iba a ahuyentar a los monstruos? Hermione quería pensar que si.

Regulus Black había sido un mortífago, de eso estaba segura. Pero también había desafiado al Señor Oscuro; trató de derribarlo al robar e intentar destruir un Horrocrux. Pero había fracasado, y su acto de rebeldía le había costado la vida.

A Hermione le había costado un padre.

Los abrazos de Sirius eran ambos un consuelo amable y un doloroso recordatorio para la bruja.

Cuando las convulsiones finalmente se detuvieron y pudo dormir sola por las noches, Hermione trataba de llegar a los primeros pisos tan rápido como pudiera antes de que Kreacher se apareciera con una bandeja de docenas de comidas distintas para ella comiera en cama. Había tratado de suplicarle al elfo que la dejara bajar pero la criatura insistía que su _damita especial_ necesitaba sus fuerzas; parloteaba sobre cómo le habían negado el privilegio de cuidar de su _damita especial_ y como su honorable padre Regulus…

~•~

—Le gustaba comer avena con arándanos, y le gustaba el tocino, los tomates y las judías, pero que no le gustaban los huevos. ¿A la damita le gustan los huevos?

—Los huevos están bien, Kreacher, gracias, realmente no tienes que molestarte en…

—El amo Regulus, el honorable padre de la damita, le gustaba el zumo de calabaza en la mañana pero té en la tarde ¿A la damita le gusta el zumo de calabaza en la mañana pero té en la tarde? —Le pregunto.

Sus ojos azules la miraban de la misma forma que un alumno de tercer año a su primer unicornio en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La hacía sentir increíblemente triste e incómoda. Quería decirle que se fuera pero estaba aterrorizada de ofenderlo o peor, causar que el elfo pensase que había hecho algo malo y terminase castigándose a sí mismo.

Hermione le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa — ¿No bebe todo el mundo zumo de calabaza por las mañanas? —le pregunto conversadoramente.

Kreacher frunció el ceño —El amo…como el sucio, mocoso, traidor a la sangre que es —siseo el elfo —bebe _café_ —Hablo en un todo odioso y desafiante, escupiendo las palabras, como si el café fuera la peor cosa del mundo simplemente porque Sirius lo bebía.

Hermione frunció el ceño —Kreacher…—Dijo ella dubitativamente y luego trago —Me…me gustaría mucho si dejarás de hablar mal de Sirius.

El elfo la miro con confusión.

—Por favor —Le rogo ella y frunció el ceño cuando el elfo retrocedió unos paso como si ella le hubiera golpeado. Hermione suspiro en frustración. Nunca antes había querido un elfo domestico, mucho menos este específicamente pero no podía dejar de pensar que alguien en el mundo mágico debería haber escrito un manual del propietario sobre cómo tratar con ellos. —Kreacher —ella se aclaro la garganta —Te…te ordeno que trates a Sirius con respeto —dijo — No más nombres insultantes a _nadie_. — expreso ella.

Kreacher la miró fijamente, con la boca abierta y los dedos retorciéndose en el pelo largo y blanco que sobresalía de sus orejas. Hermione se encogió ante la vista y luego agregó: —Y por favor, lávate las manos antes de ir a la cocina —, dijo nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto _damita_ , Kreacher vive para servir a la noble Casa de los Black — dijo y se inclinó ante ella.

Hermione hizo un mohín con aire de culpabilidad. —P-pero...— tartamudeó, —no dejes que nadie te trate mal. Y sólo haz las cosas si realmente quieres. Y si Sirius te hace daño de alguna manera... yo... te doy permiso para...—trató de pensar en algo no tan terrible que provocara aún más la extraña animosidad entre Maestro y elfo doméstico. — ¡Te doy permiso para darle té en lugar de café!

Kreacher la miró con diversión, como si ella acabase de darle permiso para envenenar a Sirius. Una parte de ella inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse de que tal vez su recién descubierto tío fuese alérgico a las hojas de té.

~•~

Para el momento en que Kreacher había llenado su plato tres veces, Hermione le ordeno dejarla sola, algo que aún la hacía sentir culpable, pero que aparentemente se hacía más fácil con el tiempo. Lentamente se hizo camino escaleras abajo, hacia la biblioteca, desesperada por hacer algo distinto que no fuese mirar por la ventana de su dormitorio, preguntándose cómo iba la guerra ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle alguna información por temor a estresarla.

—Se supone que debería estar descansando, Srta. Granger — Snape arrastró las palabras mientras ella estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, ni siquiera levantando los ojos negros para saludarla, en su lugar, dedicó su atención a un libro en una mesa frente a él; con pluma en mano, hizo notas en los márgenes.

Hermione arrugo el rostro ante la vista mientras se decía a si misma mentalmente que cualquier libro con notas de Snape en los márgenes debería examinarse con precaución considerado los problemas que les había traído cuando uno de ellos cayó en las manos de Harry el año anterior. —Black — dijo en voz baja mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba frente a él.

Snape la miró, levantando una ceja. — ¿Perdón?

—Señorita Black — Le corrigió ella — ¿No es eso lo que soy? ¿Una Black? ¿O está equivocado el tapiz? ¿Soy solo una hija bastarda a la que dejaron en el umbral de la casa de una familia Muggle; un naufrago de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black? ¿Es que a mi padre alguna vez le importo una mie…?—

Snape cerró el libro ruidosamente, interrumpiendo su diatriba furiosa. Ella lo miró con los ojos grises, girando nerviosamente un mechón de pelo negro entre dos dedos. Estaba enfadada porque nadie quería informarla acerca de la guerra, lo que sólo servía para recordarle que aparentemente había sido mantenida en la oscuridad en cuanto a sus propios orígenes, pero desde luego no había tenido intención de estallar de aquella manera frente al maestro en pociones.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedir disculpas, Snape se aclaró la garganta y luego habló en un tono ligeramente amenazante, —Tenga cuidado de elegir sus próximas palabras señorita... Black. —

Hermione asintió con disculpas antes de preguntar: —Así que ese es mi nombre, ¿no? —

Snape suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. —No es una...bastarda, señorita Black —, le aseguró. —Sus padres _biológicos_ se casaron. Estuve presente para la ocasión—, añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Estuvo en su boda? —preguntó con interés.

Snape asintió y luego se burló. —Por la fuerza —

Ella vaciló antes de finalmente convocar valor para preguntarle: — ¿Quién era mi madre? El tapiz no lo dice.

—Me imagino que su padre lo habrá encantado para que así fuese, — respondió Snape abriendo su libro una vez más y mojando la punta de su pluma en el tintero —de la misma manera que lo encantó para mantener su nombre fuera de él hasta que Potter decidió dejarle sangrar por los pisos mágicamente encantados. En cuanto a la identidad de su madre, eso no me corresponde a mí decírselo —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione frunció el ceño con amargura. El hombre sabía claramente la respuesta a su pregunta, pero mantenía deliberadamente la información para sí mismo. ¿Significaba eso que su madre era una persona terrible? ¿Alguien que estaría horrorizado al descubrir había dado a luz a una persona como ella? Entró en pánico brevemente ante la idea de que su madre podría haber sido Bellatrix Lestrange. La Casa de la Black era conocida por la endogamia y no era un secreto que se habían casado entre primos y... ¡oh, dioses! Hermione palideció. Descendía de personas que se casaba con sus primos hermanos.

—No era una Black, — dijo Snape con irritación.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. — ¿Cómo...?

—Los Gryffindor son insoportablemente transparente con sus pensamientos. Casi hace los años que pasé aprendiendo Legeremancia, una pérdida de tiempo— dijo.

— ¿Por qué me mantuvo en secreto?— Hermione le preguntó al maestro de pociones. — ¿Por qué yo no estaba en el tapiz hasta que 'sangré por los pisos mágicamente encantados', como usted dice?

—No me corresponde a mí decírselo.

—Entonces, ¡¿quién puede decírmelo?! —espetó ella. —Tengo preguntas, ¿quien me las puede responder?

Snape la miró y levantó una ceja. —Después de seis años de aguantando que usted supiera todas las respuestas a mis preguntas—, dijo en un tono de enfado, —Me parece este nuevo lado de su personalidad mucho más intolerable. Sin embargo, al menos cesó de la levantar la mano incesantemente.

— ¿Es que no hay nada que pueda decirme?— ella le suplicó.

Él gruñó. —No me…

—Corresponde a usted decirme— Hermione frunció el ceño, —sí, lo sé.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que Snape terminara de escribir algo al final de una página y cerrase el libro, poniendo su pluma a un lado antes de tapar el tintero. —Su padre tendría las respuestas que busca, —le dijo.

—Sí, bueno, está muerto, ¿no? —Hermione dijo con ira.

Snape entrecerró muy brevemente sus ojos ante su declaración. —Obviamente —, dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Ella levantó la vista, captando su cambio de humo. — ¿Usted lo conocía? — preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo…como era?

—Más tolerable que su hermano...—Snape dijo al instante y luego añadió, —y su hija.

Hermione sonrió burlonamente. — ¿Necesita la orden ayuda con la investigación? —preguntó, mirando a la portada del libro en el que había estado escribiendo, percatándose que se trataba simplemente de un viejo libro de pociones. —Sirius y Harry no me dejan ayudar con todo lo demás, debido a las... convulsiones—frunció el ceño — No puedo preparar pociones porque puedo volar la casa si se me cae un ingrediente, y ni siquiera puedo luchar porque mi varita fue…— suspiró cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita de nogal de la túnica que hasta hace poco pertenecía a Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry aparentemente le había permitido a Tonks utilizarla durante el saqueo de Gringotts, pero Hermione se despertó una mañana y le habían devuelto el arma como si le perteneciese a ella.

La odiaba.

— ¿Esa es su varita? — Snape hizo la bruja. —Extraña cosa a la qué aferrarse. Un recuerdo del tiempo en que fue prisionera.

— _Yo_ no fui prisionera— Le corrigió la bruja —Ron y Harry lo fueron. Yo fui torturada.

—Prisionera de todas maneras. La ausencia de barrotes no implica libertad, todo lo contrario —insistió Snape como si supiera por experiencia propia lo era estar preso. — Tal vez no sea una prisión, pero una jaula o una correa muy apretada.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la varita en su mano. —La guardé porque necesito una varita y ésta estaba disponible. Ahora... ¿Hay algo que pueda investigar?

—Dejé una pila de libros en su habitación, — dijo Snape, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—No es mi habitación—, se tragó. —No vivo aquí. Además, me he... reubicado.

Había sido idea de Kreacher por supuesto, pero una a la que Hermione no pudo oponerse. Una tarde después de tomar un baño, se envolvió en una toalla suave y salió del baño para volver a la habitación de invitados, donde había estado viviendo sólo para encontrar que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Cuando finalmente las localizó, ella se dio cuenta de que habían sido cuidadosamente dobladas y apiladas en una silla detrás de una puerta de madera que decía: " _Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black_ "

Entro de todas maneras y se acomodo en la vieja habitación de su padre, arrancando de las paredes cada cosa que mencionase a Voldemort. Dejo intactas el resto de la decoración y las fotografías. El verde y la plata cubrían la cama, las paredes y las ventanas; se sentía medio tentada a convertir todo aquello al rojo y oro como una extraña manera de desafiar a su padre, algo de lo que claramente le habían privado mientras crecía. Sus padres muggles habían sido siempre tan agradables y cada vez que ella estaba en casa de Hogwarts, les gustaba disfrutar de las vacaciones junto a ella y de ponerse al día con la vida escolar de Hermione. Se preguntó qué habría pensado Regulus Black de que su única hija fue sorteada fuera de Slytherin.

Sin embargo dejo todo de color verde y plata, para el disgusto de Harry. Cuando le preguntaron porque se rehusaba a cambiarlos, Hermione se encogió de hombros y, sin más explicaciones, dijo, —Me siento cómoda aquí.

—Así me dijeron —Snape asintió —Aún así, si no puede llevar los libros a su nueva… _locación_ , imagino que el elfo estará encantado de ayudarle.

Hermione hizo una mueca —No me gusta que siempre espere por mis órdenes.

—El parece disfrutarlo bastante. ¿Le negaría a la pequeña bestia un poco de felicidad? — la acusó, claramente divertido cuando ella jadeó en respuesta. — ¿Lo dejara bajo el cuidado del perro callejero a quien odia servir y una vez intento asesinar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que él estaba tratando de provocarla, posiblemente para su propio entretenimiento. — ¿Cómo puede Kreacher ser tan dedicado a...Regulus, pero no a Sirius? —preguntó, sin referirse al fallecido ex mortífago como su padre, algo con lo que lidiaba constantemente en su mente mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de apartarse del hombre pero al mismo tiempo deseosa de conectarse con él. — ¿Eran tan distintos? —Pregunto Hermione — Mí…padre — miró hacia abajo mientras pronunciaba la palabra en voz baja —No podría haber tenido más de dieciocho años de edad cuando murió. Sé que era un Mortífago, pero…fue bueno al final. Al igual que usted.

Snape frunció el ceño —No asuma que lo sabe todo sobre mi, Señorita Black.

—Él tenía solo dieciocho...

—Draco Malfoy es un joven de dieciocho años de edad, mortífago, dígame, ¿qué piensa de él?—, Le espetó.

Hermione retrocedió ante las palabras y apartó la mirada del profesor de Pociones, ansiosamente girando un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos antes de susurrar —No…no quiero hablar de Draco Malfoy.

Él la observó, molesto por los gestos que ella hacía. — Curiosamente, yo no deseo hablar de Regulus Black. Si desea saber más sobre su padre, lea los diarios.

Ella levantó la mirada con repentino interés. — ¿Hay diarios? ¿Sus diarios personales?

—Obviamente o no los habría mencionado —Se quedó mirando a la chica con incredulidad mientras se ponía de pie, recogiendo sus pertenencias en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué tenía usted los diarios de mi padre? —Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

—Me los dieron.

— ¿Por qué él se los…?— ella comenzó, pero fue interrumpida cuando Snape siseó de dolor y se agarró a su antebrazo

—Me tengo que ir.

—La Marca Tenebrosa, —susurró — ¿Lo está llamando?

Snape asintió. —Sí, y por una vez en mi vida estoy muy contento de estar en compañía de _él_ ya que me libera de la _suya_ — Él le gruñó pero Hermione pudo ver la extraña preocupación en sus ojos negros.

Se puso de pie para decir adiós. —Umm, tenga cuidado….señor — dijo en voz baja.

Pensó en bajar a los primeros pisos en busca de alguien más a quien molestar por un trabajo o información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de Grimmauld Place, pero cuando oyó la risa proveniente de la sala, frunció el ceño. Podía oír las voces de Remus y Sirius, este último, su tío, hablando sobre una broma o de otra que el padre de Harry había hecho en Hogwarts

Sonidos de alegría resonaron por los pasillos y las escaleras y Hermione frunció el ceño deseando que Sirius estuviese sentado con ella, contando sus recuerdos de Regulus.

« _Tal vez_ , se preguntó, _Sirius no tiene ningún recuerdo bueno de él._ »

Hermione regreso a su habitación —el cuarto de Regulus — con sus diarios en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama verde y plata, ignorando el gran escudo de la familia Black que había sido pintado sobre ella. Cogió el libro encuadernado de cuero, abriendo la tapa con delicadeza y mirando fijamente al área en el interior que señalaba el nombre del propietario y el año.

~•~

 _1ero de Septiembre, 1972_

 _Me senté con Sirius y sus amigos en el tren a pesar de que Madre dijo que no debería. Es una mala influencia, continúa afirmando y, después de ver la cantidad de Dungbombs que mi hermano y sus compañeros han recogido, no puedo evitar preguntarme si ella estaba en lo correcto. Cuales fuesen los rasgos que mis padres encontraban desagradables en la personalidad de Sirius antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, se han agravado por sus amigos._

 _Potter le anima a través de la competencia, uno tratando de superar al otro. Pettigrew aplaude todos sus movimientos hasta el punto en que no pude no poner voltear los ojos. Por mucho que ame y admire a mi hermano, ni siquiera_ _yo_ _podría besar su trasero también como lo hace Pettigrew. Lupin parece ser la única mente lógica del montón y sin embargo, sigue siendo un Gryffindor que, según Madre, basta para etiquetar a una persona como traidor a la sangre. Pero es un mestizo, por lo que realmente no importaría. Lo sé porque le pregunte y luego recibí miradas de cada uno de los amigos de Sirius como si los hubiese maldecido._

 _Sirius dice que el estado de la sangre no importa en Hogwarts._

 _No puedo dejar de sentir que, independientemente de cuáles sean mis opiniones personales sobre la pureza de la sangre, de hecho, si importa. Especialmente ahora que he sido sorteado en Slytherin. No pude hacerlo. El Sombrero Seleccionador parecía como si quisiera dejarme tomar la decisión pero no…no soy como Sirius. No soy valiente o tonto como Sirius. Él puede aguantar los golpes, los moretones, los huesos rotos y el llanto pero yo tengo en mí la voluntad de convertirme en mártir._

 _No por principios que no entiendo totalmente._

 _Conocí a una niña en el tren cuando me enviaron a buscar el carrito de dulces. Peleamos por la última varita de regaliz y me llamó un imbécil cuando la compre. Negoció tres ranas de chocolate a cambio del dulce y se echó a reír cuando traté de besar su mano después de que se presentó._

 _Fue sorteada en Gryffindor_

 _Sirius estaba equivocado_

 _Todo importa._

~•~

Cuando Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el diario de Regulus estaba abierto en su regazo, bostezó y cerró el libro, con ganas de guardarlo antes de Kreacher se presentase y comenzase a llenar comida su estomago. La bruja se volvió a colocar el diario sobre la mesa junto a la cama y se quedó sin aliento al ver a su varita de vid sobre una nota que decía:

 _Señorita Black_

 _Creo que esto le pertenece._

 _S.S_

~Ω~

* * *

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Hola mis hermosos lectores, gracias por sus reviews. **ShayaLonnie** los estuvo leyendo y está encantada que su historia haya gustado tanto. Y esta agradecida por sus palabras. Estaré pasándole sus reviews a ella así que quien quiera dejarle algo, pues bienvenido sea. Mil disculpas por no actualizar el 19/08, pero tuve problemas con la computadora y el archivo del capítulo se borro por lo que volver a traducir todo una vez más. Mil mil disculpas.

Ahora _**StiCy**_ preguntó si estaré traduciendo **Tying The Nott (TTN)** de **ShayaLonnie.** Y la verdad es que pretendía guardarme esta información para más tarde pero la respuesta es _SI_.

De hecho traduciré dos historias más de Shaya. Tying The Nott, un Hermione/Theodore Nott muy interesante y la primera historia que leí de Shaya, no está terminado por lo que estaba esperando adelantar un poco con PTP antes de comenzar con TTN. Luego paso a dejarles el summary de esta gran historia. Y luego, cuando Shaya termine con el proceso de edición, estaré traduciendo la historia que yo considero su obra maestra, **The Debt of Time**. La termine de leer el lunes por la noche. Es un Sirius/Hermione, con un poco de Remus/Hermione, de 154 capítulos, cada uno mejor que el anterior. Un Time- Turner Fic, el mejor fic de viaje en el tiempo que he leído, una Hermione como nunca antes la han visto, un Remus amante de los dulces y sinceramente hermoso y un Sirius espectacular. Es simplemente increíble y será un gran reto para mí como traductora, debido a su extenso contenido y otros detalles pero estoy segura valdrá la pena. Luego pasare a dejar el summary de este fic también.

Una vez más gracias por sus reviews.

 **POLL:** Okey, como notaran en este capitulo, los dialogos no esta en cursiva como en los anteriores y quería saber si los preferian en cursiva o como esta en este formato. Dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews, por favor y gracias(:

¡Besos de chocolate para todos!

 ** _Actualizaciones:_** La próxima actualización será el día **miércoles 26/08**

Los quiero,

 ** _Lyanna Malfoy_**

" _Valar Morghulis…"_


	4. Amicitia

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo IV** •

 _Amicitia_

 _ **Septiembre, 1974**_

—Tienes que quedarte con mi pupilo de segundo año. — Regulus insistió mientras se sentaba junto a Severus en el Gran Comedor, viendo como su mejor amigo lentamente levantaba los ojos de su copia de _Filtros y Pociones Mágicos_ , la pluma entre dos dedos manchados de tinta mientras tomaba notas en los márgenes del texto.

Dos años con Severus Snape como su "mentor" en Slytherin y Regulus todavía no podía entender cómo podía leer, escribir y comer, todo al mismo tiempo. Por otra parte, con un libro en una mano y una pluma en la otra, dejando uno de los dos en cualquier momento por un breve bocado de comida dejaba poco tiempo para conversar, lo que ayudaba con el pasatiempo favorito de Snape: evitar conversaciones.

Severus alzó una de sus delgadas cejas negras y miró a su amigo. —Si te deshaces de tu aprendiz de segundo, Lucius te asignara otro—, le dijo, la irritación en su tono indicaba que pensaba que Regulus era un idiota. —Es deber de los alumnos de los años más altos, cuidar de los más jóvenes; enseñarles las reglas. Uno no es mejor que los otros, y todos son irritantes, confía en mí— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Regulus sonrió. —Gracias por el insulto, Severus, —dijo y luego aplaudió tranquilamente. —Soy irritante, bien hecho, — bromeó sarcásticamente.

Su primer año como los mejores amigos " _asignados_ " había sido tenso hasta que Regulus hizo a Severus consciente de que le importaba poco el estatus secreto de Severus como mestizo, y no compartía los mismos puntos de vista que el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin sobre la amistad del chico con una cierta pelirroja. La gran capacidad de atención de Regulus en las clases lo convirtió en el mejor de su año, lo que le permitió la oportunidad de estudiar con Severus sin ser etiquetado como un completo inútil por el muchacho mayor.

Ellos compartían una pasión por la educación y el aprendizaje, libros y Quidditch aunque ninguno había entrado en el equipo de la casa. Sin embargo, fue su disgusto por otros estudiantes el que los unió en mayor parte, y una extraña renuencia a poner fin a su amistad sin importar los temas ofensivos que podían llegar a tocar en sus conversaciones. Con Sirius siendo hermano de Regulus, sus conversaciones a menudo eran acaloradas; aún así, siguieron siendo amigos.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con tu asignado de segundo año? y ¿por qué _ahora_ es queestás tratando de deshacerte de él? — Preguntó Severus, poniendo abajo su libro con frustración, al ver que Regulus no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. —Ha sido tu responsabilidad desde hace un año, ¿no?

—Me asusta y por fin alcancé mi límite—, respondió Regulus. — Se pone demasiado nervioso y le dan tics cuando está en silencio, y cuando no lo está, nunca se calla. Me desperté esta mañana y él estaba de pie junto a mi cama, esperando a que me despertase. Cuando abrí los ojos, abrió la boca y no dejo de hablar hasta que le hechicé con un silencius y tuve que echarle la culpa a un Hufflepuff que pasaba por allí.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy se había parado al frente del grupo de los recién ordenados Slytherin hace un año y le hubo introducido a Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus pensó que podría tratar de emular a Severus con su nueva pequeña sombra, pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que el muchacho no tenía el respeto a la autoridad que viene naturalmente al estar en presencia de una persona mayor y Regulus le llevaba un año al chico. Por otra parte, Regulus rara vez ofrecía el mismo nivel de respeto a Severus, pero al menos sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

—Un segundo año parlanchín, que asquerosidad—. Severus puso los ojos. —Debo decir que necesitas mejorar tu técnica de venta. ¿Por qué diablos iría yo a quedármelo _ahora_?"

Regulus suspiró con irritación. —Quítamelo de encima y te ayudo con tu tarea Transfiguración.

Severus se erizó y se burló de su amigo. —No necesito ayuda de un _tercer año_ , gracias.

Regulus sonrió ante el desafío. —La _necesitas_ y lo sabes. No actúes como que eres mejor que yo porque eres mayor—, dijo hipócritamente. —Me he enterado de que estás de tutor de dos alumnos de sexto año en Pociones. ¿Qué te dan Mulciber y Avery a cambio de eso?

Los negros ojos de Severus se oscurecieron —Regulus no había pensado que eso era posible — y se volvió y miró a su amigo. —Eso no es asunto tuyo, — le fulminó con la mirada mientras contestaba. Después de tomarse un momento para recomponerse y convertir su rostro en una máscara sin emociones, Severus volvió a hablar: —Quita la orden de cero maldiciones a tu hermano y me deshago de tu irritante alumno de segundo año.

Regulus frunció el ceño. —Sabes que no lo haré.

Severus entrecerró los ojos a través del Gran Comedor, donde Sirius y Potter estaban siendo amonestados por la profesora McGonagall por bailar en la mesa de Gryffindor. —Ya sabes cómo es y sin embargo no haces nada más que protegerlo.

El joven Black se pasó una mano por el pelo largo, notando que estaba casi tan largo como el de Sirius, pero no tan enmarañado. Se preguntó si su hermano poseía algún cepillo o peine, o simplemente dejaba que el pelo se le secase de esa manera para que pareciese rugoso y áspero. A las niñas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw parecían gustarle. — _Está permitido_ utilizar una retribución normal, no mortal o sin cicatrización permanente por todo lo que haga—, dijo Regulus, sus palabras bien ensayadas y claramente pronunciadas anteriormente —Sabes que si no tuviese la protección de Lucius, Sirius estaría muerto.

Habían pasado menos de dos semanas después de Regulus terminó su compromiso con Narcissa a cambio de la protección de Sirius cuando un grupo de quinto año se sentó junto a él; al parecer Sirius les había gastado una broma el mes anterior. Los Gryffindor —o _merodeadores_ , como se hacían llamar— habían puesto un encantamiento fijador en los zapatos de los Slytherin, pegándolos al piso del Gran Vestíbulo y haciéndolos llegar tarde a clase. Evidentemente, su idea de retribución para una broma inofensiva era robar del almacén de Slughorn, preparar un Filtro de los Muertos y deslizarlo en el jugo de calabaza de Sirius.

Lucius había prohibido la acción por su arreglo con Regulus, y los otros Slytherin habían pasado una hora tratando de convencer al joven Black de eliminar la protección de su hermano. Luego había pasado el resto de su primer año y _todo_ su segundo año en Hogwarts alejando a sus compañeros de casa que estaban ansiosos por intentar y eliminar a Sirius de forma permanente. Era impactante ver y escuchar lo que magos de su edad estaban dispuestos a hacer, pero, de nuevo, el _Diario El Profeta_ había estado informando sobre las cosas en el mundo real que parecían igual de malas, si no peor. Asaltos, robos, torturas y asesinatos. Trató de evitar leer el periódico. Su madre le enviaba recortes que ella encontraba importante de todos modos, y no tenía deseo de conocer el resto.

Severus miró al otro lado de la sala mientras Sirius trataba de ligar su salida de la detención con McGonagall, la vieja bruja lo miró severamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero incluso desde la mesa de Slytherin podían verla luchar contra su decisión. Era demasiado difícil no caer preso de los encantos de Sirius Black. —Tal vez alguien debería simplemente…

—Cuidado, —el tercer año silbó a su amigo, su tono normalmente relajado ahora tenso. —Podrás ser mi mejor amigo Severus, pero Sirius es mi hermano.

—Es un _Gryffindor_.

—Evans también, — Regulus señaló, haciendo un gesto hacia la bruja pelirroja que estaba discutiendo con Potter, mientras que Sirius coqueteaba con la subdirectora. —Y también negociaste una protección sobre ella. No creas que no sé nada del tema, sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro sobre lo que renunciar a cambio de ella.

Severus hervía de rabia —Es distinto — insistió —Por un lado, ella no es una amenaza para el resto de la escuela, y en segundo lugar, sabes muy bien que mi protección para ella no tiene _absolutamente nada_ que ver con que ella sea una Gryffindor.

Regulus asintió comprendiendo. Eso era cierto. A pesar de que solo se susurraba en clase y en los pasillos, la palabra « _sangre sucia»_ se escuchaba casualmente en la sala común y Lily Evans —la bruja más inteligente en su año —al parecer había irritado las escamas de un par de serpientes que querían desangrar a la chica aunque sólo fuese para mostrar lo sucia que de verdad era su sangre. Regulus evitaba conversaciones de ese estilo, simplemente poniendo los ojos en blanco a las declaraciones. Cuando se le preguntó si le gustaría unirse en caso de que, finalmente, consiguieran a la chica sola, Regulus evadió la oferta hablando de lo difícil que era conseguir manchas de sangre en el uniforme. Esas, sorprendentemente, fue una respuesta aceptable. Era lamentable lo cercanos que eran sus militantes padres sangre pura con los padres de otros alumnos de su casa.

—Los otros están comentando, — Regulus habló en voz baja, advirtiendo a su amigo. Una cosa era hablar y amenazar a una sangre sucia de otra casa, una Gryffindor, pero parecía que los estudiantes mayores estaban empezando a tomar nota del afecto de Severus por la niña, y eso no se toleraría.

Severus se burló. —Déjalos hablar.

Regulus suspiró al ver la cara obstinada de Severus. —Cuando Lucius se gradúe el próximo año, los dos estamos jodidos. Irán tras Sirius y tu pequeña bruja pelirroja el momento en que pongan sus pies en el tren e irán por _nosotros_ por siquiera _pensar_ en tratar de mantenerlos a salvo. Nos veremos obligados a tomar una decisión.

— ¿Y qué vas a elegir? — Preguntó Severus, sin dejar de mirar a través de comedor, pero en lugar de fijar su mirada en Sirius y Potter, sus ojos negros se establecieron en la pelirroja en cuestión. Ella, a su vez, estaba recogiendo sus libros en sus brazos, lanzando miradas irritadas al mago de pelo desordenado que le estaba sonriendo desde su asiento en la mesa entre Sirius y Lupin.

—A largo plazo — Regulus pensó en voz alta— Creo que lo mejor será cortar lazos.

— ¿Con la casa o la sangre?— Preguntó Severus, regresando su atención a su amigo.

— ¿En apariencia? Sangre, —contestó. — Si ellos piensan que soy leal a uno de los miembros de mi familia que ya está en camino a perder la herencia, entonces va a ser mucho peor para los dos. Por lo menos en este lado que puedo tratar de controlar lo que le suceda.

—Lo odio, sabes.

—Y por una buena razón, lo entiendo. — Regulus asintió. —Pero yo no le doy la espalda a la gente que me importa.

Severus se rió entre dientes, —Que Hufflepuff de ti.

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco —Dice el tipo toqueteando el reloj muggle en su bolsillo que su novia le consiguió la pasada navidad—, bromeó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron y luego se estrecharon en un lapso de medio segundo. —Ella no es mi novia—, dijo entre dientes.

—Te regalo un reloj, —dijo Regulus como si eso lo explicara todo. —Por supuesto, es una horrible cosa hecha de muggles, pero sigue siendo un reloj. ¿Siquiera le explicaste las implicaciones de tal regalo a la pequeña bruja nacida de muggles, o solo lo aceptaste como un idiota? —preguntó, sonriendo cuando pudo ver el más mínimo toque de tinte rosado en las mejillas de Severus.

—No significa nada, — el alumno de cuarto año de Slytherin insistió.

—No para _ella._

— ¿Y qué le diste a _tu_ pequeña leona? — Preguntó Severus.

Regulus se erizó, pero mantuvo la expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. Él y Severus se conocían uno a otro el tiempo suficiente — y lo suficientemente bien — para saber qué botones que podían tocar. Lily Evans había sido siempre el mayor botón de Severus y su única vulnerabilidad. Regulus, por supuesto, tenía Sirius. Sirius y...

—Chocolates —, dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Porque _ella_ es una sangre pura y sabe las implicaciones de un regalo—, añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Ten una charla con Evans antes de que comience a regalar pisa-corbatas y gemelos a los magos de su propia casa, — aconsejó con genuina preocupación. Merlín sabía qué pesadilla sería si la nacida de muggles y amor de Severus accidentalmente se encontrara a sí misma comprometida con alguien. —Mi hermano se burlaría de ella sin piedad, pero al menos él se negaría y, sin importar si te cae bien o no, Lupin es lo suficientemente honorable para educarla si ella hace algo tan ingenuo e ignorante como darle dicho regalo.

Los hombros de Severus se pusieron rígidos. —Algo está mal con él.

—Ya me lo has dicho, —Regulus respondió con irritación. No hacía falta ser un completo idiota para averiguar lo que estaba mal con Lupin, pero Severus siempre había querido pruebas. Una prueba de la licantropía era una tontería. Sería un tonto _muerto_ si tenía un éxito.

—Como decía...— Regulus continuó, —si ella da a Potter, Pettigrew, o incluso algo a Longbottom, no dudo de que sus padres se elaborarían un contrato en el acto. Confía en mí cuando te digo que es un maldito sacrificio librarse de uno de esos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sacrificaste para romper el compromiso nupcial con Narcissa?— Severus preguntó con curiosidad.

Regulus frunció el ceño. —No es asunto tuyo.

Estaba a punto de ser atacado por un aluvión de preguntas, sin duda, cuando —de todas las criaturas inverosímiles— una nacida de muggles vino a su rescate. La pelirroja de piernas largas se acercó a su mesa con la valentía temeraria de un león ciego. Cada serpiente se volvió a mirarla a excepción de Severus y Regulus, quien la saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, manteniendo cualquier atisbo de una sonrisa al mínimo.

— ¡Hey, Sev! — Lily le saludó alegremente, su misma aura podría brillar incluso en la más brillante de las luces. Era cegadora. — ¿Estás listo para ir a la biblioteca?

Severus asintió mientras recogía sus libros. —Casi termino.

—Black, — Lily saludó Regulus con una sonrisa.

—Evans.

— ¿Vienes a estudiar con nosotros? —preguntó ella, como siempre, una educada propensión que había comenzado años atrás cuando Severus había introducido a regañadientes la pareja. Regulus nunca los acompañaba.

—Me veré con alguien, — dijo, declinando su oferta.

Ella sonrió con conocimiento. — ¿Es alguien que conozco? —pregunto.

Sus ojos grises se estrecharon ante la implicación en su tono. ¿Es que acaso es de un incumbencia?

Ella bajó su tono una octava y su mirada verde brillante se volvió un poco dura. —Si es mi amigo o amiga, entonces sí, sí lo es, — insistió.

Leona, madre de una manada de cachorros pequeños y revoltosos. Regulus no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos se perderían tristemente gracias a las lesiones y detenciones, mientras que su leona protectora ingenuamente juega con serpientes. Él se burló de ella. —Bueno, ella fue mi amiga primero, por lo que...allí tienes.

Lily rió, sus ojos brillando mientras lo hacía. — ¿Cómo es que eres un pequeño listillo sarcástico y sin embargo, todavía eres más tolerable que tu hermano? —le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce que le hizo sentir incómodo.

— ¿No soy un Gryffindor? — el sugirió.

Ella sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Muy divertido.

—También lo soy

Lily negó con la cabeza — ¿Cómo es que tienes sólo trece años?

—A los magos bien criados, se les enseña a hablar con propiedad desde una edad temprana, —le informó sólo para conseguir una mirada en respuesta. Él suspiró dramáticamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sacudió la cabeza. —No, de _esa_ manera... No quise decir "bien criado", como en... La sangre. Si realmente pensase de esa manera, crees que siquiera te hablara?

— ¿Cuál _es_ tu opinión sobre la pureza de la sangre? — ella le preguntó, con voz demasiado alta.

Regulus sintió que Severus se tensaba a su lado. Se preguntó si deberían aprender Legeremancia para momentos como este. Así, tal vez, él podría mirar a los ojos de Severus y de alguna manera silenciosa decirle a su amigo que necesitaba mantener a su mascota Gryffindor bajo control antes de que la chica consiguiera asesinarlos a todos

—Mi opinión es que está perfectamente bien que intercambie palabras contigo en público, — respondió, su tono corto y ligeramente frío. —Pero no esperes entrar en un debate político conmigo en medio del Gran Comido en mi propia mesa—, murmuró entre dientes, con la esperanza de que el punto fuese fácilmente recibido. —Mejor aún, hazles un favor a ti y a Severus y ni se te ocurra tocar el tema en absoluto.

Lily frunció el ceño y Regulus no podía dejar de sentir como si estuviera decepcionada de su respuesta, como si ella esperase lo mejor de él. Lo mejor de un Slytherin que apenas conocía. Dioses, si sus padres supieran que estaba hablando con ella, sin siquiera insultarla, le golpearían como a Sirius.

Ella suspiró. —Tu hermano puede ser un montón de cosas, pero a él no le importa que yo sea una nacida de muggles. Creo que seríamos realmente amigos si yo lo dejase.

Regulus se burló. —Sí. Recordare eso cuando ambos intercambien brazaletes de amistad y mi madre lo utilice para estrangularlo hasta la muerte. —, dijo con sarcasmo, pero sus ojos decían la verdad. La dejó ver que había en su mirada, con la esperanza de que tal vez ella lo entendiera. — _Eso_ es lo que pienso de la pureza de la sangre, Evans. Sev, siempre es un placer, —dijo mientras se levantaba, agarrando su mochila. —Si vez a Crouch, hazle saber que salté al lago y me ahogué y es más que bienvenido a unirse a mí.

Él salió del Gran Comedor, agradecido de saber que todavía le quedaba una hora antes del comienzo de su siguiente clase. El pensamiento de silencio era agradable después de esa mierda de conversación. Delante de toda la mesa de Slytherin no menos. _¡¿Qué estaba mal con la chica?!_

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —una voz desde detrás de él y Regulus saltó, tomado por sorpresa.

Suspiró cuando vio a la bruja rubia detrás de él. Él le sonrió, algo que pocas personas podían extraer del joven Slytherin. La mera visión de la chica era motivo para sonreír sin embargo. Su cabello era un desastre gigante de locura rubia. Estaba positivamente seguro de que ni un solo rizo apuntaba en la misma dirección. Lo llevaba más largo que la primera vez que la había visto en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en aquel primer viaje en tren a la escuela cuando se habían peleado por los dulces y se habían convertido en amigos instantáneamente. Había visto a su gran masa de risos mientras ella tomaba asiento en el taburete, preguntándose cómo diablos el Sombrero cabría en la cabeza. Cuando había gritado _"¡GRYFFINDOR!_ " sintió un nudo en el pecho, acompañándolo y amargandolo por una semana hasta encontrarse con ella durante una clase de Pociones doble. Ella se sentó junto a él, para la gran sorpresa de _ambas_ casas.

Al recordarse de lo que lo separaba de la bruja, él frunció el ceño. —Tu compañera de cuarto es lo que me pasa.

— ¿Lily? — preguntó ella con curiosidad, enterándose de que la chica había ido a la mesa de Slytherin. — ¿Que dijo?

—Nada —, dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba, ralentizando sus pasos instintivamente para que ella caminase a su lado. — ¡Solo se acercó a la mesa y empezó a preguntarme, frente a mis compañeros de casa, cuál era mi opinión sobre la pureza de la sangre!"

La chica suspiró dramáticamente. —No lo entiendo a los Slytherin. ¿Por qué no pueden...solo ser amigos en vez de futuros aliados o adversarios políticos?"

Se burló. —Debido a que no es así como funciona.

— ¿Es que, _por lo menos_ , disfrutas la vida? —preguntó ella, estirando su mano y tirando de un mechón de su cabello. Él se dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo con ella, torciendo el rizo rubio alrededor de su dedo antes de tirar suavemente de él. — ¿Te gusta estar en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso los Slytherin se divierten?

Ella le sonrió y él se obligó a pasar por alto el hoyuelo grabado en la mejilla derecha, pero no en la izquierda. Odiaba las cosas que no eran simétricas; le llamaban la atención y lo agarraban con la guardia baja. Ese diminuto hoyuelo le había estado plagando desde el primer año.

—Me divierto _contigo_ —, admitió.

— ¿Y si tus compañeros de casa pensasen que soy algo más que una compañera de estudio?" ella le preguntó.

Se tragó las palabras que amenazaba con vomitar. — ¿Lo eres? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella resopló. —No seas un idiota.

Él decidió empujar su suerte y preguntó: — ¿Alguna vez considerarías darme un reloj como regalo de Navidad?

Sus brillantes ojos azules se abrieron y ella se volvió y lo miro, mejillas rosadas y los labios entreabiertos. Regulus no podía evitar preguntarse si esto era lo que Sirius buscaba todos los días. Las niñas lo miraban constantemente, boquiabiertas ante algo ya sea halagador u ofensivo que hubiese dicho. Independientemente de las palabras, acaban besándose, algo que hacía a Regulus sentirse un poco triste por las brujas en general y un poco decepcionado —y al mismo tiempo impresionado — con su hermano.

— ¿Q-qué? — la bruja rubia tartamudeó. —¿Un...un reloj? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un reloj? ¿De mí parte? —preguntó, sabiendo claramente el significado de tal regalo. Fue un alivio, la verdad.

—Pregunta hipotética —, respondió Regulus.

—Hipotética respuesta...Yo…No sé.

Regulus asintió como si su respuesta no significase nada para él cuando en el interior se sentía enfermo con la ansiedad y el miedo al rechazo. —Debes hablar con Evans sobre su comportamiento. Le dio un reloj a Severus la pasada navidad.

Ella se rió en voz alta. — ¡Madre de Merlín! ¡¿Y él lo acepto?!

Él le sonrió. —Sí. Pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que ella no quería decir nada con eso más que un regalo para un amigo.

— ¿Y aun así lo utiliza? —preguntó, su voz sonaba demasiado como el tono que utilizaba para cotillear y él no era una de sus pequeñas amigas de Gryffindor.

—No —, insitió —Lo mantiene en el bolsillo.

—¡Gracias a Godric!— Ella se rió. —Eso sería un desastre.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero luego por curiosidad le preguntó: — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ella piensa en él como un hermano.

—Ese sentimiento, te lo aseguro, _no_ es correspondido —, respondió, negando con la cabeza en señal de dolor por su pobre amigo. Tal vez debería pedirle a Narcissa que le encontrase una chica a Severus. Alguien que sacase a Evans fuera de su mente. Sirius iba de bruja en bruja como Calderos de Chocolate, ¿seguramente una no era mejor que el otra?

— ¿Qué hay de mí? — la bruja a su lado le preguntó.

— ¿Qué? — Regulus parpadeó ante ella, sacado de sus pensamientos, sus ojos grises atraídos hacia la sonrisa torcida que le estaba dando. La curva de su labio levantado en el lado con el hoyuelo. Era una maldita distracción. Tragó saliva y luego le sonrió. —No sé si Evans piensa en ti como una hermana. No somos tan cercanos—, dijo y se rió cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. —¡Ay! ¿No se supone que eres una educada bruja de sangre pura? — bromeó. — ¿Acaso tus padres nunca te dijeron que era de mala educación golpear a un mago?

Ella se sonrojó. — No seas idiota, sabes de lo que hablo.

—No lo sé. Eres solo…— vaciló, —Eres mi amiga.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Oh.

—Y... — Se aclaró la garganta. —Me gustaría que _tú_ no seas la _amiga_ de nadie más.

Ella sonrió mirándolo y de repente se dio cuenta de que había una diferencia de alturas. ¿Siempre había sido tan baja? ¿Así de pequeña y frágil? Pero, de nuevo, el creciente moretón en el brazo, decía lo contrario.

—Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte, ¿no te parece? — ella pregunto.

Se encogió de hombros, no ofendido por sus palabras en lo más mínimo. —Soy egoísta con las cosas... Y la gente...que me importa.

—Aww, — ella le susurró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban, —Regulus Black, ¿te preocupas por mí?"

—Cállate —, dijo entre dientes.

— ¿No se supone que eres un educado mago de sangre pura? —preguntó ella, burlándose de él mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento y saltaba hacia atrás lejos de él, aferrándose a su corazón de forma dramática _. ¡Dioses, los Gryffindor eran tan teatrales!_ — ¿Acaso tus padres nunca te dijeron que era de mala educación decirle una bruja que se calle?

Regulus sonrió. —No podría decir si lo hicieron. Mamá grita tan fuerte que para cuando tenía ocho años, ya me había quedado sordo.

La bruja se rió y enlazó su brazo con el de él mientras seguían caminando. —Ven mi educado mago sangre pura —, dijo en broma, —Vamos a hasta el lago donde tu estudiaras cosas de años superiores y yo seré una educada princesa sangre pura y te sonreiré bobamente mientras me agasajas con cuentos de tu vasto intelecto.

— ¡Hey, ricitos de oro! —Sirius gritó mientras corría hacia ellos, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de la bruja. — ¿Qué estás haciendo con este pequeño imbécil? — sonrió a su hermano pequeño.

—Teniendo una conversación encantadora acerca de cuál de los hermanos Black es más atractivo —, respondió ella con un guiño.

—Oh. — Sirius dio un paso atrás, ajustando su túnica y se pasó una mano por el pelo negro. —Bueno, es evidente que hay una _gran_ diferencia—, dijo y movió las cejas burlonamente.

—Sí, enorme como tu cabeza. — Ella se rió de él. —Es tan grande que creo que te descalifica y Regulus gana.

—Ouch. — Sirius se aferró a su corazón. —Me hiere, mi lady.

La bruja se rió y puso los ojos en blanco, soltando el brazo de Regulus y seguía su camino hacia el lago, dejando atrás a los hermanos Black. Sirius sonrió y se inclinó junto a Regulus, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Largate —Regulus gruño.

—Es agradable — Sirius sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano. —Me gusta.

— ¡Vete, maldita sea! — Regulus espetó.

Sirius sólo ensanchó su sonrisa ante el temperamento de Regulus. — ¿La has besado? ¿Besuqueado en un armario de escobas? El que está en el cuarto piso es especialmente grande, aunque, es agradable cuando son pequeños.

—Eres repugnante. — Regulus negó con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo consigues _siquiera_ que las chicas besen tu cara de tonto?"

—Porque me veo así — dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y señaló a su cara, parcialmente oscurecida por la corbata roja y el oro que había envuelto alrededor de su cabeza.

Regulus frunció el ceño. — _Yo_ me veo igual, sólo que menos estúpido.

—Sí, pero yo no me la paso con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? — Sirius sonrió. —A ellas les encanta cuando sonríes, Reggie. Vamos, danos una sonrisa —, dijo y empujó sus dedos contra las mejillas de Regulus, tratando de hacerlo sonreir.

— ¿Podrías…—Regulus hervía de enojo mientras su hermano tocaba su rostro, — ser un adulto por una vez en tu vida?

—No —, contestó Sirius instante. —Tengo catorce. Feliz de _no_ ser un adulto todo el tiempo que pueda.

— ¿Puedes ser…—

— ¿Serio? **(1)**

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — Regulus gruñó y se alejó de su hermano. —Por favor, sólo... Vuelve a tu pequeña y alegre banda de idiotas —, dijo e hizo un gesto a los merodeadores que estaban en el otro lado de los invernaderos, jugando bruscamente unos con los otros.

—No son idiotas —, dijo Sirius, en defensa de sus amigos.

Regulus miró a su hermano con incredulidad. —Potter esta acostado en la tierra en este mismo momento, sosteniendo su ingle porque hizo un salto de rana sobre Pettigrew y se golpeo contra la cabeza grande del gordo idiota, — señaló.

Sirius volvió la cabeza rápidamente para mirar y, por supuesto, James estaba gimiendo en el suelo con las manos entre las piernas. Peter estaba agarrando la parte superior de su cabeza, y Remus se reía en voz alta, sosteniendo sus manos contra su costado. —Él salta demasiado pronto. — Sirius suspiro decepcionado y sacudió la cabeza. —Tienes que usar los hombros para darte un impulso extra.

Regulus miró boquiabierto a su hermano. —¿Cómo es que pasan sus clases? ¿Cómo es que _ninguno_ tiene daño cerebral?

—Remus nos mantiene en la línea cuando es necesario.

— ¿Puede tratar de evitar que hechices mis compañeros de casa? — Regulus espetó.

Sirius frunció el ceño. — _Yo_ no comienzo.

— ¿Puedes...Sirius, por favor... — Regulus suplicó. — _Por favor_ , detente. Sólo pretende que los Slytherin no existen. ¿Podrías no hacer las cosas más difíciles?

Sirius ignoró los ruegos y miró hacia el lago, donde la pequeña bruja rubia estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, mirando hacia atrás en los hermanos, expectante. —Tu pajarita se ve sola. Ve a besarla —, dijo Sirius, empujando a Regulus hacia ella.

—Ella no es mi... — Él gruñó, mirando mientras Sirius corría de nuevo a sus amigos. —Idiota de mierda, — murmuró en voz baja mientras llegaba al árbol y a su única amiga de Gryffindor.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, yo _sí_ creo que eres más apuesto que tu hermano. —Ella le sonrió mientras él se sentó a su lado, tratando de no dejar que el color llegase a sus mejillas y lo delataran.

—Es... No me preocupo por eso —, insistió.

—Reg? —susurró, y cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con el azul, ella sonrió suavemente. —Lo haría.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Consideraría darte un reloj como regalo para Navidad.

Él le sonrió. Una sonrisa _genuina_.

Cuando ella abrió la bolsa de libros de alcanzar para su tarea, Regulus miró sus propios libros y frunció el ceño al ver el escudo de la familia Black que su madre había hecho a los elfos coser en su mochila. Reloj en navidad o no, sentimientos o no, no había manera de que sus padres — como puristas de sangre que eran — alguna vez aprobarán una unión con Marlene McKinnon.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) Juego de palabras:** En la version en ingles, esta parte de la conversación es un juego de palabras que se pierde un poco en la traduccion. El nombre de " _Sirius"_ , suena igual que " _Serious"_ , ques la forma en ingles de la palabra " _serio"_ ,:

 _"Can you please be —"_

 _"Serious?"_

 _"Fuck off!" Regulus growled and pulled away from his brother._

 **Translator's Note:** Una vez más gracias por los reviews. Le mandaré a Shaya sus mensajes. Me alegra anunciar que pronto publicaré mi nueva traduccion, **Tying The Nott** tambien de **ShayaLonnie** , probablemente la proxima semana, depende de como se desarrollen las cosas en estos días. Quize publicar este cap ahora porque mañana no estaré en mi casa y bueno, espero que les guste. Besos y abrazos de mi parte y sobre todo de la increible autora **ShayaLonnie** **.**

 **Recomendación de la semana:** Nueva sección, probablemente no estará en todos los capitulos pero bueno. Esta semana recomendaré, en ingles, **The Muddy Princess** de **Colubrina** , es una de las autoras preferidas de Shaya y esta en mi lista de Fics Por Leer. En español, **Lawliet. Hanabi** esta haciendo la traducción de esta historia bajo el nombre de **The Muddy Princess (Traducción)** así que las invito a pasarse por allí.

 **Actualizacion:** El capitulo 5 será publicado el proximo **jueves 03/09**

Besos y abrazos de menta para todos.

Los quiero,

 ** _Lyanna Malfoy_**

" _Fire and Blood_ _…"_


	5. Nomen

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo V** •

 _Nomen_

 _ **Abril, 1998**_

Sus ojos grises cayeron sobre las palabras de la suave página; los olores a polvo y cuero, algo de almizcle y un toque amargo se juntaban en un agradable tipo de hedor que hacía que Hermione se siéntese como en casa. Los viejos pergaminos, escondidos en la oficina del profesor Snape, su habitación privada o incluso en su casa, probablemente habían estado cerca del maestro en pociones mientras trabajaba; el vapor de los brebajes infiltrándose en el aire y, eventualmente, en las páginas de los diarios de su padre, por lo que olían a viejo y vivos al mismo tiempo.

Recordó la manera que en Harry hablaba sobre el diario de Tom Riddle durante su segundo año. Como, al escribir una pregunta, el pedazo de alma de Voldemort en el interior del diario —el Horrocrux — escribía en respuesta. A pesar de saber que la Magia Oscura había estado involucrada en ese caso en particular, Hermione se sentía a menudo tentada a tocar los diarios de su padre con la tinta con la vana esperanza de que este le hablase a través de las páginas, más allá de su tumba. Por otra parte, no había habido una tumba o un cuerpo. Los Inferi de Voldemort jamás lo liberaron.

Se agotaba a sí misma con la investigación, tratando de ayudar a la Orden. Sirius y Harry siempre sobre sus talones forzándola a regresar a la cama para que descansase cuando estaba claro por sus ojos enrojecidos que había llegado a un límite. Ella no quería contarles que cuando dormía, tenía pesadillas. Las veces que despertaba cubierta en sudor y lágrimas —solo para encontrar a uno o a ambos inclinándose sobre ella, gentilmente despertándola de su angustiante sueño — mentía y decía que Bellatrix se aparecía en sus pensamientos. _Eso,_ podían ellos entenderlo. No harían preguntas pues era más que esperado que Hermione le temiera a la mujer que la había torturado; marcado una parte de su cuerpo.

No les dijo que soñaba con una cueva que nunca había visto; de una isla en medio de un lago y un relicario que había sido desde hace mucho tiempo destruido. Ella no les dijo que soñaba con una sed insaciable y de cómo los no-muertos se levantaban de las aguas y jalaban de ella hacia las profundidades, con ellos. Con _él._

No les dijo que soñaba con ahogarse. De morir como su padre murió.

Aspiró el olor de las páginas del diario, obligando a las lágrimas a no caer en luto por un hombre al que nunca había conocido. Dejó que el olor del pergamino la invadiese, le calmase y aliviase sus preocupaciones. Dejó que sus palabras aliviasen sus curiosidades.

 _17 de marzo 1976_

 _Encontré a Severus primero._ _Debería haber sabido que estaba planeando algo. A pesar de todas las lecciones que da a los alumnos de años menores acerca de mantener su posición hasta el momento adecuado, observación, preparación, sobre usar los recursos como debería hacerlo un buen Slytherin…sí que actuó como un maldito imprudente Gryffindor. Se ha quejado de Lupin por años; demasiado orgulloso como para dejar pasar el hecho de que alguien tenía un secreto del cual él no podía saber, supongo. Solía pensar que tenía problemas con mestizos y criaturas mágicas, que tal vez estaba preocupado por sus compañeros de estudios. Entonces el lunes pasado, vi a mi mejor amigo mirar a través de la Gran Sala, mientras que Evans compartía su postre con Lupin —que parecía asquerosamente enfermo y pálido — y pude ver el ataque de celos formándose en el interior de mi amigo._

 _Idiota_

 _Permitir que una niña —una chica que ni siquiera correspondía sus sentimientos — tuviese tanto poder sobre él. Debilidad. Nublaba sus pensamientos y lo hacía imprudente._ _Cuando lo encontré pálido y temblando en la sala común la noche anterior, pude adivinar lo que había sucedido. Luna llena más un Slytherin furioso con un fetiche por una nacida de muggles y un hombre lobo que ni siquiera pensaba dos veces antes de compartir un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con la chica. ¡Qué indignación! Me atrapo poniéndole los ojos en blanco y me llamó un "imbécil sangre pura" como si fuese un insulto. Que bebé puede ser cuando le rompen el corazón._

 _Me reuní con Marlene en el desayuno, haciendo caso omiso de los susurros provenientes de mis compañeros de casa. Todos piensan que me la estoy cogiendo, lo cual es despreciable a pesar de las supuestas costumbres de los jóvenes magos sangre pura. He estado observando desde las sombras mientras Lucius corteja a Narcissa, deseoso de asegurarme de que está a salvo y feliz a pesar del hecho de que ya no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella. Y nunca, — ¡ni una sola vez! — Malfoy se pasado de la raya con otra bruja. Costumbres de Sangre pura, si claro. Tal vez para los sangre pura inferiores. Familias respetables como los Black y los Malfoy no tienen la necesidad de manchas sus nombres y sus cuerpos al acostarse con tantas brujas como fuese posible antes del matrimonio. Bueno…excepto Sirius._

 _Que mis compañeros de casa crean lo que quieran. Si piensan que Marlene no es más que una estúpida escoria con la que me estoy acostando, al menos sabrán que está tomada como mínimo y la dejaran en paz. Si no…dioses no quiero siquiera pensar que podría pasar. Ya es bastante malo que piensen que soy muy suave con mi propio hermano, que lo soy, pero ¿que ellos crean que estoy enamorado de una Gryffindor traidora a la sangre? Ambos estaríamos muertos._

 _Y yo sí la amo._

 _Dioses…sueno como Severus._

 _Al menos Marlene me corresponde._

 _Me pregunto cuánto durara eso._

— ¿Dice un montón de mierda sobre _mí_ ahí dentro?

Hermione jadeó ante la intrusión y cerró el diario, dirigiendo sus ojos grises hasta la puerta de su habitación para ver a Sirius parado allí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se preguntó si su padre tenía la misma sonrisa. Mirando al hombre, su tío, de repente estaba abrumadoramente contenta de que ella nunca se sintió atraída por él como lo estuvo Ginny por un verano. Cierto, ella había estado ocupada pasando sus noches pensando en cierto hombre lobo que permanecería en el anonimato y enterrado en lo profundo de los recovecos de su subconsciente para siempre.

— Él te quería mucho, — dijo Hermione, señalando el diario en sus manos mientras Sirius entraba en la habitación y se sentaba al lado de su cama. —Incluso si eras…—

— ¿Un egoísta y arrogante gilipollas? — Sirius sonrió.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero sonrió suavemente. —Algo así.

Él miró el diario, tocando la cubierta brevemente antes de tirar de su mano y de volver su atención a la bruja. — ¿Cómo estás, niña? —preguntó, sonriéndole y cariñosamente metiendo un mechón de pelo negro detrás de la oreja.

Ella sonrió a sus atenciones, la sensación de ser amada y apreciada por una figura de paterna de nuevo se sentía bien. Sus palabras, sin embargo…ella no estaba lista. En realidad no. — ¿Cómo van los planes para la batalla? — preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —El cambio repentino de tema, que no presagia nada bueno —, dijo y sonrió cuando su nariz se crispó al ser capturada. —Los planes van bien —, le dijo. —Por lo que sabemos, Voldemort sigue buscando la Varita de Saúco y no sabe que cuatro de los siete Horrocruxes fueron destruidos y sabemos la identidad de los otros tres.

Hermione se estremeció ante los números. — ¿El profesor Snape está seguro sobre el último?—preguntó ella, obligando a su labio inferior no temblar. ¡Era una Gryffindor por amor a Godric!

Sirius frunció el ceño y asintió, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —No estoy feliz por eso tampoco, pero tiene sentido. — Suspiró, el peso de Azkaban y años de guerra envejeciéndolo en aquel momento de reflexión, en el momento en el que ambos reconocieron en silencio lo que ambos sabían: Harry era un Horrocrux. —Nunca he confiado en el idiota, pero...Los recuerdos de un pensadero son difíciles de alterar sin que se note. Además, tomó _Veritaserum_ voluntariamente, uno que no preparó el mismo. Peleó al principio, pero lo tomó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, procesando sus palabras mientras su cerebro trabajaba horas extras. — ¿Y estás seguro de que Harry va a sobrevivir? —le preguntó con preocupación.

— ¿Yo? No lo sé...— sacudió la cabeza, — pero... Snape y Lunático e incluso tú han investigado como locos en busca de toda la información disponible. No puedo mentir y decir que no estoy preocupado. Estoy malditamente aterrorizado.

— ¿Confías en el profesor Snape ahora? — ella le preguntó.

Él se encogió ante las palabras pero milagrosamente se mordió la lengua. Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con ella, esa extraña tregua que había surgido entre los rivales de toda la vida. —Yo... No sé, Hermione—, admitió con sinceridad.

—Creo que deberías, — dijo. —Creo que... Creo que también tuvo una vida demasiado dura."

Sirius levantó una ceja. — ¿También?

Hermione tocó el diario de su padre. —Él... Er... Regulus, — dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño, — fue muy detallado sobre su infancia. _Tu_ infancia.

Sirius se vio vulnerable por unos segundos e instintivamente tocó una pequeña cicatriz cerca de su clavícula. No parecía darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, pero los ojos de Hermione miraron con asombro, preguntándose si ese era uno de los muchos huesos que Walburga Black había roto. —Mierda, — Sirius murmuró con amargura. —Yo...no le digas a Harry…a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?— le rogó.

—No pienso mal de ti por culpa de ello— dijo. —Tú estabas siendo fiel a ti mismo. Protegías a Andrómeda, a tus amigos y. . . a tu hermano.

Sirius asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar incómodo. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a nunca sentirse o parecer débil, y menos delante de una bruja; una bruja a quien le había pasado las últimas semanas diciendo que iba a proteger y amar como si fuera su propia hija.

—Tal vez…tal vez fue bueno que fuese criada por muggles, — dijo en voz baja. —No sé las estadísticas exactas, pero los niños que son criados en hogares abusivos podrían crecer hasta llegar a ser…

—No lo hagas, — Sirius dijo interrumpiéndola, su tono frío y firme. —Regulus no era cruel —, el insistió— Él era un pequeño arrogante de mierda cuando quería serlo. Inteligente y sin miedo a frotártelo en la cara. Era Slytherin, así que era astuto y egoísta a veces. Y los dioses, como peleábamos, especialmente en aquellos últimos años. Sin embargo, tú...—Sirius hizo una pausa y respiró para calmarse. — Hermione, he llegado a un montón de conclusiones apresuradas acerca de mi hermano en el pasado y han tenido que restregarme la verdad en el rostro. Él nunca te hubiese lastimado.

—Era un Mortífago.

—Sí — Sirius asintió, dolor persistente en los ojos. —Sí, lo era.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Miró hacia abajo. — Vi la Marca Tenebrosa yo mismo, — confesó, pero no dio más detalles. —Realmente era uno de ellos.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego trató de razonar, — El profesor Snape también lo era y ahora es de los buenos. Regulus al final también fue de los buenos, ¿no?

Sirius asintió pero luego murmuró, —Mucho que le sirvió.

Ella estuvo amargadamente de acuerdo con el — Ahora...ahora no tengo un padre. Ni siquiera me conoció— Su pecho se sentía apretado mientras pronunciaba las palabras, pero trató de mantener el control de su respiración. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sirius pensara que era más frágil de lo que ya creía que ella era. —Murió meses antes de que yo naciera.

El gran animago envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña bruja y la mantuvo cerca, frotando su espalda y besando la cabeza. —Me tienes a mi—, prometió, apartándose para mirarla a los ojos – gris, como los suyos. —Oficialmente soy tu patriarca, el paterfamilias de tu casa y, sin Reg aquí, eso quiere decir que...me perteneces en su ausencia. —Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de oponerse a la terminología, aclaró, —Significa que voy a cuidar de ti. De ti y Harry. Una vez que esta guerra de mierda termine y Voldemort está muerto, vamos a ser una familia. Una verdadera familia. — Él sonrió dulcemente y ella no pudo evitar devolver la expresión.

Una verdadera familia sonaba maravilloso en este momento.

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió. —Iré con Harry cuando vuelva a Hogwarts a buscar la diadema.

Sirius gruñó en voz baja, pero luego suspiró ruidosamente. —Temía de que dijeras eso. Siempre muy deseosa de sacrificarte por el bienestar de los demás.

—Tal vez soy como mi padre —, sugirió, con un toque amargo en su tono.

Sirius le sonrió. —Tal vez. Sin embargo, tu madre era un Gryffindor también — dijo.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿La conociste? —preguntó ella, desesperada por información. No había nada en el tapiz de la familia y el profesor Snape no había dejado que escapase de su boca ni una sola palabra sobre su madre, por lo que todo lo que Hermione tenía eran pequeñas pistas en los diarios, pero incluso entonces había tantos y todavía no los había leído todos.

— ¿Marlene? — Sirius sonrió y confirmó lo que los diarios le habían hecho creer. —Sí, fuimos amigos. Ella era brillante. Inteligente y divertida y ella no aguantaba nada. Amigable también. Tú...puedo ver que eres su hija.

— ¿Estás seguro de que _ella_ es _mi_ madre? — preguntó Hermione, encontrando extraño lo fácil que era decir la palabra « _madre_ » en referencia a una mujer a la que apenas conocía. El reconocer Regulus Black como su padre, en voz alta, aún le costaba. — Es que...apenas se hasta su cuarto año en Hogwarts, — dijo ella, mirando hacia el libro encuadernado en cuero en sus manos.

—Mi hermano sólo alguna vez tenía ojos para una bruja y esa era ella. — Sirius sonrió, una mirada de feliz nostalgia se instaló en sus ojos y Hermione sonrió. —Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron en el tren. Era raro que un Slytherin fuese amigo de un Gryffindor. Si...Quiero decir, es obvio que _tu_ existes, así que de alguna manera hicieron que funcionase, al menos por un tiempo. A pesar de ser de dos casas rivales.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y luego le susurró: — En la hermosa Verona…

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Una obra muggle — le dijo. —Romeo y Julieta. ¿La conoces?

Sirius se burló, ofendido antes de hablar de manera dramática —Dos familias de igual nobleza, arrastradas por antiguos odios, se entregan a nuevas turbulencias, en que la sangre patricia mancha las patricias manos. De la raza fatal de estos dos enemigos vino al mundo, con hado funesto, una pareja amante, — **(1)**

—Cuya infeliz, lastimosa ruina llevará también a la tumba las disensiones de sus parientes —Hermione terminó el verso con el ceño fruncido. Sirius tragó saliva y asintió cuando se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Hermione se preguntó si el dolor volvería a disminuir. Dolor por sus padres muggles a quienes perdió para siempre; dolor por sus padres muertos a quienes jamás conoció, y un dolor persistente que se había quedado en ella durante demasiado tiempo y si sólo pudiese deshacerse de él. —Las parejas amantes nunca tienen un final feliz, ¿verdad?— ella le preguntó.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —No puedo traer a tu padre de vuelta, y no puedo traer de vuelta a tus padres muggles, pero voy a darte una buena vida a Hermione, — le prometió. —Yo sé que ya no eres realmente una niña, pero —

—Me gustaría serlo—, admitió. —La guerra me arrebato la infancia. Creo que me gustaría mucho que me la devolviese.

Él sonrió ampliamente. — ¿Te gustaría un pony, niña? Con gusto te daría un pony.

Ella se rió en voz baja, la primera risa genuina que había tenido en las últimas semanas. —Voy a tomar tu hipogrifo si le puedes decir que permanezca en el suelo en todo momento.

Sirius se quedó sin aliento. — ¿Me quitarías a mi Buckbeak? Cruel, bruja cruel—, le reprendió en broma antes de pararse y besar la parte superior de la cabeza. —Descansa un poco, cariño. Estaremos infiltrándonos en Hogwarts muy pronto.

Mientras Sirius salía de su dormitorio, pasó a Harry quien estaba en la puerta y se inclinó, besando la parte superior de la cabeza del niño también. Hermione sonrió a la vista, nunca antes sintiéndose tan hermana del niño que vivió como en ese mismo momento.

—Hey —, dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, las manos torpemente metidas en los bolsillos. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se acercó para permitirle espacio para escabullirse en la cama junto a ella. —Mejor—, admitió. —No más convulsiones, muy poco dolor. Estoy lista para saltar de nuevo a la aventura contigo.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo girar un mechón de su pelo negro alrededor de su dedo índice y suavemente tirando de el distraídamente. — ¿Qué pasa si...? Tal vez deberías quedarte, —aconsejó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —Harry Potter.

Hizo una mueca ante su tono. —Hermione, no puedo perderte yo pensaba que iba a morir y que habría sido mi —

— _No_ es tu culpa —, ella siseó. — Estoy en esto sin importar que. Harry, incluso si no fuera por ti, yo todavía sería un objetivo porque soy una

—Sin embargo, no lo eres — dijo una voz, interrumpiéndola desde la puerta. Harry y Hermione se volvieron a ver a un Ron mirando nervioso allí de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, visiblemente ansioso por poner un pie en la sala. —No eres una nacida de muggles. Ya no es así.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza y le inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que en silencio le invitó a entrar. Él sonrió y entró, tomando el lado opuesto de la cama, dejando a la bruja entre los chicos. —Lamento que me tomase tanto tiempo en aparecer, — murmuró Ron y Hermione sonrió con comprensión silenciosa y el perdón con la mirada.

Bajó la mirada hacia un solo rizo de pelo que caía sobre su hombro mientras Ron le daba vueltas alrededor de sus dedos, un hábito nervioso reciente, se había dado cuenta, que había cogido de Harry. El pelo era negro, el color de las alas de un cuervo, el color del cielo de medianoche, de la obsidiana y ónice. Negro, como su apellido en español **(2)**. Ya no era Hermione Granger. Era Hermione Black, sangre pura. Ella no sabía cómo ser una sangre pura, especialmente no en esta guerra, cuando todo se reducía a la sangre. Se suponía que las cicatrices en su antebrazo que fueran un recordatorio; algo que le dijese constantemente a sí misma quién y qué era y su valor en el mundo de los magos que querían nada más que para oprimirlas, apartarla, o asesinarla. Ahora las palabras eran una burla de algo que sentía que solía ser.

—No me importa —, dijo, más para sí misma que para los chicos. —Yo... No importa cuál es mi estado de la sangre. Estoy en esta guerra y yo estoy en el lado correcto y voy a luchar por ese lado no importa qué. No los voy a dejar solos en esto. Nunca. — les prometió.

Harry tristemente asintió con la cabeza, —Sirius no quiere vayas— dijo y luego sonrió. —Para ser justos, no quiere que vaya, tampoco

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Es obstinado.

Ron resopló. —Ni siquiera pregunten lo que mi mamá piensa acerca de todo esto. En cualquier momento en que saca el tema, le digo que por lo menos Ginny está escondida en Hogwarts. Agarra su pecho dramáticamente y comienza a alabar a Merlín.

—Me gustaría saber cómo mantener a todos a salvo, — Harry confesó.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Es una guerra, Harry. La gente va a salir lastimado.

—Lo sé. Simplemente... Espero que no se ninguno de _nuestra gente—,_ dijo y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione hizo una mueca. —Harry... Mi...Padre, Regulus...Era un Mortífago.

Ron apartó la mirada, evidentemente aún no del todo cómodo sobre la noticia de que uno de sus mejores amigos había resultado ser un sangre pura. Y no _cualquier_ sangre pura, pero una familia malditamente cerca a la realeza mágica. No es como que los Weasley le prestasen atención a tales cosas. La noticia de que su padre había sido un mortífago obviamente había ido carcomiendo el estricto pensamiento blanco y negro de Ron.

—Lo sé, — dijo Harry y se sentó para darse la vuelta y mirarla, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras debían haberla ofendido. —Pero no lo era...Quiero decir, él cambió. Luchó por el lado bueno al final. Murió como un héroe."

—Pero _todavía_ era un mortífago, — dijo ella. — También lo fue el profesor Snape ¿Qué…? ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que _todos_ son malo _s_? ¿Malfoy no nos delató cuando Bellatrix...?

Los ojos de Harry y los de Ron tanto ensancharon. —Trató de matar a Dumbledore. Él utilizo el imperius en la Señora Rosmerta, maldijo a Katie Bell, y enveneno a Ron, — dijo Harry. —No creo que hubiera matado al profesor Dumbledore al final... Pero dejo entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro de Harry hacerle saber, silenciosamente, que ella entendía y que no estaba tratando de defender las acciones del Slytherin, pero ella tenía un punto de hacer. — El profesor Snape _mató_ _a_ Dumbledore."

Harry frunció el ceño. —Él explicó por qué.

Ron se burló en respuesta.

— ¿Crees que ha matado antes?— le preguntó a su amigo, viendo como luchaba emocionalmente contra la pregunta. — ¿Cree que sólo reparten oscuro Marcas para el placer de hacerlo? ¿Qué basta con mostrar tus credenciales de sangre pura y de repente estas dentro del círculo íntimo de Voldemort? ¿Qué hicieron para entrar, Harry? ¿A quién hicieron daño? ¿A quien asesinaron? Creo que es muy poco probable que el profesor Snape se haya quedado elaborando pociones mientras que el resto de los mortífagos salía a fiestas y matar y torturar a las personas —, dijo con enojo. — ¿A quién crees que mi padre asesino para ganar su Marca? — preguntó ella, alzando la voz y rompiéndose al mismo tiempo.

—Hermione...— Harry la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. —No hagas esto. Él... _Hay_ perdón. Él se redimió. Snape se redimió.

— ¿Qué pasa con los mortífagos que vamos a estar peleando? — ella pregunto.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Son diferentes. —

— ¿Por qué? — suplicó ella, con el corazón apretado dolorosamente. — ¿Porque no se han redimido todavía? ¿Qué pasa si...? Harry vamos a luchar contra estas personas y no sabemos quiénes son o por qué están haciendo nada de esto. Yo no sé por qué mi padre era un Mortífago. ¿Y si vamos a la batalla y asesino a uno de ellos? ¿Qué pasa si mato al padre de Pansy Parkinson? El padre de Theo Nott es un mortífago, pero Theo siempre fue amable conmigo. ¿Qué pasa si yo mato a su padre? ¿Qué pasa si yo mato Malf…?—

—No vas a matar a nadie—, dijo Ron con firmeza.

—No quiero _que_ _nadie_ _muera—,_ le dijo. —Todos ellos merecen juicios. Juicios justos a diferencia de lo que le sucedió a Sirius.

Harry asintió comprendiendo pero luego sonrió mientras tiró de uno de sus rizos rebeldes, — ¿Qué pasa con Voldemort?— preguntó.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se echó a reír. —Voy a hacer una excepción con él, creo.

~Ω~

* * *

 _ **(1)Romeo and Juliet**_ : Esta escena se entiende un poco mejor en ingles, no hay ningún juego de palabras pero la referencia de Hermione sobre la pareja de amantes se pierde un poco, no mucho, en la traducción. En la versión original, el verso de Hermione es mucho más corto y Sirius hace referencia a un par de jóvenes enamorados y Hermione dice "que se quitan la vida" lo que en la traducción oficial no lo dice tan explícitamente. De allí que Hermione haga referencia a que los jóvenes enamorados nunca tienen finales felices. Los versos los tome de la traducción oficial de la obra de William Shakespeare, igual que Shaya utilizo los originales de dicha obra.

 **(2)** _ **Negro, como su apellido en español**_ : De la frase " _Black as her name_ "

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Por si las dudas, Marlene _si_ es la madre de Hermione. Este fue un capítulo difícil de traducir, porque aunque no dice mucho, tiene un lenguaje medio complicado, espero que se haya entendido lo mejor posible los puntos. Besos y abrazos de fresa.

 _ **Actualización:**_ El capítulo 6 será publicado el **miércoles 09/09.**

 **Recomendación de la semana:** Esta serie de historias se las recomendare con todo el gusto del mundo. La saga de fanfics y la primera entrega de esta maravillosa entrega se llama _**Cuando la primavera tiñe al sauce**_ de **M. Mayor** es una historia sobre los merodeadores y su última entrega es sobre Harry. Presentan a un personaje que he amado casi tanto como a los personajes del canon, Dian. Debo advertirles que el último tomo es un Harry/Hermione, pero es genial. Pasen a leerla (;

 **ANUNCIO DE ULTIMA HORA:** Son todos bienvenidos a pasarse por el primer capitulo de mi nueva traduccion. Una historia de **ShayaLonnie** , se llama **Tying The Nott.** Un Hermione/Theodore que amarán tanto o incluso más que esta historia.

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

 _"Valar Dohaeris"_


	6. Fratres

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo VI** •

 _Fratres_

 _ **Mayo de 1976**_

Realmente, _realmente_ no había querido pasar su decimoquinto cumpleaños en una pelea, pero el cabrón de Severus al parecer había decidido hacer que el _mundo entero_ girase a su alrededor –lo que era un gran cambio para Regulus –y de repente cada condenado movimiento hecho entre Gryffindor y Slytherin tenía algo que ver ya fuese con el ridículo arrebato de Severus por el Lago Negro o los histéricos sollozos de Evans sobre la disolución de su amistad.

—Tiene que detenerse, — Marlene decía mientras Regulus se abría camino hacia el lago. Estaba decidida a gritarle a fin de arrastrarlo a la teatralidad que sus amigos habían creado y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciese en medio del Gran Comedor, como claramente tenía previsto hacer.

—Reg, — dijo ella cuando finalmente se encontró con él, tirando de la manga de su túnica para llamar su atención. —La ha estado siguiendo por todos lados y está llegando a un punto en que los demás van a involucrarse —le dijo ella, y él sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Con _o_ _tros_ se refería a Potter, Sirius, Lupin, y probablemente a Pettigrew, pero sólo porque él siempre estaba ahí, siguiéndolos y aplaudiendo como un títere idiota. —Amenazó con dormir fuera de la torre de Gryffindor y la Dama Gorda se quejó. Alice amenazó con buscar a McGonagall y Mary tuvo que llevarse a Lily a un lado para contarle todo sobre el reloj que le dio en caso de que él intentase invocar alguna costumbre sangre pura indicando que tenían algún…—

—Él no haría eso, — dijo Regulus, defendiendo a su amigo. Severus era un montón de cosas –un absoluto idiota en este mismo momento– pero no era alguien que tratase de engañar a una nacida de muggles a un compromiso con el fin de llamar su atención. —Además, Severus es un mestizo, — afirmó con calma, como si eso hiciese alguna diferencia.

Los extremos de los rizos de Marlene comenzaron a chispear y él hizo todo lo posible para ocultar el hecho de que estaba mirando hacia donde estaba escondida su varita en caso de que ella tratase de hechizarle por sus comentarios. — ¡No me importa si es el hijo de un hipogrifo y un kneazle!— gritó, — ¡La está _acechando_!

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, ¿por qué no habla con él?

— ¡Por que la llamó sangre sucia!— Marlene dijo, pisando el suelo para agregar algún efecto. Supuso que ella pensaba que la hacía parecer más enojada cuando en realidad le daba el aspecto de una niña con una rabieta, y él estaba teniendo dificultades para no admitir que le resultaba adorable.

Cuando ella le gruñó por su falta de respuesta, Regulus suspiró dramáticamente. — _Todo el mundo_ la llama san...— comenzó, pero vio el fuego en su mirada y retrocedió un poco, el instinto de conservación al frente de su mente. —Pero yo no, por supuesto que no. Simplemente…mierda, Marly, Evans no puede dejar de lado años de amistad con Severus sólo porque la llamó de tal manera en un de debilidad.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Te dijo lo que pasó?

— ¿Lo que Potter y mi hermano hicieron? — preguntó, y negó con la cabeza. Ningún mago que se aprecie admitiría abiertamente que le bajaron los pantalones, públicamente, delante de un grupo de compañeros y que tuvo que ser rescatado por una bruja. —No, tuve que sonsacar la información de un par de Ravenclaw que vieron todo. Pero eso es _exactamente_ por lo que no puedo hacer nada, Marly. Fue _mi hermano_ quien lo hizo. Agregándole la situación con el hombrelo— se detuvo a la mitad de la palabra, maldiciéndose por estar demasiado concentrado en el momento y maldiciendo a Marlene por llevarlo a eso.

Ella levantó una ceja rubia. — ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Qué? Nada.

—Ibas a decir hombre lobo. ¿Por qué dirías hombre lobo?

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, notando el tinte rosado de sus mejillas. — ¿Que sabes?

— ¿Que sabes _tú_?

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento de silencio, Regulus cuestionando su inteligencia, la cual sabía que era más alta que la mayoría de sus compañeros leones. Por otra parte, estaba realmente sorprendido de que la mayoría no hubiese ya descubierto el secreto de Lupin. —Sé que soy un Slytherin y que me aspen **(1)** si crees que voy a renunciar a la información sólo por el placer de hacerlo, — dijo y le sonrió.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desafiante. — ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— ¿De parte tuya?— Él sonrió. —Un poco menos ropa podría ser una opción ¡Ay!— espetó y retrocedió mientras ella le daba un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡No actúes como tu hermano!— ella le espetó.

Regulus realidad se rió de su furia. — ¿Por qué no? Lo que sea que haga _claramente_ funciona para él.

— Sí, eso es porque es un hazmerreír, risueño, e idiota Gryffindor.

— ¿No son todos Gryff?—

Ella alzo el dedo frente a su rostro y él estuvo medio tentado a morderlo. —Cuidado, —amenazó. —Y tú eres un Slytherin. Si utilizas las líneas de tu hermano, te salen... No sé, espeluznante, — dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión ofendida que cruzó su rostro. —Él se sale con la suya.

Regulus frunció el ceño. —Él se sale con la suya demasiadas veces. ¿Puedes...no sé, hacer que Potter o Lupin le frenen o algo así?

Marlene se burló. — ¿James? Imposible, es peor que Sirius y ahora que Snape llamo a Lily de esa manera—

—Es _sólo_ una palabra —, insistió él. A pesar de que había visto el impacto de tal difamación a través de sus años en Hogwarts, le había tomado mucho tiempo comprender de verdad el significado. Al crecer en un hogar con costumbres sangre pura le habían enseñado que eran los muggles y las sangres sucias, pero fue sólo al llegar a Hogwarts que entendió cómo es que ambos estaban conectados. Él nunca había sabido lo que un nacido de muggles era hasta que finalmente se había encontrado uno. Sin embargo…eran sólo palabras a él.

— Jamás lo dejara tranquilo, — Marlene continuó, ignorando la interrupción de Regulus por completo. —Y ahora que Lily no está ahí para defenderlo. Y _no es_ sólo una palabra, — dijo ella, saltando de nuevo a su declaración, —Significa algo para las personas que son perjudicadas por ella. ¡Las palabras pueden herir a la gente, Regulus!—

Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Las palabras no herían a la gente. Puños y varitas y armas herían a la gente. Los huesos rotos y labios ensangrentados que Sirius sufría en manos de sus padres… _eso_ dolía. Lily Evans no sabía el significado del dolor.

— ¡Esta siendo un bebé!— dijo enojado. — ¡Es sólo una maldita palabra, Marlene! ¡Evans no tiene ni idea de lo que es el verdadero dolor! ¡Vive una vida muggle cómoda, con dos padres que la adoran, que ni siquiera se preocupan de que ella sea una bruja! ¡Luego llega a Hogwarts y se vuelve la consentida de todos los profesores porque es una sabelotodo come libros! ¡Va alrededor de la escuela haciendo caso omiso de nuestra cultura y costumbres como si estuviera por encima de nosotros, a la vez arrastrando a Severus consigo como si fuera un plan de respaldo en caso de que no logre engancharse con uno de los ricos e idiotas sangre pura que jadean tras ella, como Potter! – dijo entre dientes y luego espetó: — ¡Y ni siquiera me hagas hablar de Potter!

Marlene dio un paso atrás y observó su diatriba, luego, cuando hubo terminado, lo empujó con fuerza en el pecho, casi lo derribó. — ¡No me grites, idiota! ¡Y no hables de mi amiga así! ¡No tienes idea de cómo es su vida! ¡No te atreves a juzgarla!

— ¡Y tú _no_ sabes cómo es la vida de _Severus_! ¡O de mi hermano! — disparó hacia ella, furioso con Severus por causar este problema, con Evans por ser dramática, y con Sirius prender fuego a todo el asunto, para empezar. —¡Ustedes malditos Gryffindor son tan felices de ir pensando que son mejores que todos porque Dumbledore les da una palmadita en la cabeza cuando hacen algo bueno, y son rápidos para juzgar cuando cualquier otra persona pisa fuera de la línea, especialmente si no es de su propia casa!

— ¡Sólo cuando se trata de magia oscura, sí!— Marlene dijo, tomando nota de la forma en que se estremeció Regulus brevemente ante las palabras. — ¡Somos rápidos para juzgar! ¿Crees que fue _una_ palabra lo que puso fin a la amistad de Lily con Severus? No es débil. Pero si _es_ observadora. Ha estado viendo como Severus lee libros de Artes Oscuras, libros que no están disponibles aquí en Hogwarts, incluso en la Sección Prohibida, lo que significa que o los compró en el Callejón Knockturn—

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas dramática.

— ¡U otro Slytherin se los dio! ¡Tu hermano podrá ser un mujeriego, un alborotador y, sobre todo, un acosador cuando quiere serlo, pero al menos no es un futuro Mortífago! — escupió.

El pánico inundó su pecho y él se acercó a la bruja, colocando una mano sobre su boca, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras la miraba con incredulidad. — ¡Mantén tu voz baja!–-le siseó. — ¿Estás loca?— preguntó, su mirada vacilante por los jardines, vigilante de cualquier persona que pudiera estar al alcance y pudiese oírlos.

Marlene luchó contra su agarre y finalmente se liberó cuando hundió sus dientes en su palma. — ¡No! Mantén a Snape lejos de mi amiga, — gruñó. — Quién sabe qué cosas horribles podría hacer con ella ya que no es nada más que una asquerosa sangre sucia ¿no?— ella dijo, mirándolo antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr de vuelta al castillo.

 _Maldito_ Severus.

~•~

Regulus pretendía regresar a las mazmorras para enfrentarse a su amigo y sacarlo de su estado de ánimo sombrío por la fuerza si era necesario, eso si el séptimo año no lo hechizaba primero. Cuando entró en la sala común y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de quinto año, vio a un grupo de séptimo año de pie fuera de la habitación de Severus. — ¿Que está pasando aquí?—preguntó mientras se acercaba a todos ellos, tomando nota de la mirada extra pálida en la cara ya pálida de Severus.

Mulciber giró y sonrió a Regulus. —No es asunto tuyo, Black.

—Vete a la mierda, Mulciber, — dijo Regulus, no estaba de ánimo para tratar con el chico mayor —No te tengo miedo.

El mago fornido se acercó en un intento de intimidar al Slytherin más joven. —Tal vez deberías. _Tal vez_ ese hermano tuyo _debería_ temerme. — Mulciber amenazó, sin molestarse en ser sutil.

Regulus suspiró con decepción. A veces, estaba claro que el Sombrero Seleccionador sólo tomaba en cuenta la familia de los alumnos, al colocarlos en una casa. Tenía pensado escribir a la Junta de Gobernadores, sugiriendo que, además de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, implementasen una quinta Casa simplemente llamada, «Otros» para gente como Mulciber, demasiado estúpidos para ser correctamente ubicados.

— ¿Acaso parezco como si estuviese metiéndome en tu camino? — Regulus preguntó finalmente, cansado que todo el mundo asumiese que era el perro guardián de Sirius. Lucius Malfoy se había graduado de Hogwarts y la protección ofrecida a Sirius en nombre de Regulus había sido levantada. Estaba claro, sin embargo, desde el comienzo del año, que el resto de la Casa Slytherin había estado utilizando a Lucius y Regulus como una excusa para no atacar al merodeador.

—Existe un pequeño problema, Sirius nunca está sin su pequeña pandilla de felices inadaptados, —Regulus continuó y sonrió al chico mayor. —Es una pena que a pesar de parecer idiotas, son muy adeptos a los duelos. ¿Acaso no te superó Potter en Defensa la semana pasada?—preguntó a Mulciber que ahora le estaba gruñendo. —Te dejó con el culo en el piso con un Melofors **(2)** y estuviste caminando por ahí con una calabaza en la cabeza durante toda la tarde. —Se rió ante el recuerdo mientras el rostro de Mulciber enrojecía. — ¿No es un hechizo que todos aprendimos a emitir y contra hechizar en _segundo_ año?

—Estas caminando en la cuerda floja, Black. Podría trapear el piso contigo si quisiera.

— ¿Si quiera puedes costearte un trapeador?— Preguntó Regulus. —Si no es así, estoy seguro de tener unos cuantos sickles de repuesto por allí.

Mulciber susurró, —Te voy a matar, pequeño—

—Podrías intentarlo —, dijo Regulus, claramente sin miedo. Incluso si el resto de la Casa Slytherin no lo tratase como a un príncipe, –que si lo hacían– los Slytherin eran leales a sus compañeros de casa y que Mulciber amenazase abiertamente Regulus en presencia de testigos, no hacía nada por su propia reputación. Seria etiquetado como un traidor y eliminado.

—Por otra parte, creo que _en realidad_ quieres hacerlo, — dijo Regulus, poniendo a prueba para ver hasta dónde podía empujar al chico mayor antes de que finalmente se rompiese. —Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Ira. Nada te encantaría más que hechizarme hasta la muerte. — se burló. —Pero no lo harás. Porque puede ser que sea más joven, puede ser que esté relacionado con el gran idiota de Gryffindor, pero soy un _maldito_ Black, Regulus Black, y no me acobardo ante _campesinos_ como tú, sangre pura o no.

Ya fuese por la confianza de Regulus o la mención del nombre de su familia –que era de tan alta alcurnia como se podría conseguir sin ser un Malfoy –Mulciber retrocedió, todavía enojado, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no debía atacar a un Black, un Black _Slytherin_. Los séptimos años todos se volvieron y dejaron la habitación de Severus, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

— ¿Los Black hacen enemigos a donde quiera que van? — Preguntó Severus.

—Somos gente _muy_ encantadora, — Regulus comentó secamente mientras se abría paso en la habitación, dejando a un lado los libros de Severus para hacerse espacio en la cama junto a su amigo. —Deberías conocer a mis padres. Por otra parte, eres un mestizo que en su opinión es tan malo como cualquier traidor a la sangre o sangre sucia—, admitió. —Hablando de sangres sucia...

Severus se volvió y miró a su amigo. —No uses esa palabra delante de mí.

— ¿Por qué no? — Regulus se encogió de hombros. —He oído que te has convertido muy aficionado a ella.

El otro chico frunció el ceño. —No quise hacerlo—, dijo en voz baja.

Regulus asintió. —No. Lo entiendo. Pero ella no lo hará—, insistió. —Así que hazle un favor a la escuela y deja de estar abatido en la sala común, ten cojones y, por el amor a Salazar, deje de acecharla fuera de la torre de Gryffindor. Haces que todo el mundo piense que eres un idiota.

Severus volvió y entrecerró los ojos al joven. —No sabía que te importaba.

— ¿Por ti?— Regulus se burló, insultado, —No seas estúpido, — dijo. Eran los mejores amigos, a pesar de que Severus aparentemente reservaba ese título para la pelirroja que actualmente estaba maldiciendo su propia existencia. —Tus travesuras han provocado una avalancha de mierda que finalmente cayó a través de _mi_ puerta.

El mayor levantó una ceja negra. — ¿McKinnon? — preguntó, y Regulus asintió. —Pido disculpas por la interrupción de su gran historia de amor—, dijo Severus sarcásticamente. —No tendrás que preocuparte más por eso. Ya he terminado de avergonzarme a mí mismo por Lily.

 _¡Alabado Salazar!_ Regulus pensó para sí mismo. — ¿Finalmente? Bien por ti. Sigue adelante. Olvida el incidente.

—Dudo que esa opción esté disponible, — Severus arrastrando las palabras. —Mulciber vino a entregarme una carta.

—Se ve un poco inepto para ser una lechuza, — Regulus comentó pensativo. — ¿De quién es?

—Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Y qué quiere el gran Príncipe de Slytherin de ti?—preguntó, tratando de no parecer demasiado intrigado por el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy había escrito personalmente a un mestizo todavía en Hogwarts, amigos o no.

Severus miró la carta en sus manos y le susurró en voz baja: —Él quiere conocerme.

— ¿Se ha olvidado ya de ti? — Preguntó Regulus, apoyándose en sus codos y viéndose demasiado relajado, pareciéndose demasiado a su hermano, algo que irritaba a Severus —Que vergüenza. Pensaba que habías dejado un gran impresión en—

—No Malfoy, — Severus susurró. — _Él_ quiere conocerme.

El silencio llenó la sala y la conducta relajada de Regulus cayó a favor de una actitud defensiva y rígida. No hacía falta ser un idiota para averiguar a quién se refería Severus. — ¿Por qué? — Preguntó finalmente.

Severus tragó saliva, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, lanzó un específico hechizo silenciador, uno que Regulus reconoció como una de las creaciones de su amigo. —Mulciber y Avery...Le escribieron a sus padres y les dijeron lo que le dije a Lily. Al decirlo públicamente….pensaron que por fin había elegido un lado. Al parecer, Slughorn también ha estado hablando acerca de mis habilidades en elaboración de pociones a la gente equivocada. O las personas adecuadas, depende de cómo lo veas— Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento.

— ¿Cómo lo ves _tú_?

Severus comenzó, —No...No creo que pueda hacerle daño—, admitió. — _Sé_ que no podría hacerle daño.

—Tendrás que hacerle daño a _alguien_ , — Regulus le recordó.

Se preguntó cómo era en otras casas. Se imaginó que en Ravenclaw todos se reunían para prepararse para los exámenes, interrogándose unos a otros. En Hufflepuff probablemente se sentaban frente a la chimenea, trenzándose el cabello uno al otro. Todo el mundo sabía que los Gryffindor jugaban al Snap Explosivo y hablaban de Quidditch sin parar. Los Slytherin, al menos a partir del último año más o menos, discutían sobre el Señor Tenebroso y si sería o no ventajoso unirse a su causa. Había rumores e historias y mitos sobre el mago de cuyo nombre no se suponía que debía ser pronunciado aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué. Algunos decían que quería hacerse cargo del Ministerio. Otros hablaban de sus planes para erradicar a los nacidos muggles y retornar el mundo mágico a las manos de los Sagrados veintiocho. Nadie parecía saber cuál era la familia del hombre o qué buscaba recibir a cambio de sus esfuerzos. Lo que todo el mundo _si_ sabía, era que unirse a su causa, significaba sacrificio; violencia, derramamiento de sangre, y un tatuaje mágico en el brazo que te vinculaba a él. Regulus no quería reflexionar sobre la importancia de tal hechizo.

—A pesar de la _desafortunada circunstancia_ de tener un padre muggle, — Severus dijo con desdén. —La antigua familia de mi madre, antes de ser desheredada, era considerada un tanto impresionante en su tiempo. Slytherin todos y puristas. Están reclutando entre las viejas familias.

— ¿ _Cuales_ viejas familias?

Severus miró a su amigo con desaprobación, como si estuviera cuestionando su inteligencia. —Las más antiguas. Malfoy ya ha sido marcado—, dijo en voz baja. —Al igual que tu prima y su marido.

Regulus miró en estado de shock. — ¿Cómo sabes eso? Dudo que Lucius pusiera ese tipo de cosas en una carta. —Por supuesto, no era un secreto que Bella estaría ansiosa por saltar a bordo. Su disgusto por todas las cosas muggle era ampliamente conocido y si alguien estuviese entregándole a ella un buffet libre para la matanza de sangres sucia, lo tomaría sin hacer preguntas. Pero Malfoy nunca se pondría bajo el pulgar de cualquier otra persona sin que hubiese algo para él, y con todo el poder y el dinero en el mundo ya en sus manos, sólo podría significar que el Señor Tenebroso tenía algo más; era probable que el padre de Lucius ya estuviese atado al hombre.

—Mulciber tiene una boca grande y se jacta demasiado para su propio bien—, respondió Severus. –Va a tomar la marca este verano. Supongo que me llevarán para ver si—

— ¿Vas a hacerlo? — Preguntó Regulus, interrumpiéndolo.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez si le pruebo mi lealtad, pueda pedirle que haga una excepción con—

Los ojos grises se abrieron. — ¿Estas demente?— Regulus preguntó con incredulidad. —Severus...has leído _El Profeta_ cada mañana. Tú _sabes_ lo que hacen. Tú _sabes_ cuál es su objetivo. ¿Y estás dispuesto a unirte tan fácilmente? — ¿ _Y todo con la esperanza de que el Señor Tenebroso realmente no le importase si un mestizo mantuviese a una nacida de muggles como mascota?_

— ¿Tengo alguna opción?— su amigo le preguntó con amargura.

Regulus negó con la cabeza, sin saber la respuesta. Sin embargo, planteo otra pregunta. — ¿La tendré _yo_?

~•~

 _ **Junio de 1976**_

Se había sorprendido al descubrir que su madre aceptaba perfectamente que se reuniese con Severus durante el verano. Había pensado en mentir y decir que necesitaba ayuda con una revisión temprana de sus T.I.M.O's, pero decidió probar la verdad primero. Sorprendentemente, Walburga Black no tuvo reparos en que su hijo favorito pasase tiempo en el Callejón Diagon con un mestizo.

Se puso instantáneamente ansioso cuando dio un paso a través de la chimenea con un nuevo caldero y varios libros a cuestas para encontrar que sus padres lo esperaban; su madre parecía maniacamente feliz y su padre con un vaso de whisky de fuego permanentemente unido a su mano.

—Regulus, cariño—, dijo Walburga al chasquear los dedos a Kreacher, que en silencio se llevo las cosas de Regulus, desapareciendo de la vista. — ¿Tú y tu amigo la pasaron bien? He oído cosas maravillosas acerca de ese niño Snape. —

Sorprendido por la declaración mientras su madre lo llevaba por los hombros al comedor donde la cena ya estaba servida, Regulus espetó: —Es un mestizo, — en un intento de poner a prueba los límites de la tolerancia recién descubierta de su madre.

Ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras con un movimiento similar que solía utilizar para sacudir a los doxies. —Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Regulus frunció el ceño. —Pero siempre has dicho que—

—Piensa en ello de esta manera, — dijo ella, interrumpiendo a su hijo. —Los elfos domésticos son pequeñas criaturas que mantenemos bajo nuestros pies. Tienen magia, pero no es para nada _tan_ poderosa como nuestra magia. Algunos elfos domésticos son útiles para hacer el trabajo sucio. Algunos elfos domésticos tienen raros talentos que quieres tener a la mano. Y luego otros elfos domésticos deberen ser expulsados de su miseria, — dijo y señaló a la pared de los elfos decapitados. — ¿Lo entiendes?

Levantó una ceja, forzándose a hacer una expresión divertida para complacerla. — ¿Severus es, aparentemente, mi elfo doméstico?

Walburga se rió y el sonido era demasiado alto para su gusto. Orión, sentado frente a su esposa, se encogió. —No seas tonto, querido, — ella susurró, acariciando su cabello cariñosamente. — _Él_ será el elfo doméstico de alguien _mucho_ más importante que nosotros.

Sintió esa misma frialdad en la boca del estómago que obtuvo cuando Severus mencionó que le habían invitado a la Mansión Malfoy para conocer al Señor Tenebroso. Él sabía que el evento ya había tenido lugar, pero Severus no lo había mencionado ni una sola vez durante su salida y Regulus no podía decidir si realmente quería saber los detalles. — ¿Acaso ya no somos las personas más importantes del mundo, madre?

Orión miró a su hijo. —Cuida tu boca—, advirtió.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza. —Mis disculpas, no quería ofender—, prometió y luego levantó la vista cuando sus padres empezaron a comer. — ¿No estamos a la espera de Sirius, o ha huido con sus amigos ya?

—Tu hermano no se siente muy bien, — dijo Walburga, llevando un vaso de vino a los labios. —Está en su habitación.

Regulus brevemente miró hacia la escalera que podía ver a través de la puerta abierta, su ritmo cardíaco acelerándose ante el tono dulce de su madre al hablar de Sirius. Era un tono de advertencia que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo. — ¿Qué...qué está mal con él?

—Oh, va a estar perfectamente bien, estoy segura, — insistió. —Sin embargo, yo sugeriría que te mantengas lejos de él, —dijo ella, una amenaza evidente en sus palabras. —Ahora, tenemos un regalo para ti, cariño.

Orión introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una caja de terciopelo negro con el escudo familiar visible en la parte superior. —Tu madre y yo creemos que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para llevarlo, —dijo, empujando la caja sobre la mesa hacia su hijo menor —, y _tu_ lo llevarás con honor y orgullo.

Regulus abrió tímidamente la caja y se obligó a no vomitar al ver. —Este es el anillo de la familia Black—, dijo en voz baja al recordar la primera vez que lo había visto. Tenía nueve años y el decimoprimer cumpleaños de Sirius acababa de tomar lugar. Toda la familia se reunió delante del tapiz donde sus padres hicieron una gran ceremonia de presentación del anillo de la familia a su hijo mayor y heredero. Sirius lo había aceptado y usado durante años y, hasta este momento, Regulus había estado bajo la impresión de que todavía estaba en la mano de su hermano.

Sacó el anillo de la caja para observarlo de cerca. Sus padres podrían haber pensado que estaba admirando los detalles cuando en realidad estaba buscando sangre.

— ¿No es maravilloso? — Walburga sonrió. —Fue hecho por duendes, por supuesto, y está encantado para cambiar de tamaño automáticamente para adaptarse al usuario. Creo que cuando vuelvas a la escuela en septiembre, será la comidilla de la sala común. Todas las jóvenes brujas de la sociedad estarán ansiosas de verlo. El heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

—Este es el anillo de _Sirius_ , madre, — dijo Regulus sin pensar.

—No, querido, — le corrigió. —Este es _tu_ anillo. _Tú_ eres el heredero de la Noble y Ancestral—

Podía sentir las paredes de cerrarse sobre él, su visión borrosa. — _Sirius_ es el heredero. El primogénito. Este es el anillo de _Sirius_.

Orión entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Está discutiendo con tu madre? ¿Por tu derecho de nacimiento?

 _¿Derecho de nacimiento?_ Regulus tragó —No...Me refiero, por supuesto que no, padre—, se aclaró la garganta y tomó un largo trago de agua de su vaso con la esperanza de detener la formación por de sudor en la frente. —Me sorprendió. Me siento honrado, en verdad, — mintió, pero lo hizo con impresionante práctica. —Ambos me honran con un regalo como este y un título para que coincida. No voy a fallarles.

Walburga sonrió. —Sabemos que no lo harás.

~•~

Cuando sus padres finalmente se fueron a una recaudación de fondos del Ministerio para ayudar a apoyar las mejoras se estaban realizando para la prisión de Azkaban, Regulus corrió tan rápido como pudo y subió las escaleras para encontrar la habitación de Sirius bloqueada. — ¡Mierda!— murmuró y corrió varios pisos más arriba hacia el dormitorio de sus padres donde comenzó a buscar a través de los cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: la varita confiscada de Sirius.

De regreso por las escaleras, Regulus apuntó la varita hacia la puerta de Sirius, — ¡ _Alohomora!_ — y suspiró con alivio cuando se abrió. Una lechuza de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, probablemente llegaría con el nombre de Sirius en la carta, pero Regulus esperaba que para entonces no tuviese que preocuparse por ello.

—Madre de Merlín...— Regulus se quedó sin aliento al ver dentro de la habitación. En lugar de enfermo en la cama como había insistido su madre, Sirius estaba tirado en la alfombra en el centro de su habitación en un charco de carmesí. Había una gran herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza donde el cabello negro se mezclaba con la sangre seca, y un moretón morado cubría el lado derecho de su rostro. — ¡Sirius! —Regulus gritó mientras caía de rodillas al lado de su hermano. —Sirius, abre los ojos. Estúpido hijo de... ¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Qué les dijiste esta vez?

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron. —Q-querían que fuera a casa de los Malfoy, — murmuró las palabras. —Yo n-no quise. Sé lo que...lo que quieren que haga.

—Necesitas un sanador.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor –que al parecer había disminuido temporalmente –regresó. — ¿Enviarías una lechuza a...Los Potter?

Los ojos de Regulus se agrandaron. — ¿Estás loco? ¿Nos quieres a _ambos_ muertos?

Sirius trató de incorporarse, pero la pérdida de sangre era demasiado grande. —No me voy a quedar...aquí.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo, —Regulus le espetó. —Si no te llevo a San Mungo, te vas a desangrar en la alfombra y Kreacher morirá tratando de limpiarla.

Sirius débilmente rió. —La sangre de un traidor a la sangre, — murmuró y luego perdió el conocimiento una vez más.

Las manos de Regulus temblaban mientras miraba a su hermano, que probablemente estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos. —Solo es sangre —murmuró. —Es sólo una palabra, es sólo sangre, es sólo... ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que hacer tanto alboroto por una...? Mierda. ¿Sirius?— Miró hacia abajo y dio un codazo a Sirius con la varita de castaño en la mano. — ¡Sirius!, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No te mueras! ¡No te mueras! ¡Kreacher!

Con un pop suave, el demacrado elfo apareció a su lado. — ¿El Joven amo Regulus llama a Kreacher?

—Kreacher quiero que aparezcas a Sirius en San Mungo.

El elfo frunció el ceño hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sirius y luego silbó con saña. — ¡Kreacher no se supone que se acerque a la asquerosa mancha de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black!—

Regulus gruñó defensivamente. — ¡Tú eres _mi_ elfo doméstico y estás obligado a _obedecerme_ y yo te estoy dando una orden directa!—, dijo, notando la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro del elfo. Sus padres habían dado claramente a Kreacher la orden de mantenerse alejado de Sirius, lo que significaba que sabían exactamente lo que pasaría si lo dejaban solo. Sirius moriría. Un desafortunado accidente. Lo lamentarían públicamente y Regulus sería prácticamente deificado a raíz de la muerte de Sirius. _Oh, mierda_. Esto estaba muy bien orquestado.

—Kreacher, — dijo Regulus, bajando su tono y poniéndose la máscara de indiferencia que había perfeccionado durante los años bajo la tutela de Severus y Lucius. —Aparece a mi hermano a San Mungo y...Y déjalo allí, — dijo, crispando la nariz con disgusto fingido. — ¿No puedes ver? Está sangrando por toda la alfombra y manchando aún más nuestra honorable casa. No soportare este tipo de cosas. Sácalo de aquí y dile a los sanadores que te reciban que llamen a los Potter, — dijo y a continuación, añadió, —Los traidores a la sangre se merecen unos a otros, ¿no es así?—

Kreacher parecía demasiado contento con sus órdenes y explicaciones, aplaudiendo de alegría, sin darse cuenta que Regulus deslizaba la varita de Sirius en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros de muggles que su hermano llevaba. El elfo doméstico finalmente detuvo su pequeño baile y se inclinó ante Regulus. —Kreacher vive para servir a la noble Casa de los Black—, dijo, agarrando un puñado de pelo empapado de sangre de Sirius, y los dos desaparecieron.

Regulus vomitó al instante.

~•~

Para cuando se presentó en la casa de Marlene, ya se acercaba la medianoche. Había ordenado a Kreacher guardar silencio acerca de llevar a Sirius a San Mungo, dejando que sus padres creyesen que de alguna manera su hijo mayor se había recuperado lo suficiente como para salir de su habitación, recuperar su varita, y salir corriendo. Cómo escapó Sirius no importaría. Sería cortado del árbol independientemente, y Regulus, muy lejos visitando sus amigos para mostrar su nuevo anillo —al menos eso era lo que indicaba la carta que había dejado atrás — era inocente de ayudar a su hermano.

— ¿Reg? — Marlene dijo mientras salía cuando escucho a su madre mencionar que había un niño en el porche. — ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Autobús noctámbulo, — murmuró, pegado a las sombras.

Ella dio un paso adelante, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. — ¿Está…Reggie? ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Estás sangrando!— Ella abrió la boca y se acerco él para buscar una herida.

—No es mía.

— ¿Que…que hiciste…?

—Él no puede saber. — Regulus negó con la cabeza. —Necesitaba decirle a alguien, no puedo mantenerlo más en secreto—, dijo, con la voz quebrada mientras luchaba por respirar. —Trataron de matar a mi hermano. Mis padres…trataron de _matarlo_. Para reemplazarlo conmigo. Logre sacarlo, pero...No puede saber. Marly, si creen que yo le ayudé…—. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en lo que harían. —Lo sacarán del árbol cuando se enteren de que se ha ido. Ya no es mi hermano. Querrán que diga que ya no es mi hermano. — Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, y cuando ella levantó la mano para tocar su mejilla, parpadeó y el agua corrió libre por su rostro. —Él no puede saber. Tengo que...él necesita odiarme ahora. Va a ser más seguro.

—Debemos decirle a alguien lo que pasó. Un Auror, — susurró Marlene.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Mi padre puede comprar a los Aurores. Sirius ha terminado tantas veces en San Mungo a lo largo de los años y sé que los sanadores hicieron las denuncias. Están obligados a hacerlo, pero aún así...No pasa nada. No se detiene. Nunca se detiene. Creo que...Creo que va a ser mucho peor, — dijo, tratando de alcanzar las dos manos de la chica, llevándoselas a los labios donde colocó besos a sus dedos, ignorando el hecho de que no era apropiado hacerlo. —Creo que ellos quieren que haga algo malo—, admitió.

Los ojos de Marlene se agrandaron. —No querrás decir... Regulus, por favor no me digas...—Ella entró en pánico y las lágrimas comenzaron a hormiguear en las esquinas de sus propios ojos.

—Te amo.

Su boca se abrió. — ¿Qué?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y el estiro su brazo, metiendo un rizo rubio detrás de su oreja. —Te he amado desde que tenía once años de edad—, admitió. —Tenía todo lo que el dinero podía comprar al crecer, pero no tuve amor. No tuve amistad. Sólo tenía a Sirius y ahora se ha ido. Tenía a Severus, pero ellos…también lo reclutarán y no sé si puedo confiar en él si eso sucede. No, a menos que me hagan...todo lo que me queda en el mundo eres tú.

Su labio inferior tembló ante la declaración y su corazón se llenó de admiración y afecto y miedo y simpatía por el chico frente a ella, empapado en la sangre de su hermano y rogando porque ella guardase sus secretos para salvarlos a él y Sirius de un destino peor. —Yo... Yo también te amo, Regulus, — susurró. —Mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Sus hombros se hundieron en alivio y suspiró ruidosamente, liberando sus manos y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo. —Entonces…hazme el honor de aceptar este regalo, — dijo y sacó una simple cadena de perlas. —Sé que debería ser algo mejor. Diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes o, — dijo en voz baja. —Pero dicen que las perlas son las lágrimas de los dioses. Tal vez tú eres mi Afrodita.

—No soy una diosa, — dijo Marlene con una breve carcajada.

—Entonces Helena de Troya —Regulus insistió mientras colocaba el collar alrededor de su garganta. —La mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Marlene tragó, no estaba acostumbrada a que él fuese tan abiertamente dulce. —Hombres fueron a la guerra por su culpa.

Regulus asintió. —Tal vez tú _evitaras_ que los hombres vayan a la guerra—, sugirió. —Perlas blancas—, dijo, tragando las emociones burbujeantes. —Es por la pureza...Y...—

—Reggie...

—Marly, no sé lo que va a suceder, y yo nunca te pediriá que me siguieses a...Donde voy a tener que ir—, le prometió. —Pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerte. Necesito que lo sepas. Necesito que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que podría hacer o decir... Tú sabes quién soy en realidad.

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por sus mejillas. —Eres una buena persona, Reggie. Eso lo sé.

—Por favor, ¿me lo recuerdas, si se me olvida?— le rogó.

Ella asintió y se inclinó hacia delante, rozando sus labios suavemente contra los suyos. Regulus respondió inmediatamente al beso. Su primer beso. _Su_ primer beso. **(3)** A pesar de ser inexperto, hizo lo que pensó que Sirius haría y tiró de la bruja, apretándola contra él, separando sus labios con los suyos y bebiendo de la dulzura de su aliento. Una mano presionada en la parte baja de su espalda, la otra en su cuello donde hacia girar un rizo de su cabello alrededor de su dedo. Su lengua presionó sus labios y ella gimió en respuesta y de pronto comprendió todo lo que su hermano le había dicho alguna vez a él en lo que respecta al tema de las brujas.

Se sentía suave y cálida contra sus manos, y ella sabía a bondad.

Sus padres querían ofrecerlo como sacrificio al Señor Tenebroso.

Marlene McKinnon sería su salvación.

~Ω~

* * *

 ** _(_** ** _1_** ** _) Aspen:_** sinónimo de torturar, mortificar.

 ** _(2) Melofors:_** Es una jinx que convierte la cabeza de la víctima en una calabaza. Intente buscar a ver si había una traducción pero no la hay.

 **(3)** _**El beso entre Marly y Reg:**_ Esta parte, es algo confusa porque pareciese que se repitiese la oración. En ingles dice: " _His first kiss. Their first kiss_ ". _His_ un pronombre posesivo, masculino. Por lo que la primera frase se traduciría a _"El primer beso de él"_ pero no me gustaba como se leía. El _their_ es el pronombre posesivo, plural. Por lo que la traducción literal sería, _"El primer beso de ellos"_. Por lo que en el original, se nota la diferencia entra ambas frases. Aquí, en mi traducción, decidí dejar la misma frase, haciendo la distinción con la cursiva.

 ** _Translator's Note:_** Un pequeño regalito, lo termine mucho antes de lo esperado. Así que allí está el capítulo 6 de la historia de **ShayaLonnie.** **Hina230** para que leas el fin de semana. De nuevo, NO es mi historia. Yo solo la traduzco con todo el amor del mundo (: ¡Gracias por sus reviews! A todos, mil gracias de mi parte y de **ShayaLonnie.**

 ** _Actualización:_** El capítulo 7 será publicado el **miércoles 09/09.** El segundo capítulo de mi nueva traducción de **Tying The Nott** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado el **jueves 10/09.** Tal vez antes, quien sabe (;

 **ANUNCIO DE ÚLTIMA HORA:** Son todos bienvenidos a pasarse por el primer capítulo de mi nueva traducción. Una historia de **ShayaLonnie** , se llama **Tying The Nott.** Un Hermione/Theodore que amarán tanto o incluso más que esta historia.

Los quiero,

 ** _Lyanna Malfoy_**

" _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken"_


	7. Pax

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo VII** •

 _Pax_

* * *

 _ **Mayo de 1998**_

Hermione Granger sería su perdición.

Draco estaba seguro de ello.

Tendría que haber estado seguro de ello hace siete años cuando conoció por primera vez a la pequeña sabelotodo en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero, de nuevo, en aquel entonces no había estado escapando del Fiendfyre. — ¡Maldita sea, Vince!— gritó. — ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Draco sabía lo que su amigo había estado pensando, al menos un poco. La mera visión de Hermione Granger, incluso con el pelo negro y los ojos grises –algo de lo que aún dudaba teniendo en cuenta que estaba en medio una batalla – había activado algo en el cerebro de Vince que, como el neandertal miope que era, le ordenó, —Sangre sucia. Debemos asesinarla.— Cuando la maldición asesina enviada tras la bruja no había funcionado, para alivio de todos, excepto, por supuesto, de Crabbe, el idiota lanzó un Fiendfyre que los atrapó dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, convirtiéndola en un horno con sangre.

Arrancó la varita de Vince de su mano ya que claramente no podía confiar en él con ella. La varita de la madre de Draco se había perdido debajo de un montón de cosas unos treinta pies más atrás y su varita original – _su_ varita –estaba en las manos de Potter. El rubio Slytherin hizo una nota mental, la tomaría tan pronto como fuese posible, tan pronto como escapará de la quimera hecha de llamas. — ¡Corre!— le gritó a Vince que palideció ante la visión de las bestias de fuego que había creado.

Podía oír a Granger gritando el nombre de Potter tras las llamas y el sonido de la misma acuchillaba sus nervios a un punto en que, si no hubiera estado corriendo para alejarse del Fiendfyre, se habría dado la vuelta y la habría hecho callar. Cuando llegaron a un punto donde se encontraron rodeados por las llamas, hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor buscando una salida, arrastrando a Greg que todavía estaba aturdido. — ¡Maldición! _Ennervate!—_ gritó, finalmente, despertando a su amigo.

Los ojos de Greg se abrieron y gritó al verse en aquel infierno.

— ¡Cállate!— Draco gritó, arrastrando a Greg hasta que se puso de pie. — ¡Busca una salida! ¿Dónde está Potter?— exigió saber, buscando a través del humo.

— ¡Olvídate de Potter!— Vince gritó y se volvió para correr hacia lo que parecía ser una salida.

Draco se volvió para llamarlo idiota; no era como si estuviera tratando de _salvar_ al niño que vivió. Sin embargo, tras largos años de convivencia, sabía que el Gryffindor tenía la predilección de poder escapar de la muerte; si alguna vez hubo un momento para quedarse cerca del Chico Maravilla y su compañero la comadreja, era ese. Sin embargo, cuando trató de decirle eso a Vince, vio como un dragón de fuego gigante se desplomó sobre su amigo, chasqueando las mandíbulas de llamas a su alrededor y tragándoselo entero.

Greg estaba llorando. —Mierda, mierda, mierda...

— ¡Vince!— Draco gritó.

— ¡Malfoy!— lo llamo una voz desde lo alto mientras el dragón llameante volvía la cabeza en su dirección, algo que Draco tomó como un insulto personal a su propio nombre. Sus ojos plateados miraron hacia arriba para ver a Potter volando sobre ellos en una escoba y la comadreja y Granger en otra; sintió un gran alivio ante la vista. Potter se abalanzó, tratando de agarrar su mano, lo que Draco considero ligeramente divertido considerando que siete años atrás el niño no se molestaría en hacerlo.

— ¡Yo primero!— Greg gritó y agarró el brazo extendido de Potter, empujando a Draco a un lado. Más tarde, si sobrevivían, probablemente le diría a Greg que entendía; la auto conservación era el rasgo de Slytherin, después de todo. Pero en ese momento, Greg no era más que un imbécil que acaba robar el salvavidas de Draco, lo que le obligó a mirar a la comadreja y Granger por ayuda.

Miró hacia arriba, desesperado y en busca de ayuda cuando vio el brazo extendido. Hizo una mueca al ver la cicatriz en la piel deletreando _sangre_ _sucia._ A pesar de todo lo que había pasado –todo lo que _habían_ pasado –la visión de la palabra en su carne le hizo retroceder.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?— Gritó Weasley.

 _Tenía cinco años de edad cuando su madre lo atrapó una noche tratando de convencer a los elfos domésticos que le trajeran pudín antes de la cena._ _Lo regañó y le dijo, —No toques el pastel_ _hasta_ que hayas cenado _._

 _Tenía nueve años cuando su padre lo sorprendió mirando codiciosamente a la varita encerrada dentro del bastón con cabeza de serpiente._ _Cuando intentó acercarse a ella, lo regañaron y luego su padre dijo: —_ No puedes tocar una varita hasta que recibas la tuya dentro de dos años.

 _Cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, al parecer, había sido tiempo para "_ la charla" _._ _Su padre lo sentó y explicó –con gran detalle –el problema con los_ Sangre sucia, _también llamado nacidos de muggles, cómo eran mágicamente inferiores y una plaga en su sociedad._ _—_ No te hagas amigo de ellos, no te mezcles con ellos, y no los toques, _— su padre había insistido con firmeza y Draco esperó por el habitual "_ hasta _" que por lo general seguía al "_ no _"._ _Nunca llegó._

 _No debía hacer amigos, mezclarse, ni tocar a los_ Sangre sucia _._ _El punto estaba muy claro._

 _Así que cuando Draco puso un pie en el Expreso de Hogwarts a los once años de edad, y conoció a Hermione Granger, quien con entusiasmo intentó contarle toda la historia de Hogwarts, asumió que era sangre pura y que era, por lo tanto, una compañía aceptable a los ojos de sus padres._ _F_ _arfulló sobre el castillo, sus encantamientos, y Draco sonrió ante la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le habló de cómo había sentido la magia que emanaba de cada rincón de la tienda cuando había ido a Ollivander's para conseguir su varita._ _Él entendió la emoción y la impresión de ser dueño de su propia varita._

 _Mientras esperaba por Greg y Vince, después de haber sido informado por su padre de que sus amigos de la infancia debían permanecer con él tan a menudo como fuese posible, ya que era prudente viajar grupos, disfrutó de la compañía de la niña a su lado que le preguntó por lo menos cincuenta preguntas sobre su vida, su familia, y sus anticipaciones para la escuela._

— _Slytherin—,_ _respondió cuando le preguntó a qué Casa pensaba que quedaría._ _La chica hizo una mueca contemplativa cuando respondió y luego comenzó a enumerar de los beneficios de cada Casa, recalcando el hecho de que los nacidos de muggles nunca habían sido sorteados en Slytherin._

 _Draco rió._ _—Bueno, no, — dijo._ _—No podrían ¿no? Slytherin es una casa_ _para_ _verdaderos_ _magos y brujas, no para asquerosos —Se_ _detuvo ante la expresión de horror en su rostro._ _— ¿Qué?—_ _preguntó, confundido por la forma en que su nueva amiga parecía que estaba a punto de llorar._ _Luego, se dio cuenta._

Granger se inclinó aún más, estirando su brazo hacia él. — ¡Malfoy! ¡Toma mi mano!— suplicó, su mirada desesperada mientras el gris se encontraba con la plata.

Le tomó la mano, haciendo caso omiso de la voz de su padre en la parte posterior de su cabeza; después de todo, no habría sido la primera vez. Draco pasó la pierna hacia arriba y sobre la escoba, agarrándose a su cintura y enterrando su nariz en su pelo. _Maldición... ¿cómo es que, aún rodeada de humo, olía a canela?_

Cuando irrumpieron a través de una cortina de humo para encontrarse con aire limpio al otro lado, las escobas y los cinco pilotos se estrellaron en el suelo, los sonidos de la batalla haciendo eco en los pasillos cercanos. Draco cayó a un lado y se tendió boca abajo, tosiendo, jadeando, y con arcadas mientras trataba de expulsar el humo de sus pulmones.

— _Anapneo, —_ susurró una voz familiar y Draco sintió libres sus vías respiratorias, oxígeno fresco inundándolo al instante. Se volvió para encontrar a Granger mirándolo con una expresión preocupada. — ¿Estás— empezó a decir.

—C-Crabbe...— Greg estaba murmurando, su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba a la pared que ocultaba la Sala de los Menesteres. —C-Crabbe...

—Está muerto—, dijo Weasley severamente.

Draco se volvió y miró al pelirrojo.

— ¡Ronald!— Granger espetó.

Hubo silencio por un momento y luego una fuerte explosión en otra parte del castillo. Potter se levanto rápidamente y Granger y Weasley detrás de él. — ¡Granger!— Draco logró gritar. — ¡No!

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de voltearse y correr detrás de los otros.

 _Malditos Gryffindors_.

~•~

Ella estaba temblando mientras ayudaba a Snape quien estaba mortalmente pálido y apenas sobreviviendo. El antiofídico que habían mantenido a mano después de que Nagini había atacado el señor Weasley sólo un par de años antes había sido muy útil cuando el trío encontró su antiguo Maestro en Pociones en la Casa de los Gritos, sangrando por el cuello. Un montón de pociones y algún trabajo rápido con la varita que Hermione había aprendido durante su insoportablemente aburrida recuperación en Grimmauld Place bajo la tutela de Snape, fue todo lo que pudo hacer la bruja para ayudar al recientemente retirado Director de Hogwarts.

— _¡Podría_ _haber muerto!—_ _Hermione le gritó._

 _Snape frunció el ceño._ _— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, estúpida, estúpida niña! Ahora se útil por una vez y coge la poción de mi bolsillo izquierdo._

Ella y la señora Pomfrey insistieron en que se quedara acostado, descansando, pero cuando Voldemort declaró en voz alta la muerte de Harry Potter, Snape se puso de pie para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Hermione ayudó al hombre hacia la entrada del castillo para estar con los demás miembros de la orden, el Ejército de Dumbledore, y los estudiantes que eligieron quedarse y luchar. Pasaron por George Weasley que estaba arrodillado al lado de Fred, entregándole una poción para el dolor para ayudar a su gemelo con la pierna que se le había fracturado cuando un muro se derrumbo sobre ellos. Sirius estaba moviéndose rápidamente con todos los demás, flanqueado por Remus y Tonks hasta que vio a Hermione y corrió a abrazarla, agradeciendo en silencio a los dioses que estuviese viva.

Él y Snape compartieron una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de que sus ojos fueran atraídos por el sonido de gritos.

Ginny corrió hacia los Mortífagos, pero el señor Weasley la retuvo. Hermione se encogió por dentro al ver el dolor de su amiga, deseando que la pelirroja supiese del plan. Pero necesitaban que la pena y el dolor fuesen verdaderos para que todo funcionase. Imaginaba que –si todo iba según lo planeado –Ginny tendría un par de cosas que decirle, o más bien gritarle, a Harry.

Cuando vio el cuerpo de Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, Hermione instintivamente avanzó sólo para ser detenida por su tío. —Va a estar bien—, dijo Sirius en voz baja. —Va a estar bien—, repitió, probablemente para recordarse a sí mismo.

La procesión masiva de mortífagos se detuvo delante del castillo, Voldemort a la cabecilla de la multitud.

Ginny estaba gritando en brazos de su padre. — ¡No! ¡Harry!

— ¡Estúpida!— Voldemort siseó. — ¿Lloras por _eso_?— preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el cuerpo de Harry con un movimiento de su varita. _La Varita de_ _Saúco,_ Hermione pensó. — ¿Dónde estaba Harry Potter mientras todos ustedes recogían a sus muertos? Mientras todos ustedes se lavaban la sangre de los seres queridos de las manos y ofrecían oraciones a sus dioses... ¡Mientras que luchaban valientemente en el nombre de Harry Potter, él ya estaba muerto! Nada más que un niño que dependía del sacrificio de otros. Y ahora... un niño _muerto._

—Está vivo, — Hermione susurró en voz baja. —Está vivo. Está vivo—, dijo una y otra vez hasta sintió la mano de Snape apretando su hombro en señal de apoyo. Podía sentir la mano vacilante de Ron entrelazándose con la suya, y así, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Ahora es el momento de declararse!— Voldemort gritó a la gran multitud. — ¡A partir de hoy, pondrán su fe en mí! ¡Obedézcanme, o sufrirán las consecuencias!

Nadie se movió.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort recorrieron la multitud. —Tú, —dijo, señalando con el dedo hacia Snape, —deberías estar muerto.

Snape se burló del mago oscuro. —Lamento decepcionarle, mi Señor.

—Tal vez, — Voldemort comenzó. —No ofrezca clemencia a... _Todos—,_ dijo, su atención todavía en Snape.

Bellatrix rió junto a él hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Hermione y dijo entre dientes. —Mi señor, — Se dio la vuelta, su mirada maníaca suplicaba y se postró a los pies de Voldemort. —Dame a la sangre sucia de Potter, — le rogó.

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió con diversión al ver a la bruja de rodillas delante de él; su más fiel seguidor, y por mucho, su más psicótico. — ¿Estás seguro, Bella?— preguntó. —Me parece que la chica tiene un buen grupo de valientes magos dispuestos a protegerla—, dijo, burlándose de Snape, Sirius, y Ron de pie quienes estaban delante de Hermione. —Muy bien. Ofrezco mi mano a cualquiera que desee aceptarla, a excepción de unos pocos. ¿Quien busca mi misericordia?

— ¡Draco!— Lucius Malfoy siseó, detectando la cabeza de pelo rubio blanquecino de pie junto a Gregory Goyle entre una dispersión de temblorosos Slytherin que habían escapado de los calabozos tras ser encerrados dentro gracias a un desafortunado arrebato de Pansy.

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Draco, conteniendo la respiración en el pecho cuando se volvió e hizo contacto visual con ella. Ella negó con la cabeza, en silencio rogándole que no se moviese. —No lo hagas...— susurró palabras que él no podía oír, imitando la declaración que él le había dado horas antes, fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres.

— ¡Draco, no seas estúpido!— Lucius gruñó a su hijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño al hombre y su esposa, la mujer que podría haberse casado con Regulus, mientras hacían señas a su único hijo para que se uniese a ellos en su lado; el lado equivocado.

~•~

—Draco, — dijo Narcissa, finalmente llamando a su hijo.

Miró a la mujer que le rogaba que fuese a ella. Vaciló, volteando los ojos para mirar una vez más a Granger que temblaba entre Sirius Black y Snape, su padrino que estaba claramente en el lado opuesto de la guerra. « _¿Desde cuándo?»_ Draco se preguntó, añadiendo un pensamiento de, « _y ¿por qué diablos no me ayudo a salir de esto?»_ Y miró la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

Quebrado por las palabras de su madre, Draco se adelantó con pies de plomo al cruzar la barrera entre los contrincantes, deteniéndose cuando el Señor Tenebroso se acercó a él, estremeciéndose en respuesta. —Bien hecho, Draco, — dijo.

Draco asintió y corrió a su madre, cayendo en sus brazos y aferrándose ella con fuerza, preguntándose cómo iban a salir de todo esto. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salvar a la gente que amaba? Podía sentir la mano de su padre en el hombro y Draco amargamente se la sacudió antes de volverse hacia la multitud frente a los mortífagos, encontrándose con los ojos de Granger de inmediato. Draco no se movió, ni siquiera cuando su madre deslizó una varita en su mano. No necesitaba mirar, sabía lo que era. _Su_ _varita_ que había tomado claramente del cuerpo de Potter cuando el muchacho finalmente había caído en las manos del Señor Tenebroso.

—Ahora, no sean tímidos, — el Señor Tenebroso estaba diciendo, — ¿quién sigue?—

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron cuando Longbottom se adelantó. « _¡_ _Vuelve, idiota!_ » Quiso morder al idiota que parecía que apenas podía estar de pie, menos aún, luchar. Y si el muchacho pensaba que iba a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa, estaría muy equivocado que podía sobrevivir a la dura prueba en el estado en que estaba actualmente. Draco apenas había podido sobrevivir el mismo proceso.

El Señor Tenebroso se rió, un sonido agudo que resonó en el recinto. —Bueno, tengo que decir que esperaba algo mejor—, dijo, y los mortífagos a su alrededor, a excepción de Draco y sus padres, compartieron una carcajada. — ¿Quién eres tú, joven?

—Neville Longbottom.

—Bienvenido, bienvenido, Neville Longbottom. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar un lugar para ti.

Bellatrix rió. _—Alguien_ tiene _que_ hacer el lavado.

Los mortífagos rieron a carcajadas.

—Calma, Bellatrix. Vamos a no subestimar a nuestro joven amigo. Por dar un paso adelante, vivirá para ver otro día y —

—Me gustaría decir algo, — Longbottom interrumpió al Señor Tenebroso. —No importa que Harry este muerto. Esta guerra no se trataba de Harry. Se trataba de algo más. Él no es el primero en morir, y probablemente no será la última. _Tu_ morirás _—,_ dijo, señalando al Señor Tenebroso con una mano temblorosa, en la otra sosteniendo nada más que un viejo sombrero —Esto no ha terminado—, dijo, metiendo la mano en el sombrero y sacando una espada enorme.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron al mismo tiempo que el Señor Tenebroso alzó su varita, algo parecido a la esperanza llenando su pecho. El Señor Tenebroso dirigido una maldición a Longbottom, quien se lanzó fuera del camino, llevando la espada en sus manos en alto, mientras que caía sobre la cabeza de la serpiente gigante.

— ¡No!— el Señor Tenebroso gritó.

Muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Longbottom levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, mientras el Señor Tenebroso apuntaba su varita hacia el chico. En la esquina de sus ojos, Draco vio como el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter surgió de los brazos de Hagrid y corría hacia Longbottom. Draco levantó la vista para ver a Bellatrix corriendo hacia adelante; Granger en el lado opuesto, moviéndose rápidamente, sin darse cuenta del peligro inminente que iba hacia ella.

Draco se liberó del agarre de su madre y corrió hacia ella. — ¡Potter!— gritó, y cuando el mago de pelo negro se volvió, Draco lanzó la varita de espino en su dirección, viendo como la atrapaba y lanzaba un escudo alrededor Longbottom, desviando la maldición del Señor Tenebroso.

— ¡Draco!— Narcissa gritó a su hijo y corrió, Lucius sobre sus talones mientras perseguían al joven rubio hacia el castillo donde la batalla explotaba a su alrededor una vez más.

— ¡Granger!

Levantó la vista para ver a Bellatrix descendiendo sobre la chica, arrojando maldición tras maldición tras la bruja. Granger, a pesar de su fuerza, estaba luchando como loca para responder con la misma fuerza y facilidad. Draco levantó su varita –la varita que había tomado de Vincent en la Sala de los Menesteres –y apuntó lo mejor que pudo mientras corría y gritó: _— ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Falló.

Falló y la mirada de su de su tía Bella volvió y fijó en él.

— ¿Vienes a salvar a la sangre sucia de nuevo?— dijo y se rió de él. _—_ ¡ _Sabía_ que estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que no sabías quienes eran! ¡Ven pues, párate donde perteneces, Draco! ¡Al lado de la inmundicia!— Ella hizo un gesto con su varita, sus ojos grises oscuros llenos de locura mientras lo seguían al pararse junto a la bruja.

Narcissa gritó: — ¡Bella!

— ¡No!— Bellatrix gruñó. — ¡Ha elegido su lado! ¡ _Expelliarmus_! _—_ exclamó en voz alta y tanto la varita Draco como la de Hermione se dispararon hacia en la mano. La bruja enloquecida reía locamente como si ella no esperaba que eso funcionase.

—Mierda, — susurró Draco.

Bellatrix apuntó su varita a la pareja y, con un brillo en los ojos, exclamó, _—Crucio!_

En un movimiento que nadie sospechaba y que todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver, Hermione y Draco se volvieron y se aferraron el uno al otro ante el golpe de la maldición, cada uno tratando en vano de salvar al otro. Draco, físicamente más fuerte, gritó mientras giraba su cuerpo para tomar la maldición en la espalda. Al instante sus músculos se constriñeron, apretándose alrededor de la bruja en sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo.

El dolor bullía a través de su cuerpo peor de lo que el Fiendfyre se había sentido. Había estado bajo la maldición Cruciatus antes, incluso a manos de su tía; claramente Bellatrix se había contenido aquel entonces. Estaba condenadamente cerca del dolor que había sentido cuando había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, solo que en todas partes en lugar de sólo un lugar. Agujas calientes apuñaleaban por todos los poros, a lo largo de cada nervio de su cuerpo, y trató de concentrarse en algo para que no perder el conocimiento. La voz de Granger, ya que era quien gritaba por él — ¡Draco! ¡Draco, aguanta!

Alguien gritó: _— ¡Desmaius!—_ Y terminó el _Crucio._ Parecía, sin embargo, que el hechizo aturdidor había fallado en su objetivo. Afortunadamente, Bella había vuelto su atención a quienquiera que fuese que los había rescatado.

—Narcissa, — La voz de Snape era baja y enojada, — ¿te importaría dar un paso lejos de tu hermana para no maldecirte por accidente? Ya que acaba torturar a tu hijo, me gustaría pensar que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber a qué lado de esta batalla realmente perteneces.

Narcissa se apresuró a pasar, aunque cuando se acercó a Draco y Hermione, Bellatrix lanzó un maleficio hacia ella, quemando su mano. La rubia miró a los ojos de su loca hermana que sonreía. —Traviesa, Cissa. — Bellatrix sonrió. —Si desead tomar al pequeño traidor a la sangre, adelante—, dijo ella, apartándose para permitir que Narcissa y Lucius se acercasen a Draco si tanto lo deseaban. —Pero dejaras a la Sangre Sucia.

—No uses esa palabra, — dijo Snape con un gruñido aterciopelado.

Bellatrix rió. — ¿Todavía atraído por los nacidos de muggles?— ella pregunto. _—Nunca_ fuiste uno de nosotros. —

Snape se burló de ella. —Desafortunadamente, lo fui—, admitió. —Pero esa chica no sólo _no_ es una nacida de muggles, es mi ahijada _y_ tú _no_ la tocaras.

Todos los ojos se agrandaron, los de Hermione incluidos.

— ¿Qué?— Bella hizo una mueca. — ¿Quién en la tierra, además de mi idiota hermana, sería tan estúpido como para _nombrarte_ el padrino de un niño?— Ella rió.

Snape sonrió. —Regulus Black.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y ella se volvió para mirar hacia Hermione, la comprensión instalándose en el interior de su mente. — ¡No!— gritó y levantó su varita de nuevo, pero cualquiera que sea la maldición era para Hermione, murió en sus labios cuando Snape gritó: _—Sectumsempra!—_ y abrió el pecho de Bellatrix.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien?— Hermione susurró, mirando al chico que se retorcía de vez en cuando, todavía flotando por encima de ella; un escudo humano.

Su respiración era pesada y sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraban hacia ella. — ¿Black?— susurró el nombre, sorprendido por la declaración que había llegado de su –no, _de ambos_ _–_ padrino. Tampoco dijo una palabra mientras Draco era levantado por padre, dejando a Hermione en el suelo mirando a todos con ojos grises.

— ¿Es verdad?— Narcissa dijo a través de una voz rota mientras miraba a Hermione, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Alargó una mano tierna sólo para ser cortada por Snape que paró protectoramente entre los Malfoy y la pequeña bruja.

—Severus?— Lucius se quedó mirando al hombre, su mirada se estrechó.

Al ver el cuerpo de Bella sangrando en el suelo, Rodolphus Lestrange gritó de dolor y de ira y con violencia apuntó su varita en dirección a Snape. _—Avada_ _Ked—_

— _¡Desmaius!—_ gritó otra voz. — ¡Ja!— Sirius dijo, sonrisa en su rostro cuando se unió a su familia –y Snape –mirando al Maestro en Pociones con una expresión petulante. — ¡Me debes una vida!

— _Avada Kedavra!—_ Snape gritó, apuntando con su varita sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sirius.

El animago volvió y miró como el cuerpo congelado de Rabastan Lestrange, varita todavía en la mano y dirigido a Sirius, cayó al suelo, muerto. —Joder, — dijo Sirius en su decepción por el hecho de que Snape _le_ había salvado la vida.

—Si hemos terminado aquí, — dijo Snape y se volvió tomar la mano de Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Dónde está Harry?— preguntó ella inmediatamente.

—No es posible—, Lucius estaba murmurando en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en la pequeña bruja. Dio un paso hacia delante sólo para encontrar la varita de Sirius clavada debajo de su mandíbula, toda risa fuera del rostro del hombre.

—Acercarte a mi sobrina, Malfoy, — Sirius amenazó, —y estaré feliz de convertir a mi prima en viuda.

Lucius levantó lentamente sus manos, burlándose de Sirius mientras los magos de cabellos negros tomaban a la pequeña bruja por los hombros y la llevaban lejos de la familia de Slytherin. —No es posible—, dijo de nuevo, ignorando las miradas de asombro tanto de su esposa como de su hijo.

~•~

El trío entró en el Gran Salón, donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, cada uno a cada lado de Hermione mientras se movían. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia atrás a los Malfoy sólo una vez, sorprendida sobre su conmoción y desesperada por poner fin a esta guerra para que pudiera volver a Grimmauld Place y leer los diarios de su padre para averiguar quizá, exactamente por qué los padres de Draco estaban tan atónitos por su ascendencia. No podría ser sólo por la relación familiar, ¿verdad?

— ¡Bien, Lunático!— Sirius gritó y Hermione se volvió a ver como su antiguo profesor de Defensa rompía el cuello de Fenrir Greyback. Una sensación de alivio y orgullo se trasladó a través de ella a la vista, consideraron que el hombre lobo la había manoseado durante su breve estancia en la Mansión Malfoy, buscando a tientas por su cuerpo y lamiendo sus labios. La visión de su cuerpo muerto a los pies de un hombre que hace mucho tiempo había infectado, le lleno de alegría. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, culpó internamente a la sangre Black corriendo por sus venas por sentir alegría por la muerte de un hombre, aunque fuera _ese hombre_ en particular.

— ¡Hermione!— Ron gritó y tiró de la bruja a un abrazo. El par de amigos suspiro de alivio por la seguridad de los otros. — ¿Es que acaso vi a _Malfoy_ recibir una maldición por ti?— preguntó, estupefacto. — ¿Y Snape mató a Bellatrix?—

— ¿Dónde está Harry?— Sirius y Hermione preguntaron simultáneamente.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Así que todo se reduce a esto, ¿no es así?— La voz de Harry hizo eco en el Gran Comedor y todo el mundo se volvió a ver el-niño-que-vivió hacer frente a Voldemort. — ¿La varita en tu mano sabe que su último dueño fue desarmado? Porque si lo sabe... _Yo_ soy el verdadero amo de la Varita de Saúco. —

Hermione y Ron se aferraron el uno al otro a la vista de su mejor amigo, y ella observó desde las comisuras de sus ojos como Sirius y Remus avanzaban al mismo tiempo hacia el par como para ofrecer respaldo a Harry.

Los Malfoy se trasladaron al Gran Comedor, Draco más rápido que sus padres, los músculos todavía retorciéndose involuntariamente cada pocos minutos mientras permanecía de pie justo detrás de Hermione y Snape, mirando con ansiosa esperanza ante la visión de Harry Potter la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso, la varita de espino de Draco en la mano del chico.

Voldemort gruñó y Potter levantó la varita desafiante y cada uno gritó hechizos simultáneamente.

— _¡Avada_ _Kedavra!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Draco y Hermione cerraron los ojos y rezaron: _no más guerra._

~Ω~

* * *

 ** _Translator's Note:_** Mil disculpas, una vez más. Esta semana me las he visto algo apretada con la vida muggle que tengo y entre tantas diligencias, se me ha hecho corto el tiempo para traducir los capítulos. Mil, mil disculpas, my friends. Por lo menos, puedo dejarles de consuelo este capítulo donde por fin aparece Draco.

Mil, mil disculpas, de verdad (:

 ** _Actualización:_** El capítulo 8 será publicado el **miércoles 16/09.** El cuarto capítulo de mi nueva traducción de **Tying The Nott** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado el viernes **18/09.**

Los quiero,

 ** _Lyanna Malfoy_**

 _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_


	8. Bellum

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Tiene un poco de contenido sexual y un par de palabras ofensivas que tal vez no a muchos les guste.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo VIII** •

 _Bellum_

 _ **Julio de 1977**_

Por un lado, quinto año había sido una auténtica pesadilla y por el otro, un sueño. Milagrosamente, Kreacher había conseguido llevar a Sirius a San Mungo a tiempo para que los sanadores hiciesen su trabajo y le salvasen la vida. Los Potter habían sido llamados tal y como Regulus había insistido. Pronto, su hermano estuvo descansando en una gran mansión en algún lugar a las afueras de Yorkshire, probablemente jugando Quidditch con sus amigos durante las vacaciones y siendo adorado por la familia Potter, a pesar de sus defectos, para compensar su infancia de mierda. Regulus quería sentirse amargado y celoso, pero sabía que Sirius se merecía a alguien que realmente cuidase de él correctamente.

Mientras tanto, él todavía vivía con las consecuencias de dicha infancia de mierda.

Cuando se descubrió que Sirius había escapado de su planificada muerte «accidental», Kreacher había sido castigado severamente por Walburga por permitirle escapar. Ni una sola vez el elfo dijo que él había sido quien en realidad se llevó a Sirius lejos de Grimmauld Place y que había actuado bajo las órdenes directas del mismo Regulus. Ni una sola vez.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Kreacher, — Regulus susurró al elfo mientras ayudaba a curar las heridas de Kreacher tarde esa noche, cuando sus padres se habían ido a la cama. —Tu lealtad hacia mí será recompensada. Te lo prometo...nunca te pondré en este tipo de peligro de nuevo. — Regulus sintió un vínculo envolverse en torno a su núcleo mágico, uniendo la fuerza vital de Kreacher a la suya a causa de la promesa. El elfo agarró su mano, sus dedos entrelazándose con los dedos llenos de suaves arrugas y cicatrices de Kreacher; el elfo lo miró y el débil susurro de: —Sí, Señor— rozó entre ellos.

Sirius fue eliminado del tapiz de la familia y los Black celebraron una ceremonia privada donde a Regulus se le fue presentado _oficialmente_ el anillo de la familia frente a sus padres, tíos, tías y primos. El tío Cygnus y la tía Druella hicieron un gran espectáculo sobre cómo Regulus habría sido un buen marido para Narcissa, por supuesto, evitando a toda cosa que tales expresiones llegasen a los oídos de Lucius. Regulus sabía que todo era mentira de todos modos. El tío Alphard ofreció sabiduría a la hora de gobernar la familia, y otorgó a Regulus un libro sobre cómo manipular mágicamente el tapiz de la familia en caso de que optase por reintegrar a Sirius y Andrómeda, cuando llegase a la mayoría de edad. Narcissa besó dulcemente sus mejillas y lo felicitó, sin hacer ningún gesto que afirmarse que el nuevo título de Regulus como heredero de la familia tenía nada que ver con los rumores de que Sirius casi había muerto, después misteriosamente terminar en el vestíbulo de San Mungo, cubierto de sangre. Regulus le sonrió cortésmente, le besó los nudillos y estrechó la mano de Lucius, tratando de no mostrar ningún atisbo de emoción cuando el heredero Malfoy lo llevó aparte y mencionó que tenía un _amigo_ que estaba muy interesado en hacer una amistad con el heredero de la familia Black.

Cuando Bellatrix se presentó, los hermanos Lestrange a cuestas, Cygnus y Druella se oían discutir con ella en el pasillo de entrada.

— ¡No puedes simplemente entrar mostrando _eso_ tan abiertamente! ¡Muestra algo de sutileza!

—Bella, cariño, sólo porque todos somos familia no significa que todo el mundo entiende por completo y—

— ¡No me avergüenzo de mostrar mi lealtad!— Bellatrix había chillado antes de entrar en la sala donde se reunió con el resto de la familia. Llevaba un vestido negro de manga corta que era perfectamente adecuado, sobre todo porque no parecía que su marido tenía ningún reparo con su vestuario. Su antebrazo izquierdo, sin embargo, estaba a la vista de todos; su pálida e impecable piel decorada con el dibujo de un cráneo y serpiente en tinta negra.

—Lucius, — dijo Bella, saludando a Malfoy primero que era un paso en falso social, ya que debería haber saludado primero al Señor y Señora de la casa, seguido por su Jefe de Casa (a menos que fuesen la misma persona). Regulus sabía que luego del Jefe de Casa seguiría él, siendo el heredero, y la línea iría abajo en la jerarquía.

Regulus se tragó su disgusto por su falta de adherencias sociales pero inmediatamente notó que nadie más presente –excepto, tal vez, el tío Alphard –presto atención a sus acciones. Sentía la ansiedad acumularse en la boca su estómago ante las implicaciones. Esto ya no era una familia. Esta era una reunión de seguidores y, de alguna manera, Lucius y Bellatrix se encontraban en la parte superior de la recién creada cadena de mando.

¿Dónde diablos quedaba _él_?

Ojos grises oscuros se volvieron hacia él y Regulus alzó la barbilla mientras Bellatrix se le acercaba. —Primito, — ella le saludó con una sonrisa taimada. —Hemos crecido ¿no?

Regulus entrecerró los ojos sólo un toque. —Bastante, — dijo, tomando su mano y la besó rápidamente. —Prima, te vez bien.

Le tomó la mano y se aferró a él, ligeramente clavándole las uñas en el antebrazo como si estuviera enviando un mensaje. —Te ves como un digno heredero de nuestra antigua y noble casa. No como el asqueroso traidor a la sangre que vino antes que tú.

—No hablamos de él, Bella, — Walburga reprendió amablemente su sobrina.

— ¿Y por qué deberían?— Bella dijo con una sonrisa. —De hecho, — regreso su atención a Regulus, —como un regalo para mi precioso primo y heredero de nuestra casa, voy a capturar esa criatura miserable para torturarlo de la manera más espantosa posible. ¿O te gustaría verlo gritando? Me he vuelto muy hábil en la maldición Cruciatus —, dijo con orgullo. —Soy una de las favoritas de nuestro Señor. Él dice que tengo un gran potencial.

—Por mucho potencial que tengas como favorita—, dijo Cygnus con un suspiro ligeramente irritable, —tu lugar es junto a Rodolphus como su esposa y tu deber es el de darle al hombre un heredero.

Bellatrix sonrió. —Oh, sí voy a proporcionar un heredero. — dijo ella con confianza.

Regulus notó el ligero encogimiento en el rostro de Rodolphus. No podía evitar pensar que cuando Bella hablaba de herederos, no se refería a darle herederos a su marido. Regulus se aclaró la garganta para cambiar de tema. —Por mucho que aprecie el gesto, prima, — dijo, mirando a Bellatrix, —ahora no es el momento de llamar atención no deseada, ¿verdad? Él puede ser un traidor a la sangre, pero tal vez deberías poner tus esfuerzos en hacer frente a los muggles y sangre sucia —, sugirió.

Tenía, por supuesto, la esperanza de poder redirigir la ira de su familia hacia aquellos que le importaban poco. Solo conocía a una nacida de muggles y había roto el corazón de su mejor amigo, así que ¿qué le importa? En cuanto a los muggles, nunca había conocido a un antes en su vida. Pero lograba suavizar la posición de la familia Black en lo que respecta a los traidores a la sangre, podía tener esperanzas de que su acuerdo con Marlene fuera reconocido correctamente cuando llegase el momento de anunciarlo públicamente. A la larga, podría ayudar a que Andrómeda y Sirius regresasen al tapiz y formar parte, una vez más, de la familia.

Bellatrix sonrió. —Estas— Hizo un gesto como si sus palabras estuviesen flotando en el aire —, son las palabras de un _verdadero heredero de_ la Casa Antigua y Noble de los Black. Deberías tratar de ser una mejor influencia para tu pequeño amigo mestizo—, aconsejó.

Regulus asintió. — ¿Hablas de Severus?

Bella se rió. —Tiene una pequeña... _obsesión_ por lo que oímos.

—Evans—, dijo. —Una molesta y pequeña sangre sucia—, pronunció las palabras ensayadas lo más natural posible. —Sin embargo, es apenas un problema. Una niña de mierda sin verdadero poder o persuasión. Muy hermosa, o eso me han dicho. — Se encogió de hombros. —Apenas he mirado en su dirección, pero yo digo, permítanle mantener su pequeña mascota. Un búho mal criado sigue siendo útil como un familiar cuando se necesita uno.

Bellatrix rió como una colegiala joven riéndose tontamente sobre su primer amor. Regulus escondió una mueca ante el sonido.

Lucius estaba sonriendo. La vista era desconcertante. —Regulus, tú y Severus están invitados a mi casa el próximo verano. Espero que aceptes la invitación.

Sabía lo que era y sabía lo que se suponía que debía ser su respuesta. No había otra opción. —Me encantaría, Lucius, gracias. Asumo que Severus ya ha aceptado.

Lucius asintió. —Sería un estúpido si no. Cualquier persona sería un tonto de no hacerlo. No hace falta un ser un Legilimens para saber eso.

Un frío cayó sobre su piel y Regulus sonrió cortésmente, adecuadamente disfrazando su miedo. _Así que, el Señor Tenebroso era, al parecer, un Legilimens._ Eso haría las cosas exponencialmente más difíciles.

~•~

 **Septiembre de 1977**

— ¿Por qué tengo que sacar libros de Oclumancia?— Preguntó Marlene. —No es como si te hubiesen prohibido la entrada a la biblioteca. Reg, ¿eso es un moretón?— Levantó la mano para tocar su mejilla. — ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Él aparto su mando de su rostro. —Estoy bien—, le aseguró. —Tuve un encuentro con Sirius en el camino a Pociones esta mañana, no es nada.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Reg…tal vez deberías decirle—

—No puedo, — dijo, interrumpiéndola. —Sé lo que tengo que hacer con el fin de mantener seguros a todos que me importan. Ya están buscando razones para deshacerse de Severus y –aparte de su obsesión por Evans– no ha demostrado nada más que lealtad y ambición para servir. Tengo que cuidar de él, responder por él. Tengo que saber sus planes para poder mantener a Sirius lejos de todo... y a ti.

Marlene tocó el collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello cariñosamente y Regulus sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo. —Si ellos... Si _alguien_ se entera de la verdad me convertiré en un objetivo. Me usarían contra Sirius y a él contra mí. Que los dioses prohíban que alguien se entere de ti.

— ¿Soy tu secreta y asquerosa traidora a la sangre?— ella dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Él extendió la mano y tomó su mejilla cariñosamente. —Tú eres mi tesoro y que me aspen si alguien te aparta de mí—, dijo, con los ojos duros y fríos ante la idea. —Mataría a quien lo intentase.

Ella apartó la mirada de él. —No hables así—, suplicó. —Yo...se supone que debes ser bueno, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que debo recordarte.

Regulus suspiró. —No...No te puedo mentir. Le haría daño a cualquier persona que incluso pensase en tocarte, pero las personas que podrían pensar en una cosa así, merecerían sufrir. Puedo prometerte eso.

— ¿Quién más va a sufrir?— le preguntó con nerviosismo.

Su postura se tensó. —Mucha gente.

Su labio inferior temblaba. — ¿Por _tu_ culpa?

Contuvo la respiración y tragó saliva, tratando de forzar la bilis que se elevaba en la garganta. —Sí—, le espetó y luego rápidamente añadió: —Yo _no_ quiero. Merlín sabe que no quiero nada de eso, pero tienen que pensar que estoy con ellos. No les puedo dar ninguna razón para dudar de mí. Es por eso que dejé que Sirius me atacase con una maldición cortante en el camino a clase y le dejé pensar que soy un idiota. Es por eso que te voy a ignorar públicamente y a llamarte traidora a la sangre a pesar de que eres el aliento que me da la vida.

—Es por eso que harás daño a la gente, — susurró Marlene.

Regulus asintió. — ¿Seré condenado por ello?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Realmente va a haber una guerra, ¿verdad?

— ¿Seré condenado por sacrificar a otros por–

— ¿El bien mayor?

Regulus se burló. —A la mierda el bien mayor, estoy egoístamente haciendo esto por mis propias razones. Y esas razones deben mantenerse en secreto del el Señor Tenebroso, que es un _Legilimens._ Lo que significa que necesito que leas libros de Oclumancia, que aprendas como mantener a Dumbledore fuera de tu cabeza si alguna vez sospecha. Sin embargo, Severus y yo tenemos que empezar a aprender de inmediato. Sólo tenemos hasta el próximo verano.

Su rostro palideció. — ¿Qué pasa después del verano?

En lugar de responder de ella como hubiese querido, Regulus se inclinó y la besó, tirando de ella hacia la alcoba oscura y lanzando un rápida encanto desilusionador para distraer quien pudiera verlos mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo para distraer a su bruja de pensar en la creciente guerra, su lugar en ella, y el horror que tendrían que enfrentar el próximo verano…

Cuando recibiese la Marca.

~•~

 **Febrero de 1978**

Legeremancia, descubrieron, era algo natural para los dos jóvenes Slytherin. Sin embargo, las consecuencias de un talento tan natural estaban convirtiéndose más y más irritantes.

—Nunca pasaras tu examen Transfiguración si simplemente te sientas a mirar fijamente Evans durante la clase, — dijo Regulus molestando a Severus que estaba tomando una Poción Vigorizante después de su último período de sesiones en aprender Oclumancia. —Y ni siquiera lo niegues, vi el recuerdo. —

Severus lo miró. —Entonces, cuando te topes con un recuerdo de ella, busca otro. ¿Crees que me gusta ver tus recuerdos con McKinnon?

Regulus sonrió.

 _El primer día en Hogwarts después de Navidad tenía a Regulus apoyando a Marlene contra una pared en un aula vacía al final de un largo pasillo que había sido cerrada debido a Peeves, quien había inundado el baño más cercano._ _El agua había sido limpiada, pero habían cambiado los salones de las clases hasta que se repara todo el daño._ _A medida que su mano se deslizaba bajo la falda de Marlene, su pulgar rozó la parte inferior de un pecho, Regulus hizo una nota mental para hacer algo bueno por el pronto maravilloso Poltergeist._

 _Tan delicioso como sus labios eran y por mucho que se deleitaba besándola –especialmente cuando descubrió el encantador ruido hacia siempre que mordía suavemente su labio inferior–estaba desesperado por tocar y probar el resto de ella._ _Cada vez que él expresaba sus pensamientos sobre esas cosas, ella se reía y le decía que él era más como su hermano de lo que pensaba._

 _Regulus se molestaría por la sugerencia de que él se distraía tan fácilmente con la niñas como Sirius, pero luego Marlene le preguntaría con una ecuación Aritmancia de tercer año mientras cepillaba su rodilla contra el interior de su muslo, y él se pondría a balbucear sobre traducciones de Runas Antiguas en un esfuerzo por demostrar que estaba prestando atención._ _Ella reiría y él gruñiría y tragaría sus sonidos._

 _Cuando ella gimió mientras el palmeaba su pecho, no podía dejar de preguntarse si la potencia sexual era un rasgo característico de los hombres de la Casa Black, teniendo en cuenta que su inexperiencia le parecía ofrecer unos momentos de insuficiencia._ _Su ego se desinfló rápidamente cuando pasó cinco minutos tratando –exasperadamente – de desenganchar el sujetador._

 _La primera vez que tocó su piel desnuda con las manos, gimió ante su suavidad._ _La primera vez que tomo un pezón entre sus labios, ella gimió ruidosamente y solo el sonido lo hizo acabar._ _Él hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su expresión de placer eufórico seguido por la mortificación completa enterrando su cara entre sus pechos –que era su nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo – y murmurando un muy silencioso Fregotego sin dejar sus cuidados orales mientras sus dedos se clavaban a través su cabello._

Severus había hecho una mueca de disgusto cuando se topó con el recuerdo. — ¿Podrías ser más presumido?—, espetó con sarcasmo. — ¿Está siquiera _tratando_ de poner tus escudos de Oclumancia, o se trata de un juego enfermo cuya finalidad es echarme en cara tu vida sexual con McKinnon?

Regulus se burló. —A diferencia de mi hermano, estoy muy contento de mantener mis asuntos personales privados, gracias.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza con disgusto.

—No puedo creer que no lo expulsasen—, dijo Regulus pensativo.

Severus lo miró. —No parezcas impresionado de las habilidades de tu hermano—, dijo, regañando del joven mago. —No hace falta ser un genio para ser capaz de convencer a una Hufflepuff de follar en un armario de escobas. — **(1)**

Regulus sonrió. —No, pero ¿ser atrapados por el director y sólo terminar con dos semanas de detención? Tienes que admitir que es bastante impresionante.

Severus puso los ojos. —Si crees que es impresionante que te obliguen a caminar de regreso a tu habitación común sin los pantalones, entonces sí, muy impresionante—, dijo sarcásticamente, —abromadamente impresionante.

Compartieron una risa a costa de Sirius, el Gryffindor no parecía perturbado por la historia legendaria que circulaba en la escuela sobre la forma en que había dejado atrás un par de pantalones en un armario de escobas y se alejó con bragas negras y amarillas para agregar a una peculiar gran colección.

Al terminar de reír, la pareja regresó a sus clases privadas de Oclumancia y tuvieron un golpe de éxito cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaban buscar recuerdos llenos de vergüenza para que funcionase. Regulus sólo logro ver cinco segundos del recuerdo de Severus de ser colgado boca abajo en calzoncillos por Sirius y Potter antes de que los escudos de Oclumancia se alzasen tan fuertes que casi se sentían permanentes. Severus vio incluso menos del recuerdo de Regulus de encontrar a Sirius casi muerto en su habitación.

— ¿Crees que será suficiente?— Preguntó Regulus.

Severus asintió. — ¿Para entrar sin sospechas de donde descansan nuestras lealtades? Sí—, confirmó. —Además, sólo estamos buscando conseguir sobrevivir a la reunión antes de que nos marquen. Y no es como si estuviésemos buscando acabar con su operación desde el interior—, razonó.

Regulus asintió. —No. Deja que el hombre conquiste el mundo por lo que me importa, siempre y cuando nos dejen tranquilos a mí y a los míos.

~•~

 **Julio de 1978**

Severus y Regulus esperaron a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy hasta que un mortífago se acercó, dejándolos entrar sin decir una palabra. Caminaron el largo camino a través de los terrenos hasta que llegaron a la vieja mansión para ser recibidos por un sonriente Lucius y su padre, Abraxas, un hombre con pelo corto blanco pálido a diferencia del de Lucius, que permanecía largo y recogido con un pedazo negro de cuero. Abraxas era, sin embargo, tan intimidante como su hijo y mucho menos encantador.

Pero no era nada en comparación con el hombre que se conocieron después.

Lucius los llevo al gran salón donde Regulus vio a la usualmente relajada Narcissa, las manos temblando ligeramente mientras servía el té para un hombre alto de pelo negro sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con una túnica de seda de acromántula, como si fuera señor de la casa, que, Regulus suponía, técnicamente era. —Mi Señor, permítame presentarle a Regulus Black—, dijo Lucius, señalando al Slytherin de dieciséis años de edad, —y, por supuesto, ya conoce a Severus Snape.

Regulus asintió cortésmente con la cabeza, Severus hizo lo mismo.

El Señor Tenebroso se volvió y observo a los jóvenes con interés. Se veía como cualquier otro mago, pero, a pesar de que no podían verlo con sus propios ojos, el aura a su alrededor era más negra que el nombre de Regulus y el aire de la habitación era más frío por la mera presencia de aquel hombre. —Ah, sí—, por fin habló, —el chico cuyo corazón sangra para los nacidos de muggles—, dijo, poniendo su atención primero a Severus.

El muchacho mestizo tragó el poco orgullo que en realidad poseía, reconociendo la provocación y respondiendo de la única manera que sabía sin parecer débil. —Me siento honrado de ser recordado, mi Señor.

El Señor Tenebroso rió en silencio ante las palabras de Severus y Regulus brevemente espero que ninguno de ellos se desmayase al oír el sonido. Sus nervios se habían disparado y ambos se habían visto en la necesidad de beber un Filtro de la Paz antes de llegar a la casa, sólo lo suficiente para aliviar los nervios, pero no tanto como para nublar la mente, y sin querer bajar sus escudos de Oclumancia, que eran casi perfectos. —Al menos tiene un sentido del humor. Dime joven Sr. Snape, ¿cómo está tu pequeña sangre sucia?

—Todavía no me habla, mi Señor, — dijo Severus casualmente como si hablara a un viejo conocido.

Regulus resopló, no iba a dejar que Severus se llevase toda la atención, sobre todo porque si lo presionaban, era más que probable que estropease todo para ambos. Era mejor dividir la atención del Señor Tenebroso por igual. —Es mejor para él—, dijo Regulus. —La chica tenía una tendencia a parlotear.

Voldemort sonrió, volviendo su atención a Regulus. —Y el joven heredero Black. He querido conocerte desde hace bastante tiempo. Dime, ¿cuáles es tu opinión sobre la pequeña mascota de tu amigo?

Regulus se encogió de hombros, el breve movimiento revolvió suavemente el contenido de su estómago que ya amenazaban con salir debido a sus nervios. —No sé cómo crían a los mestizos, mi Señor—, dijo, dirigiéndose al mago oscuro —, pero ¿no animan a los sangre pura a practicar sus habilidades en las brujas no dignas antes de encontrar una esposa adecuada? Tal vez si todas las nacidas de muggles sirviesen para tal propósito, no buscasen constantemente llegar a posiciones demasiado altas para su sangre.

Voldemort asintió pensativamente mientras se llevaba la pequeña taza de té a la boca. Regulus echó una mirada a Narcissa quien veía al hombre de cerca, como si esperara que en cualquier momento el hombre declarase que ella había intentado envenenarlo y la asesinase. Cuando dejó la taza vacía en la mesa, sus hombros se relajaron con evidente alivio. — ¿No crees que todos los sangre sucia deberían ser erradicados?— pregunto el Señor Tenebroso. —Debo decirte, joven Regulus, _esa_ opinión no será popular entre mis...amigos.

Regulus negó con la cabeza. —El hecho de que un elfo doméstico tenga menos magia que un mago, no significa que no sea útil—, dijo, citando prácticamente su madre. —Tengo la _capacidad_ para fregar los pisos en caso de necesidad, pero ¿por qué iba yo a hacer nunca una cosa así cuando tengo un perfecto sirviente a la mano?

—Ya veo, — dijo el Señor Tenebroso, con una expresión de contemplación. —Crees que las sangres sucias tienen un lugar en nuestro mundo. La servidumbre.

—Matar a todos crearía un lío, ¿no?— Regulus dijo sonriendo astutamente.

— ¿Y los traidores a la sangre?— Voldemort le preguntó rápidamente. — ¿Como tu hermano?

Regulus estaba preparado para el tema de Sirius. Era probable que desde el momento en que su hermano había sido sorteado en Gryffindor, Bellatrix hubiera ido parloteando sin cesar sobre su primo traidor a la sangre y ¿podía favor sacrificarlo en nombre de su señor Tenebroso para una bonita palmadita en la cabeza? Regulus parecía emocionalmente afectado. —Sería una gran tragedia contra la magia en sí derramar sangre tan pura, mi Señor. Los traidores a la sangre son niños perdidos que necesitan una mano fuerte para traerlos de vuelta al redil. Si cada hipogrifo díscolo fuese sacrificado, pronto toda la manada perecería.

—Ah—. Voldemort sonrió y Regulus podía sentir las manos de Severus apretándose ante el cambio repentino de expresión. —Por lo tanto, ¿el cuidador es quien tiene la culpa? En el caso de tu hermano, ¿no serían tus propios padres?

—Así que dice usted, mi Señor, — dijo Regulus inmediatamente. —Culpe del cuidador, o tal vez, el ladrón que viene en la noche y abre la puerta—, sugirió, su implicación en este caso siendo Dumbledore, por supuesto.

La sonrisa del Señor Tenebroso se ensanchó y él soltó una carcajada que sobresaltó tanto a Severus como a Regulus e incluso algunos de mortífagos marcados que estaban cerca, Lucius incluido. Narcissa casi dejó caer la taza de té ante el sonido. — ¡Es por esto que necesito sangre fresca! ¿Ves Abraxas?— Voldemort dijo, señalando a Regulus. —Hay poco propósito en una masacre sin sentido cuando tenemos _conquistadores en_ medio de nosotros. Dime, Regulus. ¿Te gustaría sentarte en un trono?

El heredero Black nunca había estado más contento de que Severus supiese como preparar un Filtro de La Paz a la perfección. ¿ _Un trono?_ ¿ _Un puto trono?_ _¿Era una broma o una prueba?_ ¡Regulus ni siquiera quería el anillo de la familia! Inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y sonrió de una manera que ocultase sus crecientes náuseas. —Siempre he estado un poco en el lado pequeño, mi Señor. Un trono podría ser demasiado grande para mi cuerpo. Por ahora, estoy bastante feliz con solo montar una escoba y jugar Quidditch. Si usted quiere _darme_ un trono, estaría más que feliz de pedirle que lo mantuviese caliente para mí.

Severus finalmente alejo su mirada de Voldemort y volvió sus incrédulos ojos a su amigo, un silencioso, _¿es que has perdido la cabeza?_ Escrito en la cara.

El Señor Tenebroso simplemente sonrió y tomó su tasa vacía. Narcissa saltó para volver a llenarla rápidamente para alivio evidente de Lucius. —Siempre me ha gustado la familia Black, — Voldemort admitió. —Siempre muy inteligentes. Lucius, trae a nuestras invitadas—, dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el heredero Malfoy. —Estas no son ni hipogrifos caprichosos ni útiles elfos domésticos—, dijo a Regulus mientras Lucius desaparecía por una puerta regresando momentos más tarde con dos chicas jóvenes, atadas con una cuerda y amordazadas.

Voldemort se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación para verlas de cerca y Severus y Regulus caminaron detrás de él. —Muggles, ambas—, dijo con un grave tono de desprecio. —Dime, Regulus, en tu opinión, en nuestro mundo ¿qué lugar ocupan los muggles?

Miró a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso y vio la verdad allí. Los traidores a la sangre podrían ser reeducados, los sangre sucia podrían servir para un propósito, pero Regulus pudo ver que los muggles eran nada más que una enfermedad en los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, y nada de lo que dijera cambiaría la opinión de Voldemort sobre eso. _Esta_ era la prueba. La prueba que, si fallaba, los mataría a él y Severus. —Son una plaga, mi Señor, — dijo Regulus, imitando la mirada de disgusto del mago oscuro.

—Muy bien, muchacho. Una plaga, ¿han oído?— El hombre se agachó y miró fijamente a las llorosas muggles que habían sido obligadas a arrodillarse a sus pies. —Por favor, cuiden de la alfombra cuando las exterminen para mí—, el Señor Tenebroso dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y pasaba por delante de los dos iniciados.

Regulus se puso tenso y su respiración se incrementó. Severus se dio cuenta de inmediato y trató de intervenir. —Mi Señor, quisiera pedir el honor de disponer de ambas ya que mi amigo sigue siendo menor de edad y tiene el Rastro en su varita.

Voldemort chasqueó los dedos y un Mortífago de la esquina se acercó a los chicos, extendiendo una varita negra a Regulus. —Entonces, utiliza una vara diferente.

Regulus tomó la varita, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que su mano temblase. —Es de lo más atento, mi Señor—, dijo y luego miró a las chicas arrodilladas delante de ellos. Habían hablado de esto antes, cuando habían discutido los diferentes escenarios que podrían ocurrir. Severus mencionó que había oído hablar de un Hechizo Adormecedor para ayudar a aliviar la carga de un Crucio en caso de que se viesen obligados a torturar a alguien. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en aparecer ofendidos en caso de que se les pidiera mancharse a sí mismos por haber violado a nadie, pero asesinar...simplemente no había forma de evitar eso. Regulus trató de razonar que, si las dejaba con vida, las chicas a sus pies las otorgarían a los mortífagos más inclinados a disfrutar de ellas. Aún así, estaba aterrorizado.

 _Sé valiente como Sirius,_ pensó mientras levantaba su varita. _— ¡Avada Kedavra!_

El dolor del desgarro en su alma rivalizaba con la de la angustia física que vino con la toma de la Marca. La punta de la varita del Señor Tenebroso le tocó el brazo y puso una maldición sobre su piel que se sentía como el hierro caliente. En lugar de una quemadura que con el tiempo va entumeciéndose por el dolor, el hierro se mantuvo caliente y su piel quedó inocente como si estuviese luchando con voluntad propia, a pesar de que Regulus suplicaba que simplemente aceptase la marca y así poner fin al dolor.

—Está bien si lloras, — Lucius susurró cuando recibió la orden de llevar a Regulus y Severus un vaso de agua para ayudarles a superar la peor parte; sus gargantas al rojo vivo por dolor lacerante. —Todos lloramos. Es normal.

Regulus lloró

Grito y lloró y gimió. Cuando se sentía como si hubieran pasado dos horas, vomitó en un gran cubo que Narcissa había conjurado para él y, cuando la maldición hubo terminado y el antebrazo llevaba la marca del Señor Tenebroso, miró a Voldemort a través del pelo negro lleno de sudor y le dio las gracias por el privilegio de sufrir a sus pies.

Severus se recuperó primero y ayudó Regulus a ponerse de pie, ambos fueron dados un traje negro y una máscara de plata. Se inclinaron ante su Señor y se les dijo que disfrutasen del siguiente año en Hogwarts, pero esperasen que sus vacaciones estuviesen muy ocupadas. Gentilmente se despidieron antes de que Severus los apareciese con una aparición conjunta en el Callejón Diagon donde adquirieron habitaciones privadas para la noche en el Caldero Chorreante y lloraron hasta quedarse dormidos.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) Comentario ofensivo contra las Hufflepuff:** Primero, quiero aclarar que ni Shaya, ni yo, tenemos algo en contra de la casa de los tejones. Sé que la frase es muy ofensiva, sobre todo desde que pottemore existe y cada quien puede identificarse con una casa. Pero es parte de la personalidad que Shaya ha querido darle a Snape, sobre todo en esta época de su vida en que esta tan lleno de odio hacia el resto del mundo. Porque Snape, aunque fuese el héroe al final, sí odiaba a James y a Sirius y sí tenía una personalidad un tanto desagradable. Y eso que Severus es por mucho, uno de mis personajes preferidos.

 **(2) Capítulos 6 y 7:** Veo que no muchos entendieron el hilo entre el capitulo 6 y 7. Se que la batalla llego demasiado pronto, pero deben entender que no es una historia sobre Hermione y Draco durante la guerra. Es más una historia entre padre e hija. Si, draco es parte importante de todo esto. Pero más que todo, es el camino de Hermione mientras conoce a Regulus, sus ansias por saber de él. Por otra parte, sí, hay cosas que aún no se han explicado, porque se explicaran más adelante. Es trabajo de Draco y Regulus aclarar ese espacio en blanco que todas sabemos que esta allí. Es una historia de 38 capítulos, así que aún nos falta camino por recorrer.

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Ahora que traigo a colisión el tema de las casas, su traductora es una Ravenclaw muy orgullosa. ¿Alguien por aquí está también en Pottermore? ¿Qué casa? ¿Algún compañero/a águila? ¡Saludos! Y recuerden: **No es mi historia, es una traducción de la historia original de ShayaLonnie.**

 **Actualización:** El noveno capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **miércoles 23/09**. Así mismo, el cuarto capítulo de mi otra traducción, **Tying the Nott** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado el **mañana viernes 18/09**

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_ _ **  
**_

 _"A Lannister Always Pays His Debts"_


	9. Poena

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo IX** •

 _Poena_

* * *

 _ **Junio de 1998**_

La habitación estaba oscura, húmeda y lúgubre. Parecía que el tema original todavía prevalecía después de varios miles de años, las paredes de piedra oscura, pareciendo húmedas bajo el parpadeo de las luces de las antorchas sobre las superficies lisas. En altos bancos en un lado de la habitación se sentaban los miembros del Wizengamot; todos vestidos con túnicas de color ciruela, una "W" de plata bordada en la parte delantera que daba a conocer sus honorables posiciones. Alrededor de una veintena de miembros estaban sentados en las filas de atrás, dispersos en grupos que parecían como camarillas de la vieja escuela que con el tiempo se habían vuelto alianzas. Veintiocho asientos estaban en la parte delantera, dando a conocer a los miembros más importantes del Wizengamot: los jefes de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

Veintiocho familias mágicas de sangre pura, datando de mucho antes que el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Magos. A los Jefes de esas casas habían sido dados asientos prominentes en el Wizengamot, que les ofreció puestos en el gobierno de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, así como poder e influencia aparte del de su propia casa. Una gran cantidad de asientos estaban vacíos mientras el Wizengamot se reunía. El asiento de la Casa Shacklebolt estaba vacío ya que su Jefe de Casa tomó su lugar como Ministro de Magia. Otras sillas vacías estaban así porque no quedaba nadie que lo ocupase, como las Casas Crouch y Gaunt. Los asientos restantes estaban vacíos porque sus Jefes de Casa eran indignos de ocuparlos, ya que el Wizengamot se reunía hoy para enjuiciar a Mortífagos conocidos y simpatizantes de Voldemort. Los asientos de Yaxley, Avery, Carrow, Lestrange, Travers, Nott, Rosier y Rowle todos permanecían desocupados porque los mortífagos que desempeñaban como Jefes de Casa pronto serían enviados a Azkaban si el Wizengamot tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Un asiento vacío estaba en el centro y un par de ojos color plata eran incapaces de apartarse de él, la mirada bailando lentamente sobre cada letra grabada sobre el acabado de madera fina.

 _Malfoy_

La gran multitud reunida detrás de Draco y su familia estaba ocupada con susurros y murmullos, ninguno de los cuales le dieron esperanza. Su madre le apretó suavemente la mano en busca de apoyo y, aunque su rostro no delataba una onza de emoción hacia ella, el suave apretón que devolvió era su manera silenciosa de darle el amor y el consuelo que necesitaba de su devoto hijo. Su padre, en cambio, se sentó junto a Narcissa con una mirada de ira petulante pintada en su rostro. Draco frunció el ceño al verlo. Incluso si Lucius Malfoy pensaba que iba a salirse con la suya a pesar de todo lo que había hecho durante la guerra o si creía que podía comprar el resultado de esta audiencia del Wizengamot, era tonto para aparecer como que ya había entregado los galeones por su libertad. Incluso Draco sabía que no debía dejarse ver tan abierto a la interpretación.

El hecho de que estaban siendo juzgados individualmente pero al mismo tiempo era un truco publicitario. Una fotografía de los tres Malfoy siendo arrastrados a Azkaban se vería mejor en la primera página del _El Profeta_ , incluso si eso significaba que los protocolos y reglamentos serían pasados por alto todo por el engrandecimiento del nuevo régimen heroico del gobierno.

Volvió su atención a los asientos del Wizengamot, tomando nota de cada ausencia y contando en su cabeza la última vez que había visto u oído de cada miembro faltante. Un asiento en el extremo de la grada se veía diferente a los demás. Mientras que los veintiocho que le precedieron estaban degastados y envejecidos, éste parecía nuevo. Los ojos de Draco se centraron estrechamente en las letras grabadas y al leer claramente, puso los ojos en blanco con un toque dramático y una burla escapó de su garganta.

 _Potter_

Por supuesto que darían a Potter un estúpido asiento en el Wizengamot. Aunque la familia no había sido considerada como parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho, los Potter eran una larga línea de sangre pura que se remontaba más allá de lo que Draco sabía, a pesar de ya no ser puros. Sólo podía imaginar la imagen del día en que se le presentó el asiento a El-niño-que-nunca-sabía-cuándo-morir. Mientras Draco y su familia compartían una celda de detención en espera de juicio, se imaginaba a Harry Potter siendo dotado de oro, niñas, y la puta Orden de Merlín. Por supuesto que le darían un asiento ancestral en el Wizengamot; él era, después de todo, el única Potter vivo y, por lo tanto, responsable de su Casa. Draco tragó la noticia amarga y volvió su mirada furiosa a la silla vacía de la familia Malfoy, furiosa con su padre por avergonzarlos y dejándola vacío delante de ellos.

Era sólo el conocimiento de que Lucius esencialmente había sido sacrificado al Señor Oscuro por _su_ padre de la misma manera que Draco, lo único que retenía al chico de distanciarse públicamente del hombre que lo crió. Por otra parte, era el mismo hombre que le enseño a detestar a los nacidos de muggles. El mismo hombre que lo elogiaba cada vez que escribía a casa sobre una desagradable cosa llamada Granger, o quien le había enviado una canasta llena de dulces aquel año en que, accidentalmente, le dio a Granger unos dientes que caían más allá de la barbilla. Una recompensa por sus esfuerzos en poner a la sangre sucia en su lugar. Sin embargo, todo cambió en cuarto año, no había tenido el coraje de escribir a casa y contarle a su padre acerca de eso.

~•~

— _Sólo pensé en extender una mano de amistad y hacerte saber que algunos de mis compañeros de casa te han visto en la biblioteca con Granger, — dijo Draco, acercándose a Viktor Krum, como si fueran viejos amigos. Pasó años enmascarando sus emociones como le habían enseñado a hacer y a pesar de que estar de pie junto al mejor buscador del mundo lo hizo tan feliz como la compra de su primera varita a los once años, Draco mantuvo una cara de calmada indiferencia._

 _Viktor Krum volvió y miró a Draco. —Malfoy, ¿no?_

 _Draco sonrió. Por supuesto, el mejor buscador del mundo sabía el nombre Malfoy. Eran prácticamente iguales. — ¿Has oído de mí?_

 _Krum se encogió de hombros. —Te preocupas por mis visitas a Hermyninny, ¿por qué?_

 _Ligeramente sorprendido, primero ante la mala pronunciación del hombre del nombre de la sangre sucia -incluso si era un nombre ridículo para empezar - y luego por el propio comentario. ¿Visitas? Pasaba el tiempo con la come libros a propósito. —Tienes una reputación y, como amigo, te estoy ofreciendo consejos para mantenerla limpio. Mantente alejado de la suciedad, como ella. Es una sangre sucia._

 _La gran patán estaba repentinamente de pie y Draco no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que el joven mayor era hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz, sin embargo, con al Krum tener varios años más que él, era más nariz con pecho._ _Instintivamente, miró a un lado preguntándose dónde diablos estaban Vince y Greg._ _Vio a Theo en la esquina de la habitación, pero no había manera de que Nott podría ponerse en peligro para salvar el culo de Draco._

— _No hables mal de Hermyninny—, dijo Viktor firmemente en un tono que no dejaba argumento aunque a Draco le hubiera gustado discutir el punto._ _—Veo una hermosa bruja, bruja inteligente, poderosa bruja... Tú ves la sangre. —Viktor se burló._ _—_ _Yo prefiero ver a la bruja_

 _Draco había mirado abiertamente el idiota preguntándose brevemente si Granger le había deslizado una poción de amor._ _Una semana más tarde, cuando se había aparecido colgada del brazo del búlgaro en el Baile de Navidad, su boca se abrió._

— _Jodeme_ _...—_ _Blaise había susurrado a la vista de ella._

 _Draco se burló._ _—Sabíamos que había estado pasando tiempo con ella. Es apenas una sorpresa que este aquí con él—, dijo._

 _Blaise se rió._ _—No estoy sorprendido, realmente lo que espero es que si digo: "cógeme" lo suficientemente fuerte podría ser amable y dejarme acostarme con ella._

— _Encantador—, dijo Theo, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ **(1)**

 _Draco nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera pues lo único que se le venía a la mente al verla era la típica y enorme molestia que su propia existencia le causaba. Sin embargo, las palabras de Krum le habían recordado a años anteriores cuando había conoció a la nacida de muggles y no había pensado en su estado de sangre._ _Ella había estado bastante animada eso era seguro, además de inteligente y fácil de hablar._ _¿Pero hermosa? Draco se burló de la idea._

 _No fue hasta que lo llevaron delante del Señor Oscuro el verano antes de sexto año y le dijeron que practicara la maldición Cruciatus en una muggle que su tía Bellatrix había recogido a principios de esa semana._ _La niña tenía el pelo largo, rizado y castaño y ojos color café._ _A diferencia de Granger, su rostro estaba cubierto de diminutas pecas y era mayor por varios años, pero el verse enfrentando a una muggle en llanto que se parecía tanto a su rival y que le hayan ordenado torturarla…Draco se había congelado._

 _Recordaba cada insulto, cada broma, cada mirada sucia y cada cosa que había hecho a la nacida de muggles y su estómago dio un vuelco al mismo tiempo que su mano tembló._ _Sabía, sin embargo, que no podía quedarse ahí parado con el Señor Tenebroso a su espalda, su madre en la esquina de la habitación rodeada de mortífagos que eran más leales a su amo de lo que eran a Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba en Azkaban e incapaz de proteger a su familia._

— _¡Avada Kedavra!—_ _Draco dijo, matando a la muggle al instante._

 _Le habían puesto bajo la maldición Cruciatus por Bella por su insubordinación, pero su afán de asesinar a los muggles había agradado al Señor Oscuro y fue marcado como Mortífago esa noche._ _Se desmayó en medio del proceso sólo para despertar en brazos de su madre quien sollozaba en silencio mientras pasaba sus manos por su pelo empapado de sudor, susurrando disculpas._

~•~

Algún tiempo atrás, pensó que no había nada que doliese más que recibir la Marca, pero la idea de que su madre podría ser enviada a Azkaban por delitos a los que la habían forzado a cometer…bueno, eso dolía más.

—Lo siento, lo siento, — un hombre pelirrojo dijo mientras entraba tarde a la sala de tribunales, tomando un lugar firme en la silla marcada " _Weasley_ " al lado del nuevo asiento de la familia " _Potter_ ". Draco observó mientras el hombre entraba, pero se negó a hacer contacto visual, ya que sentía que algo se revolvía dentro de su estómago. Se frotó la cara con las manos tratando de borrar la imagen de un futuro en el que Potter y la comadreja se sentaban uno junto al otro en el maldito Wizengamot. Draco no quería vivir en un mundo donde idiotas tomasen decisiones importantes.

—Audiencia disciplinaria del seis de junio—, dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt en voz alta, —por los delitos cometidos bajo la orden de Tom Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort por Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black, y Draco Lucius Malfoy, todos residentes de la mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante la multitud a su alrededor, ya que se quedaron sin aliento y se estremecieron al oír el nombre del derrotado Señor Tenebroso. Estaba muerto. Oficialmente muerto y lo había estado durante más de un mes. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se supone que deberían tener miedo de un nombre? Draco había temido a la _persona_ , si podía llamársele así. Lo había visto cara a cara, se sentó en la misma habitación, vivía en la misma casa, y comía en la misma mesa. Una mesa que sin duda necesitaría ser quemada después, se recordó a sí mismo, si alguno de su familia no terminaba en Azkaban.

—Los interrogadores: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia; Gawain Robards, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; Hyperion Greengrass, Subsecretario del Ministro y Jefe Warlock; Escribano de la Corte, Percy Ignatius Weasley

Kingsley tomó su asiento y luego Hyperion Greengrass, Jefe Warlock, se puso de pie, con los ojos azules por primera vez en Draco. Trató de devolver la mirada del hombre, pero finalmente rompió el contacto visual, amargamente regañándose a sí mismo por hacerlo. Había conocido al mago sólo una vez en su vida, cuando tenía diez años y un matrimonio había sido arreglado entre él y la más joven de las herederas Greengrass. Un contrato de matrimonio que estaba ahora, más que probable, anulado debido al posible futuro encarcelamiento de Draco en Azkaban. Lo que era mejor para ambos.

—Lucius Malfoy, es acusado de conspirar y escapar de la prisión de Azkaban, de aceptar el título de Mortífago a sabiendas, de manera deliberada y con plena conciencia de la ilegalidad de sus acciones, de llevar la Marca Tenebrosa en su piel, de seguir y apoyar al Mago Oscuro, Tom Riddle. Usted es acusado además del secuestro ilegal y el encarcelamiento de Garrick Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger en su propia casa.

Draco cerró los ojos para evitar hacer contacto visual con nadie en la sala mientras incluso más acusaciones eran leídas en voz alta. La necesidad de ahogar las palabras, los recuerdos de lo que había hecho su padre en el nombre de un loco, era abrumador. Tenía pesadillas sobre toda la guerra, pero la sola mención de las cosas que se llevaron a cabo dentro de su propia casa dejó su piel con una sensación fría y húmeda.

—Narcissa Malfoy, es acusada de seguir y apoyar al Mago Oscuro, Tom Riddle. Se le acusa además del encarcelamiento de Garrick Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger en su propia casa.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Él sabía la verdad. Su madre nunca _voluntariamente_ había hecho nada, no como ellos lo estaban poniendo. Sólo había seguido a su padre, confiando ciegamente en la esperanza de que Lucius Malfoy pusiera primero a su familia. La única cosa de lo que era culpable era de ser una esposa obediente.

—Draco Malfoy, — el Jefe Warlock habló y Draco abrió los ojos mientras el color desaparecía de su rostro. —Usted es acusado de planear el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, el uso de la maldición Imperius sobre Madame Rosmerta de Hogsmeade, el maleficio involuntario sobre Katie Bell, y el envenenamiento involuntario de Ronald Weasley. Usted conscientemente, deliberadamente y con pleno conocimiento de la ilegalidad de sus acciones, tomó el título de Mortífago, lleva la Marca Tenebrosa en su piel, siguió y apoyó al Mago Oscuro, Tom Riddle. Usted es acusado de crímenes durante las redadas de mortífagos, incluyendo el uso de la maldición Cruciatus. Es acusado de crímenes cometidos en Hogwarts bajo la dirección de Amycus Carrow. Se le acusa además del encarcelamiento de Garrick Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger en su propia casa.

Draco respiró pesadamente por la nariz mientras listaban sus crímenes. Mentalmente reconoció todos ellos, aunque sin duda los habría redactado de manera diferente. Él, de ninguna manera, había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa en su piel a sabiendas o deliberadamente, no era como si hubiese pedido tal cosa. Quería gritar, quería decirles toda la verdad acerca de todo, pero mirando a su alrededor en el Wizengamot se preguntó, ¿quién demonios le creería?

Su concentración se rompió cuando se abrió la puerta a un lado de la habitación y dos Aurores escoltaron a cuatro personas que nunca pensó que vería de nuevo.

—Testigos de la defensa, Harry James Potter y Hermione Jean Granger, — Sirius Black hablaba mientras caminaba con Potter, Granger y Weasley detrás de él. Se separó de los magos más jóvenes y la bruja para tomar su asiento entre el resto del Wizengamot. Weasley separó de sus amigos y se dirigió a los asientos de los espectadores, parando una vez para mirar a Draco en el proceso. Granger y Potter entraron al centro de la sala, delante del Wizengamot. De alguna manera, su cabello era más negro que el de Potter y fue entonces que Draco recordó la batalla final cuando Severus Snape, su padrino, afirmó que la niña era una sangre pura, y no _cualquier_ sangre pura…

A Draco le costó pensar en otra cosa aparte de las palabras que acababa de oír. ¿ _Dijeron testigos de la defensa?_

Diez minutos más tarde, Potter se sentó a un lado entre el Wizengamot y el resto de la multitud, los Malfoy incluidos, y todos los ojos estaban sobre él mientras era interrogado. — ¿Y está usted seguro de lo que presencio Sr. Potter?— Greengrass pregunto con claridad.

—Sí—, Potter asintió. —Draco Malfoy dijo al profesor Dumbledore que él había recibido la orden de matarlo porque él y su familia estaban siendo amenazados.

—Pero, ¿ _admitió_ conspirar para matarlo?

—No lo habría hecho, — Potter insistió. —Dumbledore se ofreció a proteger a la familia Malfoy y Draco bajó la varita. Él no iba a matarlo. Lo sé.

—Pero sus acciones condujeron a la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Él orquestó el asedio de Hogwarts, ¿o no?— Gawain Robards interrumpió.

—No hubiera importado—, insistió Harry. —He presentado memorias en un pensadero como evidencia para _este_ juicio _,_ así como para la exoneración de Severus Snape.

La multitud estalló en gritos detrás e incluso el rostro de algunos miembros del Wizengamot se puso rojo y comenzaron a gritar improperios en señal de protesta. Draco palideció ante la mención de su padrino a quien no había visto desde la batalla final.

— ¿Y el Señor Snape está demasiado ocupado para honrarnos con su presencia?— Robards dijo sarcásticamente, claramente enojado porque el profesor de Pociones había resultado ser un doble agente, obteniendo así su libertad por los crímenes que se le acusaban.

—No, — dijo Potter, mirando al hombre. —Todavía está recuperándose en San Mungo después de que casi muere a manos de Tom Riddle.

—Un receso rápido para mirar esta nueva evidencia, — Greengrass habló y pronto la sala se llenó de Aurores, algunos escoltando a miembros del Wizengamot hacia fuera, otros montaban guardia sobre los Malfoy mientras Potter y Granger fueron llevados junto con el Ministro de la Magia y a través de la puerta. Tuvo que esforzarse para no ver como la masa de salvajes rizos negros de Granger rebotaba mientras caminaba, luchando contra el impulso de no alabar públicamente a Merlín –o más exactamente y asquerosamente, a Potter –porque de alguna manera, la bruja había sobrevivido milagrosamente a una guerra en la que había sido personalmente perseguida sólo por su mera existencia.

Una media hora pasó y Draco estaba visiblemente ansioso, su pierna rebotaba y sus dedos jugueteaban con las cadenas que ataban sus manos. — ¿Qué recuerdos podría tener Potter?— susurró en voz baja.

—Si conozco Severus tan bien como creo que lo hago, — dijo Narcissa, su voz esforzándose por contener la emoción. —Entonces uno de _tus_ crímenes está a punto de convertirse en uno mío.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— La amplia mirada plateada de Draco se volvió hacia su madre. Lucius, que había escuchado sus palabras, mantuvo su mirada fría hacia delante, mirando a los bancos ahora vacíos del Wizengamot.

—Perdóname, — Narcissa levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla cariñosamente. —No era _tu_ trabajo _protegerme—,_ insistió. _—_ Era _mi_ trabajo _protegerte_.

—No entien—

Las puertas de las cámaras se abrieron una vez más y los miembros del Wizengamot regresaron a sus asientos, pero no antes de que el Ministro de Magia y el Jefe Warlock estrechasen la mano de Harry Potter, dándole las gracias por traer la evidencia. Mientras los susurros de la multitud se calmaban, Greengrass retomó su lugar entre los asientos y habló.

—A la luz de esta nueva evidencia, — sus ojos se volvieron hacia Draco, —corregiremos los registros para demostrar que Narcissa Malfoy es acusada de ayudar en el complot para asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. — Draco respiró. —Dicho esto, no encontramos ni a Narcissa Malfoy ni a su hijo culpable del asesinato real de Albus Dumbledore, pero las acusaciones se mantendrá en los registros por el bien de la posteridad. Ahora, vamos a continuar—, dijo y señaló a Gawain Robards que miró a Potter.

Draco se sentó en silencio mientras el equipo de la fiscalía siguió cuestionando al niño-que-vivió. El había planeado el asesinato de su ex director, sin duda y, aunque fue Snape quien había lanzado la maldición asesina, Draco se culpó a sí mismo por ella. Sin embargo, cualquiera que fuesen los recuerdos que Potter había entregado como prueba habían implicado de alguna manera a su madre también, y de alguna manera ni él ni ella fueron encontrados culpables del delito real. Draco no podía dar sentido a todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora en el juicio. Su atención regreso a la sala cuando escuchó las palabras "Mansión Malfoy" hacer eco en toda la sala de tribunales.

—Y había conocido a los Sres. Malfoy antes, señor Potter?

—Sí, en los últimos años, — Potter asintió.

— ¿Y cómo es que no lo reconocieron?

—Hermione me lanzo un embrujo punzante justo antes de que fuésemos capturados. Me desfiguró un poco—, respondió Potter.

Draco tuvo que reprimir un bufido. ¿ _Un poco?_

— ¿Pero ciertamente Draco Malfoy hubiera sabido que era usted?— Robards insistió. —Los dos asistieron a la escuela juntos durante seis años, y hay pruebas sustanciales de que muchos altercados se produjeron entre los dos a lo largo de los años.

—Sí, que me imagino que fue por eso que insistieron en que fuese é _l_ quien me identificara. Pero no lo hizo. — Ojos verdes brillantes se reunieron los de plata de Draco y Potter casi parecía sonreír con la mirada. Draco frunció el ceño en respuesta simplemente por costumbre, pero luego negó con cabeza para apartar la mirada y respondió levantando una ceja, confundido, al chico de cabello negro.

— ¿Él no lo reconoció?— Preguntó Robards.

—Oh _,_ _sí_ lo hizo. — Potter asintió con entusiasmo. —Incluso si no me parecía a mí mismo, Malfoy... Er... Draco, — Potter corrigió y Draco hizo una mueca por el uso de su nombre de pila. —No dijo con firmeza que reconoció a ninguno de nosotros. Mintió.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque él sabía lo que pasaría. Bellatrix Lestrange llamaría a Voldemort para vernos y luego matarnos. Voldemort quería matarme él mismo, pero Ron y Hermione no se habrían salvado. Ron era un traidor a la sangre y Hermione era un nacida de muggles —, dijo Potter, echando un vistazo a la bruja en cuestión que se puso rígida ante las palabras. —Todos hubiésemos muerto si no fuera por Malfoy.

 _No lo hice por ti,_ las rebeldes palabras flotaban en su mente mientras miraba a la cabeza de pelo negro. Claramente escuchó un fuerte resoplido detrás de él. Tenía que ser la Comadreja, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo la mirada de Granger se volvió hacia el ruido y envió una mirada enfadada en su dirección.

— ¿Y alguno de los Sres. Malfoy intento desviar la atención de Bellatrix Lestrange? Como usted ha dicho, ella parecía a cargo de la situación—, comentó Greengrass, viendo a Lucius que parecía burlarse en respuesta.

—No, — dijo Potter con claridad a pesar de que parecía algo conflictivo. —No, ellos se proponían averiguar si era realmente yo aunque el señor Malfoy especialmente quería ser quien me entregase—. Potter miró a Lucius. —Y aunque la señora Malfoy no era menos insistente, ella salvo mi vida—, añadió rápidamente. —Y me gustaría que el Wizengamot tomase esto en consideración. En el Bosque Prohibido, cuando Voldemort preguntó si estaba muerto, fue Narcissa Malfoy quien le mintió, miró a Voldemort y dijo que lo estaba cuando en realidad no era así. Si no fuese por ella, — Potter se detuvo. —Yo no habría logrado salir del bosque. No habría derrotado a Voldemort.

Una vez más, la multitud estalló en susurros y murmullos, esta vez durante tanto tiempo que el Jefe Warlock tuvo que utilizar un Sonorus para atraer la atención de todos en la sala. Draco se volvió a evaluar brevemente las reacciones de sus padres ante la declaración del Elegido, pero tampoco delataban nada. Por desgracia, tuvo que volver la atención hacia el Wizengamot ya que Potter se había ido y tomando su lugar estaba una chica que apenas podía mirar a los ojos, lo que no parecía ser un problema para ella quien estaba determinada a no mirar en su dirección.

—Señorita Granger, sé que esto es un tema delicado—, Robards habló en voz baja, como si Granger fuese una flor delicada, y Draco rodó los ojos. Había visto a la mujer en acción y sabía que si el ex Auror hacia un movimiento en falso, sería hechizado en su espalda más rápido de lo que volaba una Saeta de Fuego. —Pero ¿es cierto que usted fue torturada en la casa de los Malfoy?

Las palabras desencadenaron náuseas inducidas por el estrés, algo a lo que Draco se había acostumbrado como parte del riesgo laboral por ser Mortífago en los últimos dos años, y apartó la mirada de la bruja para evitar ponerse peor. Mirarla siempre hacía que todo se volviese peor.

—Sí, — dijo ella. —Aunque dudo mucho que sea la única persona a la que le haya sucedido. Bellatrix Lestrange me golpeó con la maldición Cruciatus, — dijo ella, deliberadamente dejando de lado el hecho de que la tía loca de Draco también marcó su brazo. —Y también me atacó en la batalla final.

—Con todo el respeto—, dijo Robards, tratando de guiarla de nuevo a su pregunta, —No estamos tratando de Bellatrix Lestrange. Está muerta. Estamos aquí para hablar de los Malfoy.

—Yo _estoy_ discutiendo sobre los Malfoy, — dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos al hombre. —Harry esta en lo cierto. Draco Harry no nos identificó cuando estábamos en la casa. Y cuando llegó el momento de la batalla final, Draco le dio a Harry la varita que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. Él también...— Hizo una pausa. —También me salvó. Cuando Bellatrix me ataco, Draco tomó la maldición que había dirigido a mí.

Por alguna razón sentía vergüenza ante sus palabras a pesar de la verdad en ellas y apartó la mirada de ella, haciendo todo lo posible para ahogar el sonido de su voz, ya que le recordaba el sonido de sus gritos resonando en su salón. De alguna manera, funcionó y pronto vio que la bruja se retiraba a un asiento al lado de Potter.

—Ahora le pido al Wizengamot, — gritó Hyperion Greengrass, —que levanten la mano si creen que los crímenes de Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black merecen una condena en Azkaban.

Draco estuvo gratamente sorprendido cuando no se elevo una sola mano. Sonrió genuinamente al sentir la mano de su madre apretándose con fuerza alrededor de la suya y escucho un pequeño gemido escapar de sus labios, aunque se apresuró en hacer silencio y regresar a su expresión de piedra.

—Muy bien— Greengrass miró al ministro quien asintió, dando permiso para continuar. —Encontramos a Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black culpable de planear el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, y culpable del encarcelamiento de rehenes dentro de la Mansión Malfoy. Será condenada a un año de arresto domiciliario, durante el cual será confiscada su varita, para ser devuelta al finalizar de su sentencia.

Dos aurores se acercaron a la familia Malfoy desencadenar a Narcissa y Draco frunció el ceño mientras su madre se aferraba desesperadamente a sus manos, sin molestarse en dar a su padre una mirada mientras trataba de permanecer junto a su hijo a pesar de ser alejada para probablemente le quitasen su varita y le colocarán un Rastro sobre su persona antes de que enviarla a la Mansión.

—Ahora le pido al jurado—, gritó Hyperion Greengrass, —que levanten la mano si creen que los crímenes de Draco Lucius Malfoy, merecen una condena en Azkaban

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sólo dos manos se levantaron, de gente que nunca antes había visto, sentada en asientos situados al fondo de la sala, frunciendo el ceño hacia él y a su padre, que permanecía sentado a su lado. Pensó que tomar nota de sus nombres cuando se parasen para recordar este momento, pero decidió deleitarse con el hecho de que de alguna manera, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, no iba a ir a Azkaban.

—Encontramos a Draco Lucius Malfoy culpable de planear el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, culpable por el uso de la maldición Imperius, y los ataques involuntarios a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley. — Greengrass dio una larga pausa. —Sin embargo, dada su edad y las circunstancias en las que se le fue otorgada la Marca Tenebrosa, es –al igual que muchos – una víctima de la guerra. Se le declara inocente de todos los demás delitos relacionados con ser un mortífago, — anunció con claridad.

La multitud detrás estallo en indignación y Draco visiblemente retrocedió, no queriendo romper el contacto visual con el Jefe Warlock, pero preocupado por su propio bienestar considerando el gran grupo de magos enojados que gritaba a su espalda. ¿Quién sabía cuántos de ellos estaban dispuestos a maldecirlo por el pronunciamiento de su inocencia?

—Por esto será condenado a seis meses de magia a prueba donde su varita se examinará mensualmente para buscar signos de Magia Oscura. Usted está obligado, por el Wizengamot, a hacer restituciones a la comunidad mágica, incluida la financiación de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts.

Draco asintió en señal de aceptación. A pesar de que había planeado hacerlo desde un principio de forma anónima si se le presentaba la oportunidad, Draco ya estaba más que dispuesto a hacer una gran donación a la escuela que le había enseñado todo lo que amaba de la magia. Aunque a menudo se había quejado al respecto, deseando poder haber ido a Durmstrang, los últimos años le habían enseñado que Hogwarts debería haber sido su lugar de refugio contra la oscuridad que se había ido extendiendo en su casa.

Antes de que pudiera oír lo que le sucedería a su padre, Draco fue desencadenado de su asiento y lo sacaron por las puertas de la sala, donde su madre lo estaba esperando en el pasillo. Narcissa rápidamente cayó en sus brazos y lloró en su hombro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué sucederá contigo?— ella le suplicó.

—Nada— Draco negó con la cabeza. —Umm...Seis meses de libertad condicional y tengo que reconstruir la escuela, — las palabras salieron de su boca mientras trataba de procesar su sentencia correctamente. Su madre respondió llorando aún más fuerte y apretándolo fuertemente en un abrazo y él sólo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, acariciando su cabello para consolarla.

Pasado menos de veinte minutos, un Auror salió al pasillo y les susurró a los guardias.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Draco.

—Lo necesitan adentro—, dijo el auror y mantuvo la puerta abierta para él.

Draco palideció ante la idea de que podría ser llamado a declarar en el juicio de su propio padre, pero por las miradas del Wizengamot, ya habían tomado su decisión con respecto a Lucius. La mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot parecían molestos pero petulantes, nadie más que Sirius Black que estaba mirando a Lucius. El público, por su parte, parecía disgustado.

—Ah, el joven Sr. Malfoy, por favor, dé un paso adelante—, el Ministro de Magia habló con una sonrisa. Draco titubeó por un breve momento antes de hacer lo que se le indicaba, echando una mirada a su padre que parecía realmente enfurecido.

—Lucius Malfoy, después de haber sido encontrado culpable de todos los delitos, el Wizengamot lo sentencia a tres años de arresto domiciliario. Debido a la naturaleza de sus crímenes atroces contra el mundo mágico, así como la puesta en peligro de su propia familia, queda despojado de los privilegios de poseer una varita, —Greengrass lanzó la sentencia.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y su padre hervía de rabia. Era una apenas una severa pero ligera sentencia considerando todas las cosas que había cometido, y supuso que habían sido comprados suficientes votos para mantener a su padre fuera de Azkaban, pero no lo suficiente para evitar otra pero igual de castrante condena. Draco sabía que su padre había perdido su varita por el Señor Tenebroso, pero había planeado sustituirla, al igual que el resto de la familia Malfoy. Ahora parecía que Lucius tenía prohibido hacerlo.

—Debido a que utilizó su influencia y nombre para promover el poder del Mago Oscuro, Tom Riddle, — Greengrass continuó. —Por la presente le despojó de esa influencia _y_ nombre _._ Su asiento en el Wizengamot, participaciones financieras, inversiones, propiedades, posiciones y títulos se retiran oficialmente de su persona, nombre y magia, y se pasará inmediatamente a su hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Jadeos se escucharon por toda la habitación y de inmediato Draco careció de la capacidad de mirar a su padre. En cambio, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hyperion Greengrass que sonrió sinuosamente hacia él, seguido de Kingsley Shacklebolt que se puso de pie y extendió su brazo hacia Draco.

— ¿Aceptas esto, Draco?— Preguntó Kingsley.

—Yo…— La boca de Draco se abrió.

—Debes aceptar a través de un enlace y tomar el juramento de mago—, explicó el ministro.

Draco no podía hablar, pero se limitó a asentir, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

— ¿Señor Potter?— el Jefe Warlock llamó. —Si usted está todavía dispuesto, como habíamos acordado antes...

Potter se puso de pie entre la multitud, recibiendo lo que parecía ser una expresión de aceptación de Granger y una mirada escatimada de Weasley antes seguir su camino, acercándose a Draco y los dos magos mayores.

—No entiendo, — Draco murmuró en voz baja mientras Potter se acercaba, sus instintos todavía diciéndole que el muchacho era un enemigo y que tenía que estar alerta, sospechoso de cualquier movimiento. Como una serpiente, Draco mantuvo sus ojos en Harry Potter, como si esperara que atacase.

—Para tomar el juramento de mago, se necesita una varita—, explicó Kingsley.

El corazón de Draco saltó a su garganta al ver que Harry Potter sacaba una varita de su túnica. _Su_ varita. La mano del joven Malfoy se sacudió mientras se movía rápidamente para tomarla, atraída por el objeto con gran anhelo. Justo antes de que sus dedos pudieran envolver el mango, se detuvo y miró como esperando permiso.

—Es tuya, Malfoy, — Potter insistió, entregándole la varita de espino de diez pulgadas con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio. El momento en que el pequeño trozo de madera conectó con su mano, Draco dejó escapar un lento suspiro cuando sintió el curso de magia de vuelta a través de él, llamándolo como si la varita estuviera reconectándose con su amo, disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud de nuevo. Incapaz de pronunciar una palabra de agradecimiento, Draco se limitó a asentir con silenciosa gratitud, su mirada buscando brevemente sobre el hombro de Potter, donde hizo contacto visual con Granger; ella sonrió y Draco sintió una extraña calma sobre él.

—Esa es la varita que derrotó a Voldemort, — Potter se apresuró a señalar y los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. Casi lo había olvidado. —Haznos un favor a todos, Malfoy, y mantén su tendencia de buena magia.

Incapaz de mirar al chico de pelo negro un momento ya que el orgullo de Draco amenazaba con caer, el rubio le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de volver su atención hacia el Ministro de Magia, que tendió la mano con que utilizaba su varita. Draco la tomó, y los dos se tomaron del antebrazo del otro, nada entre ellos excepto sus varitas. Greengrass apuntó su varita por encima de ellos y mientras hablaba, dos largas cadenas de luz color plata surgieron de la punta, envolviéndose alrededor de las manos de Draco y del Ministro.

— ¿Usted, Draco Lucius Malfoy, acepta las responsabilidades como el nuevo Jefe de su Casa? ¿Acepta de buena gana las posiciones, títulos, propiedades y todos los poderes unidos a la Cabeza de la Casa Malfoy?

—Lo acepto, — dijo Draco casi susurrado las palabras.

— ¡Esto es indignante! ¡Es apenas un niño y no está listo!— Lucius gritó detrás de ellos.

—Encadénenlo si es necesario antes de colocar el Rastro sobre él—, insistió Greengrass mientras dos Aurores se movían rápidamente para asegurar a Lucius.

Draco observó como las hebras de plata alrededor de él y Kingsley pulsaban, hinchándose de magia antes de desaparecer y quitó su varita, colocándola firmemente en su túnica, con la esperanza de no perderla nunca de nuevo.

Al Wizengamot se le dio permiso de marcharse y Draco fue llevado de regreso a su madre donde se sentó, custodiado por Aurores cuando parte del público fue llevado hacia el atrio. Cuando Sirius Black paso a través de las puertas, apartándose mientras Potter y Weasley caminaban a ambos lados de Granger, llevándola lejos rápidamente, Draco se puso de pie para ver a dónde iban sólo para encontrarse con Aurores actuando como si fuera a luchar con las personas que acababan de salvar su vida– de nuevo.

—Cissa, — dijo Sirius, empujando a los Aurores y abrazando a la bruja que luchaba por no romper a llorar. —Todo va a estar bien ahora que esto ha terminado. Tengo una larga lista de basura que tengo que arreglar antes de que la herencia y propiedades Black se resuelvan correctamente, pero una vez que haya terminado, voy a asegurarme de que estés bien. — Se volvió y miró a Draco. —El Wizengamot siente que debes regresar a Hogwarts cuando se vuelve a abrir este otoño para retomar tu séptimo año. Te dará espacio entre tú y Lucius para que puedas llevar el mandato de tu casa sin su influencia. Habrá un montón de gente disponible si necesitas ayuda—, dijo.

Draco asintió, sin gustarle nada lo que se había dicho, con la excepción de no vivir en la mansión por un año más. Aún así, volver a Hogwarts no había estado en sus planes.

—Sirius—, susurró Narcissa. —Nosotros...Tenemos que hablar. Algo...es la chica...

—No voy a hablar de eso—, dijo Sirius, su expresión oscureciéndose.

—No pretendo hacerle daño, — Narcissa insistió.

— ¿No?— Sirius miró. —Dejaste que _eso_ lo hiciera Bellatrix ¿no?— dijo, y luego se volvió de inmediato y se alejó.

— ¡Sirius!— Narcissa lo llamó. — ¡Sirius, no sabes todo sobre Regulus!

Sin mirar atrás, gritó: — ¡Nadie lo hace!

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) Comentario de Blaise:** Aquí hay algo que se pierde un poco en la traducción. En la versión original, Blaise dice "Fuck me" que puede tener millones de significados. En este caso, en la versión en inglés, el significado que le quiso dar Blaise es el de "cógeme" pero Draco lo mal interpreta como el "no me jodas" que he escrito en mi traducción. Creyendo que Blaise está sorprendido por ver a Hermione, le explica que ya la habían visto con Krum así que no es ninguna sorpresa que haya ido con él al baile. Luego Blaise aclara y dice que no está sorprendido, al contrario, solo cree que si dice "Fuck me" en su versión de "cógeme", Hermione dejará hacerlo. En mi traducción, no se entiende muy bien porque Draco mal interpreta el comentario de Blaise, ya que No me jodas y Cógeme, son expresiones que nada tienen que ver entre ellas. Quise poner el "cógeme" en ambas oraciones pero creí que después el comentario de Draco no tendría sentido, porque a mi parecer, no es una expresión de sorpresa. Tuve que sacrificar una cosa para poderle dar un poco de sentido a la conversación. Abajo esta la versión original para ilustrar un poco lo que quiero decir:

" _Fuck me . . ."_ _Blaise had whispered at the sight of her._

 _Draco sneered. "We knew he'd been spending time with her. It's hardly a surprise that she'd be here with him, — he said._

 _Blaise laughed. "I'm not shocked; I'm actually hoping that if I say, 'fuck me' loud enough she might be kind enough to let me get a leg over._

 ****Actualizado****

 **Ya he cambiado el "** _no me jodas_ **" por el recomendado "** _jodeme_ **"**

 **Translator's Note** _ **:**_ Primero que todo, no publique ayer ya que estuve sin internet todo el día. Quise asesinar a mi compañía de internet pero después no podría seguir con este trabajo que me encanta. Habiendo aclarado eso, debo decir que amé traducir este capítulo. Es el que más me ha gustado traducir y uno de los que más me ha costado. El ejemplo de arriba es un ejemplo de ello. Tal vez el reto es lo que me ha gustado. Me gusta mucho la política y las reglas de sociedad que Shaya ha querido establecer en esta historia y creo por eso amo el fic y amo traducirlo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. ¡Saludos! Y recuerden: **No es mi historia, es una traducción de la historia original de ShayaLonnie.**

¡Oh! ¡Y me ha encantado que haya tanta población en pottermore! ¿Ya vieron la nueva actualización? ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Vieron que en un futuro podremos saber cuál es nuestro patronus? ¿Están ansiosos por ver a Eddie Redmayne como Newt Scarmander? ¿Qué tal les parece el cast? ¿Ya vieron el tráiler de The Danish Girl con Eddie Redmayne?

 **Actualización:** El decimo capítulo de esta historia con seguridad será publicado el **jueves 01/10**. El quinto capítulo de mi otra traducción **Tying The Nott** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado el **sábado 26/09.** No suelo publicar los fines de semana pero hare una excepción, porque se los debo y se lo merece. Y… ¡Saldrá Theodore Nott!

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

 _Vincit qui patitur_


	10. Anima

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Tiene un poco de contenido sexual.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo IX** •

 _Anima_

 **1978**

— _¡Locomotor Mortis!—_ Sirius gritó y las piernas de Regulus se unieron de golpe. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Sirius se rió y grito, _— ¡Colloshoo!—_ y los zapatos de Regulus se pegaron al suelo. El desplazamiento repentino de su centro de gravedad hizo que el joven heredero Black se inclinase hacia adelante y se estrellase de bruces en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

— ¡Maldito traidor a la sangre!— Regulus gritó, las palabras ligeramente amortiguadas por el frío suelo de piedra.

—Diez puntos menos a Slytherin por maldecir—, dijo Potter con una risa y Pettigrew rió maniáticamente mientras Regulus luchaba para levantarse.

Había pasado más de un año desde que Sirius había sido expulsado del árbol genealógico y Regulus jugó su parte como el odioso sangre pura. Obligado a provocar a su propio hermano a tener duelos de vez en cuando para demostrar que detestaba Sirius –sólo para asegurarse de que nadie más tuviese el placer– y a menudo se dejaban a Regulus magullado y sangrando. Mientras que el mago más joven era mejor en Transfiguración, Encantamientos, y –a la fuerza– con talento en el uso de Imperdonables, Sirius era siempre el mejor duelista.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver su pelo rojo y oro, — Sirius sonrío ante la idea. —Enviarlo de vuelta a las mazmorras con _nuestros_ colores.

Potter se rió entre dientes. —Hazlo.

Regulus suspiró y trató de parecer como si estuviera poniendo una pelea mientras deseaba internamente que hubiera sido sorteado en Gryffindor. A pesar de ser la víctima de sus bromas, podía culpar a los otros magos por disfrutar de su juventud. Mientras _ellos_ hacían bromas – _generalmente_ inofensivas –a sus compañeros porque era divertido, Regulus y Severus ya habían sido enviados en tres jolgorios distintos.

Mientras Sirius lanzaba _reducios_ a las faldas de las brujas de Ravenclaw, Regulus se veía obligado a torturar a muggles bajo la atenta mirada del Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos que estaban por encima de él. Los mentores, se les llamaba, pero todos sabían que eran guardias para asegurarse de que hacías el trabajo que se te asignaba. Mientras Potter hechizaba la hierba del campo de quidditch para aparecer siempre de color rojo y oro durante los juegos, Severus se veía obligado a asesinar a traidores a la sangre y nacidos de muggles.

Se preguntaba qué dirían los valientes Gryffindor si supieran lo que sus rivales de la escuela hacían durante las festividades.

— ¡Atrás, Black!— Severus dijo mientras aparecía desde una esquina, agitando la varita hacia Regulus, liberando sus zapatos del suelo, permitiéndole girar su cuerpo.

— ¡Snivellus!— **(1)** Sirius y Potter sonrieron al verlo. —Mucho tiempo sin lanzarte maleficios.

Regulus gruñó a su intruso amigo. — ¡Estoy bien!

—Silencio, Reggie—, dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. —Los magos adultos están hablando. ¿Te animas a un duelo oficial, Snivellus?— preguntó, sonriendo salvajemente. —Por honor de Mago que nos guiaremos por las reglas.

Severus se burló de los chicos. —Como si alguno de ustedes tuviese el honor.

Potter se aferró a su pecho. —Ouch.

—Bueno, eso fue grosero. — Sirius puso mala cara. —No creo que estemos listos para ser los mejores amigos aun, Snivelly.

El cuerpo de Severus se tensó y Regulus pudo ver la rabia acumulándose en su mejor amigo. Aunque Regulus siempre tenía a Marlene que apoyarse después de haber sido obligado a ponerse su máscara de Mortífago, dejando que su varita a sanase sus heridas y su amor a curase su alma, Severus estaba solo. Eso significaba que embotellada todo lo que sentía dentro de sí mismo sólo para desatarlo sobre víctimas inocentes, por lo general a los que tenía la orden de matar. Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su último desahogo y tenía demasiadas cosas reprimidas; Regulus podía ver que el otro Slytherin estaba a punto de estallar.

La varita de Severus se levantó y empezó a decir: _—Sectum_ —

 _Oh, mierda, pensó_ Regulus y movió su varita a su amigo. _— ¡Palalingua!_

Cortado por el hechizo, Severus se volvió y miró a Regulus con una mirada de amargo odio.

— ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!— gritó Evans, que llevaba su insignia de Premio Anual con el mismo aire de autoridad que McGonagall llevaba sus túnicas. Ella irrumpió por el pasillo y miró a Sirius y Potter. Regulus notó que Lupin estaba cerca, moviendo la cabeza en la decepción a sus amigos. — ¡James! ¡Eres Premio Anual! ¡Se supone que eres que ser mejor que esto!

—Te dije que esa placa se le iría a la cabeza—, dijo Marlene, que apareció caminando por detrás de Lupin, ignorando por completo a Regulus mientras miraba a sus compañeros de casa.

Sirius sonrió. —Hey, McKinnon. Te he encontrado una serpiente mascota—, dijo, señalando a Regulus. —Me parece recordar que te gustaba jugar con ellas.

Regulus gruñó, pero Marlene rió y puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso quisiera, Sirius, — dijo ella y luego miró a Regulus. — _Realmente_ quisiera.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Aww, pobre Reg. Nunca consigue a la chica.

Regulus sonrió hacia su hermano mayor. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que nunca estuve con ella?— preguntó, señalando a Marlene que se sonrojó, su boca abierta con ira fingida. —Por lo que sabes, estuve con ella en varias ocasiones _y_ le _encantó_. — Se burló, viendo como todo el humor dejaba los ojos de Sirius y Potter. Evans estaba prácticamente brillando con rabia. —De hecho, creo la he probado bastantes veces y estuvo deliciosa... ¿No, McKinnon?—

Marlene frunció el ceño ligeramente tirando de la cadena de perlas alrededor de su cuello. —Eres repugnante. —

—Y tú solo estas molesta porque me cansé de coger con traidoras a la sangre.

~•~

Dos horas más tarde Marlene se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Regulus en las mazmorras, un mapa mágico robado abierto en el colchón para asegurarse de que nadie supiese que estaba allí. Cómo Sirius y sus amigos habían encontrado tal tesoro, Regulus nunca lo sabría, pero no es como si lo mantuviesen oculto exactamente. Sintió la tentación de quedárselo, pero Marlene se negó. —No te muevas—, dijo mientras limpiaba su partido labio inferior con una toalla. — ¿Realmente era necesario ir llegar _tan_ lejos _?_

Regulus silbó ante el dolor punzante del corte. — ¿Te ofendí _realmente_?— murmuró.

Marlene rodó los ojos y se burló. —Sí, mi pobre ego dañado, ¿Cómo sobreviviré?— Dijo ella con sarcasmo. _—_ Estabas _intentando_ conseguir que Sirius te golpease, ¿no?— preguntó con curiosidad, levantando una ceja hacia él de esa manera peligrosa que decía que mejor no le mintiese o de lo contrario. Aún le faltaba adivinar exactamente qué « _o de lo contrario_ » implicaba.

—Un quinto año te vio salir de los calabozos la semana pasada—, le dijo. —Tenía que hacer que pareciese que te estaba usando. Ayuda que Sirius tenga un mal genio cuando se trata de defender a pobres doncellas como tú y sé exactamente cómo empujar sus botones para hacer que explote—, dijo y se rió cuando le dio una palmada en el brazo. —Me voy a ver como un héroe en mi casa y para los otros mortífagos, mis lealtades no estarán en tela de juicio por ti ni a mi hermano. El resto de la escuela piensa Sirius es un honorable mago defensor de las mujeres de los lascivos de Slytherin y tú no eres más que una linda bruja atrapada en un drama familiar de los Black Todos los demás van a pensar que sólo soy un gilipollas.

Ella dejó de limpiar el corte en el labio y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. — ¿No te cansas de jugar a ser el malo de la película?— susurró.

Regulus frunció el ceño. _—Yo_ no soy el malo de la película—, dijo en voz baja. —Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para mantener al verdadero malo de la película lejos de ti.

Marlene presionó su frente contra la suya y suspiró. —Después de Hogwarts, ¿podemos huir?— ella pregunto.

Él sonrió. —Nada me gustaría más que huir contigo. — Regulus se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra su boca, separando sus labios con la lengua y saboreándola. Ella gimió cuando sus manos cosquillearon en su camino hasta el interior de su muslo por debajo de la falda.

Ella rompió el beso, riendo mientras él enterraba la cara en su pelo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus dedos se arrastraban a lo largo del borde de sus bragas. — ¿Pensé que estabas cansado de coger con traidoras a la sangre?— bromeó.

Regulus la empujó hacia atrás contra el colchón y se situó entre sus muslos, inclinándose hacia adelante para mordisquear su cuello mientras se deslizaba un dedo en su calor de terciopelo. —Nunca me cansaré de ti—, dijo, mirando con gran interés como su espalda se arqueaba y jadeaba en busca de aire. Nunca se cansaría de esa mirada en su rostro mientras él la tocaba con sus manos. Esa expresión sólo palidecía en comparación con la que mostraba cuando estaba dentro de ella.

Su primera vez, por supuesto, había sido un absoluto desastre.

Ella había estado ridículamente tímida cuando se había desnudado, insistiendo en que él no la mirase. Regulus echaba vistazo de vez en cuando, pero había estado tan paranoico y temeroso de que los atrapasen que se alegraba de que no necesitaba buscar a tientas los botones de su blusa o los estúpidos ganchos del sujetador, ya que sus manos temblaban con nerviosa expectación.

En lugar de las bromas compartían ahora –susurros de palabras sucias en la oscuridad de las mazmorras– eran cómicamente ineptos en sus primeros intentos de poéticas cosas dulces, pronunciadas en el calor del momento.

— _¿Va a doler?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? ¡Nunca he hecho esto antes!_

— _¡Bueno, yo tampoco! ¡Y no me grites!_

— _No te estoy gritando solo... Mierda...solo se quédate quieta._

— _¿Te acuerdas del encantamiento anticonceptivo?_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No estás utilizando la poción?!_

— _¡Por_ supuesto que _no estoy utilizando la poción! ¡¿Por qué me tendría que estar utilizando la poción?!_

— _¡Porque estamos teniendo sexo!_

— _Todavía no, y con esa actitud…_

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No te vayas por favor. Sé el encantamiento, lo juro._

— _¿Se supone que hormiguea de esa manera?_

— _Creo que sí. Eso significa que está funcionando...tal vez._

— _¿Tal vez?_

— _..._

— _..._

— _¿Qué pasa, Marley?_

— _Es sólo que...estás desnudo._

— _Bueno,_ _no soy un experto, pero así es por lo general cómo funciona esto. He leído libros. Tenían diagramas. —_

— _Idiota. Acabo de decir... Oh, eso se siente bien...Te ves... Te ves muy bien._

— _Te ves sexy._

— _Poeta. Esta… ¿Ya está adentro?_

— _..._

— _¿Reggie?_

— _¡¿Qué quieres decir con que si ya está adentro?! ¡No, no está adentro! ¡Sabrás muy bien cuando este adentro, te lo garantizo!_

— _Disculpas a tu pobre ego._

— _No tienes que ser sarcástica... Oh mierda, oh eso se siente... Marley, ¿estás bien?_

— _Estoy…estoy bien...Reggie, puedes moverte. Estoy bien. Te amo._

— _Te amo._

Regulus le sacó las bragas por las piernas y las arrojó a un lado de su cama donde desembarcaron en una pequeña cesta junto con una revista de Quidditch y algunos envoltorios de caramelos. _—Más te vale_ que me las devuelvas— susurró Marlene, enhebrando sus dedos por su pelo mientras él llevaba sus labios entre sus pechos, besando la suave piel de aquel valle. —Será mejor que no estés coleccionándolas como lo hace Sirius.

Regulus rió y lamió su pezón derecho para distraerla mientras que él cogía la hebilla de su pantalón. —Si estuviese manteniendo una colección, la mía sería mucho menos repugnante. Sólo tengo las de una bruja—, dijo, con una sonrisa jugando en la esquina de su boca.

—Idiota—, ella se rió y luego gimió cuando sintió, duro y caliente contra su centro, frotándose arriba y abajo mientras se alineaba y se inclinaba para besarla mientras empujaba dentro, dejando lentamente que su cuerpo lo envolviese, sonriendo cuando ella se quedó sin aliento contra sus labios como lo hacía cada vez. Cuando llegó al clímax minutos más tarde con su nombre en sus labios como una oración, Regulus guardo el sonido a su memoria; algo a lo que aferrarse a cuando fuese convocado nuevamente por el Señor Tenebroso.

~•~

Fue a principios de agosto, en una noche extrañamente fría cuando Severus Snape se apareció en el patio trasero de la casa de verano de los McKinnon. Marlene insistió en quedarse allí para estudiar con anticipación para sus EXTASIS a pesar de que sus padres y su hermano mayor estaban ansiosos por un viaje a Grecia. En realidad, estar a solas con Regulus había sido una oportunidad que no quería perder.

Pero esto _no_ era lo que ella esperaba.

— ¿Snape?— Dijo a la oscuridad cuando reconoció una cabeza familiar de pelo negro. —Snape dónde está... oh, Godric...— Marlene corrió hacia la puerta y cayó al suelo junto a Regulus que se sostenía sólo por el puñado de ropas que sujetaba Severus en las manos. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Fue castigado, — Severus dijo soltando la túnica de Regulus lo que provocó que el muchacho cayese al suelo en un golpe demasiado suave. —Hubo un ataque esta noche. Sólo que en vez de muggles, el Señor Tenebroso había nos hizo ir tras...miembros de una determinada sociedad. —Marlene apartó la mirada de él y Severus se burló de ella. —De la cual claramente ya sabías acerca. ¿Supongo que planeas entrar en la Orden una vez que te hayas graduado?

—Quiero ayudar, — susurró, pasando su varita sobre el cuerpo de Regulus, lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico.

Severus le gruñó. — ¡Si quieres ayudar, permanece oculta para que _él_ no termine muerto tratando de salvarte! ¡El Señor Tenebroso quiere que destruir a la Orden! ¡Dumbledore está creando un ejército para luchar contra él, y es un tonto por siquiera intentarlo! Todos estarán muertos dentro de unos pocos años.

Marlene lo miró. — ¿Vas a matar a Lily tu mismo?

Severus parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar. —Ella... Potter se hará cargo de ella ahora—, dijo, aunque las palabras estaban llenas de dudas. —Algo a lo que va a estar bien preparado por ahora... Ahora que sabe...

— ¿Sabe qué?— ella pregunto.

Regulus tosió y se esforzó por incorporarse, desgarrando sus vestiduras. — ¡Quítamelas...quítamelas!— grito. — ¡No las quiero!

—Oh, Merlín, está ardiendo—, dijo Marlene y se puso de pie, agitando su varita a Regulus para atarlo para que dejara de luchar, levitándolo hacia la casa y por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño. Con Severus detrás de ella, comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Regulus, bajándolo en la bañera, que llenó con agua fría. — ¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó de nuevo.

—Los padres de Potter están muertos—, dijo Severus en voz baja. —Nosotros... No sabíamos que... Pero Regulus, siendo el idiota que es, _abiertamente_ se negó a participar. Uno no dice que no al Señor Tenebroso sin ser puesto como ejemplo. Los otros se abalanzaron sobre él como una manada de lobos. Mayormente Cruciatus, pero...hubo algunos maleficios cortantes.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas y quitó el hechizo sobre Regulus, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajase contra el agua, con la esperanza de que bajase la fiebre. — ¿Reggie? ¿Bebé?

Regulus lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando para aclarar su visión. Miró hacia abajo, notando su estado de desnudez y se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza colgando a un lado mientras miraba hacia la hermosa bruja. —Sé que te gusta de mi ropa, mi amor, pero realmente no creo que esté listo para un polvo por el momento...dame diez minutos, tal vez quince.

Marlene se rió y la besó en la frente, tirando de él contra su pecho. Severus puso los ojos en blanco. —Ayúdalo—, dijo. —Pero no cures las cicatrices. El Señor Tenebroso querrá prueba de que fue castigado.

— _¿A_ _dónde_ vas?— Marlene volvió cuando Severus salió de la habitación.

—A recibir mí castigo. Sólo se me permitió salir porque _él_ estabasangrando por todas partes. Las alfombras realmente son muy difíciles de limpiar —, dijo con amargura, repitiendo claramente las palabras de otro. — Esperemos que sepan los límites esta vez—, dijo y luego desapareció de su vista.

—Voy a estar bien, el amor, — Regulus insistió, temblando ligeramente mientras el agua fría empezaba a sentirse cada vez menos reconfortante menor será a medida que baja su temperatura. Marlene le besó en la frente, lanzo otro hechizo de diagnóstico, y luego dreno el agua de la bañera. —Marley...—, dijo y extendió su mano. Ella la apartó al instante, ahogando un sollozo que trató de escapar de su garganta. —Marley...

— ¡No!— se volvió y le gritó. —... ¡Reg, fuiste torturado! La gente muere a manos de...de Mortífagos—

—Como yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No. _Verdaderos_ Mortífagos que piensan que tú eres uno de ellos y—

—Yo soy uno de ellos. El hecho de que no esté de acuerdo, no significa que no partici—

— ¡Ellos te torturaron y mataron a otras personas!— sollozó. —Personas buenas, James podría ser un imbécil a veces, pero sus padres...dioses...se trata...esto es una—

—Guerra.

— ¡Somos niños! ¡Somos demasiado jóvenes y no quiero que te mueras! _No_ _quiero_ que vayas a la guerra—, dijo, con la voz quebrada.

Se sentó y envolvió sus temblorosos brazos a su alrededor, pequeñas contracciones nerviosas restantes de la maldición Cruciatus. Regulus apenas consiguió un empujón de la varita de Bellatrix y temía pensar en la recuperación que hubiese necesitado si la bruja finalmente hubiese explotado y hubiese dejado correr todo su poder a través de la maldición. —Amor—, susurró. —No voy a morir, y la guerra era inevitable. Tú eres mi Helena, ¿recuerdas? La mujer por la que hombres fueron a la guerra. ¿No había algún príncipe encantador que se la llevó lejos?

Marlene puso los ojos. —París y _murió_ en la guerra—, dijo con tristeza.

Regulus suspiró ruidosamente. —Es una pena. Ella dedicó su vida a él después, ¿no? ¿Siempre fiel y pura hasta el final?— preguntó en broma. Conocía las historias, por supuesto. Ser nombrado después de que las estrellas que sostenían orígenes en la antigua mitología griega y romana significaba que mucho antes de que aprendiese a levitar plumas en Hogwarts, aprendió la posición de cada estrella en el cielo, su origen, y las variaciones de cada historia.

—No, ella regresó a Esparta con su esposo, el rey Menelao, — Marlene susurró las palabras mientras Regulus pasaba sus dedos por sus rizos rubios, girando una alrededor de su dedo.

Regulus sonrió. —Ah, un rey—, dijo. —Eso es mucho mejor que un príncipe, ¿no te parece?

Ella frunció el ceño al mago. —Cuando llevó a Helena de regreso a Esparta, amenazó con matarla por haberlo dejado, pero ella era demasiado hermosa así que él bajó la espada, — dijo con un tono de indignación y justicia que generalmente le molestaba.

—No me dejarás, ¿No?— dijo Regulus, rozando un mechón de pelo de su cara y besándola suavemente. —Siempre serás mi reina.

Marlene resopló. —Eres apenas un rey...O un príncipe—, añadió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de discutir. —Pero sí, — dijo en voz baja. —Estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe, que, como se trata de una guerra, es un escenario muy probable.

Regulus ignoró la forma teatral con la que le gustaba exagerar y la besó de nuevo. —No hay nada en el mundo que ame tanto como a ti. — Cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello y hundió la cara en su pecho, suspiró. —Y...si la muerte nos separa, como tan delicadamente lo pones, nos encontraremos en alguna Isla Afortunada **(2)** en el más allá. ¿Trato?

~•~

 _20 de agosto de 1978_

 _Por la mañana, me desperté en los brazos de mi Helena._ _La casa de verano de los McKinnon es hermosa y maravillosa y llena de luz._ _Es todo lo que Grimmauld Place no es, y me gustaría lanzar un encantamiento Fidelius, hacer de un gato callejero el guardián secreto, elusivo e inmortal, atrapar a Marlene en el interior de la casa y nunca irme de aquí._ _Su cama –nuestra_ cama _hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts –está debajo de un gran ventanal circular por donde se ve la salida del sol._ _Cuando me despierto por la mañana, veo la cresta de sol sobre el horizonte, sus rayos reflejándose sobre su piel._ _Su pelo es el color de la miel y me hace pensar en escribir poesía ridículamente cursi que, si ella la leyese, se burlaría de mí sin piedad._

 _¿Algún hombre ha amado a una mujer más que yo?_

 _Me odio por manchar su alma solo por mirarla, hablar con ella, tocarla._ _Ella es la perfección absoluta y la pureza cuando veo el beso la luz del sol a través de su rostro dormido._ _Entonces ella se despierta, abre esos hermosos ojos azules y maldice a mi propia existencia por no despertarla con café._ _Ella se sienta y vuelve la cabeza para comprobar el tiempo tan rápido que esos rizos color miel golpean mi cara._ _Es un peligro para la seguridad._ _Odio despertarme en medio de la noche con la boca llena de ese pelo._

 _Pero cuando el día o de la noche han sido malos...y pueden ser muy malos._ _No hay nada en el mundo más pacífico que enterrar mi cara y los dedos en esos rizos._

 _Hoy fue un mal día._ _Demonios, este año ha sido un mal año. Pero hoy fue una mierda horrible._ _Desconocido para Severus y para mí, Sirius y su banda de inadaptados en luto estaban en el Caldero Chorreante._ _Encantos y maldiciones inofensivas que solían pasar en Hogwarts se volvieron maleficios cortantes y particularmente crueles –pero no Imperdonables – maldiciones cuando entramos en el establecimiento en busca de comida y encontramos a Potter en duelo por la muerte de sus padres._ _Muertes por las que todavía sufrimos porque elegimos no participar._ _No los detuvimos tampoco, y a veces creo que seré condenado por las vidas que ignoré más que por las que me he visto obligado a tomar._

 _Estúpidamente me acerqué a ellos, contento de que Lupin estaba en su sano juicio y me recibió con una agradable bienvenida, insistiendo que éramos adultos ahora, todos mayores de edad y todo el mundo menos yo, estaba fuera de Hogwarts._ _Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que tal vez podría deshacerme con la personalidad falsa que me he visto obligado a utilizar en estos últimos años._ _Tal vez podría acercarme a mi hermano, a la Orden, pedir ayuda. Dioses, destruirían mi orgullo por completo, pero no creo que pueda ver a Marlene curar mis heridas si alguna vez tengo la osadía de negarme a seguir una orden de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez no soy castigado por mis propias transgresiones? ¿Y si se castiga a alguien más y me obliga a ver?_

 _Ofrecí condolencias a Potter y, aunque no dijo ni una palabra, hasta Severus asintió en dirección general del hombre, probablemente tratando de ignorar las preguntas en cuanto a si o no había llorado hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de Evans cuando se le informó del fallecimiento de sus padres. Necesito del estímulo de Lupin, pero Sirius me dio la mano y... Joder, casi lloro. Y él sería un mentiroso si dijera que no estaba tentado también._ _Vi sus ojos un poco vidriosos. También me extrañaba._ _Me extrañaba._ _Pasado._ _Como muestra de camaradería, tomé las manos de Potter y Lupin –no como amistad;_ _¿tregua?_ –Y _todo parecía que podría ir bien por una vez._ _Entonces...ese maldito idiota de Pettigrew se levantó, se limpió las manos grasientas en su túnica, y me sonrió como viejos amigos, me tendió la mano y se resbaló, agarrando la manga de mi túnica en el proceso, rompiéndola y revelando mi marca tenebrosa._

 _Mierda._

 _No hay nada que hacer al respecto ahora._ _No tengo ningún hermano._ _Tuve una vez, pero estoy bastante seguro que he roto su corazón._ _Ahora soy la bestia, el villano, el monstruo que se llevó_ _a_ _su_ hermano _lejos de él y él es probable que tome venganza, si tuviera la oportunidad._ _No se le puede culpar._ _Él está reaccionando a una pieza del rompecabezas sin saber el resto._ _Me pregunto si nosotros –los Mortífagos –estamos haciendo lo mismo._ _Lucius, probablemente._ _Cautivo en su jaula dorada y criado para ser la imagen de su padre._ _Bellatrix simplemente disfruta del caos._ _Ella probablemente había lucharía por el lado que le permitiese hacer el mayor daño._ _No importa sin embargo._ _Mortífagos, miembros de la Orden, todos somos asesinos y manipuladores y vamos a morir al final de todo esto._ _No hay esperanza aquí._ _Todo esto y todavía tengo que volver a Hogwarts, sentarme en las clases y pretender que no soy un soldado en el lado equivocado de una guerra._

 _Así que voy a enterrar a mis pecados y mis secretos en estos diarios y enterraré mi nariz y mis dedos en el cabello de Marlene y rezaré para que algún día nunca salga de allí._ _Lo que es probable, porque estoy bastante seguro de que esa melena rebelde un día me ahogara mientras duermo._

 _Vaya manera de morir._

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1)Snivellus o Snivelly:** Esta es el sobrenombre original que Sirius utiliza con Snape. Sé que en la traducción de Salamandra, el sobrenombre de Snape es Quejicus, pero sinceramente, me gusta más como suena en ingles, así que he decidido dejarlo. Ustedes me dicen si les agrada o no. Esta palabra es la mescla de la palabra inglesa _Snivel_ que significa lloriquear, y el nombre _Severus._

 **(2)** **Islas Afortunadas:** También llamadas " _Islas de los bienaventurados"_ son el lugar donde, según la mitología griega, las almas virtuosas gozaban de un reposo perfecto después de su muerte. Algo así como el equivalente del Paraíso.

 **Translator's Note:** Una pequeña sorpresa antes de tiempo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo (: ¡Gracias por sus consejos, los he seguido y he cambiado la expresión del capítulo anterior!

 **Actualización:** Ya que he subido esta capítulo antes, subiré el próximo capítulo el **viernes 02/10**. Ese mismo día subiré el próximo capítulo de mi otra traducción **Tying The Nott** de **ShayaLonnie.**

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

 _Notre sang teint les bannières de France_


	11. Desponsa

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XI** •

 _Desponsa_

 _ **Septiembre de 1998**_

Con la ayuda de una unida comunidad Mágica, el daño que sufrió Hogwarts durante la batalla fue reparado durante el verano. Y aunque Sirius trató de que Harry y Hermione descansasen y disfrutasen del fin de la guerra, los dos decidieron que no podían sentarse y permitir que Hogwarts –su segundo hogar – fuese reconstruido sin sus propias manos y varitas allí para ayudar.

Cuando llegó septiembre, Sirius hizo un mohín mientras llevaba a Harry y Hermione al Expreso de Hogwarts, pero estaba orgulloso de que ambos hubiesen decidido terminar su educación. Sin embargo, al sentirse incomodo de quedarse solo en Grimmauld Place, les hizo prometer que le escribiesen por lo menos tres veces a la semana. Incluso les compró dos nuevas lechuzas, ya que Hermione, en tono de broma, le había hecho prometer que no utilizase a Buckbeak como pájaro mensajero. Un cárabo pequeño para Harry –aunque nadie jamás podría reemplazar Hedwig –al que había nombrado Eulen, y una lechuza de los campanarios negra y gris para Hermione –para que coincidiese con su nueva apariencia –a la que ella cariñosamente había llamado Leo, porque las plumas alrededor de su cuello parecían la melena de un león.

El viaje a Hogwarts estuvo relativamente tranquilo, sobre todo porque el Trío –junto a Neville, Ginny y Luna – había lanzado encantamientos en torno a su compartimento para ayudar a protegerse de los fans y los potenciales enemigos por igual. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade, hubo un fuerte suspiro colectivo mientras todos los alumnos del segundo al séptimo (y técnicamente octavo) año lograron ver la manada de thestrals esperando para llevarlos a todos al castillo.

— ¿Soy yo o se siente raro estar aquí?— preguntó Ron, mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando alrededor del Gran Comedor, como si una batalla no hubiese tenido lugar allí sólo unos meses antes.

Los ojos de Harry de vez en cuando miraban hacia un área de la habitación que todo el mundo sabía que era el lugar donde había destruido al Señor Tenebroso. Una expresión en su cara que decía que estaba consternado pero satisfecho, de que no hubiese nada allí que lo marcase; nada de manchas en el suelo de mármol o sensación extraña cuando alguien se acercaba al lugar.

— ¿Por qué hemos pasado el último año fugados, escondiéndonos en el bosque y en Grimmauld Place, tratando de acabar con un mago oscuro?— Harry respondió y luego sonrió a su amigo. —Un poco.

—Es mejor aquí que en Grimmauld Place, —dijo Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —No es muy diferente. Un antiguo edificio que se está cayendo a pedazos, escaleras que crujen, problemas a la vuelta de la esquina. — Él y Harry compartieron una risa, de repente sintiéndome como segundos años de nuevo, con ganas de un poco de travesuras.

Hermione les sonrió ante la inocencia que irradiaba de sus rostros en ese momento, pero meterse en problemas era algo que _no_ les iba _a_ permitir. —Nada de problemas. No este año. Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de ser normales y vamos a ser normales—, insistió con la autoridad de un Premio Anual, a pesar de que no lo era. Ese honor se le había otorgado a Hannah Abbott, junto al otro Premio Anual, Ernie Macmillan. Por supuesto, primero le habían ofrecido el puesto a Hermione, pero había rechazado amablemente la insignia, insistiendo en que no quería nada más que mezclarse entre la multitud, presentar sus EXTASIS y ser una adolescente normal.

—Hermione, nunca vamos a ser normales—, dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

— _Tú_ nunca serás normal—, dijo Ginny a Harry, sonriendo. —Y mientras que ustedes tres pueden optar por detestar o rehuir de ser el centro de atención, yo tengo la intención de disfrutar el hecho de que –a pesar de odiarlos por ello al principio – no huí con ustedes el año pasado y, por lo tanto, no soy un héroe de guerra. Voy a vivir la vida este año.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, riéndose de la expresión de Ginny, que era terriblemente similar a Fred y George. — ¿No lo has hecho siempre?— pregunto.

La pelirroja bruja se encogió de hombros. —Hubo un par de semanas mientras estaba saliendo con Harry que la vida aquí era solo...Preciosa—, dijo con una sonrisa inocente y Hermione sabía exactamente lo que quería decir Ginny. A pesar de la necesidad de Ron para combatirlo, Ginny había sido una bruja sin preocupaciones, sin vergüenza y con una gran cantidad de confianza. Harry podría haber sido su primer amor, pero fue apenas su primero en algo más. —Pero estoy soltera, estoy de vuelta, y ya no estoy en peligro porque el Elegido está enamorado de mí.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Gracias, Gin.

— ¿Estás enamorado de mí, Harry?— preguntó mientras volvía la cabeza para mirarlo.

Se ruborizó instantemente. — ¿Qué? Er...

—Ese es exactamente mi punto. No te preocupes por eso, no estoy a punto de romper a llorar—, le prometió.

Hermione sonrió, contento de que la pareja se contentaba con seguir siendo amigos y tenía tal facilidad para hablar sobre su finalizada relación. A pesar de los horrores que enfrentaron en el último año, Harry y Ginny al tener tiempo separados el uno del otro, se habían beneficiado en gran medida.

Ron estaba menos que satisfecho. En Harry, por lo menos, se podía confiar y no estaba contento con la forma en que Ginny estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación con un interés cada vez mayor. —Podrías calmarte un poco y dejar de mirar a los magos de todo el Gran Comedor, — Ron susurró a su hermana.

Ginny soltó un bufido. — ¿Asustado de que este haciendo una lista?

— ¡Sí!

—No regresaron muchos Slytherin —, comentó Hermione, tratando de cambiar el tema para evitar que Ron hiciese una escena. Observo al otro lado del Comedor, donde las banderas verdes y plata colgaban por encima de la última mesa. Slytherin tenía menos de la mitad de estudiantes.

Ron frunció el ceño. —Me gustaría que hubiese _menos_. Podridos Mortí—

— ¡Ron!— Harry le regañó.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó y miró a su amiga al otro lado de la mesa. —Oh, lo siento, Hermione, — dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Ella negó con la cabeza con leve decepción. —Tienes que superar tus prejuicios, Ronald. Recuerda lo que dijo la directora. Tenemos que ser ejemplos para el resto de los estudiantes—, dijo, sentándose un poco más recta. —Somos considerados héroes de guerra y, por mucho que pienses que te da derecho a nada más que insignias de la Orden de Merlín y escobas gratis de las compañías que quieren nada más que para tomarte una fotografía vistiendo y montando su mercancía—, continuó y rodó sus ojos cuando Harry y Ron sonrieron por el recuerdo de su reciente reunión y posterior sesión fotográfica con el propietario de la compañía que fabricaba las Saetas de Fuego, —también significa que tenemos la responsabilidad de ayudar a establecer el tipo de mundo por el que hemos luchado. Es hora de un cambio y tenemos que _ser_ esos cambios.

—Bien dicho, — Harry estuvo de acuerdo. — ¿Cuánto trabajo será eso?

Ginny y Ron compartieron una risa mientras los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon.

— ¿Ya nos hiciste horarios para ello?— preguntó Ron.

Hermione se mofó. —Casi no he tenido la oportunidad de...— hizo una pausa ya que todos sus amigos se volvieron y la miraron con incredulidad. Ella suspiró y metió la mano en su mochila. —Bien, aquí están—, dijo, entregándoles varios trozos de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado a cada uno de ellos. —No tiene nada que ver con la unidad entre las Casas en la que la profesora McGonagall quiere que ayudemos, pero esto es técnicamente un año EXTASIS y no me importa lo que el nuevo ministro diga ¡Van presentar las pruebas! ¿Entendido?— preguntó.

—Sí, Hermione, — Harry y Ron murmuraron juntos.

Ginny se incorporó y miró a las puertas del Gran Comedor. —Mira, hay viene Remus.

— _P_ _rofesor_ Lupin, — Hermione corrigió.

Ginny puso los ojos. —Lo que sea, me alegro de que haya vuelto. Snape era un podrido profesor de Defensa y un director aún peor.

—Ginny, era un espía. Tenía un papel que desempeñar, — Hermione recordó a su amiga y luego en voz baja añadió: —Él es, al parecer, mi padrino.

Ron la miró, sorprendido por el recordatorio. — ¿Alguna vez te lo explicó, por cierto?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No hasta ahora. Me da la respuesta habitual cada vez que hago preguntas, que es preguntarle a mi padre, lo que significa leer los diarios.

— ¿Encontraste algo bueno?— Preguntó Harry. —No soy un gran fan de los diarios.

—Yo tampoco—, dijo Ginny enviando una sonrisa de complicidad hacia su ex y la pareja compartió una carcajada que puso incómodo a Ron. Estaba inclinado a olvidar que su hermana había sido poseída por el Señor Tenebroso y que su mejor amigo tuvo que matar a una serpiente gigante para salvarla.

Hermione pensó en los diarios de su padre y suspiró. — ¿Aparte de que tenía una obsesión con el pelo de mi madre?— Puso los ojos en blanco. —No. Nada bueno. — Frunció el ceño profundamente. —Todo de lo que habla es del arrepentimiento y el asesinato y la tortura y el dolor. Me sorprendería ver si logró mantenerse cuerdo cuando termine de leer. Sinceramente no es de extrañar que él sólo...— Tragó las emociones, enojada consigo misma por estar extrañamente unida a un hombre al que nunca había conocido. —Lo siento.

Harry puso una mano en su hombro. —No tienes nada que lamentar, Hermione. Va a estar bien.

— ¿Vas...vas a decirle a la gente?— Ginny preguntó vacilante.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Creo que algunas personas ya saben. Pero hasta que Sirius comience a trabajar con la documentación con respecto a mi legitimidad como _heredera_ sangre pura—, dijo con sarcasmo, —lo cual le dije que no era necesario, voy a seguir llamándome Granger. Podría mantener mi nombre de todas formas, dependiendo de lo que las leyes digan. Nunca olvidaré a mis padres, aunque no eran los biológicos—, dijo con firmeza. —Pero tengo la sensación de que el asunto del nombre significaría algo importante para Sirius. Como si significase que no es el único que lleva el peso de la familia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Se puede sentir un poco pesado—, admitió, conociendo la sensación muy bien. —Granger o Black, sigues siendo Hermione. Creo que...creo que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti. Probablemente ambos pares—, dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió y parpadeó un par de lágrimas antes de alargar y apretar su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué harás con el cabello?— Ron hizo un gesto a su masa de rizos negros. — ¿Puedes encantarlo o algo?

—Creo que es hermoso—, dijo Ginny, alcanzando y pasando sus dedos a través de los rizos de Hermione. —Se parece al cabello de Sirius, — dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione rió. — ¿Debo preocuparme de que al jugar con mi cabello pienses en mi tío?

La pequeña pelirroja sonrió. —Hazme beber un par de cervezas de mantequilla y pregúntame de nuevo.

— ¡Ginny!— Ron gritó, con la boca abierta como un pez.

— ¿Qué?— Ella miró a su hermano. —Sirius esta en forma.

— ¡Ginny!— Harry y Hermione gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ahem.

Los cuatro se volvieron a mirar a Remus que los estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y ojos llenos de diversión. Hermione miró a su alrededor para ver que todo el Gran Comedor estaba mirándolos y que al parecer se habían perdido la nueva canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Ella se sonrojó y bajó los ojos. —Lo siento, profesor —susurró.

Remus sonrió amablemente a los Gryffindor y luego se volvió, la lista de los nuevos estudiantes en la mano, y llamó al primer nombre, — ¡Andrews, Michael!

Un bajo, chico rubio se dirigió al taburete en la parte delantera de la sala, se esforzó por sentarse sobre el antes de que Remus colocase el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Se sentó durante unos diez segundos antes de que la apertura en la tela gritase, — ¡HUFFLEPUFF!— y la mesa cercana de tejones emocionados aplaudió ruidosamente.

— ¡Smith, Aarón!

Un niño de piel oscura y brillantes ojos azules se acercó al taburete, fingiendo confianza, pero su expresión vaciló cuando el Sombrero tocó su cabeza. Se quedó mirando nervioso hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó: — ¡RAVENCLAW!— y el chico dio un suspiro de alivio antes de unirse a la mesa bronce y azul.

— ¡Belby, Nicolás!

El larguirucho mago de pelo negro se sentó en el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador apenas había tocado su cabello antes de que gritase: — ¡SLYTHERIN!— y todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio.

Remus sacó el sombrero de la cabeza del niño, pero el chico no se movió. Sus ojos miraron hacia atrás y adelante a través de la Gran Comedor mientras los estudiantes de las otras Casas lo miraban en estado de shock.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Honestamente, no es como si hubiésemos pensado que esa casa se disolvería, — dijo ella, sintiendo una gran simpatía por el chico que parecía que no sabía a dónde ir. —Slytherin no es sinónimo de Mortífagos.

—Puedes unirte a tu casa ahora—, Remus susurró al primer año, haciendo un gesto hacia el otro extremo del comedor.

Aún así el niño no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Pobrecito, alguien debería— Hermione comenzó a decir, pero sus palabras se detuvieron cuando vio una cabeza de pelo rubio blanquecino salir de la pequeña multitud de Slytherin.

Draco se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del Gran Comedor, con la cabeza bien en alto mientras susurros se intercambiaban entre las mesas llenas de gente al verlo. Él los ignoró y se acercó, hizo una seña a Remus en saludo antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro del más nuevo Slytherin, palmeándole una vez antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su mesa.

—Wow—, dijo Neville, pasando rápidamente a través la mesa para sentarse al lado de Ginny. —Nunca pensé que vería a Malfoy hacer algo...bueno.

—Lo hizo por otro Slytherin, — dijo Ron, como si eso hiciese alguna diferencia.

Ginny frunció el ceño a su hermano. — ¿También tomó una maldición por Hermione o no recuerdas eso?— preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y viéndose demasiado como su madre cuando estaba decepcionada.

—También me dio la varita que utilice para derrotar a Voldemort, — señaló Harry.

Ron se erizó. — ¡Está bien, vamos a elegirlo como maldito Rey de Hogwarts!

— ¡Podrías hacer silencio!— Hermione dijo entre dientes.

— _¿Por_ _qué_ Malfoy tomo esa maldición por ti, Hermione?— Harry susurró.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, claramente incómoda con la discusión. — ¿Porque debería saberlo?— ella respondió rápidamente. — ¿Por qué mi padre trató de destruir a Voldemort? Los mortífagos hacen cosas locas cuando están tratando de redimirse—, dijo bruscamente, con la esperanza de alejar las preguntas.

Ron resopló. —Buena suerte con... Quiero decir...— Hizo una pausa y se vio ligeramente avergonzado. —Tu padre era diferente, es todo. Él murió como un héroe.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Él estaba...triste y deshecho. Desesperado. No creo que realmente haya héroes en el mundo. Tan sólo gente que lucha para elegir entre una multitud de decisiones difíciles y luego cosecha las consecuencias sin importa qué.

—Harry es un héroe—, señaló Ron.

El niño que vivió se quejó en voz alta y Hermione le sonrió.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es...Hay una diferencia entre lo que Regulus hizo y lo que Malfoy hizo—, dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. —Regulus dio su vida por la causa justa al final.

— ¿Qué pasa si Bellatrix hubiese lanzado una maldición asesina a Hermione en lugar de un Cruciatus?— Preguntó Ginny. —Malfoy estaría muerto. Sería un héroe de acuerdo contigo.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron. — ¡Eso es completamente diferente!

— ¿Podemos no hablar de Malfoy ni de mi padre ni maldiciones o la guerra?— -preguntó Hermione, una mirada desesperada en su rostro. — ¿Por favor? Nos hemos perdido el resto de la selección—, dijo, mirando hacia arriba mientras Remus se sentaba en la mesa principal y la profesora McGonagall se situaba en el podio.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos estudiantes, nuevos y recurrentes—, dijo la directora. —Antes de que engullamos un maravilloso festín, me gustaría aprovechar este momento para hablar sobre el pasado y el futuro. Estos últimos años han sido terribles para muchos de nosotros. Una guerra nunca es fácil y muchas vidas se perdieron. Aquellos que sobrevivieron, durante la guerra se vieron obligados a enfrentarse a innumerables horrores, pero han llegado con la cabeza en alto. Somos fuertes. Estamos vivos y tenemos un futuro brillante por delante. No lloramos a los muertos, pero en su lugar los honraremos al vivir en paz unos con otros a partir de ahora.

—Dicho esto, me gustaría introducir nuevos y antiguos miembros del personal. Por favor, den la bienvenida de nuevo al profesor Remus Lupin, quien se hará cargo de su antiguo puesto como el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, — dijo la bruja y Remus se encontró con un aplauso que resonó en la sala con un volumen ensordecedor, —y el profesor Severus Snape, que reanudará su posición como profesor de Pociones. — Hubo mucho menos aplausos, pero Hermione sonrió y aplaudió por su padrino, algo que a él pareció molestarle mucho.

—Después de un año lejos,— McGonagall continuó, —también nos gustaría dar la bienvenida al profesor Rubeus Hagrid, que volverá a enseñar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.— Harry y Ron aplaudieron aun más fuerte este anuncio, y Hagrid se sonrojó detrás de su gran barba.

—También me gustaría dar la bienvenida a tres individuos que, obviamente, no necesitan presentación, —dijo McGonagall y Hermione se volvió, empujando a Harry y Ron. —Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter estarán asistiéndome en la implementación de cambios en Hogwarts. — Al decir sus nombres, cada uno se puso de pie. —Mientras que el Sombrero Seleccionador ha colocado a muchos de ustedes en sus nuevas casas, ya no se les limitará a permanecer allí. Las mesas aquí en el Gran Comedor ya no llevaran las banderas de su casa, — McGonagall declaró y luego agitó su varita. Las banderas rojas y doradas por encima de la mesa de Gryffindor cambiaron a la cresta genérica de Hogwarts, y las otras banderas de todo el Comedor siguieron su ejemplo. —Las salas comunes también se han abierto a todos los estudiantes con el fin de nutrir las amistades. Debo recordarles a todos que se trata de _privilegios_ y luchar con otras Casas, especialmente dentro de sus propias habitaciones, será penado con el más estricto de los castigos. Ahora, por favor elijan una mesa y a comer.

Tal como estaba previsto, Harry, Ron, y Hermione dejaron la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry se dirigió a la de Hufflepuff donde fue recibido rápidamente por los Premio Anual, con los que quería sentarse para discutir los planes para el proyecto de la unidad entre las Casas. Ron, el más incómodo sobre los nuevos cambios, se dirigió a Ravenclaw donde se sentó entre Luna y Terry Boot. Hermione irguió los hombros y se dirigió al otro extremo del Gran Comedor, encontrándose a sí misma de pie al final de la mesa de Slytherin mirando a Draco Malfoy que estaba mirando hacia ella, con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— pregunto.

Antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de responder, el otro lado de la mesa se ajustó para hacer espacio para ella y Hermione sonrió cortésmente hacia Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass antes de tomar asiento junto a la bruja. —Gracias—, dijo.

—Granger—, dijo Theo en señal de saludo, —Bienvenida a Slytherin.

—Ya no es la mesa de Slytherin, — Hermione corrigió educadamente. —Técnicamente.

—Debería serlo—, dijo Pansy Parkinson amargamente desde unos pocos asientos mas allá.

—Cállate, Pans, — dijo Blaise Zabini, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo…— Hermione comenzó, sintiéndose incómoda ante la atención que recibió cuando comenzó a hablar. —Me gustaría decir...Estoy muy contenta de que todos ustedes...sobrevivieran.

Algunos de los Slytherin resoplaron ante su evidente incomodidad, pero Theo les calló rápidamente con una mirada antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la bruja. —El sentimiento es mutuo—, dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Vas a estar con nosotros cada comida? Sería bueno hablar de otras cosas aparte del Quidditch; el resto de estos idiotas no puede seguirme el ritmo—, dijo, señalando a sus compañeros de casa.

Draco se burló de su amigo. — ¿Disculpa? Yo puedo seguir el ritmo de tus conversaciones muy bien, Theo.

—Y a algunos de nosotros nos _gusta_ hablar de Quidditch, — Daphne argumentó.

Theo la miró fijamente. —Ni siquiera juegas.

—No—, dijo Daphne y luego sonrió, —pero me gusta _ver. —_ Ella le guiñó un ojo y se volvió para sonreír a Hermione que no podía dejar de reír con la chica.

Theo puso los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —No me vas a provocar, Daphne. _Mira_ todo lo que quieras—, dijo y movió la mano como si le concediera a Daphne una dispensa real para comerse con los ojos a los jugadores de Quidditch.

Daphne se rió e inclinó la cabeza a Theo. —Que amable de su parte—, dijo con una voz dulce y en tono de burla.

Hermione sonrió y luego se aclaró la garganta ante la interacción. —Me siento como si estuviese perdiéndome algo importante—, dijo pensativa. En respuesta, Daphne se volvió y le tendió la muñeca en la que llevaba un encantador brazalete de diamantes. — ¡Oh, qué bonito!—, dijo Hermione y sonrió.

Draco rodó los ojos. —Ella no sabe lo que significa, Daph.

—Oh, —Daphne frunció el ceño, —Me olvidé de que eres nacida de muggles.

Varias personas se echaron a reír y Blaise se inclinó sobre la mesa para la molestia de Pansy, ya que no le permitía ver. — ¿Se te olvidó que la más famosa nacida de muggles es una nacida de muggles?— le preguntó a su compañera de casa.

Daphne lo miró. —Cállate, Blaise. Quise decir que me olvidé de que ella no sabría lo que significa—, insistió, dándole la espalda al chico y mirando a Hermione. —Theo me dio esto—, explicó.

Hermione sonrió con leve comprensión. —Oh, ¿por lo que están saliendo?

Draco resopló y Daphne lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse hacia la otra bruja. —Estamos comprometidos.

— ¡Oh!— Hermione dijo en voz alta. —Debería haber sabido. De hecho, hace poco leí acerca de los regalos que se intercambian entre una bruja y un mago para significar un entendimiento—, dijo al recordar el diario de su padre donde había escrito sobre la costumbre.

—No me di cuenta de que existían libros sobre la cultura sangre pura—, dijo Theo pensativo.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon con curiosidad a Hermione. —No existen.

—Lo leí en un viejo diario, — dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

— ¿El diario de quién?— el rubio cuestionó.

Podía sentir la rabia formarse dentro de ella. Dioses, apenas podía mirarlo —No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

Theo levanto una mano a su amigo. —Relájate, Draco. Hemos terminado con la mierda de los prejuicios, ¿recuerdas?

Draco se volvió y miró a Theo. — ¡No estoy siendo pre juicioso!— dijo, claramente ofendido.

—Bien, — Daphne dijo mientras llevaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza a sus labios y bebía un sorbo. —Hemos terminado con la mierda de idioteces

— ¿Snape estaba diciendo la verdad?— Draco susurró, haciendo caso omiso de sus amigos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Hermione.

Theo estaba intrigado. — ¿Qué dijo Snape?— preguntó.

—Él es su padrino, — Draco soltó.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y ella miró al niño con total desprecio, obligándose a no llorar por la forma en que la miraba, y el hecho de que acababa de contar un secreto que había sido suyo para contar.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Daphne se volvió hacia Hermione. — ¿Snape tu padrino? ¿Cómo sucedió _eso_?

Hermione apenas le prestó atención a la otra chica. —Eres un gilipollas y te odio—, dijo a Draco y se puso de pie, agarrando sus cosas y haciendo su camino rápidamente al otro lado del Gran Comedor para sentarse con Neville y Ginny. Harry y Ron se fijaron en cada movimiento y se volvieron, centrándose en Malfoy y dándole al niño una mirada audaz. Draco vio al dúo y lanzo un gesto grosero con la mano en respuesta.

Theo golpeó su mano y le llamó la atención. — ¿Qué fue eso?— demandó.

Draco frunció el ceño hacia su plato de comida, de repente no muy hambriento. —Granger no es una nacida de muggles—, confesó. —No sé cómo ni qué pasó exactamente, pero algo que...Que le pasó en la guerra...— se detuvo, su expresión enojada desvaneciéndose a una de náuseas al recordar el sonido de sus gritos en el piso de su sala de dibujo mientras su tía la torturaba, cortaba, y se abría paso a través de sus encantos, revelando el pelo negro y ojos grises que ahora conformaban su apariencia. Por supuesto, ahora su aspecto tenía sentido. —Ella es la hija de Regulus Black.

Los cubiertos de plata golpearon los platos ruidosamente y las conversaciones que rondaban por la mesa de Slytherin se estancaron ya que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Draco. Blaise maldijo rápidamente y fulminó con la mirada al resto hasta que los estudiantes más jóvenes tomaron la indirecta y reanudaron sus actividades. — ¿Black? ¿Black como la familia Black?— dijo entre dientes. —Mierda. — Se quedó boquiabierto. —Eso es...Ellos son la realeza Mágica.

Draco se burló. — ¿No es una linda princesita?—, dijo con amargura.

—Draco, — Theo advirtió a su amigo. —Hemos hablado de esto antes. Déjala en paz.

El rubio levantó la vista y miró. — ¿Por qué todos piensan que voy a hacerle daño?

— ¿Porque lo hiciste antes?— Theo ofreció.

Daphne estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba el intercambio entre los dos chicos, viendo la forma silenciosa en que se comunicaban con palabras sutiles que claramente tenían doble sentido. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nada—, Theo y Draco respondieron al unísono y sin mirarla.

Daphne se burló. —Bien, — dijo, claramente irritada. —Para que lo sepas, cuando estemos casados, esta mierda del secretismo _no_ te va a funcionar.

~•~

Esa noche, después de que todos se habían instalado de nuevo en la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione, Ginny y Luna permanecieron en la sala común ahora que los estudiantes podían moverse con facilidad entre las casas siempre y cuando respetaran el toque de queda. Ron, Harry y Neville estaban jugando Snap explosivo con Terry Boot y Justin Finch-Fletchley que habían ido desde Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Una lechuza pequeña se asomó por la ventana, voló y aterrizó delante de Hermione donde dejó caer una pequeña nota.

—Ese es uno de las lechuzas de la escuela, — Luna comentó pensativo. —Vi a los Premio Anual en la lechucería temprano esta noche enviando mensajes a los Prefectos. Al parecer, es mucho más fácil utilizar las pequeños lechuzas que realizar un seguimiento de todo el mundo en el castillo. Sobre todo ahora que se nos permite estar dentro de la otras salas comunes.

Hermione abrió el sobre pequeño, acariciando al pequeño búho en la cabeza, que le acarició la mano antes de alzar el vuelo de nuevo. —Es de la directora. Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó Harry, mirando hacia arriba.

—Estoy segura de que está bien. — Hermione sonrió. —Probablemente vio mi salida dramática de la mesa de Slytherin y quiere hablar conmigo de ideas sobre cómo integrarlos al proyecto de unidad de las Casas.

Cuando llegó a la gárgola de piedra fuera de la oficina de la directora, Hermione frunció el ceño al ver una cabeza familiar de pelo rubio blanquecino. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?— preguntó con un tono amargo, todavía molesta que de que él arrojase sus asuntos personales a sus compañeros de casa en la cena.

Draco se volvió, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones viéndose demasiado casual. —Oh, ¿soy _Malfoy_ otra vez?— le preguntó, —divertido, creo recordar que me llamaste _Draco_ cuando recibí la maldición por ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, indecisa entre sentirse enojada por escupirle algo así en su cara, y culpable de no sentirse agradecida por sus acciones en la batalla. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un gran gesto de mi gratitud? Te salvé la vida en la Sala de los Menesteres. Estamos a mano. En realidad, no—, se corrigió. _—N_ _o_ estamos a mano. Fuiste una pesadilla durante años y luego viniste y...— Su voz se atascó en su garganta y apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control. —No puedes simplemente...Solo...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger?

Sacó el pequeño sobre de su túnica. —Fui convocada.

—Igual yo—, dijo, blandiendo una nota similar.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Eso no me preocupa en absoluto—, dijo nerviosamente, susurró —Coraje—, a la gárgola y ascendió la escalera delante de él, haciéndose camino a la oficina donde su mirada se posó en la directora detrás del gran escritorio, el profesor Snape de pie junto a ella, así como otros tres sorprendentes invitados.

McGonagall se levantó y sonrió con fuerza a la pareja. —Bienvenido, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, — dijo y luego comenzó. — ¿Sigues queriendo ser referida como señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Por el momento. Al menos hasta que lo discuta con mi familia—, dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para referirse a Sirius como tal; la hacía sentirse menos sola. Ante sus palabras, notó, que el Profesor Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

La profesora McGonagall asintió cortésmente. —Por favor, tomen asiento, — dijo e hizo un gesto a las dos sillas directamente en frente de ella.

Draco se volvió y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a sus padres que se sentaban cerca de la chimenea. — ¿Padre, Madre? ¿Cómo es que están aquí?— preguntó, temiendo que algo malo hubiese sucedido. ¿Mortífagos fugados habían regresado a la mansión en busca de venganza? ¿Había muerto alguien más? ¿Por qué estaban en Hogwarts?

—Se les dio permiso para reunirse aquí—, dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación. Draco se volvió para ver a Sirius Black recostado en una silla grande, botas de dragón reposando en el borde del escritorio de McGonagall. —Circunstancias especiales.

— ¿Sirius?— Hermione dijo en un tono preocupado.

Él sonrió a la bruja a pesar de que la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. —Hola corazón.

— ¿Que está pasando?

—No sé toda la historia—, dijo y trató de no sonreír cuando McGonagall se inclinó hacia delante y empujó las botas de su escritorio —, pero te prometo que voy a arreglar esto. — Sirius se adelantó y tomó las manos de Hermione en la suya, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de dar malas noticias, como si estuviera programado para una ejecución.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a sus padres. — ¿Que está mal?— preguntó, notando que su madre parecía demasiado emocional y su padre tenía cara de ofendido.

—Bueno, no es ningún secreto ahora que Snape decidió dejar escapar la verdad en medio de la batalla, —dijo Sirius, mirando hacia el maestro de pociones quien no reaccionó en absoluto —pero Hermione es mi sobrina. Hija de mi hermano, Regulus.

—Y mi ahijada, — añadió Snape.

Sirius puso los ojos. —Sí, y eso. De todos modos, cuando estaba revisando los papeles de la herencia Black—, dijo, dirigiéndose a hablar con Hermione, —Uno de mis trabajos como tu Paterfamilias es asegurar tu dote **(1)** si alguna vez decides casarte.

Hermione se molestó con las palabras y Sirius se rió suavemente, removiendo lentamente su mano del increíble apretón de la bruja. —No me mires así, sabes que odio esta mierda de sangre puras más que nadie. Pero, si alguna vez realmente quisieras, quería asegurarme de que estuviese fácilmente disponible para ti. Tu elección. Cuando fui a ver a nuestro gerente de cuenta para arreglar todo, me enteré de que no se me permitía establecer una dote.

Hermione frunció el ceño, repentinamente ofendida. — ¿Es porque fui criada por—

—Es porque tu dote ya había sido arreglada de forma automática, — Narcissa interrumpió.

Hermione se volvió y miró con los ojos abiertos a la bruja — ¿Perdón? ¿Qué significa _eso_?

Narcissa miró con tristeza. —Cuando era joven, estuve comprometida con tu padre. Él era...un niño adorable. Lo quería mucho, — ella dijo como si estuviera ofreciendo condolencias a Hermione por su pérdida.

La bruja más joven observo la mirada de sinceridad en el rostro de la rubia y se volvió hacia su tío, viendo que se encontraba igual de emocionalmente impactado. Parecía que, Mortífago o no, Regulus Black había tenido la habilidad de dejar una impresión. Mortífago o no, su familia, estas personas, todavía lo lloraban mucho. —Se del compromiso, — dijo ella, volviendo su atención a Narcissa. —He leído sus diarios, er... Bueno, la mayoría de ellos—, admitió. —Él escribió que había realizado un hechizo para romper el compromiso para que usted pudiera casarse con el señor Malfoy.

Narcissa asintió. —Sí. El contrato de matrimonio al que estábamos obligados era vieja magia de sangre. Como sin duda has aprendido, nuestra familia estaba muy, muy involucrada en este tipo de cosas. Romper el contrato involucraba un ritual en que ambas partes tenían que estar de acuerdo, otro pretendiente necesitaba estar disponible, y era necesaria una promesa para hacerlo.

Draco podía ver hacia dónde iba y sintió que su visión se tornaba borrosa y con el corazón acelerado. Rozó suavemente sus dedos contra la varita en el bolsillo, preguntándose si sería lo suficientemente rápido como para desviar un maleficio de Granger y, de ser así, el Wizengamot lo juzgaría como autodefensa, especialmente con tantos testigos en la sala. — ¿Qué promesa?— preguntó a sus padres.

Lucius frunció el ceño. —El contrato no desaparece. La magia de sangre no funciona de esa manera.

La boca de Hermione se abrió. — ¡Oh, dioses!

Sirius se levantó y puso una mano consoladora en su hombro. —Hermione, el compromiso es una promesa entre las familias. Entre dos partidos y cuando se rompen, entonces se transmite de una generación a la siguiente, la promesa sigue intacta.

Narcissa dio un paso adelante, agarrando las manos de su hijo suavemente dentro de las suyas, se mantuvo de pie y se dirigió a él formalmente. —Draco, — dijo en voz baja, —estas y has estado desde tu nacimiento, comprometido con Hermione Astra Black.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) Dote:** La dote es el patrimonio que la futura esposa o su familia entregan al novio, siendo en muchos casos proporcional al estatus social del futuro esposo. Su significado, según diferentes culturas, bien sería el de contribuir a la manutención de la propia novia o contribuir a las cargas matrimoniales. En todo caso, la dote se otorga al hombre quien la administra durante la duración del matrimonio y de producirse el repudio, la separación o el divorcio tendría que devolverla.

 **Translator's Note:** ¡Felicitaciones a aquellos que adivinaron desde mucho antes, que Draco y Hermione terminarían comprometidos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí. El próximo, es un capítulo de Regulus bastante interesante. Nos leemos (: Besos y abrazos de menta.

 **Actualización:** El próximo capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **miércoles 07/10.** El séptimo capítulo de mi otra traducción **Tying The Nott** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado el **jueves 08/10.**

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

 _Notre sang teint les bannières de France_


	12. Gravidas

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XI** •

 _Gravidas_

 **1978**

Su séptimo año de Hogwarts había sido todo lo que los años anteriores no habían sido. En lugar de preocuparse o luchar con Sirius, Regulus pasaba tiempo con sus amigos. Severus se había graduado y estaba estudiando una Maestría en Pociones, patrocinada por el Señor Tenebroso. Sin su mejor amigo allí, Regulus se vio obligado a interactuar con otros miembros de su casa. Afortunadamente, era el único mortífago y, a pesar de haber constantes reportes de asaltos, asesinatos y otros ataques en toda la Gran Bretaña Mágica, fue capaz de poner la guerra a un lado –por el momento – y hablar de cosas normales como el Quidditch.

Quidditch. Dioses, era un sueño. Había entrado en el equipo el año anterior como Buscador, lo que debería haber sido un momento de felicidad, pero con todo por lo que estaba pasando, Regulus había jugado terrible durante cada partido. No habían ganado ni una sola vez durante todo el año. Había estado increíblemente sorprendido al descubrir que se le permitía hacer las pruebas por el mismo puesto en septiembre y, a pesar de hubieron dos quintos años participando en busca de la misma posición, Regulus fue el mejor y logro entrar al equipo.

—Solo no la cagues de nuevo, Black —dijo su capitán.

Cuando jugaron contra Gryffindor en noviembre, Regulus pasó la mayor parte del juego desviando la atención del otro Buscador, constantemente haciendo falsas jugadas, volando en picada y una vez incluso voló hasta las gradas de Gryffindor para burlarse de sus rivales. Marlene estaba vestida en rojo y dorado, ondeando una bandera grande de Gryffindor y gritando, — ¡El buscador de Slytherin es una mierda!— a todo pulmón.

Regulus respondió sonriendo y lanzando un gesto grosero con la mano. McGonagall gritó sobre su comportamiento deplorable y, cuando nadie estaba mirando, Marlene le guiñó un ojo.

Volar era la sensación más maravillosa en el mundo; Regulus sonreía al sentir el viento contra su piel mientras cerraba los ojos. Se sentía libre.

Sin Sirius allí como Bateador del equipo de Gryffindor y sin Potter como capitán, Slytherin dominó a Gryffindor en su primer partido. Regulus atrapó la snitch en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su equipo aplaudió, lo llevaron sobre sus hombros, y hubo una fiesta en la sala común donde fue etiquetado como un héroe. _Un_ _héroe,_ Regulus pensó para sí mismo, le gustaba como se escuchaba eso mientras tiraba de la manga de su camisa, asegurándose de que su Marca Tenebrosa no estuviese a la vista de todos, incluido él mismo.

Cuando fue a la cama esa noche –borracho por el whisky de fuego que habían contrabandeado algunos séptimos años – encontró a su bruja en su cama, esperando por él. Cómo es que la chica era capaz de verse sumisa y presumida al mismo tiempo, él nunca lo sabría, pero estaba allí, vestida con nada más que ropa interior de color rojo y una bufanda de Gryffindor, viéndose como un kneazle atrapando a un snidget **(1)**

—Irrumpí en la oficina de Filch —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa taimada que le dio ganas de besarla inmediatamente. Sin embargo dudó en hacerlo, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a la sala común? ¿Cómo había logrado esquivar a los prefectos y profesores? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella levantó un familiar pedazo de pergamino. —Mira lo que tu hermano aparentemente dejó cuando se graduó.

—Eres una pequeña ladrona—, dijo Regulus y se echó a reír, saltando sobre la cama y encantando las cortinas para que se mantuviesen cerradas. — ¿Vas a quedártelo?

Marlene negó con la cabeza. —Nos graduamos este año, no lo necesitaremos más, ¿no?

No. No, no lo necesitarían. Porque si de Regulus dependiese, dejarían Hogwarts, huirían y se casarían y nunca mirarían atrás. Dejaría el continente y buscaría la manera de mágicamente desconectar la marca del Señor Tenebroso. Se había preguntado recientemente si la Marca Tenebrosa se podría utilizar para localizarlo en caso de que realmente lograse escapar, pero en una reunión durante el verano, el Señor Tenebroso había explotado en una rabieta, gritando sobre porque Abraxas Malfoy no respondía a sus citaciones. No había tenido ni idea de donde estaba el hombre y pasaron días antes de que Malfoy fuese encontrado muerto en algún lugar a las fueras de Francia donde había estado en un viaje de negocios. Viruela de Dragón. Al menos eso es lo que decía el informe oficial; lo que decía Lucius. Regulus no había prestado mucha atención al asunto, aunque si había anotado que debía tener en cuenta que el Señor Tenebroso no pudo utilizar la marca para localizar a su Mortífago faltante y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando este había muerto. La Marca Tenebrosa convocaba a los mortífagos ante su presencia; pero la comunicación iba en un solo sentido.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?— La voz de Marlene lo llamó de nuevo a la habitación, al presente, y al flexible cuerpo debajo de él. —Quédate aquí conmigo.

—Siempre estoy contigo —susurró y besó su cuello mientras simultáneamente tiraba y tiraba de su ropa, usando la estúpida bufanda de Gryffindor que había llevado a su cama para atarle las manos por encima de su cabeza, gruñendo cuando ella se rió en su intento de acto de dominación; como si una leona pudiese ser domada en lo más mínimo.

La bruja era pura magia. Como un sacrificio voluntario en el altar que era su cama, sonriéndole como si él fuese alguien digno por el que valía la pena sacrificarse. La vista fue placentera al principio pero luego se torno casi inquietante y se inclinó hacia adelante, besándola profunda y fuertemente, buscando que ella pelease en respuesta. Cuando ella gruñó un poco y mordisqueó su labio, él soltó la bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo ansiosamente y luego tiró de la bufanda, liberándola.

Marlene frunció el ceño y lo miro con curiosidad — ¿Reggie?

—Yo...Deberías ser capaz de escapar si quieres—, dijo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. —No te vayas a ese lugar—, susurró. —Sólo somos nosotros, siempre nosotros dos.

~•~

Con Severus fuera estudiando para convertirse en un Maestro en Pociones, Regulus se vio obligado a hacer frente a su familia durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Estaba desesperado por escaparse para estar con Marlene, pero ya estaban arriesgándose lo suficiente simplemente con el estar juntos en Hogwarts. Aparecerse en su puerta durante las vacaciones iba a llamar la atención, y teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía amigos cercanos, que no fueses otros mortífagos, con quienes pasar tiempo, no había excusas para alejarse de Grimmauld Place.

O de la horrible fiesta de Navidad de su madre.

—Regulus, cariño—, dijo Walburga, pasando su brazo a través del de su hijo y fingiendo que él la estaba escoltando alrededor de la habitación cuando, en realidad, ella prácticamente lo arrastrando. —Ven a conocer a algunos amigos de tu padre, — dijo y lo acercó a una familia de cuatro. El padre, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro parecía increíblemente imponente, pero después de estar en la presencia del Señor Tenebroso, Regulus encontró que temer a hombres normales era bastante inútil. El hombre se puso de pie al lado de una hermosa pero aparentemente enojada esposa, y dos chicas jóvenes que parecían tener la edad de Regulus. Una parecía muy familiar.

—Antonin —Walburga sonrió y permitió que el mago besase sus nudillos en señal de saludo, —María —le dijo a la bruja mayor y los dos besaron las mejillas de la otra. —Este es mi hijo, Regulus. Cariño, estos son Antonin y María Dolohov— dijo ella, presentando a la pareja.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza educadamente y sacudió la mano que Antonin le tendía. —Es un placer conocerlo, señor—, le dijo al mago y luego se inclinó a besar los nudillos de la bruja, —Mi señora.

Antonin asintió en señal de aprobación por las costumbres del chico y luego hizo un gesto a las chicas a su lado. —Estas son nuestras hijas, Isabella,— dijo, señalando a una chica de no más de catorce años que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro en color, excepto cuando la luz se reflejaba sobre él, levantado en un moño suelto con rizos suaves descansando contra sus pómulos afilados. Antonin luego se volvió a la mayor, una amargada niña que estrechó sus ojos a Regulus. —Y...— Antonin vaciló mientras presentaba a la primeriza de sus hijas —Arielle.

La sonrisa que la bruja más joven le estaba dando, además de la mueca que le había dirigido la mayor hizo que Regulus pusiera formalmente sus manos en la espalda y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección, una forma educada de evitar besar sus manos. Isabella parecía el tipo de persona que tomaría un simple gesto como algo demasiado íntimo, y Arielle parecía dispuesta a lanzarse un maleficio por mero placer de hacerlo. —Damas—, dijo con una voz amable.

—Niñas—, Antonin se dirigió a sus hijas, — ¿Por qué no van a buscar algo de beber para ustedes?— Arielle agarró a su hermana de la mano y la arrastró lejos de la pequeña multitud, dejando atrás a sus padres quienes se veían realmente mortificados. —Mis disculpas, Walburga—, dijo Antonin con un tono irritable, —pretendíamos abandonar a la... _Otra_ en casa, pero simplemente no podemos confiarnos. Ya sabes cómo es. Confío en que no guardes rencor hacia nosotros.

Regulus volvió su mirada brevemente tras de las chicas que se demoraban cerca de una fuente que había sido encantada para verter burbujeante champán que nunca perdía su efervescencia. Isabella miraba ceñuda a su hermana mayor que estaba explorando la habitación, pareciéndose a una presa de animal desesperada por escapar.

—Antonin—, dijo Walburga, estirando y descansando una mano en el brazo del hombre, —lo que he aprendido al criar a un niño terrible es que todas tus esperanzas y sueños por el susodicho solamente son amplificadas por él buen hijo.

Regulus volvió su atención a su madre y le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —Me halagas, Madre —dijo mientras mentalmente contaba los días hasta que pudiese regresar a Hogwarts. Se preguntó si sería capaz de lanzar un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo para que pudiera deslizarse en el compartimiento de Marlene en el Expreso de Hogwarts y arrastrarla a buscar un rincón oscuro donde pudieran intercambiar regalos tardíos de Navidad ya que no había ninguna posibilidad de que fuera capaz de enviarle algo por lechuza.

—La pequeña Arielle...— Walburga explicaba a Regulus a pesar de no haber solicitado más información sobre las Dolohov, —debido a causas ajenas a sus devotos padres, fue incorrectamente seleccionada como ese miserable de tu hermano.

Regulus, a través de años de práctica, escondió la punzada de dolor en el pecho ante la mención de Sirius con una bien colocada sonrisa burlona. — ¿Hermano?— preguntó —No sabía que tenía tal cosa. ¿No soy hijo único, madre? Me atrevo a decir, que siempre he anhelado un hermano.

María Dolohov rió. —Es un encanto.

—Un chico muy guapo, también—, dijo Walburga, estirando y enhebrando sus dedos por el cabello de Regulus. La acción fue desconcertante ya que sólo había empezado a hacerlo en los últimos años. Sirius siempre había sido el hijo que recibiese el afecto, claro, hasta que se convirtió en la decepción de la familia. Y entonces todas las formas de atención física habían sido brutales y violentas. A veces Regulus se preguntaba cuándo, exactamente, su madre se volvería en su contra también. — ¿Te imaginas?— le preguntó a María con un brillo en los ojos.

María asintió. —Tendrá hijos tan atractivos.

Levantó una curiosa ceja. — ¿Son todas las brujas tan vagas en su hablar?— le preguntó en broma. — ¿Sienten que pueden engañarnos, a los hombres, con su belleza y sus palabras? No me parece justo de su parte.

Antonin rió y ambas, Walburga y María, sonrieron amablemente. —Cariño—, dijo su madre, agarrando su brazo y volviéndolo hacia la fuente donde tanto Arielle e Isabella seguían en pie, probablemente esperando a que uno de sus padres les dirigiese a alguna parte. — ¿Qué opinas de Isabella?

Regulus tragó. —Es una chica encantadora—, dijo rápidamente. —Sin embargo, no la reconozco.

—Cuando Arielle fue... _seleccionada incorrectamente_ —, dijo Antonin, —no queríamos correr el riesgo de otro problema, así que, en lugar de Hogwarts, enviamos a Isabella a Durmstrang.

—Inteligente decisión, — dijo Regulus con un tono de aprobación en su voz. — ¿Supongo que tienes un punto, madre?

Walburga le sonrió. —Estábamos pensando en un acuerdo entre tú y la joven Isabella.

Su mente gritó una lista de obscenidades que estaba seguro de que nunca antes habían pasado por sus labios, tres de las cuales estaba absolutamente seguro de que Sirius había inventado el mismo. — ¿Un acuerdo? ¿Matrimonio?— preguntó con la imagen de Marlene con un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello en su mente. La empujó hacia atrás, escondiéndola como un tesoro detrás de sus escudos de Oclumancia. —Con todo respeto señor y señora Dolohov, su hija es mucho más merecedora de un marido que tenga tiempo para ella. Mi madre debe ser consciente de que mi tiempo está muy ocupado—, dijo y, con la mano derecha, estiro su brazo sobre el pecho y ligeramente rasco su antebrazo izquierdo, asegurándose de que su madre se diese cuenta del movimiento.

Walburga sacudió las excusas. —Esa es la belleza de este acuerdo, — dijo alegremente. —Antonin ha estado fuera del país durante varios años, por lo que todavía no ha ido a visitar y conocer a sus compañeros.

Regulus alzó la vista para hacer contacto visual con el hombre quien le sonrió y repitió el gesto de Regulus de rascarse en el antebrazo izquierdo. _Joder,_ Regulus pensó y fortaleció sus escudos de Oclumancia.

—He escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre ti, Regulus, — dijo el hombre.

El mortífago más joven sonrió cortésmente e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto antes de hablar con sobriedad: —Me siento honrado de saber que nuestro Señor habla bien de mi persona— Hizo una pausa para mirar a las chicas Dolohov, pareciendo como si estuviera observando a Isabella con interés cuando en realidad mentalmente se preguntaba cómo podía salirse de esta situación. —Y... ¿ _él_ aprueba esto?— preguntó. —Nunca me tomaría el atrevimiento de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a mi vida sin _Su_ decisión.

Walburga sonrió y Dolohov parecía aprobar la obvia lealtad inquebrantable de Regulus. —El tema se planteara antes de que te gradúes de Hogwarts, — el hombre le aseguró.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento en los labios. —Bueno, entonces, esperare con interés por su correspondencia.

~•~

 **1979**

Sus planes para seducir a su novia en el Expreso de Hogwarts se quedaron sin cumplirse. La mañana que iba a volver a Hogwarts, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en la oscuridad que todavía rodeaba su dormitorio ya que su antebrazo quemaba como hierro caliente. Regulus siseó de dolor y saltó de la cama, gritando por las escaleras a su madre para que inventase una coartada para su tardío regreso a Hogwarts.

Regresó del asalto a las afueras de Surrey en algún momento después del mediodía sólo para engullirse la cena de la noche anterior mientras los recuerdos de gritos atormentaban sus pensamientos. Una familia de cuatro había sido torturada y asesinada. El padre, un trabajador del Ministerio con una inclinación a meter la nariz donde no debía, había tropezado con una información que el Señor Tenebroso quería desesperadamente. Regulus nunca preguntó qué era. No era su deber hacer ese tipo de cosas. Su deber era seguir las órdenes, y sus órdenes había sido hacer daño a la esposa y los hijos delante del hombre hasta que entregase la información.

No había tomado más que una amenaza para conseguir que el mago dijese todos los detalles de todos los papeles que había visto en el Ministerio; cada palabra de los chismes que había oído en los ascensores y por los largos tramos de corredores. Avery había estado a cargo de los interrogatorios, dejando la tortura de la familia a Lucius, Regulus y Macnair. Cuando hubo recogido la información, Avery mató al mago y les dijo a los demás que hicieran lo que quisiesen con el resto, siempre y cuando los matasen al final, antes de aparecerse lejos de allí.

Macnair agarró a la mujer por el pelo y la arrastró por el pasillo, gritando. Regulus se volvió con los ojos abiertos para ver a Lucius en guerra consigo mismo mientras los niños lloraban y gritaban tan fuerte que con el tiempo el rubio tuvo que poner un hechizo silenciador sobre ellos con el fin de enfocarse.

—Lucius...— Regulus susurró.

— _Hazlo_ _tú_ , — el hombre ordenó. —Yo...tengo cosas que hacer y a asesinar a niños está por debajo de mí—, insistió, a penas ocultando su propio miedo mientras dejaba el trabajo sobre los hombros de Regulus.

El mortífago más joven sintió que empezaba a entrar en pánico. — ¡Malfoy!

Lucius se volvió y miró al joven mago. —Hazlo antes de que Macnair termine con la esposa—, instruyó. —No es uno de los que se sacia con facilidad, y...— le echó un vistazo a los niños —, las líneas que muchos de nosotros se niegan a cruzar, él las cruza con mucho gusto.

Lucius se desapareció dejando que Regulus limpiase el desorden. Podía oír a la bruja gritando por el pasillo y una parte de él se preguntaba si era posible matar a Macnair y de alguna manera salirse con la suya. Mientras luchaba por encontrar una manera de salir de la situación, los gritos se detuvieron, lo que significaba que sus decisiones ya no importaban. Había perdido su oportunidad de hacer lo correcto.

— ¿Queda alguien más con quien jugar?— La voz de Macnair llamó desde el pasillo.

Presa del pánico, Regulus se giró y envió dos rápidos e indoloros Avada Kedavra a los niños y observó como caían al suelo con golpes repugnantes.

—Mi pobre hijo se enfermó y lo he llevado a San Mungo, — Walburga escribió una rápida carta y la envió vía lechuza a Hogwarts. —Su padre lo va aparecer a Hogsmeade cuando este bien de nuevo.

Sus palabras no habían sido mentira. Regulus casi les rogó que lo llevaran a San Mungo donde sabía que el Señor Tenebroso nunca pondría un pie dentro. Dejó que los sanadores le llenasen con Pociones para el dolor y pociones para dormir sin soñar. Se sentía enfermo cada vez que pensaba en los niños muertos y las risas a mandíbula batiente de Macnair en medio de los gritos y las arcadas le hicieron llorar. Cuando terminó de vomitar todo el contenido en su estómago, incluyendo todas las pociones que le habían dado, lloró porque lo necesitaba. Porque no podía parar.

 _Querido Severus,_

 _La pócima para dormir sin soñar que Pomfrey mantiene es basura comparada con la tuya y no confío en preguntarle a Slughorn por los ingredientes de mierda que tiene a la mano aquí en la escuela._ _Estaría muy agradecido si podrías pensar de tu amigo que tiene E.X.T.A.S.I.S a los que prepararse y enconados sueños púberes, aunque fueron divertidos durante el sexto año, me distraen cuando tengo que enfocarme._

 _R.A.B_

La carta estaba llena de mentiras y códigos secretos que cualquiera probablemente podría descifrar, pero tiempos desesperados…

Al menos tenía una luz en su mundo.

Sin embargo, esa dulce luz se había vuelto extrañamente en un bocado amargo de rabiosa oscuridad cada vez que Regulus miraba en su dirección. Estar en diferentes casas realmente tenía sus problemas. La comunicación con Marlene era condenadamente casi imposible a menos que ella fuese capaz de colarse en la sala común de Slytherin, lo que no había hecho desde que regresaron a la escuela.

Había tenido una pelea verbal con ella en el pasillo; la había llamado traidora a la sangre y una escoria, que bien podría haber sido traducido en palabras poéticas de amor y pasión. Era la forma en que trabajaban y en la que habían hablado entre sí los últimos tres años. Así que ¿por qué ahora ella lo ignoraba? —Ten cuidado el próximo fin de semana, McKinnon, — le dijo. —No querrás que lo que sea que habita la Casa de los Gritos venga y te secuestre—, amenazó frente a varios de sus compañeros de casa y algunos de los de ella.

Código: Nos vemos por la Casa de los Gritos el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

— ¡Oye!— gritó mientras intentaba alcanzarla en su camino de regreso al castillo desde Hogsmeade. Había estado esperando frente a la condenada Casa durante tres horas sin ver a su bruja. Cuando su enorme cabeza de rizos rubios apareció, dejó caer toda pretensión y la siguió como un cachorro perdido en busca de un trozo de comida. — ¿Por qué no me esperaste en nuestro lugar de encuentro? ¿Marly?— corrió tras ella, entrecerrando los ojos mientras ella se negaba a mirarlo — ¡Marlene!— dijo y extendió la mano para agarrar su brazo.

Ella se aparto de su agarre, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se volvía a mirarlo. — ¡Aléjate de mí!

No llevaba las perlas. Un dolor como ningún otro se filtró en su pecho y comenzó a envenenarlo desde sus adentro. — ¿Qué diablos hice?— preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

Ella gruñó, — ¡No actúes todo inocente!— y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando el collar de perlas y lanzándolo en su dirección. — ¡Y ten esto de vuelta!— gritó, su voz ahogada en un sollozo.

— ¡Marly!— gritó, atrapando las perlas y corriendo hasta agarrarla antes de que ella se fuese corriendo de nuevo. Ella luchó contra él, pero Regulus era mucho más fuerte y la mantuvo en su lugar, casi lanzándolos sobre el banco de nieve más cercano en el proceso mientras él hacia todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no alcanzase su varita. — ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no me des una maldita explicación!

— ¡Isabella Dolohov!— ella gritó en su cara.

Regulus la soltó e hizo una mueca. — ¿Qué?

Marly frunció el ceño y luego lo golpeó en el pecho. — ¡Su hermana Arielle es una Ravenclaw y una de mis amigas! ¡Y me dijo con gran detalle lo emocionada que está de que el miserable Regulus Black eligiese a _su_ hermana en lugar de ella! ¡Te vas a casar!

 _¿De eso se trataba todo esto?_ Regulus pensó con incredulidad. — ¡Con la verga! **(2)** Mi madre intentó arreglar algo, y el padre de Isabella es otro mortífago, — trató de explicarle. —No podía decir: "Gracias señor, por ofrecerme la mano de su hija en matrimonio y, por cierto, en el raro caso de que no sea asesinado por el Señor Tenebroso por no seguir las órdenes y tener simpatías de traidor a la sangre, ¿cree usted que, por favor, podría seguir follando con mi novia de Gryffindor?"— Dijo con tono burlón.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, respirando profundamente mientras él trataba de alejar su ira y culpa y ella trataba de hablar sin llorar. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Marlene preguntó mientras lágrimas frescas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules, lo que los hacía ver como el cielo de primavera que se reflejaba sobre el agua del Lago Negro.

Regulus suspiró, contento de que ella se hubiese calmado lo suficiente como para utilizar los pronombres plurales. —Voy a convencer al Señor Tenebroso que no quiero una esposa y que cualquier interés romántico en este momento sería una distracción— le prometió. —Sólo tengo diecisiete años, así que es probable que me crea— dijo con una sonrisa y levantó la vista para ver a su tembloroso labio y las lágrimas derramándose sobre su rostro— ¿Por qué estás llorando, amor?— Alzó la mano y limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas, haciendo caso omiso del frio en sus manos. Su piel estaba tan caliente como su temperamento había estado minutos antes, y ambos parecían disfrutar el cambio de temperatura que el otro proporcionaba.

—Sólo tenemos diecisiete años, — susurró Marlene. —Regulus, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró fijamente. —Te acabo de decir. Yo me encargo de los mortífagos y del Señor Tenebroso, y tu solo mantente a salvo y fuera de su radar. Cuando nos graduemos, vamos a encontrar la manera de simplemente huir hasta que termine la guerra.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No puedo huir contigo.

Sus ojos grises se estrecharon y brillaron con ira. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes huir conmigo?— Exigió y luego, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer más daño por ser una absolutamente imprudente Gryffindor, coloco las perlas de vuelta alrededor de su garganta. —Y ponte tu maldito collar de nuevo. Espero nunca ver que te lo quitas de nuevo.

—Reggie...— susurró.

Regulus frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estás empezando a preocuparme.

Ella lo miró con devastación en su mirada. —Estoy embarazada.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1)Snidget:** El Snidget Dorado es un pájaro muy escaso y protegido. Con cuerpo redondo, plumas de color amarillo y ojos de color rubí. Antiguamente era usado en partidos de quidditch hasta que fue sustituido por la snitch dorada.

 **(2)¡Con la verga!:** Se que la palabra " _verga_ " tiene muchos significados distintos en el español. En mi país, la utilizamos casi para todo. Ejemplos: "Pásame esa verga" "Verga si eres bobo" "¡Vergacion! ¿Viste ese gol? Estuvo vergatario" Pero sé que es unos países puede ser una palabra muy ofensiva o el significado al que yo estoy utilizando en esta frase. La expresión original es " _The hell I am_ " y lo que Regulus quiere decir es que no se va a casar, sobre su cadáver. En mi país, cuando no quieres hacer o no hiciste o no harás algo una expresión coloquial es "Con la verga" por ejemplo: "A: ¿Entraras a la atracción de la casa embrujada? B: Con la verga, nuuu esa verga me da mucho miedo. No no, con la verga entro." En fin, por eso utilicé esta expresión porque es la que conozco que representa tal sentimiento o situación.

Y disculpen las expresiones ofensivas, solo estoy intentando aclarar un punto.

 **Translator's Note: ¡** Buenas! Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en subir el capítulo. Tengo a mi mamá enferma desde el martes y bueno, cuando eres la mayor en la casa, te toca hacer de mamá y tomar las responsabilidades de la casa y bueno no tuve tiempo para terminar la traducción. Y segundo, veo que muchos quedaron sorprendidos con el capítulo pasado. Yo tuve la misma reacción que Uds. cuando leí por primera vez este fic. Si sospechaba que estarían comprometidos, pero igual fue una sorpresa cuando lo dijeron. ¡Los adoro, besos de menta! Y gracias, gracias por sus reviews. ¡Shaya está muy contenta de que les guste el fic!

 **Martina271299:** ¡Hola! No me quede sin frases de ASoIaF es solo que, bueno, soy estudiante de lenguas modernas y soy así como una aficionada al francés y a la historia (aunque no es mi fuerte) y bueno, he estado leyendo lemas de familias por investigación personal y pues, encontré este último bastante interesante. El original es: _Notre sang teint les bannières de France_ Su traducción es: " _Nuestra sangre tiñe las banderas de Francia_ " ¡Pero me alegra saber que te has estado fijando en mis lemas! Y más aun me alegra ver que eres aficionada a GoT.

 **Actualización:** El próximo capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **miércoles 14/10.** El octavo capítulo de mi otra traducción **Tying The Nott** de **ShayaLonnie** se supone que debía publicarlo hoy **jueves 08/10** pero como dije, tengo a mi mamá enferma y pues, la familia viene primero. Así que por ahora pondré la misma fecha, el **miércoles 14/10** aunque tal vez lo publique antes.

 **Anuncio:** Un espacio de publicidad gratis solo por hoy jaja. Vengo a anunciar, que he subido mi perfil como Beta Reader para unirme a la comunidad de betas que ayudan a formar las increíbles historias que pueden encontrarse en FF, así que, si alguien desea o necesita un beta, estoy a la orden. ¡Estoy a un pm de distancia! ¡Besoos!

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

" _Hear me roar!"_


	13. Ignosco

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XIII** •

 _Ignosco_

 **Septiembre de 1998**

— ¡¿Prometidos?! **(*)** —La voz de Hermione se quebró mientras gritaba, su cuerpo tensándose mientras agarraba su varita instintivamente. Un año escondiéndose de mortífagos y carroñeros le había enseñado a agarrar su varita en cualquier momento que se disparase su adrenalina. Y se había disparado a nuevos niveles— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con _prometidos?!_

Draco, que parecía mucho menos conmocionado y enfurecido, le sonrió —Prometidos quiere decir destinados a casarse, Granger. Esponsales. Comprometidos.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y apuntó su varita hacia él— ¡Yo sé lo que significa, malvado hurón de mierda! —dijo entre dientes. Minerva se puso de pie y miró a Sirius como si él debiese ponerse de pie y contener a Hermione, pero el animago simplemente sonrió con orgullo por la ira de su sobrina, una parte de él probablemente esperando que ella hechizase al mago.

Draco alzó las manos en alto, mostrando que estaba desarmado, lo que, en sí mismo, era una amenaza a la joven bruja. Una maldición enviada en su dirección y _ella_ sería la que sufriría las consecuencias —No, no soy malvado—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona— Hemos establecido eso _antes,_ ¿no?

Su cara de enojo se tornó en una de tristeza y dolor y las lágrimas finalmente llegaron a sus ojos — ¡Te odio! —gritó y se dio la vuelta, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Sirius mientras sollozaba, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Draco brevemente se estremecía al oír sus palabras antes de ocultar sus emociones una vez más.

Sirius, ya no divertido por la situación, levantó la vista y lanzo dagas con la mirada a Draco por hacer llorar a la pequeña bruja.

— ¿Lo ven? —Lucius se puso de pie, estrechando su mirada hacia Sirius y Hermione —Esto tiene que detenerse. Ella está claramente inestable.

—Por mucho que me duela, estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Malfoy —Hermione murmuró a su tío, negándose a mirar a su alrededor y enfrentarse a la familia de Slytherins— ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

Sirius hizo una mueca —Bueno...no hemos encontrado un hechizo todavía, princesa.

—Deja de endulzar las cosas, Black —Snape arrastrando las palabras—, la chica es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuál es la única manera que hay para poner fin a este contrato.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se volvió hacia su padrino. El padrino de _ambos_. Dioses, ¿qué tanto de su vida se suponía que iba a compartir con Malfoy? Sacudió la cabeza ante sus palabras con amarga comprensión al recordar las notas del diario de Regulus sobre la ruptura de su contrato de matrimonio —Acuerdo mutuo de pasar el compromiso a la siguiente generación —dijo—. Eso significa que si tengo _hijos_ —

—Entonces pasaremos la maldita cosa a lo largo de las generaciones por _siempre_ —dijo Lucius, interrumpiéndola, una mirada de absoluto desprecio en su rostro—. El nombre Malfoy _no_ va a ser contaminado por cualquier mestizo que la chica finalmente dé a luz —Tanto Narcissa y Draco se dieron la vuelta y entrecerraron sus ojos.

Sirius gruñó y dio un paso adelante, la varita levantada contra el desarmado rubio — ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi sobrina de esa manera, hijo de puta!

— ¡Señores! —gritó Minerva, la expresión de su rostro era severa y cada bruja y mago presente sintió vergüenza. El haber enseñado a cada uno de ellos a lo largo de los últimos treinta años le permitió tener ese efecto— Estuve de acuerdo con hacer aquí esta pequeña reunión para _evitar_ hostilidades. ¿Tal vez deberían preguntar a los niños que piensan? —sugirió, volviéndose para mirar a Hermione y Draco que estaban mirándose el uno al otro.

Hermione luchaba por no llorar de nuevo — ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto mi padre?

El instinto maternal hizo a Narcissa querer acercarse a la chica, pero se contuvo cuando vio las miradas de advertencia procedentes de Sirius y Severus. Ella, en cambio, se quedó mirando a Hermione, observando la forma en que la luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en su pelo negro. Se parecía tanto a su padre que le dolía el mirarla por demasiado tiempo. Había amado a su primo más joven y se le había roto el corazón al enterarse de su muerte.

—Sólo tenía once años —susurró Narcissa.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró ferozmente a los Malfoy —Sí, lo sé. ¡ _Ustedes_ lo utilizaron!

Lucius se mofó —No fue como si me hubiese _robado_ asu novia.

—No —, la pequeña bruja espetó— en lugar de eso, amenazó la vida de su hermano para que la sacrificase a ella a cambio de su protección.

Sirius levantó las cejas en estado de shock y confundido pregunto: —Lo siento, ¿Regulus hizo _qué_?

— ¿No lo sabías, Black? —Preguntó Severus con los brazos aún cruzados mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, viendo con indiferencia la dramática escena ante él— Hubieses tenido muchos accidentes en aquellos primeros años de Hogwarts, si no hubiese sido por la interferencia de tu hermano.

Sirius frunció el ceño; la ira, la culpa y el dolor burbujeando dentro de él, sentimientos con los que claramente no estaba preparado para enfrentarse. —E... Eso no es importante ahora —insistió, enterrando sus sentimientos. — _Hermione_ es importante ahora. ¿Qué quieres que hacer? —Le preguntó— Podemos pasarlo a lo largo de las generaciones si esa es tu elección.

—No, no podemos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y levanto la vista ante la declaración de Draco — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros —Porque tiene que ser una decisión _mutua_ y me niego a romper el contrato.

La boca de Hermione se abrió y los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon. Severus se veía contemplativo sobre el anuncio y Narcissa y Minerva ambas parecían intrigadas. Lucius, sin embargo, parecía apoplético — ¿Perdón? ¡Harás lo que te ordenen! —. Le gritó a su hijo.

Draco se giró, pareciendo no tener miedo de su padre—Si mal no recuerdo _,_ _yo_ soy el actual Jefe de nuestra casa. Con el debido respeto _, Padre_ , las decisiones que has hecho en el pasado con respecto a mi futuro no han sido por mi mejor interés. Creo que voy a tomar las riendas de ahora en adelante, gracias.

—Draco —, Severus habló y dio un paso adelante, como para ofrecer protección al niño si Lucius hacía algo estúpido en represalia por la falta de respeto de su hijo. Aunque, el propio Severus parecía bastante orgulloso del joven mago— Esta no es una decisión que deba tomarse a la ligera —aconsejó.

—No —, Draco estuvo de acuerdo— pero ya está tomada. Me niego a romper el contrato —. Repitió, girando su atención hacia Hermione.

Tenía la boca abierta y se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento mientras lo miraba, las lágrimas una vez más caían por sus mejillas. — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? —ella le preguntó. — ¡Me odias!

Draco sonrió. — ¿Que te dio esa impresión?

—No hagas esto, Malfoy.

Draco bostezó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. —Creo que voy a volver a mi dormitorio. Ha sido un día muy largo—, dijo y se acercó, besando la mejilla de su madre. —Buenas noches, madre. Por favor, escribe por la mañana para hacerme saber que regresaste a salvo a la mansión.

— ¡Malfoy! — Hermione gritó mientras el Slytherin se dirigía a la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió sinuosamente hacia ella. —Buenas noches, futura esposa— dijo y luego salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El cabello de Hermione chispeó un poco cuando soltó un gruñido y gritó, — ¡Draco!

~•~

 **Noviembre de 1996**

— _¡Oppugno!_

— ¡Ay! ¡Hermione! ¡Suéltenme!

Hermione salió del vacío salón de clases, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella e inmediatamente se encontró con una sonrojada Lavender Brown, cuyos labios todavía estaban hinchados. La bilis amenazó con salir a la vista de su compañera de dormitorio –y al parecer la nueva novia de Ronald Weasley– y la bruja de pelo rizado se abrió paso entre la rubia y corrió por el pasillo más cercano, decidida a no llorar delante de la otra chica.

 _¡Como se atreve!_ _¡Cómo se atreve!_ Pensó para sí misma una y otra vez mientras volaba por los pasillos oscuros, sin siquiera molestarse en encender su varita con un _Lumos._ Habían sido amigos por más de cinco años, y ella podría haber jurado que había algo…pero ¿un incidente menor con un poco de Felix Felicis – _¡Maldito Harry por hacer trampa para conseguir que la poción!_ – y Ron tiraba todo por la borda besándose con la primera chica de sonrisa tonta que le apretase los bíceps y le dijese lo brillante que era?

 _¡Maldito seas, Ronald Weasley!_

Hermione se volvió y con rabia pateó la pared más cercana, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que se esparció por su pie. Se apoyó contra la fría piedra y cayó al suelo, tirando de sus rodillas contra su pecho y en silencio, sollozó en sus brazos. No era como si amase a Ron, ella era lo suficientemente lógica como para saber que eran demasiado jóvenes para tales emociones. Pero…lo que _sea_ que tuviesen, él lo había tirado fácilmente por la ventana, junto con su amistad. ¿De verdad esperaba ser amigo de ella después de esta traición? ¿Después de usar otra chica en su contra como una…una herramienta?

Hermione frunció el ceño y un breve destello de lo que parecía ser venganza fluyó por su mente. Quería vengarse y hacer que se sintiese tan tonto como él la había hecho sentir a ella. Durante años, se había aguantado sus rabietas. El asunto con Scabbers en tercer año, por no hablar de provocar a Harry a alejarla y no hablarle durante semanas por lo sucedido con la Saeta de Fuego. Se había aguantado todo, se lo había tomado con calma, tratando de ser lógica. Ella se había disculpado cada vez que sintió que realmente se había equivocado, y _así_ había sido esa misma tarde. Hermione había pensado –al igual que Ron– que Harry había mezclado su bebida con Felix Felicis. Así que ¿por qué era a _ella_ a quien estaban lastimando deliberadamente? Ella no creía en él, así había dicho él. Estaba cansada de aplacar el frágil ego de Ronald. Ahora, de hecho, quería _desinflarlo._

Mentalmente comenzó a preguntarse si Cormac McLaggen todavía estaría dispuesto a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn con ella. ¡ _Eso_ ciertamente le enseñaría a Ron una lección!

Hubo un ruido alrededor de la esquina que le llamó la atención y se dio la vuelta, blandiendo su varita y poniéndose de pie. No estaba de guardia, pero seguía siendo un prefecto.

— ¿Quien está ahí? —preguntó ella, murmurando un rápido _Lumos_ y se volvió hacia el ruido, sólo para encontrar una cabeza de rubio cabello en un rincón oscuro. El mago estaba encorvado sobre sus rodillas, manos agarrando su cabello y sus hombros agitados — ¿Malfoy? —. Susurró.

El Slytherin volvió, sorprendido de ser atrapado en aquel lugar y Hermione pudo ver al instante que sus ojos estaban húmedos. Impresionada ante la vista, su boca se abrió y ella se quedó allí, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Malfoy se dio la vuelta, se limpió la cara y luego la miró de nuevo con una mueca avergonzada —Granger ¿Qué coño quieres, Sang —. Se detuvo en medio de la palabra, viéndose casi avergonzado y tragando saliva antes de continuar. _— ¿_ Qué quieres?

 _¿Qué_ quería? Quería que sus amigos la tratasen con respeto. Quería no pasar su noche llorando en los pasillos. Quería que Ronald Weasley conociese el dolor y la humillación que había sentido cuando ella entró en la torre de Gryffindor y lo vio besándose con Lavender. En cuanto a Malfoy, quien se levantaba, ajustando su túnica y readquiría ese aire de suficiencia que llevaba consigo…Hermione quería que el mundo fuese un mejor lugar en el que ella no fuese una cosa asquerosa a quien los magos como él mirasen como si fuesen superiores a ella. — ¿Por qué estás fuera de tu sala común? — pregunto.

— ¿Por qué lo estas _tu_? — él respondió.

— Soy un prefecto.

—No estás de guardia —, dijo —puede que no sea un Prefecto este año, pero Pansy lo es y sé el horario. ¿No se supone que deberías estar celebrando con los otros idiotas? —preguntó con tono amargo. _—_ Ustedes ganaron el juego después de todo.

Hermione se burló. — ¿Crees que me importa el Quidditch?

Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y se apoyó contra la pared. —Estas presente en todos los partidos.

— Mis amigos están en el equipo. Quiero asegurarme de que están a salvo— dijo.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco — Potter juega. _Nunca_ es seguro.

Sabía que no podía amenazarlo lo suficiente como para que volviese a su sala común, y si solo le quitaba puntos a su casa era probable que él acabase por hacer que Pansy se vengase después. Sin embargo, el no se movía de su espacio en la pared y su curiosidad se activo. — ¿Por qué _tú_ no estás jugando este año?

Su ceño fruncido regresó. — No es de tu puta incumbencia.

Instintivamente, Hermione alzo aún más la cabeza y dijo — Quince puntos menos a Slytherin por estar fuera del toque de queda.

Él entrecerró los ojos y dejo de cruzar los brazos. Hermione se aseguró de ver sus manos para ver si iba a por su varita. — ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Estás fuera del toque de queda también!

—Soy un Prefecto —dijo Hermione fríamente, oficialmente cansada de que los magos actuasen como si simplemente pudiesen caminar por encima de ella. —Me pregunto a quién le creerá el profesor Dumbledore.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada, pero una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. La expresión la ponía nerviosa en un nivel extremo —Devuélveme los puntos y te diré por qué no estoy en el equipo de este año —Un trueque, una jugada digna de un Slytherin.

—Bien —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella no había querido quitarle los puntos para empezar y con este acuerdo, era probable que no tendría que escuchar a sus compañeros de casa quejarse más tarde acerca de Pansy atacando aleatoriamente a un pobre Gryffindor para quitarles puntos sin razón alguna. —Adelante.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Hermione suspiró con irritación. —Eso no es una respuesta, Malfoy.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Esa es la respuesta que te estoy dando.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó ella con voz serena, como si estuviera tratando de preservar algo de su dignidad por si alguien más rondaba en los pasillos aquella noche. ¿Por qué quería ella ahorrarle al joven alguna otra vergüenza? No tenía ni idea. Él nunca había pensado dos veces antes de humillarla o insultarla.

Malfoy la miró en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de preguntar: — ¿Por qué lo estabas _tú_?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y se preguntó qué tan terrible se veía. Sus ojos probablemente estaban hinchados y rojos. Tendría que pasar por el baño de prefectos antes de regresar a su dormitorio para que ninguno de sus compañeros de casa tuviese una razón para creer que había estado en absoluto afectada por lo sucedido con Ron en la fiesta. — ¿Honestamente? —Preguntó y luego pensó « _Qué importa_ » —Porque mi mejor amigo piensa que no creo en él y, después de un malentendido, decidió besar a una chica delante de mí porque pensó que me haría daño.

Malfoy se rió. — ¿Alguien realmente besuqueó a Potter? ¿De buena gana?

Hermione se encogió. —No _estoy_ hablando de Harry _._

Malfoy entendió y luego palideció inmediatamente ante el pensamiento. —Asqueroso —dijo—. Bueno, si estas tratando de vengarte, has hecho un trabajo pésimo. Llorar sólo le hará darse cuenta de que ha ganado.

Se encogió de hombros, derrotada —Tal vez así es. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Su mandíbula se tensó por un momento antes de que bajara la mirada y murmuró. —Problemas familiares.

Ella frunció el ceño e instintivamente le dijo: —Lo siento.

Volvió a alzar la vista y la miró. — ¿Perdón? _Ustedes_ son la razón por la que mi padre está en Azkaban— susurró el.

— _Voldemort_ es la razón por la que tu padre está en Azkaban —. Gruñó devolviéndole la mirada.

El rostro de Malfoy palideció y retrocedió —No digas su nombre —. Declaró con voz amarga y llena de tanta ira; por una vez, nada de ello iba dirigido a ella. Su mirada se centró en él mientras su pecho se movía rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Él se apartó de ella, murmuró varias palabrotas bajo su aliento y dio un puñetazo contra la pared mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

—Malfoy, siéntate —, ordenó y cuando no se movió, ella –con frustración– lo agarro por sus hombros, le hizo darse la vuelta y lo empujó ligeramente hacia abajo, mirándolo mientras descendía lentamente, probablemente demasiado centrado en tratar de respirar como para darse cuenta que una sangre sucia estaba tocándolo. Una vez que estuvo sentado, lo obligo a ponerse derecho— Siéntate con la espalda recta y toma respiraciones lentas y profundas—instruyó—, no vas a morir —, le dijo— Estas teniendo un ataque de pánico. Si dejas de respirar, te desmayaras y en ese momento tu cuerpo automáticamente comenzará a respirar de nuevo. Eso es lo peor que le podría pasar, te lo prometo. Mientras estés sentado, no te golpearas la cabeza contra algo si te desmayas. Vas a estar bien. No...No te dejaré.

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, él la miró, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente como si tratara de encontrar una manera de salir de aquella embarazosa situación.

—No tienes que tener miedo, sabes —susurró Hermione.

Malfoy bufó. —No sabes qué es el miedo, Granger.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. —Aun así, lo siento. No por lo que le paso —admitió—, después de todo, trató de matarnos, a mis amigos y a mí. Pero...Lamento que las malas decisiones de los demás puedan, de alguna manera, hacer daño a las personas cercanas a ellos. No es justo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era lo que me estaba pasando? —le preguntó.

—Después del año pasado —susurró ella, sin mencionar específicamente lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios. —Me despertaba sin poder respirar. Me preocupaba demasiado, pensaba demasiado y pasaba horas tratando de encontrar la manera de evitar que malas cosas volviesen a suceder. Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que a veces las cosas malas le suceden a la gente buena.

Él se volvió y la miró y la expresión de su cara le provoco dolor. Su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, no peinado hacia atrás como lo había estado usando durante años. No le estaba frunciendo el ceño o despreciándola o diciéndole sobrenombres y, por un segundo, se acordó del chico que conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts ese primer día. Dónde habían hablado acerca de la escuela y de la magia y la compra de sus primeras varitas. Se habían dedicado un par de sonrisas y se habían dado la mano y rieron juntos antes de que todo se arruinase cuando él descubrió que ella era hija de muggles.

— ¿Eres buena, Granger?— Malfoy susurró — ¿Eres una buena persona? Llena de bondad y luz.

Hermione no sabía si él estaba tratando de burlarse de ella. —No soy _mala —_ dijo—, no completamente.

—No soy malvado — insistió el mago.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego puso los ojos en blanco por su teatralidad. —Nadie piensa que eres malvado, Malfoy —dijo y luego lo miró mientras él levantaba una ceja con incredulidad. —Bueno, bueno, tal vez Harry y Ron —ella encajó—. Actualmente, tienen una apuesta en cuanto a si eres o no un—

— _Tú_ me llamaste malvado —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—, tercer año.

Ella suspiró ruidosamente —No quise decir eso —dijo—, y para ser justos, trataste de hacer que mataran a Buckbeak

—Esa _cosa_ me atacó —él argumentó.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Fuiste grosero y lo sabes. Te merecías que te golpearan —dijo y levantó la vista para ver como se rascaba la nariz. Ella sonrió cuando vio una pequeña cicatriz allí, reflejada ante la luz de la luna.

Cuando él la atrapado mirándolo, él le sonrió —Tal vez sólo quería que me tocases —dijo sugestivamente.

Hermione se encogió y apartó la mirada, tratando de ocultar el rubor que se deslizaba hasta sus mejillas. Él era una persona terrible, horrible en muchos sentidos y su padre era claramente el modelo a seguir en base al cual él vivía su vida. Pero Hermione no era ciega, ni era una muy buena mentirosa, ni siquiera era buena mintiéndose a sí misma. Draco Malfoy estaba en forma. Ella lo sabía, todas las otras chicas en Hogwarts lo sabían, y lo peor de todo, _él_ lo sabía _._ —Si ese es el caso, entonces eres más retorcido de lo que pensé —dijo ella rápidamente, pero luego añadió: —Pero no eres malvado.

—No soy malvado, pero tampoco soy bueno —admitió Malfoy— Tú eres buena. Siempre has sido buena.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró, sorprendida por la extraña actitud abierta del chico. Lo que sea que le molestaba claramente era algo que tenía que sacarse del pecho si estaba confiando en ella de todas las personas. Por otra parte, si después de esto, iba por el castillo diciendo a la gente que había encontrado a Draco Malfoy llorando en los pasillos, ¿quien le creería? —Podrías ser bueno si lo intentases— susurró.

Él giró su cuerpo hacia ella. — ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Ser bueno? Yo... —Ella frunció el ceño —Creo que no lo sé —No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Malfoy se había acercado tanto. Ella estaba sentada en el frío suelo con las piernas estiradas frente a ella y cruzadas en los tobillos, inconsciente que él se había movido para posarse sobre sus rodillas. Su añadida estatura lo hacía aún más intimidante y ella probablemente habría apuntado su varita contra él si hubiese alguna una expresión de ira en su rostro, pero parecía confuso y curioso y su completa falta de una mirada fulminante la tomo por sorpresa.

Cuando Malfoy se acercó, pudo oler la hierbabuena de su respiración. —Me pregunto a que sabe la bondad —susurró y se movió hacia adelante.

Impresionado por su proximidad y palabras, Hermione se quedó sin aliento, que fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Sus labios se separaron cuando, nerviosa, tomó aire y de repente tenía la boca de Malfoy sobre la de ella. Congelada por el shock de sus acciones, Hermione no se movió para alejarlo, que era exactamente lo que su cerebro le decía que hiciera. Tampoco participó en el beso que era lo que otras partes de su cuerpo estaban tratando desesperadamente de alentar. ¡Era Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡El vil, torcido y prejuicioso **(1)** Slytherin que le había tomado el pelo durante años y la estaba besando! ¿Por qué la estaba besando? Preguntas y una serie de teorías corrieron a través de su cerebro mientras trataba de liberarse del estado petrificado en el que se encontraba.

Cuando sintió su lengua moverse en su boca, probó la hierbabuena que había inhalado anteriormente y en respuesta, una extraña y nueva calidez se agrupo en su vientre. Sus hombros se relajaron y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y de repente se dio cuenta de que le estaba devolviendo el beso. No era como los dulces y pequeños castos momentos que había tenido con Viktor, ni el incidente torpe y accidental con Fred debajo de un muérdago el año anterior en Grimmauld Place durante Navidad. Esto era algo secreto y prohibido y…y… _Fuego._ _¿Cómo podía una serpiente sentirse tan caliente?_ Pensó para sí misma.

Se derritió, repentinamente consciente de que él tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoyaba su espalda contra el suelo, flotando sobre su cuerpo. Malfoy gimió un sonido profundo y satisfecho y ella sintió una extraña oleada de orgullo por el ruido, gimiendo cuando sus dedos rozaron su cadera. Sus propios sonidos la sacaron del aturdimiento y se apartó de él rápidamente, rompiendo el beso.

Jadeó, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esperando ver repulsión pero en su lugar, vio una extraña pasión. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con una temblorosa exhalación.

Él la miró con curiosidad, combatiendo consigo mismo, y extendió la mano para pasar la yema de su pulgar contra su labio inferior. Cuando él movió su mano, la observó mientras ella tiraba ansiosamente de ese labio con sus dientes. Él sonrió al ver el gesto — ¿Ayudándote a hacerle daño a Weasley y vengándome de mi padre al mismo tiempo? —sugirió y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo en el piso frío.

Hermione no se congeló esta vez. Se sorprendió así misma acercándose a él y gimiendo ante el sabor de sus labios. Draco en cambio, descubrió que su fruto prohibido sabía a cítricos y menta y olía a hierba de limón y pulidor de escoba. Él entrelazó los dedos por su grueso cabello castaño mientras la besaba fuerte y profundo y no pudo evitar notar que no era tan…bueno…baboso como Ron lo había hecho ver más temprano aquella noche con Lavender. _Claramente, no es tan experto en besos como Draco…espera… ¡¿Draco?!_ Ella rompió el beso una vez más y él dejó escapar un gruñido de desagrado.

Quería decirle que se fuera. No, ella _quería_ querer decirle que se fuera, pero no era así. Ese era un pensamiento sorprendente. Ella sabía que ella debía sólo levantarse y escapar. Pero cuando abrió la boca, todo lo que salió fue: —Nadie puede saber acerca de esto.

Malfoy le sonrió, satisfecho con sus palabras y se inclinó, rozando sus labios ligeramente contra ella de una manera que la dejó mareada. —No diré nada si tu no lo haces— Su tono de voz carecía de disgusto. Como si ella y este momento –este beso– fuese un secreto para él de la misma manera que era para ella. Un secreto, no por lo que la gente podría pensar de ella, sucia e indigna de él, sino porque los demás no lo entenderían.

Estaba mal y era prohibido y… y… _pecaminoso._

 _Por la intercesión de vuestros labios, así, se ha borrado el pecado de los míos_ **(2)** _,_ pensó en las palabras de Shakespeare, comprendiéndolas mejor que nunca. Bondad. Él quería saber a qué sabía la bondad y luego la había besado. ¿Estaba tratando? ¿En realidad estaba tratando de cambiar? ¿Tratando de encontrar en sí mismo algo que veía en ella? Se preguntó cuáles eran sus problemas familiares con Lucius encerrado en Azkaban. Tenía que ser terrible. Se preguntó si es que acaso el mago había visto que la forma en que su padre vivía solamente llevaba a la cárcel, y ahora quería vivir de una manera diferente. Él tiró ligeramente de su labio inferior y ella volvió a gemir. _Volvedme el pecado otra vez._ **(3)**

Cuando él rompió el beso, ambos jadearon buscando aire para respirar y ella espero a que él se apartase de ella, pero en lugar de eso llevó sus labios a su cuello y dejo suaves besos por su garganta, murmurando, —Dioses, ¿por qué sabes tan bien? —en un tono de voz ronco que le dejó la piel en llamas. —No debería desearte, pero... Mierda...—gimió y movió su rodilla entre sus piernas.

De vuelta a la realidad cuando algo duro presiono contra su muslo, Hermione puso sus manos en su pecho y empujó ligeramente —Tenemos que parar. Malfoy...

Él mordisqueó un lugar detrás de su oreja y ella gimoteo. —No me llames así, Granger.

Ella se echó a reír. —Hipócrita —murmuró y maulló cuando sintió sus dedos deslizarse por debajo de su falda, piel sobre piel— Draco, detente —dijo con pánico y observó, en estado de shock, como él se sentaba inmediatamente, poniendo sus manos lejos de ella. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Tú…te _detuviste._

Él le dedico una mirada fulminante — ¡Por supuesto que me detuve! —dijo, claramente ofendido. —Dijiste que parará. No soy el tipo de hombre que toma a una bruja en contra de su voluntad. No soy malvado ¿recuerdas?

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. —Tampoco eres bueno.

Se encogió de hombros. —Dice la chica que acaba de ser besada y tocada por el enemigo de su mejor amigo.

Ella se sonrojó y luego frunció el ceño. —Malfoy... _Draco,_ no eres el enemigo.

— ¿No lo soy?

— ¿Lo eres?

Él no le respondió, sino que se puso de pie y rápidamente la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ajustando la corbata de Gryffindor y el cuello de su camisa por ella, frunciendo el ceño por los colores, antes de tomar su mejilla y sonreír maliciosamente. — ¿Nos vemos de nuevo aquí mañana por la noche?

Ella se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y él gruñó al verla, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarla de nuevo.

—Esto no es una buena idea —dijo cuando se separaron de nuevo.

Malfoy –Draco – le sonrió. —No es una mala idea tampoco.

~Ω~

* * *

 _ **(*):**_ En el capítulo anterior de Hermione, se que dije _"comprometidos"_ pero luego de una extensa búsqueda para dar con el significado correcto de _betrothed_ resulta que la palabra es _prometido._

 _ **(1)Prejuicioso:**_ Ok, esto es más como un dato curioso. La palabra _prejuicioso_ al parecer no existe, al menos no en ninguno de mis diccionarios y tengo muchos por ser estudiante de idiomas. Me di cuenta porque Word me la marcaba como incorrecta y para mí no lo era. Al parecer no hay una palabra exacta para denominar a una persona con prejuicios en general. Porque, una persona con prejuicios hacia las mujeres, sería llamado machista o alguien con prejuicios hacia el color de la piel sería racista. O al menos esos fueron dos de los ejemplos que conseguí. Entonces, debido a sus prejuicios contra la sangre, creo que la palabra que mejor describiría a Draco sería racista pero me pareció muy fuerte ¿no lo creen? Aunque en esencia lo es, porque desprecia a las personas por el estado de su sangre pero…no sé, no me pareció el mejor ¿adjetivo? No sé. Así decidí quedarme con este error.

¿Saben de alguna otra palabra así? ¿De esas que creían que existían y resulta que no? ¿O que pensaban que tenía un significado y resulta que tenía otro? De esta última pregunta yo se me una súper divertida. La palabra _bizarro_ por definición es un sinónimo de valiente, generoso, lucido, espléndido. Sin embargo, tiende a emplearse como se entiende en ingles: _Bizarre –_ que al menos para mí, NO sería la traducción de bizarro porque por definición son distintos– se utiliza en ingles para hablar de extraño, curioso, estrafalario, extravagante, chocante, raro.

Me parece divertida porque mucha gente dentro de la sociedad potterhead, al menos personas cercanas a mí, llaman a Luna, bizarra, queriendo llamarla extraña y rara cuando en realidad es valiente, generosa y espléndida. ¿Entienden la ironía? Espero que si xD

 _ **(2) y (3) Romeo and Juliet**_ : Los versos los tome de una traducción española de la obra de William Shakespeare, igual que Shaya utilizo los originales de dicha obra.

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Ok, tiempo de las disculpas. Una vez más quiero pedir disculpas por el atraso. Como les dije ó creo que les dije, mi mamá estuvo enferma unos días y termine con ella en el hospital. Gracias a dios ya la tengo en mi casa pero ha necesitado de mis cuidados durante estos días. A sus 49 años y muy a pesar de su energía, es la peor de las pacientes y no entiende el significado de reposo, así que esta personita aquí ha tenido que portarse como la mamá y andar detrás de ella para ayudarla y obligarla a hacer caso a las anotaciones del médico. El cuidado de mi mamá, de mi casa y de mis hermana y mi hermano (quienes son menores que yo) me ha quitado tiempo de traducir. Quiero creer que ahora que mi mamá no necesita tanto de mi ayuda como en las últimas semanas, tal vez tenga un poco más de tiempo para sentarme y seguir con las traducciones de PTP y TTN. Mil disculpas de nuevo, espero y entiendan mi ausencia. Y una cosa, NO voy a dejar de traducir las historias, los capítulos tal vez tarden un poco más de tiempo pero si seguiré. ¡Los amo!

 _ **Actualización:**_ Hasta el próximo aviso…seamos optimistas y esperemos que sea el próximo **miércoles 28/10.** Tying The Nott…esperemos que para el mismo día.


	14. Virgo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XIV** •

 _Virgo_

 **Noviembre de 1996**

Besar a Hermione Granger _no_ había sido su plan.

Su plan había sido entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres, mientras los Gryffindor celebraban su estúpida victoria en el partido de Quidditch, arreglar el maldito armario evanescente, y celebrar el hecho de que ni él ni su madre serían asesinados debido a su incompetencia. Por desgracia, sin importar cuanto lo intentase, la maldita cosa no funcionaba y luego, en medio de todo, su Marca Tenebrosa empezó a arder.

Le habían dicho que iba a suceder de vez en cuando. No había realmente una manera de convocar a mortífagos individualmente, por lo que cuando los otros fuesen llamados, sentiría el ardiente llamado a pesar de que sabía que no debía dejar Hogwarts. No, _tenía_ que permanecer allí y arreglar el puto gabinete. _Tenía_ _que_ matar a Dumbledore.

El dolor en su brazo había radiado por todo su cuerpo y no le había quedado de otra que correr hacia el baño más cercano y meter la cabeza bajo el agua fría para tratar de mantenerse consciente; sintiendo dolor en el momento como para siquiera pensar en usar un encantamiento refrigerante. Cuando el ardor finalmente se calmó, Draco se seco el pelo y salió del baño, con ganas de volver a las Mazmorras. En el camino, sintió una abrumadora sensación de pánico y cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras su cuerpo atormentado se rompía en desesperados y aterrorizados sollozos.

 _Así_ fue _como_ Granger lo encontró.

Había estado horrorizado de que lo atrapasen llorando, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo de que no hubiese sido alguien como la comadreja quien lo atrapase en un momento tan débil. Ella era una santurrona come libros, pero extrañamente tenía un raro sentido del honor, y Draco encontró muy poco probable que fuese de chismosa a contarle al resto del castillo acerca de su crisis emocional.

Y luego se había dado cuenta de que ella también había estado llorando. Dioses, odiaba cuando las niñas lloraban. Pansy lo utilizaba como una herramienta de manipulación, lo cual funcionó con bastante frecuencia hasta el final de su cuarto año en el que todos los niños en Slytherin estaban oficialmente artos de sus arrebatos. Cuando Daphne lloraba era algo desgarrador de ver porque Daphne _nunca_ lloraba _._ Si la atrapaban en un momento muy emotivo, tiraba todo lo que sea que estuviese más cercano con ella hacia los observadores y luego huiría, tapándose los ojos. Astoria era peor porque era mucho más joven. Sólo había visto llorar a su madre una vez: la noche en que tomo la marca.

Resultó, a pesar de que durante los primeros años en Hogwarts solo quiso traer miseria y desgracia a la chica, Draco, irónicamente, _odiaba_ ver llorar a Hermione Granger.

 _Y maldito Weasley por ponerla_ _triste,_ había sido un extraño pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba que su corazón se hubiera roto por culpa del estúpido pelirrojo? ¿Qué le importaba que ella hubiera estado llorando hace apenas unos pocos minutos? La odiaba, ¿no es así?

— _Eres_ _demasiado atrevido con tus palabras, Draco —Snape le había dicho dos años antes, cuando, en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, habían oído a Draco decirle a Viktor Krum que debería haber dejado que la bruja nacida de muggles se ahogase._ _Alguien, probablemente Dumbledore, lo había escuchado y le pidió a Snape que remediase la situación._ _Así que Draco se encontraba de pie, al otro lado de la mesa de su padrino, a la espera de una inútil charla que iría a ninguna parte teniendo en cuenta que ambos sentían lo mismo acerca de la chica._ _Por lo menos así había pensado._

— _N_ _o lamento haberlo dicho —dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona—. La odio._

 _Snape lo miró apreciativamente y se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó contra ella desde el otro lado —Y dime por qué, exactamente, ¿Odias a la señorita Granger?_

— _Porque es una sangre sucia._

 _Ni siquiera había visto a Snape enrollar una copia de la revista_ mensual de Pociones _,_ _pero sintió cuando le aporreó contra el costado de la cabeza_ — _Niño estúpido —dijo Snape, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción— ¡Qué razón tan imbécil para odiar a una bruja!_

— _¿Q-qué? —Preguntó Draco, estupefacto—Pero... Pero usted también la odia por la misma razón._

 _Snape frunció el ceño —No pierdo mi tiempo en odiar a niñas de quince años —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si tal cosa estuviera por debajo de él —Me molesta su presencia y que repita sin parar citas de los libros, pero ¿odio? —Sacudió la cabeza— El odio es una emoción poderosa. Ahora dime, ¿por qué odias a la señorita Granger?_

 _Draco se detuvo y trató de pensar en una razón, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue: sangre sucia._ _—Ella es... Ella es una sangre sucia. Se supone que debo odiarla._

— _¿Por_ _qué tu padre odia a los sangre sucia?— Preguntó Snape._

 _Draco asintió._

— _¿Y eres amigo de los amigos de tu padre? ¿Conocido de sus conocidos? —Y entonces la pregunta decisiva — ¿Te atraen las brujas que tu padre—_

— _¡No! —Draco palideció— Yo...la odio por... ¡rompió mi nariz el año pasado!_

 _Snape sonrió._ _—Ahí tienes. Una razón apropiada. Puedes irte._

 _Por alguna razón, Draco sintió que su padrino le había estado enseñando algo que aún no captaba. Era molesto._ _Y había mentido acerca de odiarla por el incidente con su nariz._ _Seguro, su nariz se había roto y le había dolido, pero no había sido peor que una lesión de Quidditch._ _Extrañamente, había sentido un atisbo de respeto hacia la bruja en aquellos tiempos._

 _Así que no, no la odiaba._ _Y de alguna manera cuando el odio dejo de ser una opción, el burlarse de ella, llamarla con nombres ofensivos o enviar un maleficio en su dirección lo dejaba con un confuso vacio en su interior._ _¿Dónde estaba su motivación?_

Sin embargo, para besarla _si_ tenía una razón. Quería sentirse normal. Nada de estados de sangre, ninguna guerra, ningún Mortífago o sangre sucia. No era más que un niño y ella era sólo una niña y estaban solos en un pasillo por la noche. Ella era la personificación de la bondad y estaba desesperado por saber cómo se sentía. Como sentía ser normal.

No le había decepcionado.

Él se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando ella apareció la noche siguiente, tal y como él le había solicitado. Y así, en medio del temor de morir a manos del Señor Tenebroso, trabajar en el armario, planear el asesinato de Dumbledore, y estudiar para los exámenes…Draco Malfoy se sentía normal y bien en los brazos de Hermione Granger. Su padre le habría asesinado en el acto con _Avada_ de haber sabido, lo que en realidad hizo que la rebelde relación –porque era esencialmente una relación– mucho más dulce.

~•~

 **Enero de 1997**

— ¿Qué hacías en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn? —le preguntó mientras se sentaban en el interior de un aula vacía.

La blusa aun cubría su torso, pero había conseguido sacarle el jersey, trabajo al que deseaba volver con la esperanza de que la sesión de besos pudiera continuar. Las navidades habían sido una pesadilla en casa, donde había sido interrogado sobre su progreso y había estado varías veces bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_ cuando habían descubierto que no había logrado nada de lo prometido. Besar Hermione era una distracción maravillosa.

Draco le sonrió, admirando el chupete que le había dejado en el cuello y que ella aún no notaba —Haciendo que me atrapasen al entrar sin invitación, pensé que era obvio.

— ¿Pero por qué estabas allí?

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio —Te vi entrar con McLaggen —admitió con sinceridad— A ese idiota se le conoce en todas las casas por pasarse de toques con sus citas.

Vio la comisura de su boca alzarse ligeramente. — ¿Fuiste a qué? ¿A salvarme?

Frunció el ceño —Cállate, Granger.

Ella lo miró fijamente —Draco

—Hermione.

Ella frunció los labios en señal de frustración —Alguien te vio hablando con Snape después de la fiesta. ¿De qué estaban hablando? — preguntó con voz vacilante.

 _Joder,_ pensó, recordando su conversación con su padrino en cuanto a su misión — ¿No vas a usar tu regalo de Navidad? —preguntó, ignorando su pregunta mientras hacía un gesto hacia la caja rectangular que estaba a su lado, el collar de rubíes visible bajo la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana. —Me costó mucho trabajo escogerlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza de la misma manera que lo hizo al abrir el regalo —Absolutamente no. Es demasiado caro. La gente hará preguntas.

Draco frunció el ceño, una parte de él se preguntaba si ella sabía acerca de las tradiciones de los sangre pura. No creía que fuese así, pero aún así él quería que lo usase. Ni siquiera la obligaría a cumplir las implicaciones que vendrían con que aceptase tal regalo. No era como si realmente pudiera casarse con la chica algún día. —Me haría muy feliz, _Hermione,_ si utilizases ese collar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. — No te compre nada.

Él rió. —No es necesario —dijo. Como si ella tuviese suficiente dinero para comprarle que él no pudiese permitirse él mismo. Por supuesto, no le importaría si ella le permitiese poner una mano debajo de su sujetador —Si no te vas a poner el collar, entonces es mejor que apacigües mi herido ego de una mejor manera —dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

En lugar de aparecer disgustada como podría haberlo hecho uno o dos meses antes, ella se rió y lo golpeó en el brazo. —Tienes el más grande ego que haya conocido.

Él le sonrió. —Lo siento, todo lo que escuché fue: Tienes el más grande que he conocido.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y abrió la boca para regañarlo, él la besó profundo y por largo tiempo y luego la puso de nuevo en el suelo, empujando el collar y los pensamientos de su significado a un lado mientras ella gemía en su boca y logro, de hecho, deslizar una mano por debajo de su sujetador.

~•~

— ¡¿Un bezoar?! —Draco gritó, golpeando un cubo de basura en la esquina de la biblioteca que la Sala de los Menesteres había construido para ellos. Era la última vez que dejaba a Hermione pedirle a la mágica habitación que crease un lugar para besarse — ¡¿Estás bromeando?!"

Ella se sentó cerca, descansando la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados y los codos sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa delante de ella. —Estoy tan molesta con él como tu —dijo irritada.

Draco se burló —Lo dudo mucho. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es preparar un antídoto adecuado para los venenos? —Preguntó— Y Potter se libra con un puto bezoar. ¿Cómo es que lo logra? —le preguntó, volviendo a ver como la bruja miraba hacia otro lado. Ella sabía cuál era la razón y sea cual sea, le estaba enojando también y aún así, no iba a contarle el secreto de Potter. Maldita sea.

— ¿Qué han estado haciendo Crabbe y Goyle y tú? —preguntó vez y Draco se encogió.

— Cosas de la familia —dijo— Te lo he dicho antes. No es nada de lo que necesites preocuparte.

— Tenemos que utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres a partir de ahora —dijo ella, su tono serio—. Harry está paranoico y no podemos dejar que nos atrape en el baño de prefectos o un armario de escobas.

Su mal humor casi al instante se calmó y se acercó para ponerse detrás de su silla, haciendo girar un mechón de su pelo marrón alrededor de su dedo —Realmente me gustaba baño del prefecto —dijo y luego se inclinó para susurrar contra su oreja —Por otra parte, supongo que la habitación podría crear un baño, ¿no? —preguntó y luego cerró los ojos, pidiendo tal cosa. Cuando los abrió, sonrió cuando vio una nueva puerta en la esquina de la habitación. — ¿Te sientes con ganas de ensuciarte para que pueda ayudar a limpiarte?

Hermione rodó los ojos. —Eres repugnante.

Draco sonrió. —Te encanta —dijo y luego giró su silla, chocando sus labios contra los de ella y besando el aire de sus pulmones.

Nunca llegaron al baño en la esquina, en su lugar, quedaron tirados en el piso extrañamente suave rodeado de pilas de libros y de alguna manera, milagrosamente, la encontró acostada ante él como un encantador sacrificio en un altar, con nada más que sus bragas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el labio inferior entre los dientes. Estaba temblando de nervios… o miedo. Mierda…había hecho que ella le temiese porque los últimos meses no podían borrar los últimos seis años. Era un imbécil.

—Draco...nun...nunca he…

—No voy a hacerte daño —susurró la promesa, inclinándose para besarla suavemente, poco dispuesto a mostrar exactamente lo nervioso que estaba en ese momento. —Lo sé, viniendo de mí, eso es poco creíble —Frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera me has dicho que lo lamentas, no me has pedido disculpas —le dijo— Por todo.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, dejando que sus palabras hiciesen efecto en él. — ¿Ayudaría? —Preguntó con honestidad— ¿Acaso dos pequeñas palabras compensarían todo lo que he hecho? —preguntó, pensando en "lo siento", aunque _otras_ dos palabras molestaban en su conciencia. Las aparto de su mente. —Prefiero ser un hombre de acción.

Sus cejas se fruncieron — Pero… ¿Lo lamentas?

Ella tenía miedo de él. Temía que la hiriera. Sí, sí, que lo sentía. Era un pedazo de mierda.

—Sí —admitió. Cuando ella miró hacia otro lado y exhaló en lo que esperaba fuese alivio, él bajó la mirada hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, contento de que el desilusionador que había puesto allí no hubiese desaparecido, le había tomado una buena hora para que funcionase.

—Soy una Gryffindor —dijo mirándolo, hablando mientras él se quitaba el último trozo de tela que los mantenía separados, lo arrojó a un lado y se acomodó en el espacio entre sus muslos. —Se supone que no debería tener miedo.

Draco le sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina. —Soy un Slytherin, — dijo, colocándose en su entrada. —No debería ser tan impulsivo.

Tragó saliva, esperando a que ella diese una última confirmación y ella asintió con ansiedad. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó dulcemente, un beso lleno de promesas que sabía que tendría que romper eventualmente, hizo una sola y fuerte estocada, cubriéndose por completo dentro de ella y encogiéndose mientras ella gemía.

Hizo lo que pudo para compensar el dolor, una parte de él se preguntaba si podría compensar _todo_ _lo_ que alguna vez le había hecho a la chica. Cuando finalmente se separaron, completamente saciados y sudados, la atrajo contra su cuerpo, tratando de no entrar en pánico cuando vio la mancha sangre entre ellos. _S_ _angre inmunda,_ la voz de su padre hizo eco en su cabeza y luchó para alejarla.

~•~

 **Mayo de 1997**

Cuando Weasley casi muere por beberse el veneno destinado a Dumbledore, ella supo que él tenía algo que ver con ello. Habían discutido y él había negado todo, naturalmente, y ella no le dirigió la palabra por el resto del mes. Había estado tan concentrado en ella que cuando el Señor Tenebroso entró en su mente durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, apenas había logrado alzar sus escudos de Oclumancia a tiempo. Pero el Señor Tenebroso había visto suficiente para saber que había una chica, una distracción, y se hicieron amenazas para ayudar a motivar a Draco. Gracias a Salazar y a Merlín que el Señor Tenebroso no había visto su rostro.

—Draco, ¿está todo bien? —Hermione le preguntó mientras estaban sentados en un sofá en la sala de los menesteres que había tomado la forma de la sala común de Slytherin. Él había ofrecido convertir todo a rojo y oro, encogiéndose mientras hablaba, pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo: —No, estoy a gusto aquí —antes de disculparse por pensar que había intentado asesinar a su amigo –a pesar de que, accidentalmente, casi fue así– y él la había perdonado y la besó como si fuese la última vez —Has estado...actuando de manera extraña desde que volviste de vacaciones de Pascua —. Ella le dijo.

Draco suspiró, estrés grabado en su cara, bolsas bajo sus ojos, sus ropas colgando de su cuerpo demasiado delgado. —Sólo estoy preocupado por mi madre, no te preocupes.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Draco... ¿Has estado comiendo? ¿Has logrado dormir? Te ves...

— ¿Hermoso? ¿Sexy? ¿Encantador?

—Enfermo —dijo y él miró hacia abajo, frustrado —Estoy preocupada —. Explicó, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

—Estoy bien, Granger.

—Draco...

—Estoy...Hermione, estoy bien. Solo son...asuntos familiares.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, derrotada, un poco de irritación en su voz que le aseguraba que no iba a tener sexo aquel día, lo que era una decepción porque el armario aún no funcionaba y Draco opinaba que sería encantador ser sacrificado después de un muy buen polvo. —Estoy aquí si necesitas hablar con alguien —dijo después de ponerse pie desde el sofá y recoger su mochila. —Lo sabes ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza, extrañamente agradecido de que la chica que seguramente lo había odiado de la misma forma en que él había pensado que la odiaba, de alguna manera parecía preocuparse por su bienestar a pesar de su excesivamente ardua labor de mantener vivos a Potter y Weasley. —Vete —le dijo —Sé que estás estresada por ese ensayo de Aritmancia.

Ella sonrió — ¿Te veré esta noche?

—Nos veremos de nuevo aquí.

Después de eso, pasó otra hora tratando de trabajar en el armario y cuando todavía logró hacerlo funcionar, se desplomó de rodillas en otro ataque de pánico al recordar las amenazas que el Señor Oscuro le había hecho durante la Pascua y de la forma en que otros Mortífagos y Greyback, el hombre lobo, habían susurrado cosas sugerentes que les gustaría hacer a las mujeres de su vida. Olvidando cómo Hermione le había calmado aquella ultima vez, Draco salió corriendo de la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se agarró al borde de la pileta y lloró, preguntándose si el Señor Oscuro simplemente le lanzaría una maldición asesina o si primero lo torturaría.

—No lo hagas —Myrtle la Llorona le arrullaba desde uno de los cubículos— No...¿Qué paso?...Yo puedo ayudar...

Draco sacudió la cabeza y dejó que los sollozos invadiesen su cuerpo —Nadie me puede ayudar —, dijo al fantasma —No puedo hacerlo. No puedo... No va a funcionar... Y si no lo hago pronto...Dice que va a matarme...—inhalo en busca de aliento y se volvió para mirar hacia arriba, con la esperanza de no verse como un total y completo desastre. Fue entonces cuando vio que un rostro con gafas le devolvía la mirada en el espejo.

Conmocionado, avergonzado y enojado, Draco giró sobre sus talones, varita levantada y lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió el cual fallo solo por pulgadas –maldito fisgón– y, en su lugar, rompió una lámpara en la pared. No oyó el hechizo que Potter lanzó hacia él, le molestaba que el Chico Maravilla supiese un par de hechizos no verbales, pero Draco lanzó un rápido y silencioso _Protego_ , justo a tiempo para desviarlo.

Su rabia fue acumulándose en su interior a lo largo del duelo. Estaba enfadado con el chico de pelo negro por no matar al Señor Oscuro la primera vez, o por ser el ingrediente secreto que lo trajo de vuelta al final del cuarto año. Enojado porque, aunque Harry Potter fuese quien generaba el odio y la ira del Señor Oscuro, era Draco quien tenía que acarrear con la peor parte ya que el psicópata estaba viviendo en su casa. ¡Voldemort era la razón por la que su padre había acabado en Azkaban y estaba probablemente, en aquel mismo momento, aterrorizando a su madre y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto porque el maldito armario no funcionaba!

Myrtle estaba pidiendo a gritos que el par se detuviese y Potter lanzó un maleficio que rozo el oído de Draco y acabo rompiendo la cisterna detrás de él, desbordando el agua. Draco jadeó al sentir el agua fría y al instante recordó la última vez que había estado en casa cuando su tía Bellatrix le había puesto bajo la maldición Cruciatus hasta que perdió el conocimiento y luego lo despertó poco después al tirar agua fría en su rostro.

Confuso y enfadado, atrapado en el flashback, Draco levantó su varita y gritó: _—Cruci_ —pero se detuvo cuando el hechizo de Potter lo golpeó primero.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_

La sangre brotó de su rostro y pecho y un dolor agudo se esparció por su cuerpo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se desplomó en el suelo con un gran chapoteo, su varita cayo de su inerte mano derecha. Vagamente oyó Potter gritar, — ¡No! —pero a medida que su visión se tornaba borrosa, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observando cómo su sangre se esparcía a su alrededor. A medida que su visión se oscurecía, se dio cuenta de que su sangre era del mismo tono que la de Hermione cuando le reclamó por primera vez.

~•~

— ¿Draco?

Abrió los ojos y vio a la pequeña bruja parada a los pies de su cama en la enfermería. Recordó a Snape llevándolo hacia allá, susurrando un hechizo de curación que sonaba como una canción y de repente el mareo disminuyó lentamente, pero el dolor siguió abatiendo su cuerpo por mucho más tiempo —Va a quedar con una cicatriz— había dicho Madame Pomfrey. Ellos habían dado detenciones a Potter y le habían quitado el Quidditch y Draco no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiese sido al revés y fuese Potter en la cama, pasando un dedo sobre la herida en su pecho, Draco estaría durmiendo en una celda en Azkaban ahora mismo. Sin embargo, no se molestó en quejarse ¿Cuál era el punto? Draco sabía que iba a estar muerto antes de fin de año de todos modos.

— _¿Qué_? ¿Qué quieres? — dijo, frunciendo el ceño a Hermione.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Ella había estado llorando. Draco se sintió en calma al saber probablemente la causa fuese él. No vio a la niña llorar por las detenciones de Potter o la falta de Quidditch, pero… ¿descubrir que su novio secreto fue casi accidentalmente asesinado por su mejor amigo? Eso probablemente le provocó un poco de tristeza.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó —, dijo con nerviosismo. Con miedo. Odiaba que ella le tuviese miedo, incluso ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos seis meses. —...Quería ver si estabas—

— ¿Aún con vida? —Él se burló— Sí, no gracias a _tu_ amigo. Espero que el Señor Oscuro lo asesine. El mundo estaría mejor sin él.

Ella abrió la boca y se enojó por su conmoción ante sus palabras. —No digas eso. Es mi amigo y yo—

— _Tu_ amigo, casi me mató, Granger.

—Y no lo estoy defendiendo —insistió— ¡Pero él dice que intentaste utilizar una imperdonable contra él!

Él la miró, viéndose como el chico que solía ser hace años —Y me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo —admitió aunque no acabó por creer sus propias palabras —La próxima vez tal vez no fallé.

Ella empezó a respirar fuerte, conmocionada y horrorizada y fue entonces que Draco supo. Supo que herirla ahora haría que no acabase por herirla aun más en un futuro. Ella probablemente celebraría su muerte si lograba comportarse como un absoluto y completo idiota. Tal vez si ella volviese a odiarlo, dejaría de tener miedo de que él le hiciese daño. Por desgracia, para conseguir que ella lo odiase, tenía que hacerle daño.

— ¿Quién... ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó entre lágrimas.

Él sonrió hacia ella — ¿No te has dado cuenta? Soy el malo de la película.

Ella negó con la cabeza porque tenía que hacer las cosas difíciles y discutir con él. —No. Tienes miedo y estás ocultando algo y tienes que dejar que alguien te ayude. Déjame ayudarte.

—No quiero tu ayuda, Granger. No necesito de la ayuda...—se sacudió mientras luchaba por respirar—de una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ de mierda.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con lágrimas en sus ojos y él se aferró a las sábanas para no romper su resolución — Te odio —. Dijo finalmente, y a pesar de que doliese mucho más que la maldición de la que estaba actualmente recuperándose, se sintió aliviado.

—Bien. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

Sin decir una palabra más o lanzar una mirada en su dirección, ella se fue y Draco cayó contra sus almohadas, golpeando violentamente el colchón debajo de sus puños. — ¡Mierda!— gritó para parar de llorar.

—Eso estuvo un poco dramático— dijo una voz desde la camilla de al lado.

Draco abrió la boca y se volvió para ver a Theo acostado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, bostezando como si no tuviese ni una sola preocupación en el mundo. —Vete a la mierda, Theo. ¿Por estás aquí?

—Snape dijo que podía quedarme —dijo— Probablemente para asegurarse de que nadie llamase a los Aurores a sus espaldas para hablar de el pequeño encuentro entre Potter y tu —Se sentó y suspiró— Hiciste lo correcto, ya sabes. Fuiste un completo idiota al respecto, pero probablemente acabas de salvar su vida

Draco suspiró —Ella habría discutido si no me hubiese comportado como un idiota. Estoy muerto. No tengo razones para arrastrarla conmigo.

Theo asintió comprendiendo —Si alguien supiese –si tu _padre_ supiese...— negó con la cabeza, un obvio escalofrío corriendo por su columna vertebral.

Draco asintió en silencio, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, apenas un sonido antes de que finalmente decir —Ahora ella va a vivir. Ella va a vivir y voy a ser el idiota al que va a odiar lo suficiente para que cuando muera, ella ni siquiera se sienta mal por ello.

Theo se burló —No te engañes, compañero. Por alguna razón que de verdad no entiendo, esa bruja te ama. Y tú la amas.

Draco frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca mientras trataba de darse la vuelta, finalmente decidiéndose por cerrar los ojos para bloquear su amigo —Vete.

~Ω~

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Después de muuuuucho tiempo, vuelvo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo para demostrar que no he dejado olvidado mi trabajo, solo me tome un tiempo de descanso para arreglar un par de asuntos muggles que invadían mi vida y mi tiempo. No me gusto mucho traducir este capítulo porque creo que Hermione toma actitudes muy fuera de la Hermione del libro. Pero aún así, amo a la Hermione que Shaya ha plasmado en cada una de sus historias. Me encanta su forma de narrar y espero poder plasmar ese mismo encanto en mi traducción. ¡Espero que les guste este cap!

 _ **Próxima Actualización:**_ La próxima actualización será el _**jueves 17/12**_. Intentaré apresurarme en las traducciones, así podré recompensarlos con el tiempo perdido.

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

" _You look like a movie; you sound like a song…"_


	15. Nuptiae

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XV** •

 _Nuptiae_

* * *

 **1979**

Regulus abrió lentamente los ojos, sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo en la enfermería de Hogwarts. ¿Había sufrido un accidente jugando al Quidditch de nuevo? Se tocó la cabeza, buscando alguna lesión pero sólo encontró una pequeña protuberancia. Parpadeó varias veces y trató de incorporarse, pero se sentía mareado y exhausto —Que…—.

— ¡Oh! —Dijo la Sra. Pomfrey y corrió a su lado— No se levante demasiado rápido querido, sufrió una seria caída.

— ¿Caída?

—Sí, la señorita McKinnon dijo que se encontró con usted en su camino de regreso desde Hogsmeade y que tropezó y cayó en un banco de nieve. No tiene lesiones graves en la cabeza que expliquen su falta de memoria, sólo ese pequeño golpe. Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que sufrió de un episodio de hiperventilación —dijo ella mirándolo con una silenciosa pregunta en sus labios.

—Yo...yo...— Se dio la vuelta y vio a Marlene en la esquina de la enfermería en hablando con la profesora McGonagall quien de vez en cuando giraba y lanzaba una mirada furiosa en su dirección. —Joder, — susurró cuando sus recuerdos volvieron a su mente. _Embarazada._ _Embarazada._ _Embarazada._ —Ella... ¿Esta...—Comenzó a preguntar; sin darse cuenta de que sus manos temblaban mientras se las pasaba nerviosamente por el pelo. Cuando se dio cuenta del movimiento, lucho por controlarse, porque no quería parecer débil y vulnerable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la enfermería y solo los dioses sabrían que clase de pociones habría deslizado la Pomfrey por su garganta cuando estaba inconsciente.

—Ella está bastante saludable, señor Black —dijo la sanadora— Cómo estará _usted_ una vez Minerva se acerque es...discutible —añadió— Al menos ya está en la enfermería —bromeó antes de entregarle una Poción Vigorizante y luego dejándolo solo.

Se quedó mirando la poción y rápidamente la puso a un lado. Estaba agotado de la aparente caída que había sufrido después de desmayarse, pero su cabeza ya estaba llena de ansiedad y, por mucho que le gustaría estar totalmente despierto, una Poción Vigorizante, especialmente una elaborada por Slughorn y no Severus, lo tendría con ganas de golpear las paredes del castillo sólo para aliviar la tensión.

—Señor Black.

Regulus levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos duros y fríos de la subdirectora. Era inquietante cómo la mujer era capaz de hacerlo sentir culpable con solo una mirada. Ni siquiera le importaba si decepcionaba a su madre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era algo inevitable. Pero ¿ _esta_ mujer? Mierda, tenía la capacidad de mirar a una persona y hacerla cuestionar cada decisión que había hecho. En ese momento, el sospechaba que ella le estaba obligando a cuestionarse su habilidad de realizar un hechizo anticonceptivo que, Regulus tenía que admitir, claramente no era de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—Profesora —dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

Sus labios se fruncieron y dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado que casi sonaba como el silbido de un gato —La j _oven_ señorita McKinnon me acaba de informar de la...situación.

Su mirada vaciló sobre Marlene quien lo miraba con nerviosismo detrás de McGonagall. Desde la perspectiva de un extraño, parecía como si la profesora estuviese protegiendo a la pequeña bruja que estaba temblando de miedo de lo que fuese que Regulus podría hacer para hacerle daño. Sin embargo, él conocía esa mirada. Esa mirada desesperada en sus ojos que le decía que no quería nada más que correr a sus brazos para que pudieran tranquilizarse uno a otro —Yo…—le costaba hablar.

— ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa, joven? —Preguntó McGonagall.

Supuso que ella estaba esperando una disculpa. Algo similar a: «Lamento mucho haber dejado embarazada uno de sus cachorros y con su permiso, voy a me deslizare de vuelta a las mazmorras, como la pequeña y miserable serpiente que soy.» Tal vez quería un gran discurso sobre la mierda de persona que era, que llorase llorar y suplicase perdón por todos sus males. Ella definitivamente no sabía que tan larga era esa lista. Se preguntó si McGonagall esperaba que hiciese una gran declaración como Sirius seguramente habría hecho.

—Ocúltela.

Los ojos del viejo bruja relajaron con sorpresa. — ¿Disculpe?

Regulus se aclaró la garganta y habló más fuerte esta vez. —Ocúltela—, dijo —Manténgala a salvo. Nadie puede... Nadie puede saberlo. Mis padres, ellos…

Oh, dioses…sus padres. ¡Su madre! Visiones de Andrómeda corrieron por su mente y de años anteriores, cuando había sido eliminada del tapiz. Había habido comentarios acerca de que había sido torturada por su padre y su hermana y conociendo a Bellatrix, la posibilidad de que tal cosa sucediese era muy alta. Regulus podría soportar un _Crucio_ —y a menudo lo hacía, desde que se convirtió en Mortífago— pero Marlene. Ellos le harían daño. La torturarían. Le harían cosas abominables sólo para deshacerse de la vida que crecía dentro de ella, y entonces la asesinarían sólo por diversión.

Se sintió enfermo.

McGonagall malinterpreto su petición —Entonces, ¿Usted no planea tomar la responsabilidad? —. Preguntó ella, sus cejas delgadas fruncidas por la ira—Me esperaba algo mejor de usted, Señor Black. Creo que ni siquiera que su hermano tendría el coraje de abandonar—

Su mirada se estrechó —No la estoy _abandonando_. Me haré responsable de ella —dijo entre dientes— Le estoy pidiendo ayuda para mantenerla a salvo porque ella es una Gryffindor y la hija de traidores a la sangre y no confió en que mi madre no la asesinara en el primer momento en que me descuide, así sea por una fracción de segundo —admitió— Me casaría con ella en esta cama ahora mismo si pudiera, pero el mundo mágico parece estar en aprietos últimamente, ¿no le parece, profesora?

Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron ante el arrebato y ella parecía estar en una mezcla entre molesta y orgullosa lo que confundió a Regulus. Gryffindors y sus malditos remolinos de emociones —Debo de informar al Director —dijo ella, pero luego no hizo ademán de irse. Sus palabras eran una amenaza. Una prueba.

—No —dijo, dejando caer su mirada y su actitud —Por favor...no a Dumbledore.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Yo...No confío en él —dijo con un suspiro. —Marlene le conto que significa que ella confía en _usted_. Yo confío en ella. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—Sera un paria. Nuestro mundo avanza más y más cada día pero, ¿una bruja soltera con un niño?—La bruja se rascó con ansiedad la parte posterior de su cuello; un tic nervioso.

—No está soltera —Regulus insistió— Ese collar que lleva puesto, dice ella es _mía_ —dijo posesivamente, mirando con un poco de alivio como mejillas de Marlene se enrojecían ante su exhibición pública de pertenencia, aunque fuera sólo para una sola persona.

McGonagall también se mostró sorprendido por la reclamación. Ella misma era una bruja de mentalidad progresiva, hasta el punto de que cuando se había casado, había mantenido su apellido de soltera. Era evidente que el poco de dominancia que Regulus tenía sobre Marlene en ese momento no era algo McGonagall encontraba divertido. Ella, sin embargo, respetaba las tradiciones de los sangre pura y cuando sus ojos se posaron en el collar alrededor del cuello de Marlene, la profesora contuvo el aliento —Así parece ser...Me equivoque sobre de su carácter, señor Black —dijo y luego suspiró ruidosamente— Por lo menos en una cosa.

Marlene rodeó a McGonagall y se puso al lado de la cama de Regulus, acercando una mano hacia la suya y entrelazando sus dedos. Ella sonrió cuando él acerco sus manos entrelazadas a sus labios— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, extendiendo la mano y tocando el golpe en su cabeza.

— ¿Realmente estas embarazada? —preguntó, tratando de bromear pero fallando.

Ella asintió nerviosamente. —Sí.

Se quedó mirando a su estómago, lugar a donde la mano de ella había viajado brevemente en reacción a su pregunta. Aún no había señales de estado, era demasiado pronto, pero no podía apartar los ojos de ella, incluso vestida. Recordó que hace poco menos de un mes había estado lamiendo miel de su abdomen desnudo, dedos enterrados en su coño. La idea le hizo estremecerse un poco, sólo un poco disgustado consigo mismo aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Cerca de mil preguntas corrieron por su mente mientras comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez sería capaz de tocarla de nuevo sin tener que preocuparse por hacerle daño.

—Entonces yo todavía estoy en pánico —admitió— Pero estoy...Estoy bien. Mientras tú y...—comenzó a hablar, pero sus ojos se posaron en su estómago otra vez, preguntándose si era realmente real o si se había golpeado la cabeza más duro de lo que pensaba.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta. —Tenía la impresión de que ustedes dos no se agradaban mucho el uno al otro y lo han hecho en estos últimos años.

Regulus sonrió —Ese era el punto. ¿Sabe de otros romances actuales entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, profesora?

McGonagall frunció el ceño ante su atrevimiento y luego se volvió para mirar a la joven bruja. —Señorita McKinnon, ¿le ha dicho a tus padres?"

Marlene asintió —Mi madre fue la que realizo el hechizo para averiguarlo —admitió y se tragó el cumulo de emociones —Ellos…—titubeó nerviosa, con una mirada triste en su rostro— No le dije a ellos acerca de Reggie.

—Deberían ser desmemorizados.

— ¿Qué? —Marlene se volvió y lo miró boquiabierta— ¡Reggie!

Él sostuvo su mano con fuerza, no estaba de ánimo o condición para perseguirla al alrededor del castillo si se enojaba con él y decidía escaparse. Uno de ellos tenía que pensar con lógica —Marley, estás embarazada de mi hijo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de en cuánto peligro te he…los he puesto a ambos? —preguntó, tragándose por sus propios sentimientos. Una cosa era que Marlene lo viese en sus caídas, pero no quiso darle el placer a McGonagall —Mientras menos personas que sepan mejor. Por lo menos hasta que…—Regulus palideció— Oh, dioses, tengo que salirme.

Marlene tomó aliento.

—Salirse de qué, ¿si se puede saber? —McGonagall cuestionó.

Regulus miró a la mujer y sacudió la cabeza —Puede que solo tenga diecisiete años, profesora, pero no soy estúpido. Sé de la Orden y sé que _usted_ es un miembro de ella —dijo y la vio estremecerse ligeramente, sorprendida —Igual que mi hermano y sus amigos que probablemente tuvieron mucho que decir acerca de Severus y yo durante el verano.

Sus ojos se posaron en su brazo —Nada se comprobó.

Molesto de tanta evasivas, Regulus alzó la manga —Bien, aquí está la prueba —dijo, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Reggie!

Esperaba que la Subdirectora se alejara con enojo o lo mirase con repulsión. Lo que no esperaba era lástima —Sólo es un niño —susurró ella, tapándose la boca con una mano mientras miraba a la marca— Sólo un niño. ¿Qué están pensando esos…hombres perversos?

Odiaba la lástima —Soy un año más joven que mi hermano, profesora —, dijo con amargura— y el director Dumbledore recluta a los graduados para _su_ lado de la guerra. Ambos lados de esta guerra están cometiendo errores colosales. Yo solo…solo soy…

La bruja cuadró los hombros y se recompuso —Sí, Regulus Black, ¿Qué es lo que eres exactamente? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, su voz severa una vez más.

Miró la Marca Tenebrosa, alejándose cuando Marlene acerco su mano para acariciarla con sus dedos. Lo había hecho antes, un gesto reconfortante que le recordaba que no era lo que la marca daba a entender. Pero no podía dejar que la tocara más nunca. La había infectado con su presencia hace mucho tiempo y ella había adquirido una inmunidad extraña a la oscuridad que de seguro estaba arraigada en sus huesos. Pero….el bebe...—Soy un mal necesario —confesó.

—No eres malvado —Marlene insistió.

Regulus frunció el ceño —No soy bueno.

Él suspiró y se cubrió la Marca Tenebrosa, una vez más y se volvió para mirar hacia la profesora —Yo... He estado tratando de mantener las muertes lo mas...—dijo, tratando de explicar sus acciones con palabras que ella pudiese entender. Que se había unido a los Mortífagos porque no sentía que tuviese otra opción. Estaría muerto de otra manera y, si no, los demás estarían muertos para darle una lección —Mi hermano—trató de decir, pero luego se detuvo y suspiró —pero nada de eso importa ahora. Voy a cuidar de ti —dijo, mirando a Marlene— Pero necesito ayuda.

—Puedo mantenerlo oculto hasta la graduación, creo —susurró Marlene— Pero después de eso…

—Nos escaparemos. Nos ocultaremos en algún lugar bajo un encantamiento Fidelio.

Los Ojos de McGonagall se agrandaron — ¿Cómo sabes magia de ese tipo?

—He estado planeando esta escapada durante todo el año —admitió— No sabía que tendría que ser en estas circunstancias. Hay una vieja casa de campo que pertenecía a mi tío Alphard. Sirius se quedó con su dinero, pero me dieron las propiedades. Mis padres no saben porque mi tío estaba preocupado de que tratarían quitármelas.

—La profesora McGonagall puede ser nuestro guardián secreto —Marlene sugirió y sonrió esperanzadamente hacia su maestra.

Regulus se erizó —Estaba pensando en Severus.

— ¿Severus Snape? —McGonagall se quejó — ¿No es otro Mortífago?

—Sí —Regulus respondió— pero...él es diferente. Esta perdido y confundido, pero él no pertenece allí. Confió en el con mi vida.

— ¿Confías en él con _sus_ vidas? —La bruja hizo gesto hacia Marlene.

Regulus lo pensó por un largo momento, no quería ser imprudente y temerario. Asintió lentamente —Sí. Él ayudará, y luego...Y luego encontraré la manera de salir. Permaneceré oculto hasta que termine la guerra.

—Podrías ofrecer una gran cantidad de información a un lado que podría acabar con ella— la bruja adulta sugirió.

Regulus se burló. —No, no me uniré a su Orden. Estoy _cansado_ pelear. Estoy cansado de ser un soldado. Cansado de ser un peón en el juego de otra persona —dijo con amargura— Y no voy a dejar que utilicen a mi familia contra mí. Ya no más —. Dijo pensando en Sirius y luego miró a su bruja— No esta familia —. Dijo, besando la mano de Marlene, una vez más.

La señora Pomfrey insistió en que Regulus se quedase la noche en la enfermería sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Marlene regresó a la torre de Gryffindor justo antes del toque de queda. Cuando finalmente pensó que estaba solo en la enfermería, dejó que la máscara de madurez se desvaneciese junto con los escudos de Oclumancia que había estado manteniendo desde que despertase, por si acaso el profesor Dumbledore entrase al ala. El estrés, el miedo, y la ansiedad invadieron su cuerpo y Regulus se acurruco en posición fetal y lloró en su almohada, grandes lágrimas de miedo, por un instante tuvo un pequeño brillo de algo que se sentía como orgullo y esperanza, pero luego el miedo hizo acto de presencia una vez más, miedo de que esa esperanza fuese arrancada de su lado.

Marlene estaba embarazada. Él iba a ser padre. Y estaban en grave peligro. Así que lloró ahora porque no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

Desde la puerta de la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall en silencio observaba como Regulus Black estallaba ante sus ojos. Ella frunció el ceño ante la visión y luego volvió a salir para hacer los arreglos para la joven pareja. Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, susurró: —Sólo un niño.

~•~

 **Abril de 1979**

Severus miró con enojo a Regulus mientras esperaban fuera de la pequeña casa que había pertenecido a Alphard Black pero ahora pertenecía a Regulus. No podía culpar a su amigo por ser malhumorado. Era su naturaleza, y una solicitud de este tipo no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

—Tú eres el único en quien confío para mantenerlos a salvo —le dijo.

Severus entrecerró los ojos negros— ¿Por qué iba yo a querer arriesgar _mi_ vida por _t_ _u_ familia? —Preguntó— Si lo recuerdas, desprecio a al menos un miembro de tu familia. Narcissa es lo suficientemente educada y, a pesar de ser una presumida, Lucius se ha convertido en un amigo, pero Bellatrix está claramente loca. ¿Y estoy para poner mi vida en peligro por otro Black? —Se burló en voz alta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, hundiendo las manos en la túnica negra que llevaba —Alguien con el potencial de nacer ya sea talentoso, repugnante, o desquiciado.

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco ante los insultos. Bellatrix estaba loca, sí, y Sirius podría ser imprudente y desagradable, pero no había duda de que cualquier niño de él sería brillante —Hazlo porque te necesito y eres mi mejor amigo —dijo, y observó divertido como Severus hizo una mueca ante el cariño implícito en sus palabras —No me frunzas el ceño. Tú _eres_ mi mejor amigo.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con tu Gryffindor —dijo Severus— Te has vuelto blando.

Hubo un destello en los ojos grises de Regulus y sonrió maliciosamente —Ella está embarazada de mi heredero —dijo con aire de suficiencia— Creo que claramente he demostrado que soy _todo_ menos blando.

Severus se encogió y Regulus rió. No dejaría que su amigo lo entristeciese hoy. Había pasado un mes lleno de un humor enloquecedor en la escuela tratando de adaptarse a la idea de la paternidad a una edad tan joven. A causa de su estrés, había conseguido estar en tres peleas separadas y estuvo a punto de ser expulsado del equipo de Quidditch cuando abandonó la Snitch, a la mitad del juego, para golpear a un bateador de Hufflepuff en los dientes por enviar accidentalmente una Bludger demasiado cerca de las gradas de Gryffindor.

Pero ahora estaba feliz. Era una sensación extraña.

—Cuanto más te conozco, más te pareces a tu hermano —dijo Severus— No me gusta.

—Eres imposible —Regulus suspiró con impaciencia— ¿Quieres ser el padrino o no?

Severus se tomó un total de dos minutos de contemplación silenciosa para responder— Me niego a cambiar pañales.

Regulus resopló —Para eso están los elfos domésticos.

—Entonces me acepto.

Tratando de no mostrar su gran alivio, Regulus saco su varita de su bolsillo y, con ella en la mano, los juntó los antebrazos con su amigo —Tú, Severus Tobías Snape, ¿aceptas el cargo y título de padrino del hijo de Regulus Arcturus Black? —Preguntó— ¿Cuidaras y guiaras a mi hijo en los ámbitos de la vida y…—hizo una pausa cuando su atención se desvió hacia las Marcas— En mi ausencia, le enseñarás, protegerás y harás todo lo que puedas para asegurar su seguridad?

—Lo haré.

Una luz brillante del oro se envolvió alrededor de sus brazos cruzados, sellando el juramento antes de desaparecer lentamente. Regulus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio —Gracias, Severus.

El malhumorado hombre dio una breve inclinación de cabeza y luego hizo un gesto a la cabaña — ¿Podemos terminar con esto ahora? Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Caminaron hacia adentro de la casa de campo y Regulus sonrió al ver a Marlene de pie junto a la profesora McGonagall, ambos vistiendo hermosas túnica de gala, aunque hubiera preferido que no hubiesen sido rojas. Un funcionario del Ministerio estaba de pie junto a McGonagall, mirando nerviosamente a Severus que había amenazado al hombre de algo con el fin de traerlo a allí.

Cuando Minerva y Severus ataron a Regulus y Marlene de las manos, el funcionario del Ministerio les sonrió y comenzó el hechizo vinculante mientras Regulus comenzó a decir sus votos:

—Te doy el primer corte de mi carne, el primer sorbo de mi vino —dijo.

Marlene sonrió dulcemente —Tuyo será el único nombre que llorare por la noche, y por la mañana sonreiré sólo para tus ojos.

—Seré un escudo para tu espalda, mi varita y magia te servirán y protegerán siempre.

—No se dirán entre nosotros, palabras crueles pues nuestro amor es sagrado y puro.

Regulus sonrió —Incluso si nosotros no lo somos.

Después de que terminase de reír por su broma, ella dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo: —Te daré hijos.

Él frunció el ceño —Y yo los mantendré a salvo — dijo, su promesa cargada de preocupación.

—Más allá de esto, te apreciare y honrare

—Y yo a ti —dijo, llevando sus manos atadas a sus labios, colocando un beso en la punta de sus dedos— A lo largo de esta vida, y la siguiente.

Al igual que la luz dorada emitida entre él y Severus sólo unos minutos antes, un suave resplandor latió alrededor de la pareja, las cuerdas que ataban sus manos cambiaron de colores y el funcionario del Ministerio sonrió brillantemente —¡Felicidades, los declaro unidos de por vida!

Regulus sonrió y le dio un beso, ignorando el suspiro irritable que escapó de Severus a espaldas de él, y el carraspeo de garganta de McGonagall, quien estaba junto a Marlene. Nada podía distraerlo de besar a su esposa por primera vez. Su mano libre, sin embargo, viajo al sur y la dejo descansar suavemente contra su ligeramente abultado abdomen. Mientras besaba a su hermosa novia, hizo silenciosos votos a su hijo por nacer, prometiéndole protección, por encima de todo, además de asegurarse de que nunca creciera con padres como los suyos.

— _Obliviate —s_ usurró Severus, apuntando su varita hacia el funcionario del Ministerio — ¿Puede con la limpieza, no profesora? —dijo, mirando a Minerva que ahora le dedicaba una severa mirada.

Regulus rompió el beso y se volvió para mirar a Severus —Asegúrate de que la licencia de matrimonio se pierda— dijo. Tenía que ser oficial, por supuesto, para el niño fuese considerado legitimo y para que ciertos hechizos protectores su pudiesen realizar, pero un rastro en papel era una mala idea.

— ¿No tienen tus padres un tapiz familiar? —Preguntó Severus.

Regulus sonrió —Ya me encargue —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Cuando llegó a casa esa semana para las vacaciones de Semana Santa, sonrió cuando sus padres salieron para una función del Ministerio, con ganas de tirar galeones a causas que querían ver florecer, por lo general las que se oponían a los derechos de los hijos de muggles, mestizos, y cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a aliviar el mundo mágico en el futuro. En el momento en que desaparecieron por la chimenea, Regulus sacó el libro que su tío Alphard le había dado años atrás, cuando le habían dado el anillo familiar. Estaba destinado a ayudar a restaurar a Sirius y Andrómeda en el tapiz, cuando llegase el momento, pero ahora Regulus tenía otros planes para él. Mantener nuevos nombres fuera del pedazo de tela.

— ¿Has logrado alterar la magia en un tapiz familiar? —McGonagall le preguntó con un tono impresionado.

Él asintió con la cabeza —No aparecerán los nombres de Marlene o de nuestro bebe. No hasta que yo me haga cargo de la familia y pueda cambiarlo yo mismo.

— ¿Magia de sangre? —ella preguntó.

— La sangre lo sella y la sangre lo despertará.

Los ojos de Marlene se agrandaron — ¿Vas a hacer que nuestro bebé sangre para cambiar un tapiz?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, ofendido— No seas ridícula. Ni siquiera necesitare el tapiz una vez que sea el jefe de mi casa. Y si eventualmente queremos levantar el encantamiento, sólo se necesita una pequeña cantidad de sangre. _Sellar_ maldita cosa, sin embargo…para eso necesite un poco más de esfuerzo —dijo, con la voz tensa al recordar la cantidad de sangre que se había visto obligado a derramar en el suelo de la sala con el fin de realizar aquel difícil desilusionador.

—Eso es un trabajo de encantamientos impresionante, señor Black —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Regulus sonrió. —Tal vez. Siempre he sido mejor en Transfiguración.

Ella se encogió de hombros —Lo hace suficientemente bien.

—Gracias de nuevo, profesora —Marlene dijo mientras abrazaba a la bruja— ¿La veremos de vuelta en Hogwarts?"

—Ten cuidado, mi querida niña —dijo Minerva y luego se volvió a Regulus— Y mantenla a salvo, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, señora.

—Y tú…—La bruja se volvió para lanzar una de sus inquietantes miradas a Severus— Ordena tu vida y deja de perder tu potencial, jovencito —dijo en tono de regaño antes Aparecerse, llevándose al funcionario del Ministerio consigo.

Severus se burló en voz alta. —Dioses, estoy agradecido de saber que no tengo que volver a Hogwarts y aguantar _eso_ nunca más —. Exclamó.

—Gracias por venir, Severus —dijo Regulus, tomando la mano de su amigo y sacudiéndolo en agradecimiento.

Severus asintió —Estaré en contacto —dijo y luego Apareció.

Marlene corrió a los brazos de Regulus, chillando de alegría que milagrosamente habían salido con suya sobre fugarse. Estaba embarazada, aún estaban en Hogwarts, él era un Mortífago y estaban en medio de una guerra desagradable, pero estaban extrañamente felices en ese momento — ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos tiempo para estar juntos? —le preguntó con nerviosismo, mirando hacia su brazo.

—Absolutamente —dijo y besó su frente —Madre cree que estoy fuera haciendo un trabajo para el Señor Oscuro, y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —dijo con una sonrisa— está bajo la impresión de que voy a volver a Hogwarts. Solo tenía a verlo ayer.

Marlene frunció el ceño —No te hizo hacer nada horrible, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza —No esta vez. Y nunca más —prometió cuando la tomó en sus brazos, besando la parte superior de su cabeza y apreciando aquel momento de paz —No te preocupes, sólo necesitaba que pedir prestado mi elfo doméstico.

~Ω~

* * *

 ** _Translator's Note:_** Ok como prometí, aquí está el capítulo numero 15! Cuarto capítulos más y llegaremos a la mitad del fic. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido la trama? ¿La traducción? ¡Uhh y quiero saber sus teorías sobre como creen que terminará el fic! ¡A los que ya se lo leyeron, no sean malos y no den spoilers, por favorcito! Besos y abrazos de menta y gracias por tenerme paciencia jajaja.

¡Por cierto! Yo soy una die hard por Star Wars y voy mañana al estreno en mi ciudad. ¿Quién está igual de emocionada/o que yo? ¡Necesito ver a Leia y Han Solo y a Luke y a C3PO y a R2D2 y ishhh ya quiero que sea mañana!

 **Un concurso rápido:** La primera persona que deje un review con el nombre de la canción que está bajo el Lyanna, tendrá un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo. ¡Solo hago esto para hacer todo más divertido! **OJO:** tiene que ser un review completo, no solo el nombre de la canción, vamos, la idea es saber que piensan de este proyecto. Shaya también intenta leer los reviews, busca traducirlos para saber que opinan así que pueden dejar un review en esta historia para la increíble autora del fic.

 ** _Próxima Actualización:_** Bueno, viendo que la próxima semana es la semana más ocupada del mes de diciembre, creo que esta vez tendrán que esperar más tiempo para leer el siguiente cap. Dejemos la última actualización del año para el **lunes 28/12.**

Los quiero,

 ** _Lyanna Malfoy_**

 _You look like a movie; You sound like a song_


	16. Mendax

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XVI** •

 _Mendax_

* * *

 **Enero, 1997**

A pesar de las ansias que tenia de levantarse y huir lo más rápido posible antes de que pudiera romper su corazón, Hermione se había quedado en la Sala de los Menesteres con Draco, apoyada en él, sus cuerpos completamente alineados. Los momentos que habían pasado juntos antes de tener relaciones sexuales habían estado de llenos de ansiedad. Habían pasado meses besuqueándose en secreto en pasillos oscuros y alcobas, algunos armarios de escoba y uno que otro toqueteo debajo de las gradas del campo de Quidditch y aquella vez que él la había lamido con entusiasmo en las duchas del baño de prefectos. Pero todo eso no era _nada_ comparado con esto.

Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, pero cada nervio estaba encendido como un árbol de Navidad, un hervidero de energía nerviosa que la tenía en un momento de excitación y miedo. Sufría de una deliciosa manera que la tentaba a pedirle otra ronda, pero luego de ajustar su posición y sentir una punzada de dolor, decidió replantearse la situación. El temor, sin embargo, remoloneaba en el silencio mientras él descansaba detrás de ella, dibujando perezosos círculos en la piel de su espalda y, ocasionalmente, inclinándose para besar su hombro desnudo.

Dioses, quería llorar. Una cosa era dejar que la besara aquella primera noche cuando se había enfadado con Ron y enojado con el mundo en general. Una pérdida momentánea de su juicio. Reunirse con él una y otra vez, era culpa de las hormonas — porque ni siquiera el gran ratón de biblioteca de Hermione Granger era inmune a la fisiología humana.

¿Pero esto?

Las noches eran una mezcla de largas conversaciones donde él divagaba sobre la física y la aerodinámica en relación con el Quidditch de una manera que casi hacia interesante el deporte. Ella hablaría sobre Aritmancia y cómo algunas variables eran, sin duda, demasiado parecidas a la Adivinación para su gusto, y luego debatirían sobre las Runas Antiguas y su aplicación tanto en Encantamientos como en Pociones. Otras noches —antes de que Harry comenzase a acecharlo con el Mapa del Merodeador — se reunirían en el baño de prefectos y ella le frotaría los hombros que siempre estaban tensos por el estrés, sin embargo el intentaría calmar sus preocupaciones diciendo que no eran más que viejas heridas Quidditch pasando factura. Él le lavaría el cabello, haciendo girar obsesivamente rizos individuales alrededor de sus dedos mientras hablaba, besándola cuando se distraía y luego suavemente golpearía sus costillas con sus dedos hasta hacerla reír. Él se reiría también. Ella encontraba su sonrisa…dioses, era mucho mejor que la mueca enojada que llevaba cuando estaban cerca de otras personas. Pero no podía sonreírle en público. Porque que era un secreto. Su sucio secreto.

Y ella acababa de dormir con él.

Había perdido su virginidad con Draco Malfoy. El chico que la llamó sangre sucia cuando tenía trece años y molestó durante años. El niño que había hechizado sus dientes y había deseado que un basilisco la matara cuando tenía sólo doce años. ¡Doce! _¡_ _¿Qué tipo de odio puede tener un niño de doce años de edad para que pudiese desearle la muerte a un compañero de clase?!_ Hermione decidió que sin importar cómo se sentía por Draco Malfoy — y esos sentimientos eran excesivamente conflictivos últimamente — sabía a ciencia cierta que _despreciaba_ a su padre, quien había enseñado a un niño de doce años de edad a odiar.

Se quedó dormida en sus brazos y se despertó sin él. Sin embargo, había una nota.

 _H,_

 _Si Snape me pilla fuera del toque de queda de nuevo, estoy muerto._ _Eres una prefecta y tienes el lujo de salirte con la tuya._ _Además, si cualquier profesor te pregunta dónde has estado, sólo diles que estabas salvando el mundo, porque Potter necesitaba de tu capacidad cerebral sumamente superior._ _Te_ _dejo con pesar, pero, conociéndote, es probable que estés entrando en pánico por lo que pasó esta noche, así que he dejado una Poción Calmante en la mesa._

 _D_

Temblando de nervios como él había predicho, Hermione hizo una mueca cuando se puso de pie, observando con curiosidad que el Slytherin había lanzado un hechizo limpiador sobre ella y el suelo antes de marcharse. Extraño, pero ella no iba a quejarse de eso. Tomó la Poción Calmante, contemplando el hecho de que estaba bebiendo ciegamente una poción que Draco Malfoy había dejado para ella y luego esperó a los efectos. Fueron casi instantáneos y se sintió ligeramente más relajada, pero lo suficiente como para dormir de nuevo. La poción hizo desaparecer sus nervios, pero su cerebro todavía seguía zumbando.

Zumbó todo el camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, donde se encontró con Ginny en la sala común besuqueándose con Dean Thomas. Confundiendo la expresión de su cara por una de desaprobación, Dean ofreció una disculpa a Hermione, dio las buenas noches a Ginny y luego se precipitó por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando Hermione se sentó en silencio en el sofá al lado de la pelirroja, ella siseó de dolor y luego se esforzó para cubrir el rubor que subió por sus mejillas.

— ¿Mione? —Ginny preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —Hermione dijo en voz baja y luego rápidamente se echó a llorar.

—Hermione... — Ginny envolvió a su amiga en sus brazos, acariciando el cabello de Hermione, ofreciendo palabras de confort —Está bien...todo está bien... ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a Harry? —. Preguntó ella, sin molestarse en ofrecerse para buscar a Ron ya que todavía no se dirigían la palabra.

—No —Hermione negó con la cabeza enfáticamente —Oh, dioses, Harry... Harry no puede... Ginny no le digas que estaba llorando, ¿por favor? Va hacer demasiadas preguntas y luego sospechará y... —

— ¿Quieres decirme _qué_ pasó? —Ginny preguntó con nerviosismo. —No le voy a decir a los chicos. Honor de bruja.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerse a sí misma, Hermione dejó escapar el secreto como si su vida dependiera de ello —Tuve sexo con Draco Malfoy —dijo y casi al instante el peso sobre sus hombros se aliviano y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Los ojos marrones de Ginny se abrieron. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso él…te…?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Fue consensual —aseguró a su amiga.

—Oh —dijo Ginny pensativamente, con los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos parpadeantes como si estuviera tratando de averiguar exactamente qué decir. —Bueno... Umm... ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Hermione rió, lloró de nuevo en los brazos de Ginny y le confesó toda la historia. Como Ron le había hecho daño deliberadamente después del partido de Quidditch utilizando a Lavender, como se había encontrado a Draco en el pasillo y que se habían besado. Dejó ciertos detalles como lo que pasó en el baño de prefectos y la única vez que le había masturbado en un rincón de las mazmorras, ambos ocultos con un buen Hechizo Desilusionador. Le habló de esa noche y cómo había sido extrañamente dulce y suave pero curiosamente mandón y cuidadoso al mismo tiempo. Le habló de la Poción Calmante y del Hechizo Limpiador y cómo había besado su hombro antes de que ella se quedase dormida.

—Wow — dijo Ginny y luego respiró hondo varias veces. — ¡Eso es increíble! —Agregó con entusiasmo —Esto es igual que esos terriblemente dramáticos libros de romance que lee mi madre.

Hermione frunció el ceño —Las parejas de amantes nunca tienen un final feliz, Ginny.

~•~

 **Septiembre, 1998**

Hermione gritó cuando irrumpió en la torre de Gryffindor para ver a sus amigos sentados en el sofá delante de la chimenea. Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver con los ojos abiertos a su mejor amiga mientras actuaba más como una Black y menos como una Hermione mientras pataleaba y gritaba, apretando los puños a su lado y haciendo un berrinche.

La risa de Ginny rompió su concentración y Hermione se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a la pequeña pelirroja. — ¡Tú! —La señaló— ¡Arriba, ahora! —ordenó y luego se volvió y se dirigió hasta los dormitorios de las niñas a la habitación en la que ahora compartía con la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de ella y con cautela se dirigió a la cama donde se sentó y esperó a ver la reacción de la castaña — ¿Mione? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No! —admitió Hermione con enfado. Quería llorar, pero en su lugar se encontró a si misma demasiado furiosa para hacerlo. Continuó caminando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, retorciendo un mechón de pelo negro en sus dedos mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de hablar sin gritar.

—Um... ¿Quieres que me vaya y tal vez vaya por Harry? —Ginny ofreció, sabiendo que a veces la pareja tenían una forma de comunicación que otros simplemente no podían entender.

Los ojos grises de Hermione se abrieron — ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Harry puede no saber acerca de esto! Todavía no —. Gimió— Oh, dioses, de todas maneras, Sirius probablemente vaya a decirle.

— ¿Decirle qué?

—Estoy... Estoy comprometida con Malfoy.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Ginny gritó y se puso de pie. —Santo... Puto infierno... ¡¿Cómo carajos pasó eso?!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y murmuró demasiado rápido como para que Ginny pudiese entender en cada detalle. Algo acerca de padres, su padre, Mortífagos, magia de sangre— Y el hurón se niega romper el contrato. Él va a casarse conmigo, Ginny ¡¿Por qué querría casarse conmigo!? —. Preguntó con rabia.

Ginny resopló — Um... ¿Porque está enamorado de ti?

Hermione miró a su amiga con incredulidad— ¿Qué? ¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza por una bludger?

—Muchas veces. —Ginny sonrió— Hermione, Draco y tú tuvieron una relación a finales de sexto año.

—Eso _no_ era una relación—, insistió Hermione.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco —... Lo que usted diga, señorita Black o debería decir Señora Mal —Hermione se volvió y la miró. Ginny se estremeció— Madre de Merlín, ese temperamento Black seguro es aterrador. Por lo menos sabes que lo peor que obtendrás de un Weasley es una charla optimista y tal vez un par de fuegos artificiales bajo la almohada. Ustedes, los Black sin embargo... Francamente dan miedo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Enfrentar el pequeño idiota —sugirió Ginny— Nunca me gustó, pero estuve de acuerdo por un tiempo, porque parecía ser amable contigo cuando dos salían...Er se veían mutuamente en habitaciones oscuras alrededor del castillo en secreto —, dijo con una sonrisa afectada— Pero recuerdo la noche en que te rompió el corazón. Estuve medio tentada a bajar a la enfermería y terminar el trabajo que Harry comenzó en el baño de Myrtle. No sé por qué rompió contigo de esa manera, pero claramente todavía tiene... sea cual sea su equivalente a sentimientos. No los delato con Bellatrix y recibió una maldición en tu lugar durante la batalla—, ofreció Ginny— Probablemente está usando este contrato de compromiso como una forma de volver contigo. Quiero decir, sin los dos dispuestos a acabar con el contrato, el compromiso no puede terminar, ¿verdad? Así que prácticamente lo está haciendo para que no tengas otro remedio que estar con él. Es una forma muy Slytherin para obtener una segunda oportunidad contigo sin el riesgo de que lo mandes al infierno.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba la uña de su pulgar.

Ginny sonrió. —Yo digo, ¿por qué no haces que Malfoy lamente la idea de casarse contigo?

Hermione parpadeó y miró a su amiga y luego, lentamente, imitó su sonrisa.

~•~

Draco se paseó por la sala común de Slytherin, sintiéndose una vez más como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. Ya no era un asqueroso y podrido mortífago, ni un fracaso horrible. No, era Draco Malfoy, el futuro marido de Hermione Granger. . . er. . . ¡Black! Había planeado, por supuesto, el tratar de recuperar el afecto de la chica. Ella había sido el único punto luminoso de un horrible sexto año y él había tirado todo por la borda, por una buena razón, por supuesto. Ella estaría muerta de otro modo. Pero él la había herido y sabía que tomaría una seria cantidad de esfuerzo para recuperar su confianza. Ahora, sin embargo…bueno, ahora no era como si tuviera que esforzarse mucho. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era, literalmente, negarse a romper un contrato y ella sería suya.

—Te ves demasiado feliz para tu propio bien—, comentó Theo nervioso. —Esa mirada en tu cara nunca funciona para el resto de nosotros.

Daphne, posada en el muslo de Theo miró a Draco con curiosidad. —Se ve como el gato que atrapó al canario.

Draco se giró y sonrió a sus amigos. —Al contrario. Soy la serpiente que capturo al león—, dijo con aire de suficiencia.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— Preguntó Pansy, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras se acercaba a él. — ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz? Es...desconcertante. Ya basta.

—Damas y caballeros—, dijo y luego agrego —, y Blaise—. Mantuvo los brazos abiertos y he hizo una rápida vuelta, la cabeza en lato en señal de victoria. —Ustedes están mirando al futuro marido de Hermione Black.

— ¡¿Granger?!— Pansy chilló. — ¡¿Vas a casarte con Granger?! ¡¿Cómo coño ocurrió eso?!

—Dioses, ¿podría alguien silenciarla? — Theo hizo una mueca.

Blaise se acercó a Draco. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Draco se echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió. —Nuestros padres. O bien... Mi madre y su difunto padre, que descanse en paz este brillante hombre, tenían un contrato de matrimonio. Hecho con magia de sangre como la familia Black disfrutaba utilizar en los viejos tiempos. No se puede romper, pero puede transmitirse de padres a hijos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Theo negó con la cabeza. —Esto está tan mal.

— ¡Esto es tan brillante!— Draco declaró. —Ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme mucho ahora.

— ¿Esforzarte en qué? —Preguntó Pansy— ¿Realmente ibas a tratar de salir con Granger?

—Black—, le corrigió. —Pero sí, Granger—

—Pero es una Sangre —

Draco se volvió y entrecerró los ojos a su amiga de una manera peligrosa que recordó a todos que a pesar de su inocencia, seguía siendo, en un momento dado, un mortífago. —Ya no lo es. Está en una posición más alta en los Sagrados Veintiocho que tú, Pansy.

Theo se burló. —Incluso si no lo estuviera, él seguiría estando detrás de ella—, declaró con firmeza, con lo que una mano posada suavemente alrededor de la cintura de Daphne. —Después de todo, él pensaba que era una hija de muggles durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en sexto año.

Pansy chilló tan alto que ensordeció momentáneamente a todo el mundo en la sala común y en algún lugar, al otro lado del castillo, Sirius Black siseó de dolor cuando un sonido de tono alto le rascó los tímpanos.

— _¡Silencius!—_ dijo Daphne, apuntando su varita hacia la boca de Pansy. — ¡Agárrala, Greg!— ordenó a su amigo que inmediatamente agarró los brazos de Pansy y la obligó a quedarse quieta mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Daphne. —No me mires así—, dijo la bruja rubia. —Se te dio una advertencia razonable. Ahora, — se volvió y miró a Draco con calma. — ¿Qué es eso de que tu y Hermione Granger estuvieron juntos?

Draco tenía el ceño fruncido a Theo. —Nosotros no estuvimos juntos…juntos.

—Dioses, ¿dormiste con la bruja?— Preguntó Blaise, los ojos muy abiertos.

La mandíbula de Draco tembló con nerviosismo. —Por supuesto que no, — mintió, haciendo caso omiso la incrédula mueca de Theo —Ella es una bruja de sangre pura con la que estoy comprometido. A pesar de que su padre no está vivo, Sirius Black _si_ y Snape es su puto padrino. Si llegase a tocar a la bruja de manera indecorosa, me deshonrarían y probablemente me golpearían hasta la muerte. Razón por la cual no lo hice…—. Dijo claramente, sus ojos puestos sobre Theo que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción de la misma manera que Snape a menudo hacia cuando Draco no lograba conseguir que su Filtro de Paz obtuviese el tono adecuado de color turquesa.

—Sin embargo, no sabías que era una sangre pura en ese entonces —Blaise señaló— ¿Por qué no dormiste con ella? ¿Por qué pensabas que era una sangre sucia?

—Deja de decir eso, — siseó Draco. —Y no... Yo sólo...Obviamente estaba ocupado ese año—, espetó. —Ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que me voy a casar con Hermione Granger, o Black, como decida llamarse. La voy a recuperar. Los dioses me han perdonado—, dijo con un tono de alivio y algo parecido a verdadera felicidad. A continuación, un pensamiento se le ocurrió y la alegría casi lo levantó en el aire. — ¿Se imaginan lo furioso Potter va a estar cuando se entere?— dijo, incapaz de detener que su sonrisa se alargase.

— ¿Crees que se vea _así_ de furioso?— Preguntó Daphne, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta de la sala común donde estaba Hermione, mirando a Draco.

El mago giró para enfrentarse a la bruja, los extremos de su pelo negro se parecían estar casi en llamas mientras se dirigía hacia él. Él hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su miedo. —Hermione... _amor —_ dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No podías estar lejos de mí?—

Daphne se volvió y dio una mirada a Theo, preguntando en silencio si Draco realmente era tan estúpido. Él respondió moviendo la cabeza y suspirando ruidosamente.

—Oh, Draco, — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa aterradora. — ¿Es que acaso no prestaste atención al discurso de la directora? Debemos promover la unidad entre las casas… _querido —_ dijo entre dientes— Y pensé en venir a prestarte una visita... _cariño—_ dijo ella, gruñendo, —Y comenzar nuestra unión con esta nueva tarea en mente. Dejemos la negatividad del pasado, en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo concentrémonos en los buenos momentos que hemos compartido.

Draco sonrió— Creo que eso es muy maduro de— _¡_ _SMACK!_ El rubio gritó de dolor y cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero, llevándose una mano a la nariz. — ¡Hermione!— él gritó. —Creo... Creo que se ha roto.

—Mmm— Hermione gimió ligeramente —Dioses, eso se sintió casi tan bien como la primera vez —dijo mientras se acercaba a él. —Tengo que decir Draco... _corazón,_ este es el momento con mayor placer que he tenido de _cualquier_ encuentro que tú y yo alguna vez ha tenido juntos.

Desde el sofá, Theo enterró su risa en el hombro de Daphne.

—Estoy contando los días para la boda, — dijo Hermione brutalmente y luego se inclinó hacia delante, le dio un beso en la frente y luego golpeo suavemente su mejilla, enviando pequeñas descargas de dolor a través de su rostro. —Buenas noches, _amor—_ ella dijo con aire de suficiencia y luego se alejó.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte, Hermione?— Daphne preguntó dulcemente.

—Por favor, — dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. — ¿Y tal vez una repetición?— preguntó mientras se reía de Draco que estaba sangrando sobre toda su ropa.

Hermione sonrió. —Tal vez otra noche. Me gustaría reunirme contigo más tarde, Daphne. Soy muy nueva en el mundo de sangres puras y tengo que admitir que me gustaría mucho aprender las costumbres y tradiciones de un compañero en lugar de dejar ese tipo de instrucción en manos de mi tío o padrino. ¿Han oído de ellos? —preguntó a los Slytherin pero sus ojos estaban en Draco. —Mi _querido_ tío Sirius Black, supuesto asesino. Y mi padrino, Severus Snape. — Sonrió cuando vio a Goyle temblar en la esquina donde se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione le dedico una mirada severa a Draco— No están muy contentos contigo— dijo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¡Declaro que Hermione es mi nueva mejor amiga!— Daphne expresó con entusiasmo.

Blaise se rió y miró a Draco, que ahora estaba acostado sobre el frío suelo de piedra, todavía sosteniendo su nariz rota —Amigo, estas tan jodido.

~•~

Hermione regresó a su habitación, sonriendo brevemente a Ginny, pero sin dar detalles y lanzando obvio encanto curativo en sus nudillos, que se había hinchado sólo un toque. Ginny rió y dijo: —Esto va a ser muy divertido —luego se dio la vuelta en la cama para dormir. Hermione, por el contrario, estaba completamente despierta e impaciente por la adrenalina y los nervios sobre todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Comprometida con Malfoy. Ella miró con rabia la pila de diarios que había pertenecido a su padre, descansando allí mezclados con sus otros libros. Molesta, agarró un diario encuadernado en cuero al azar y lo abrió. El leer los diarios había sido agradable al principio, pero el hacerlo cronológicamente le estaba causando su dolor. Sabía que todo eventualmente terminaría en la muerte de su padre, algo que ella temía, como si no hubiera ocurrido ya.

Regulus Black estaba muerto.

Había sabido eso mucho antes de que se hubiese descubierto que él era su padre. Pero leer sobre su vida de esta manera había sido emocionalmente agotador. Como apegarse a un personaje de ficción en un libro, aprender a amarlos a través de las palabras. Sabiendo lo que venía en la historia de la vida de su padre…apenas podía pasar las páginas y había, en cambio, comenzado a leer al azar durante momentos en los que sentía que necesitaba conectar con él.

Él, de alguna manera, la había, tal vez por accidente, comprometido con Malfoy. Necesitaba estar enfadada con él.

 _13 de abril de 1979_

 _Me casé con el amor de mi vida en una pequeña casa que heredé del tío Alphard que Marlene que ha decidido llamar Iliad Cottage_ _ **(1)**_ _porque mi dulce Helena piensa que es muy inteligente._ _La casa es pequeña y cómoda y hay grandes ventanas en cada habitación que ofrecen tanto una vista ventajosa de la nada que nos rodea, y luz._ _Una l_ _uz que Grimmauld Place e incluso Hogwarts nunca podrían ofrecer._

 _Ella, también, es luz._

 _Marlene duerme a mi lado, pacífica, excepto cuando comienza a roncar y me veo obligado a emitir Encantos Silenciadores en ella con el fin de conseguir algún descanso._ _Aunque no lo hago._ _Descansar._ _La miro, me preocupo por ella y el bebé dentro de ella._ _Mi bebé._ _Dioses, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo y espero que Marlene no pueda verlo en mis ojos._ _Todo lo que quiero hacer es mantenerla a salvo, mantenerlos a los dos a salvo, pero mi novia es una terca Gryffindor y no a la princesa Espartana le digo que es._ _Quiero encerrarla, esconderla del mundo, pero ella es demasiado audaz, demasiado valiente, demasiado terriblemente imprudente._ _Odia la guerra y quiere pelear y estoy seguro de que si no fuera por el bebé, estaría pidiéndole a Dumbledore que la dejase entrar en esa estúpida orden._

 _¿Qué esperaría ella que hiciese si nos encontramos unos contra otro?_ _Ambos estaríamos muertos._

 _Severo, como el maldito intratable que es, aceptó ser el padrino._ _Me siento un poco aliviado, tengo que admitir._ _Es positivamente insoportable, pero no es nada más que un hombre honorable que se pega a su palabra._ _Él protegerá a mi hijo._

 _Niño._ _Bebé._ _Ellos._ _Eso._

 _Marlene quiere estar sorprendida cuando nazca y se negó a emitir el encanto que nos diría el sexo del bebé._ _Yo respeto sus deseos de no saber._ _Es por eso que esperé hasta que ella estuviese dormida para hacerlo yo mismo._

 _Voy a tener una hija._

 _Una niña._

 _Mierda._

 _Una niña a la que voy a tener mantener viva durante esta guerra y a la que debo criar de tal manera que sea capaz de protegerse a sí misma contra miserables canallas como Sirius._ _Tiemblo de temor ante la perspectiva de fiestas de té y unicornios de peluche y una sobreabundancia de color rosa._ _Dioses, si se parece en algo a su madre estoy positivamente muerto._

Hermione frunció el ceño ante las palabras porque le daba ganas de sonreír, le hizo desear que estuviese vivo, y con amargura secó una lágrima que caía en la mejilla antes de dar vuelta a la página.

 _14 de abril de 1979_

 _Kreacher se apareció en_ _Iliad Cottage_ _._

 _Marlene lo encontró, medio muerto en el porche y sus gritos de terror me envejecieron al menos diez años._ _Tendré unos_ _veintisiete años, pasando veintiocho._ _En el momento en que nazca el bebé, es probable que este tan viejo y decrépito como Dumbledore._ _Si... si llego a sobrevivir lo suficiente como para llegar a su nacimiento._

 _Kreacher vivió gracias a la rapidez de mi brillante esposa y, al parecer, mi orden directa de que debía regresar a mi cuando el Señor Tenebroso terminase de utilizarlo._ _Este elfo ha sufrido demasiado por mí._ _Se despertó lo suficiente como para decirme lo que pasó._ _Una cueva, una poción, un relicario._

 _Esta guerra no terminará de la forma en que lo necesito._

 _No si el Señor Oscuro ha hecho lo que creo que ha hecho._ _Lo que_ _Kreacher me dice que ha hecho._

 _Mierda._

 _Ni siquiera Dumbledore no puede matarlo ahora._ _No sin…y no con… ¡Mierda!_

 _El Señor Oscuro es una mancha en este mundo como la Marca Tenebrosa es una mancha sobre mi alma._ _Tengo que limpiar este mundo y purificarme._ _La redención no es una opción para mí._ _No si eso significa lo que creo que significa._

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) Iliad Cottage:** La traducción del nombre es Cabaña Ilíada. Ilíada es el nombre de la obra de Homero, donde sale Helena de Troya, nombre que utiliza Regulus para llamar a Marly. Decidí dejarlo en ingles, al igual que Shell Cottage.

 _ **Translator's**_ **Note:** Mil mil disculpas mi lindos lectores, mil mil millones de disculpas. Hubo ciertos cambios en mi vida muggle, me mude de mi casa, me mude de estado, me cambie de universidad. Ufff, un montón de cosas que me han quitado tiempo para todo. Si merlín, voldy y morgana me lo permiten, este es la primera de muchas actualizaciones semanales por venir. Como les he dicho antes, no voy a abandonar el fic.

Con respecto a Tying The Nott, shaya lo tiene en hiatus y yo quiero concentrarme primero en PPT, así le doy chance a Shaya a que lo continúe y así no alcanzarla. ¡Besos de menta y chocolate y otra vez, mil disculpas!

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

" _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_ _…"_


	17. Traditio I

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XVII •**

 _Traditio_

* * *

 **Mayo, 1979**

Antes de que las vacaciones de Semana Santa hubiesen terminado, Regulus regreso a Grimmauld Place con un Kreacher casi curado, permitiendo que Marlene pudiese ir a casa de sus padres antes de que se reunieran en Hogwarts durante los últimos meses de escuela. Al menos…así sería si todo salía según lo planeado.

Antes de que sus padres lo llevasen a la estación de King Cross por última vez, Regulus, con la asistencia de Kreacher, escudriño las herencias de la familia Black esparcidas por toda la casa hasta que se topó con un viejo relicario que había sido heredado a través de las generaciones.

—Llamativo— había dicho su madre — ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para practicar detección de la transfiguración— mintió él fácilmente —Voy a transfigurarlo en algo más precioso en apariencia y esconderlo entre una colección de originales para ver si mis compañeros de clase pueden detectar cual es el falso.

Walburga le sonrió y besó su frente. —Mi niño brillante— dijo y no dijo ni una palabra más sobre el guardapelo que Kreacher decía que se parecía al que había visto al Señor Tenebroso colocar en un recipiente dentro de una cueva oscura.

El último partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw terminó a su favor cuando Regulus atrapó la snitch en un tiempo récord. Pudo haber sido regañado por el capitán por ello, teniendo en cuenta que no le había dado a sus compañeros de equipo una ventaja lo suficientemente decente en puntos, pero aun así habían ganado la Copa con veinte puntos de ventaja y eso significaba que habría celebraciones.

Con sus compañeros de casa borrachos y distraídos, Regulus se dirigió a su dormitorio y cerró las cortinas de su cama con dosel antes de sacar un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a deslizar con nerviosismo la punta de la pluma entintada contra él.

 _Querida Helena,_

 _Una vez te pedí que fueras la persona que me recordase que era un buen hombre._ _Me recordase que en algún lugar, en el fondo, sigo siendo puro, sin manchas ni sombras oscuras. A veces me preocupa que tal vez, me haya permitido el estar tan manchado por mis acciones, forzado o no._ _Personas han llorado, sangró, y muerto por mi culpa y es sólo mi remordimiento por su sufrimiento lo que me mantiene intacto._ _De lo contrario, temo que mi alma se rompería y ya no sería humano._

 _Es…es magia oscura con la que ni siquiera yo me atrevería a jugar._ _Es un tipo de maldad que va más allá de la comprensión._

 _Si recibes esta carta, es porque, durante estos años, me he contagiado de tu espíritu indomable y valentía y he hecho algo increíblemente estúpido que puede que, con suerte, asegure tu bienestar en los_ _años venideros._ _Te prometí que me saldría, renunciaría a los mortífagos y al Señor Tenebroso y lo he hecho…Voy a hacerlo._ _Pero no me puedo sentar y esperar a que otros hagan todo el trabajo duro._ _No cuando mi familia está en peligro._

 _Quiero ser un buen hombre, Marley._ _He p_ _asado años sintiéndome como un cobarde porque le rogué a un viejo sombrero que me ahorrarse el sufrimiento del que fui testigo de la mano de mis padres cuando a mi hermano se le dio una túnica roja y oro en lugar de verde._ _Qué no daría ahora por llevar esos colores ahora que voy a la guerra._ _Me gustaría tener un poco de coraje que me ayudase a lo largo del camino._ _Que no daría por sentirme la mitad de hombre valiente que sé que lo es Sirius._ _E_ _s un idiota imprudente, pero es feliz._ _Creo que es feliz._ _Espero que sea feliz._

 _Espero que tú seas feliz también._ _Incluso si no estoy ahí para verte sonreír._

 _Da a nuestra hija un nombre fuerte._ _Sí, hija._ _Yo sé que querías que fuera una sorpresa, pero soy un Slytherin y tengo una particular aversión por no saber las cosas inmediatamente. Me preocupa que necesite un nombre fuerte._ _Todo lo que pido, es que se sigas las tradiciones de la familia Black, y permitas que su segundo nombre sea en honor a una las estrellas._ _Astra, tal vez._ _Significa 'Estrellas' en Latín._ _Busque en un libro de astronomía, con la esperanza de que un nombre que me hablase, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno, lo suficientemente grande, o lo suficientemente importante para mi hija. Ninguna estrella era lo bastante brillante. Así que ponle el nombre de todas las estrellas._

 _Y dile que su padre la amo desesperadamente._

 _Y que quiso a su madre más que estrellas hay en el cielo._

 _Voy a la guerra ahora, mi Helena._ _Una b_ _atalla secreta con la esperanza de que no me descubran._

 _Perdóname._

 _Dioses, por favor, perdóname._

 _Regulus_

Se pasó el dorso de su mano contra los ojos con enojo y dobló el pergamino, lo selló con cera y sacó otro pedazo, apresurándose por escribir.

 _Severus,_

 _Confío sólo en ti para que le hagas llegar esta carta a mi esposa si no me pongo en contacto contigo dentro de una semana._ _Si lo hago, entonces no dudes en llamarme un imbécil que ha caído preso de sentimentalismos dignos de un_ _Gryffindor. Si no lo hago, entonces puedes pensar lo peor._ _Ayuda a mi madre a planear mi funeral y mantén a mi mujer lejos de todo ese asunto._ _Protégela Severus, y a mi hija._

 _Has sido el más fiel amigo y a menudo doy gracias a los dioses por haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin, aunque sólo sea, porque fue el lugar donde te conocí._ _Solo te ofrezco unas pocas palabras de despedida, solo que espero que encuentres la felicidad de alguna forma y que sobrevivas a esta guerra y tengas la oportunidad de una vida mejor._ _Una en donde tus decisiones serán solo tuyas._

 _Tu siempre agradecido amigo,_

 _Regulus_

Selló las cartas y se dirigió a la lechucería a enviarlas, esperando que Severus estuviese todavía con su profesor de pociones, y no en la Mansión Malfoy o cualquier otro lugar donde estuviese el Señor Tenebroso ideando su plan para dominar el mundo. Y la inmortalidad. _No puedo olvidarme de la inmortalidad._

Antes de salir a la oscuridad de la noche, Regulus sacó otro trozo de pergamino y frunció el ceño hacia las palabras que había escrito sobre el papel.

 _Al Señor Oscuro:_

 _Sé que moriré mucho antes de que usted lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el verdadero Horcrux y tengo la intención de destruirlo en cuanto pueda._

 _Afronto la muerte en la esperanza de que cuando encuentre su igual usted será mortal una vez más._

 _ **R. A. B.**_

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Regulus tocó con la varita la parte superior de su cabeza, lanzando un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo y rápidamente se dirigió a las puertas delanteras de Hogwarts — ¡Kreacher!—. Llamó y sonrió suavemente cuando el elfo apareció ante él. Se deshizo del desilusionador para que el elfo pudiera verlo y, al ver a su maestro, Kreacher sonrió.

— ¿El amo Regulus llama a Kreacher?

Regulus asintió— Kreacher, quiero que me lleves donde el Señor Tenebroso te llevo. Para la cueva al lado del mar, y más allá de la cueva, al interior de la caverna de la que hablaste. La que tiene el lago negro, y...y la isla —dijo las palabras con pesar mientras Kreacher comenzaba a temblar y a agitarse.

— ¿El a-amo quiere que Kreacher vuelva?

Regulus suspiró— El amo quiere que Kreacher lo lleve a la cueva —. Dijo con firmeza y luego estiro una mano para que elfo la tomase.

—Kreacher vive para servir a la Noble Casa de los Black — dijo el elfo con voz ronca y tomó la mano de Regulus, Desapareciéndolos a ambos lejos, muy lejos de Hogwarts.

~•~

A primera vista, la cueva parecía una pintura en movimiento, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna. Una fresca brisa rozó su piel y le dejo la piel de gallina tras su estela. Regulus miró hacia abajo desde el acantilado donde se encontraba para ver dentadas rocas, el agua espumante batiendo y estrellándose contra el afloramiento de piedras afiladas. Regulus comenzó de inmediato la bajada, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Kreacher quien rogaba con tono preocupado mientras Regulus descendía las rocas con determinación.

Cuando alcanzo el agua, Regulus estiró una mano hacia abajo y la retiró rápidamente, sorprendido de las temperaturas heladas —Kreacher, aparécenos en la cueva —. Instruyó al elfo. _No hay necesidad de morir congelado antes de terminar la_ _tarea,_ pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando Regulus abrió los ojos después de que Kreacher le tomase la mano, miró alrededor de la cueva oscura y rápidamente saco la varita del bolsillo de su túnica. _—Lumos —_ susurró y miró alrededor de las recubiertas paredes de alisado musgo de la cueva, notando con curiosidad que no podía ver la caverna de la que le había hablado Kreacher. —Kreacher, ¿ahora hacia donde? —preguntó.

El elfo dudó.

—Kreacher, me llevarás a la caverna con el lago negro— ordenó.

Kreacher jugó con sus manos antes de asentir lentamente y luego se acerco hacia una pared en el lado opuesto de donde estaba Regulus. —Necesita sangre —Kreacher susurró, tocando la piedra con su mano.

Regulus siguió a Kreacher hacia el otro lado e igual que el elfo, puso su mano sobre la piedra y suspiró. —Magia de sangre —, murmuró— Siempre magia hecha con sangre—. Extendió la palma de su mano y apuntó con su varita a su piel. _—Diffindo —,_ dijo entre dientes y siseo cuando la magia abrió un corte a través de su carne y la sangre comenzó a acumularse en el centro de su mano —Como si no he derramado suficiente sangre en su nombre —, dijo con amargura y en voz baja antes de colocar el puño lleno de sangre contra las rocas y vio como un destello de plata brillaba por un momento antes de los bordes de un arco aparecieran.

Entró en silencio a la oscuridad para llegar, finalmente, a la orilla de un lago negro, sólo iluminada por un nebuloso resplandor verde en el centro, reflejándose sobre la completamente inmóvil superficie de agua. Las manos de Regulus temblaban de terror mientras miraba hacia el agua inmóvil, con miedo a acercarse demasiado porque sabía lo que se escondía debajo.

—Manos muertas —Kreacher susurró, señalando el lago inmóvil.

—No toques el agua—, instruyó al elfo que obedeció inmediatamente retrocediendo y caminando hacia un sendero estrecho a lo largo del borde de la caverna. Regulus lo siguió cuidadosamente. —Hay un barco, Amo Regulus —. Susurró Kreacher— enterrado en las aguas, allí —dijo, y señaló el lugar con un largo dedo nudoso.

—Yo digo que evitemos el agua a toda costa, no estás de acuerdo, ¿Kreacher? —Regulus preguntó con ansiedad y Kreacher asintió.

—Kreacher llevará al amo a la isla —dijo y luego tomó la mano de Regulus, una vez más, apareciéndolos directamente en frente del recipiente de color verde brillante.

Regulus miró hacia el líquido esmeralda luminiscente y tragó con fuerza. Sé valiente como Sirius, pensó una y otra vez al alargar una mano para tocar la poción de la que Kreacher le había hablado. Cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con nada, Regulus frunció el ceño en confusión y miró hacia abajo para ver al elfo sostiendo una pequeña copa de cristal que probablemente había quedado atrás desde la última vez que había estado en esta misma isla.

—Kreacher, dame eso —dijo y le tendió la mano.

Kreacher sacudió la cabeza y apretó su agarre sobre la copa —Kreacher no debe —dijo con firmeza.

Regulus suspiró de irritación. Su valor fue desvaneciendo rápidamente. —Kreacher, te ordeno que me das la copa—, dijo, y observó como el elfo luchó y luchó para retener la copa, pero aún así se la tendió al final. Regulus frunció el ceño ante la vista, sobre todo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer desde grandes ojos del viejo elfo. Regulus tomó la copa y la dejó al lado del lavabo y luego se volvió a arrodillarse delante de la pequeña elfo.

—Kreacher,— dijo y extendió la mano para tomar la mano del elfo. —No voy a dejar que sufras más por causa de mí—, prometió. _—Voy_ a beber esta poción.

—¡No!— Lloriqueo Kreacher— ¡El amo no debe! ¡Quema las entrañas! ¡Quema!

Regulus comenzó a temblar de nuevo ante la descripción que Kreacher le estaba dando en cuanto a lo que la poción en el interior de la vasija hacia a una persona, o por lo menos a un elfo, al ingerirla. _Sé valiente como_ _Sirius,_ pensó de nuevo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en ese pensamiento, permitiendo que le guiase.

— ¡Kreacher silencio —espetó con rabia y esperó a que el silencio reinase en la cueva una vez más antes de hablar— Voy a beber la poción—, dijo y esperó a ver si Kreacher le iba a interrumpir una vez más. Cuando el elfo permaneció en silencio, salvo por un par de estornudos, aquí y allá, Regulus suspiró —Y vas a asegurarte de que lo beba todo. Cuando está vacío, necesito que agarres el guardapelo al fondo de la cuenca, cámbialo por éste—. Dijo y extendió la antigua herencia de la familia Black, —y aparécete de nuevo en Grimmauld Place.

El elfo negó con la cabeza. —Kreacher no dejará a su Amo.

—Kreacher hará lo que se le dice,— Regulus dijo con firmeza. —Porque es un buen elfo,— dijo con un tono de voz más suave. —Y haría a su amo muy feliz el ver que al buen elfo dejar este horrible lugar para nunca volver. No pienso morir aquí, Kreacher—, dijo —pero si en algún momento te digo que te vayas, lo harás. Volverás a Grimmauld Place, destruirás ese guardapelo como sea, y no dirás ni una palabra de esto a la familia. No le digas a mi madre, ni siquiera si ella lo ordena. ¿Entiendes?

Kreacher levantó la mano, agarro la punta de una de sus orejas y tiró de ella con nerviosismo. —Kreacher vive para servir a la Antigua y Noble Casa de—

—Kreacher vive para servir al Amo Regulus —aclaró Regulus —Quién es el heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black. ¿Correcto?

Kreacher se tomó un momento para pensar en las palabras y luego, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza. —Kreacher vive para servir al Amo Regulus.

—Ahora, ¿cuáles son tus órdenes?

El elfo tragó y luego extendió la mano, tomando el guardapelo Black de las manos de Regulus. —Kreacher debe mirar al beber la poción que le muestra cosas terribles, y cuando el amo ha bebido todo, Kreacher arrebatará y cambiará los medallones. Entonces... Entonces...— vaciló. —Entonces Kreacher espera a que el amo le diga que se vaya. Luego vuelve a su casa y destruye el medallón y no habla con su Ama.

Regulus asintió. —Bien— dijo, y luego se levantó y bajó la vista a la poción que brillaba intensamente. —Mierda—, murmuró y sumergió la copa de cristal en el líquido, viendo como se arremolinaba en su interior. —Por favor, que sepa como el whisky de fuego—, rogo en voz baja antes de llevar la poción a sus labios y tragó tan rápido como se le fue posible. No sabía al whisky de fuego.

Tenía el sabor del _fuego._

Regulus siseó de dolor cuando el calor se apodero de su boca, su garganta y recubrió todo dentro de él. Se aferro a uno de sus costados y se apoyó en la vasija en busca de soporte. Sintió el roce de algo y se volvió para ver a Kreacher, aterrado, acariciando suavemente su brazo de la forma en que el viejo elfo solía hacer cada vez que Regulus y Sirius estaban enfermos; cuando eran muy jóvenes, mucho antes de que el asunto de las Casas de Hogwarts y los estados de la sangre significasen algo dentro de las paredes de Grimmauld Place.

—Kreacher se queda con el Amo— el elfo canturreó suavemente y continuó acariciando el brazo de Regulus.

Tan rápido como pudo, Regulus sumergió la copa de nuevo en la poción y se lo bebió, siseando, tosiendo, asfixiándose cada vez que se obligaba a tragar. Le faltaba el aliento, el fuego dentro de él ardía flameantemente con cada nuevo sorbo y cada trago adicional. Sus ojos se cerraron y se desplomó hacia adelante contra la cuenca, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que él estaba acostado en la isla de piedra, sus brazos se cerraron en torno a su estómago, su cuerpo temblando.

Su visión se torno borrosa delante de sus ojos y en lugar de un gran lago negro con tranquilas aguas, vio la antigua habitación de Sirius en Grimmauld Place. En lugar de la oscuridad, una poción brillando intensamente en la vasija sobre de él y Kreacher sollozando a su lado, vio a Sirius, yaciendo allí en un charco de sangre.

—No... Sirius... —Gimió Regulus— N-no…no puedo dejarlo morir…—. dijo, con la voz temblando mientras el fuego seguía ardiendo— Levántate…Sirius levántate…

—Amo—, dijo a Kreacher, flotando sobre el cuerpo de Regulus y llorando con grandes lágrimas que caían, humedeciendo las mejillas y el cuello de Regulus.

—Kreacher... Sálvalo...salva a...—Regulus parpadeó un par de veces, obligando a su visión a enfocarse. —Kreacher —, tragó y se aclaró la garganta—Ayúdame.

El elfo hizo lo que se le dijo y ayudó a Regulus apoyarse contra la cuenca donde metió la mano y la copa de cristal de nuevo en la poción — Kreacher... No dejes que deje de beber esto. ¡No lo hagas!— Gritó y Kreacher se estremeció en respuesta, pero asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, sus orejas aleteando con el movimiento mientras observaba, horrorizado, como Regulus bebía rápidamente otras dos tazas llenas de poción antes de dejar escapar un grito de agonía y caer de rodillas.

—Sé valiente como Sirius,— sollozó, sin siquiera sentir que cuando sus rodillas golpearon la piedra del suelo, algo se rompió, un hueso probablemente. El dolor en el pecho y en el estómago se encontraba mas allá de las palabras y su visión se torno borrosa de nuevo. —Valiente como...como...—

—¿Sirius?— una voz habló y Regulus alzo la mirada para ver a Marlene allí de pie delante de él, un bebé en sus brazos envuelto en un lana, la cara oculta. —¿Cómo puedes ser valiente como Sirius?— preguntó su voz. Regulus sabía que era un espejismo, una visión de cosas que no eran reales, pero el deseo de ver la cara del niño era tan grande que apenas podía recordarse a sí mismo que la imagen era falsa.

—Marley...

—No eres valiente como Sirius. Sirius Black no es un asesino,— dijo y frunció el ceño. —Mira la sangre en tus manos, Reggie.

Regulus miró sus manos y, por supuesto, estaban bañadas en sangre. Se atragantó al verlas, sentía que se estaba ahogando, sin saber que más allá de la visión forzada que estaba teniendo, Kreacher estaba siguiendo órdenes y deslizando la poción en su garganta. —No, no, no,— Regulus sollozó mientras trataba desesperadamente de limpiar la sangre de sus manos con su túnica, pero estaba adherida sobre su piel como la Marca Tenebrosa.

—No lo hice... Yo no...—

—¿No asesinaste a personas?— Preguntó Marlene. —Lo hiciste.

—No sabía cómo decir que no. Ellos... Te habrían matado... Matado a Sirius...— levantó la mirada hacia el bebé en los brazos de Marlene. —Ellos la habrían matado.

—¿Así que vale más destruir otras vidas solo para salvarnos?

—¡SÍ!— Regulus gruñó en voz alta y comenzó a asfixiarse de nuevo mientras Kreacher deslizaba otra taza de poción en su garganta. El fuego quemaba y la sangre en sus manos se mantuvo y Marlene lo miró con lástima.

—Amo debe tragar,— Kreacher susurró en el oído de Regulus. —Amo debe beber. Le dijo a Kreacher. Ya está casi hecho. Casi listo.

Regulus se asomó y en las negras y aun tranquilas aguas había una multitud de rostros sin vida. Sus víctimas. Las chicas muggles que él y Severus habían asesinado aquella primera vez cuando habían tomado la marca tenebrosa. —No—, negó con la cabeza. —¡Tuvimos que hacerlo! Ellos habrían...habría sido mucho peor para ustedes si...— murmuró en voz baja mientras los cadáveres se acercaban más a él. Los hombres y las mujeres y. . . y los hijos del trabajador del Ministerio que Lucius no había podido asesinar por haber sido demasiado cobarde. —Macnair... Lo que les habría hecho...— sollozó, pidiendo perdón, su alma atormentada por el remordimiento.

—¡Se ha ido!— Kreacher gritó de alegría. —Amo se ha acabado. ¡Kreacher lo tiene!

Regulus se quedó sin aliento mientras la visión de Marlene flotaba sobre el agua, sus víctimas justo detrás de ella. —Sediento…

—¿Qué se supone que deba decirle, Reggie?— Preguntó Marlene. —¿Cuando pregunte por ti?

Regulus se arrastró dolorosamente lento hacia el agua, desesperada por algo para ahogar el fuego dentro de él. —Dile que…—

—¡Amo!— Kreacher gritó desde detrás de él y Regulus pudo sentir algo que tiraba de su túnica, intento alejarlo del agua.

—Dile…— dijo, mirando hacia el espejismo de Marlene. —Que lo intenté.

Sintió la punta de sus dedos tocar el agua helada y él anhelaba beber de ella, para aliviar el fuego en su interior. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera formar una copa con su mano para tomar un trago, algo lo agarró y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¡Manos muertas!— Kreacher gritó y Regulus trató de moverse hacia atrás, pero más manos emergieron a la superficie del agua y agarraron su ropa, tirando y tirando y lo arrastraron más cerca.

Regulus gritó para pedir ayuda, pero se volvió a tiempo para ver a Kreacher agarrando firmemente el guardapelo original y recordó por qué había ido allí. _Valiente como_ _Sirius,_ pensó y luego gritó: —¡Kreacher vete!— mientras las manos sobre su cuerpo lo llevaban al agua.

El aullido de Kreacher llenó sus oídos justo cuando era hundido debajo de la superficie del agua. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la vista que se encontró. Inferi; un ejército de muertos como perros guardianes de los tesoros del Señor Oscuro. Sentía un mínimo sentimiento de satisfacción al saber que a pesar de todo esto, le había robado al Señor Oscuro — ¡ _Voldemort!_ — su Horrocrux, a pesar de los muchos obstáculos que había puesto en su lugar. Esa sensación de victoria fue dominada por el miedo y Regulus luchó contra las manos que sujetaban de él, pateando y aruñando hasta que logro salir a la superficie del agua otra vez, sin aliento.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la isla para ver que Kreacher había desaparecido, según lo ordenado.

Y entonces el peso de sus enemigos se torno demasiado para él. Su fuerza demasiado grande para luchar contra ella. A medida que el agua fría lo envolvió una vez más y le robó el aliento de sus pulmones, Regulus cerró los ojos y trató de encontrar un pensamiento alegre al que aferrarse. Algo que lo llenase y le quitase el miedo. Algo tan fuerte que podría convocar un Patronus si supiera cómo. Un recuerdo feliz. Un pensamiento alegre.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en ella. Un bebé en brazos de Marlene, envuelto en lana.

Algo por lo que valiera la pena morir.

~Ω~

* * *

 **Translator's Note:** Siento que cada vez que subo un capítulo tengo que escribir una laaaarga disculpa por mi ausencia, pero aquí va otra, porque es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el apoyo que me han dado. Mil mil mil disculpas, esta vez no tengo excusa más que la pereza y las ocupaciones muggles. Por favor, discúlpenme.

 **Actualizacion:** El próximo capítulo será publicado el día **viernes** **30/09**

 **SE BUSCA:** Se busca **Beta Reader** para mis historias, necesito a alguien que me ayude con las correcciones de los capítulos y me regañe por no cumplir con mis fechas. Hay una vacante para quien quiera llenarlo.

* * *

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

" _Toujours Pur…"_


	18. Traditio II

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XVIII •**

 _Traditio_

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1998**

—Así que, no debo aceptar regalos de otros magos, no muestras de afecto público con hombres que no sean considerados familiares, a pesar de que...—dijo Hermione.

—Te lo he dicho —dijo Daphne con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Las cosas son diferentes en el mundo mágico. La magia cuenta para un montón de cosas y las relaciones extendidas entran dentro de esa lista.

Hermione suspiró con fuerza. —Y todos mis afectos con Draco deben ser castos, al menos públicamente —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Como si eso fuera a ocurrir, otra vez—. Todo parece tan... anticuado, y no de una manera elegante. Les da a los hombres el derecho a hacer lo que quieran y las mujeres son echadas a un lado, lanzadas a una esquina donde deben comportarse de una manera correcta y formal.

Daphne se encogió de hombros. —Así es, en esencia, como funciona.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? —preguntó Hermione, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con frustración, contenta de haber tenido una hora libre aquella mañana y haber podido organizar una reunión con Daphne antes del almuerzo para hablar sobre las costumbres de los sangre pura, las cuales realmente no quería aprender de Sirius que probablemente no haría más que pasarlas por alto, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que las odiaba. Ella, sin embargo, tenía una típica necesidad digna de su personalidad y un deseo de aprender sobre esta nueva situación a la que había sido lanzada sin ningún aviso y de sobresalir para probarle a todo aquel que estuviese esperando que fracasara—. ¿Tu contrato es igual al mío?

Daphne sacudió la cabeza. —No, los contratos mágicos de sangre pasaron de moda hace décadas. Para ser honesta, si tu padre no hubiese sido un Black, me habría sorprendido de que estuviese involucrado en uno cuando joven. El mío con Theo es muy típico en estos días. Todo está basado en alianzas políticas y dinero.

—¿Y estás segura de que no puedes romper el compromiso? —preguntó Hermione, le desagradaba la idea de que alguien más tomase todas las decisiones en la vida de su nueva amiga Slytherin. Daphne había sido de más ayuda para ella en los últimos días en lo que respecta a su nueva condición de sangre pura de lo que Sirius y Snape habían sido en los últimos cinco meses. Entre las pequeñas pistas en los diarios de su padre y la educación de Daphne, Hermione estaba lista para saber todo lo que necesitaba.

Daphne sonrió. —Podría romperlo si quisiera —dijo y luego se encogió de hombros—. Yo no quiero. Él es bueno y ha estado siempre a mi lado.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo Theo mientras se acercaba a la mesa con Blaise, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Daphne—. ¿Cómo estás amor? —Le preguntó y luego miró a Hermione—. Y señorita Black, ¿comerá con nosotros esta tarde? Disfrutamos mucho de su compañía.

—Cena _y_ espectáculo —dijo Blaise y le guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione, aunque notó que estaba casi exactamente a dos pies de distancia, según la costumbre—. ¿Me darías un asiento de primera fila la próxima vez que le rompas la cara de Draco?

Hermione sonrió. —¿Dónde está su puntual majestad? —preguntó.

—En una reunión con Snape —contestó Theo—. Parecía aterrado en su camino a las mazmorras. Todos estaremos encantados de saber lo que pasó. Aunque, probablemente vaya a mentir sobre ello.

—Theo —dijo Hermione en voz baja—, ¿qué edad tenían tu y Daphne, cuando firmaron el contrato? Me está enseñando acerca de las costumbres de los sangre pura, pero me he dado cuenta de que mis circunstancias son bastante inusuales.

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. —Muy inusuales. Daphne y yo nos comprometimos en las navidades durante nuestro primer año.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con asombro. —¡¿Primer año?! ¡Tenían once años!

Daphne sonrió. _—Se hubiese_ hecho cuando éramos niños. De hecho, Draco era quien, originalmente, debía casarse conmigo pero su padre aparentemente pensaba que yo sería una distracción en la escuela, por lo que optaron por comprometerlo con mi hermana menor para que así no tuviesen clases juntos —explicó para el asombro de Hermione quien claramente no sabía del compromiso previo que tenía Draco con Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Eso es despreciable.

Blaise sonrió. —Es la tradición.

—Sigue siendo horrible —dijo ella bruscamente—. ¿Por qué esperar hasta el primer año, entonces? —preguntó, mirando a Daphne, mientras Blaise y Theo les servían jugo de calabaza. Hermione observó que mientras Theo colocaba el vaso de Daphne directamente en frente de ella, Blaise sirvió la bebida de Hermione y luego hizo un gesto para que ella lo tomase, como si fuese cosa íntima el "recibir" comida de un mago sangre pura. Sólo otra extraña costumbre donde su interacción con los magos era arcaicamente limitada.

—El padre de Theo quería asegurarse de que yo fuera seleccionada en Slytherin —admitió Daphne.

Impresionada por el prejuicio por las casas, a pesar de que no debía estarlo, Hermione se inclinó y golpeó a Theo en el brazo como si fuera su culpa. Él se rió de su ataque, agradecido claramente de no estar en la misma categoría que Draco cuando se trataba de la inclinación para la violencia de la pequeña bruja. —No te descargues conmigo —dijo—. Yo no especifiqué el requisito de ser Slytherin. Estaba más preocupado por la Casa en la que el sombrero me pondría a _mí_. No tome en cuenta a donde enviaría a Daphne.

—De hecho, casi quedo en Ravenclaw. Casi fui un hatstall **(1)** — dijo la rubia.

—Creo que lo recuerdo —Hermione dijo pensativa—. El sombrero quería enviarme a Ravenclaw también, pero yo quería estar en Gryffindor —dijo y observó divertida como los dos magos se encogían ante tal pensamiento—. El sombrero toma en cuenta tu elección, ¿sabían?

Daphne sonrió. —Teniendo en cuenta dónde terminé, supongo que sí.

—¿Por qué no Ravenclaw? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Por qué elegiste Slytherin voluntariamente?

—Por Theo —dijo Daphne y su sonrisa se suavizó cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó en la sien.

Hermione sonrió tristemente a la pareja que encajaba perfectamente, un arreglo que en realidad tenía sentido, muy distinto al semejante desastre en el que estaba aparentemente atrapada. Ella suspiró y bebió de su vaso, dando un rápido asentimiento de agradecimiento a Blaise. —Así que... tengo una... una pregunta personal —dijo con nerviosismo—. Si la mayoría de los Slytherin están comprometidos desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts, bueno... quiero decir, he oído... rumores.

Blaise sonrió. —¿Que todos somos dioses sexuales?

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero luego, al ver la expresión de suficiencia en su rostro, ella se enderezó y sonrió. —No _todos_ ustedes —dijo, dando a entender que Blaise no era uno de los magos de los que había oído hablar en los últimos años cuando, de hecho, era la _principal_ causa de chismes. Theo y Draco también, pero no se hablaba tan a menudo de ellos o con la misma cantidad de detalle.

—Aunque no puedo hablar en detalles realmente —dijo Theo, aclarándose la garganta—, especialmente con Blaise sonriendo de esa manera. A todos nos pone fuera de nuestro apetito —admitió—. Los rumores son esencialmente ciertos.

Hermione se le quedó mirando. —Cómo... ¿has _engañado_ a Daphne?

Él arqueó una ceja, confundido y miró a la rubia. —Creía que habías estado enseñándole sobre nuestras costumbres.

Daphne se encogió de hombros. —Hermione, es tradición que la esposa entre en un contrato de matrimonio pura e intacta, es su regalo para su marido.

Los ojos grises de Hermione casi se pusieron rojos y frunció el ceño, una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. —Por favor —dijo con incredulidad—, la virginidad no es más que una construcción social que promueve la idea de que las mujeres son propiedad, que pertenece a su padre o su marido. Es arcaico.

—Es la tradición —dijeron los tres Slytherin al mismo tiempo.

—Bien —dijo, resignada al hecho de que no lograría persuadir a estos tres a pensar de otro modo— Por lo tanto, si está dispuesta a darle algo tan condenadamente precioso, ¿qué es exactamente lo que _tú_ le das a _ella_? —preguntó a Theo, su tono implicando que ella estaba ansiosa por atacar si su respuesta no era de su agrado.

Blaise respondió por él. —Un buen polvo. ¡Ay! —dijo entre risas cuando Hermione se giró y le golpeó en el brazo.

—No está siendo vulgar —dijo Theo—. Bueno, _sí,_ pero no está equivocado. Es costumbre que a cierta edad, los varones de sangre pura lleven a la cama a tantas mujeres como sea posible para así... en términos simples, mejorar su técnica.

Hermione abrió la boca, asombrada.

—Yo prefiero verlo como _refinar_ mi técnica —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa—. Casi no necesitaba ninguna mejora desde el principio.

—Eso es... repugnante —dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Cómo diablos pudiste tener relaciones sexuales con un montón de otras chicas cuando ya estás prometido en matrimonio con otra?

Theo, quien jugaba con un mechón rubio del largo pelo de Daphne entre dos dedos, no parecía tan presumido como Blaise. —Sinceramente, es una tradición que se nos dice cuando comenzamos a fijarnos en las brujas. Los padres por lo general llevan a sus hijos a un lado y les dicen lo que está permitido y lo que no. Estamos bastante seguros de que se trataba de algún idiota a quien se le ocurrió la idea debido a que su futura esposa no quería acostarse con él. Por supuesto, todos éramos jóvenes y suficientemente estúpidos como para no darnos cuenta en ese momento. Después de que crecemos un poco, por lo general comienza a calmarse —admitió—. Y entonces nos sentimos como una mierda —dijo, sus ojos se volvieron a Daphne que estaba sonriendo extrañamente como si estuviera orgullosa de ver a su mago en una posición humilde y contrita.

—¿Cómo que _por lo general_ se calma? —preguntó Hermione.

Theo hizo un gesto a Blaise, que le guiñó un ojo.

Ella puso los ojos y se alejó del Lothario **(2)** por completo. —¿Y las chicas están de acuerdo con casarse con hombres que han tenido relaciones sexuales con la mayoría de las mestizas de otras casas? —preguntó ella. Porque, por supuesto, que tendrían que ser mestizas. Ningún sangre pura sería capaz de mancharse a sí mismo con una nacida de muggles, no sea que sus prejuiciosos padres se enterasen y no podrían acostarse con una sangre pura debido a que las brujas están comprometidas con otros magos. La única excepción sería, probablemente, las traidoras a la sangre. Hermione aun estaba muy disgustada, aunque medianamente satisfecha de que al menos Theo parecía arrepentido de su breve pasado sórdido.

—Bueno —dijo Daphne, pensativa—, asumo que, para este punto, ya es bastante bueno en ello.

Impresionada por la admisión, Hermione se echó a reír.

—No fueron _muchas_ chicas para mí —admitió Theo, un poco sonrojado—. Lo suficiente para avergonzarme a mí mismo y entonces... _No_ avergonzarme a mí mismo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se volvió y miró a Blaise.

— _Muchas,_ demasiadas —respondió—. Soy bastante repugnante. Tienes derecho a temblar en mi dirección —dijo, aunque su tono implicaba que no estaba nada sino increíblemente orgulloso de sí mismo—. He estado con tantas chicas que he tenido que empezar a clasificarlas en colores. La púrpura, por ejemplo, es muy pegajosa —dijo con una sonrisa y un gesto de la cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Lavender estaba sentada para el almuerzo junto a Parvati.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en estado de shock al enterarse que el desviado Slytherin se había acostado con su compañera de dormitorio.

—Nunca he probado el negro **(3)** —dijo y movió las cejas hacia ella en broma.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, preguntándose qué tan rápido escaparía de ella si realmente coquetease con él. Blaise era horrible, pero se imaginó que se comportaba bien y tomaba suficientemente en cuenta sus propias costumbres como para no caminar sobre territorio de otro mago, por así decirlo—. Me atreveré a preguntar, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó vacilante.

Blaise le sonrió con ojos brillantes. —Rojo.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse de nuevo—. No —dijo en voz baja.

—¿No? —Blaise dijo interrogante—. Qué raro. Recuerdo haber oído muchas repeticiones de "sí".

Hermione se puso de pie cuando vio a Ginny entrar al el Gran Comedor. —Me tengo que ir —dijo y respiró a propósito para evitar hacer contacto visual con Blaise—. Daph, ¿hablamos luego? —preguntó, y la rubia asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

La pequeña bruja casi chocó contra Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor y la arrastró de nuevo hacia fuera del Gran Comedor en un rincón privado donde lanzó un _Muffliato_ — ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con Blaise Zabini? —le preguntó a su amiga.

Ginny se sonrojó.

—¡Oh mis dioses! —gritó Hermione—. Ginny... ¿Sabías que los chicos sangre pura como él son básicamente obligados a acostarse con brujas tanto como sea posible? ¡Es como un desagradable tipo de educación y entrenamiento sexual!

Su amiga le sonrió. —Bueno, me gustaría decir que le doy una 'E' por sus esfuerzos, pero sería una broma barata y debería ser capaz de pensar en algo mejor.

~•~

Hermione pasó una hora llorando en el baño de prefectos preguntándose si era posible que Draco la hubiera utilizado de la misma manera que Blaise y Theo utilizaban a otras chicas. _Utilizada,_ suspiró y admitió que era un poco exagerado. Hasta las más bobas niñas en Hogwarts sabían _exactamente_ en lo que se estaban metiendo cuando se acostaban con Blaise Zabini. En cuanto a Theo, él parecía genuinamente arrepentido de su pasado y, teniendo en cuenta lo educado que era generalmente, tenía que preguntarse si las chicas que habían estado con él antes, no habían terminado con ramos de jacintos morados y amapolas blancas junto con una nota muy bien elocuente de disculpa por su comportamiento.

¿Qué había conseguido cuando Draco terminó su…relación? No, al parecer, había estado comprometido con la hermana de Daphne en el momento. Aventura. _Sí._ _Aventura._ Cuando Draco terminó su _aventura,_ lo único que había conseguido fue un « _Vete a la mierda, sangre sucia_ », y un director asesinado unas semanas más tarde, con Draco y su aparente padrino detrás de todo.

Cuando se quedo sin lágrimas, regresó a la torre de Gryffindor, cogió su mochila, que ahora incluía algunos de los diarios de su padre, y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, lugar donde había quedado encontrarse con sus amigos para darles la "buena" noticia. Preferiría estar lo más lejos del castillo como fuera posible, tal vez de vuelta en Londres, pero sabía que el gentil semigigante sería un buen mediador cuando le informase a Harry y Ron que se casaría con Draco Malfoy a menos de que pudiera convencerlo de pasar el maldito contrato a sus futuros hijos y en su lugar, convertirse en familia política del chico.

Se acercó a la cabaña y una sonrisa brillante bailó en su rostro cuando una cara familiar la recibió en la entrada del huerto de calabazas. Ella inclinó la cabeza y luego sonrió cuando el hipogrifo trotó hacia adelante, presionó el pico en su palma y se frotó suavemente contra ella. —¿Qué haces aquí, Buckbeak? —preguntó con dulzura a la criatura quien hizo un ronco y ruidoso canto en respuesta.

—Nos quedaremos por un tiempo —dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid y Hermione sonrió al ver a Sirius parado allí en...

—Sirius, ¿por qué estás vistiendo una túnica de profesor? —preguntó con curiosidad, palmeando a Buckbeack en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de recorrer el camino hasta la puerta y hacia su tío.

Él le sonrió. —McGonagall pidió que me quedara —dijo—. Está implementando una gran cantidad de cambios en la escuela este año y no tuvo mucho tiempo para encontrar un reemplazo para su clase de Transfiguración Avanzada. Voy a compartir una habitación con Remus como en los viejos tiempos —añadió con la más brillante de las muecas—. Solicité específicamente esa cláusula. Él no sabe nada todavía.

—¿Vas a enseñar Transfiguración Avanzada? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Él frunció el ceño e hizo un ofendido ruido. —Soy muy hábil en eso, sabes —dijo—. Me las arreglé para convertirme totalmente en un animago antes de convertirme plenamente en hombre.

Hermione hizo una mueca. —No necesitaba saber eso.

Sirius asintió. —Harry se quejó también —admitió con una sonrisa—. Sólo será hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor, o en sus palabras, « _Alguien que no me envíe a San Mungo_ » —dijo en tono de burla con una sonrisa maliciosa—. He querido traer a Buckbeak de vuelta con Hagrid ya desde hace un tiempo. No es justo mantenerlo encerrado en esa casa podrida —Sonrió cuando la grande criatura trotó hacia él y mordisqueó suavemente el hombro hasta que pasó un brazo alrededor de la gran bestia—. Creo que me va a extrañar.

—Apuesto que ha extrañado el poder volar —dijo y luego sonrió a su tío—. Apuesto a que _tú_ has extrañado el aire fresco también.

El asintió. —Será bueno estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. Siempre fue como mi verdadero hogar. Además, tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti y Harry y esa es la parte más importante de mi vida en este momento.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Vas a comportarte?

Se burló. — ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices por Malfoy?

—Lo digo por Severus.

Sirius hizo un puchero. —No puedo creer que mi hermano eligiese a ese idiota como tu padrino en vez de a mí.

Ella buscó en su mochila y sacó uno de los diarios de Regulus. —Lee esto —dijo—. Ya he terminado con ese, pero allí explica todo, desde que te fuiste de Grimmauld Place hasta el punto en que Peter Pettigrew reveló a propósito la marca tenebrosa de Regulus, probablemente para separarlos a ustedes dos. Creo que quería cambiar de bando en ese momento.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando el libro en sus manos. Parecía que quería hacer una broma, un mecanismo de defensa. Parecía que quería correr y esconderse, pero en lugar de eso tragó saliva y en silencio admitió— No sé cómo manejar esto. Pasé doce años culpándome por las muertes de James y Lily...

— _Tú_ no mataste a mi padre —le dijo Hermione—. Voldemort lo hizo.

Sirius suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con vergüenza. —Podría haberlo ayudado. _Debería_ haberlo ayudado.

—Me ayudaste a _mi_ —Ella sonrió y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente hasta que él le devolvió el gesto—. Harry me llevó a Grimmauld Place y estuviste allí para mí cuando te necesité. No saliste corriendo hacia la Mansión Malfoy para hacer frente a Bellatrix por lo que me hizo. Te quedaste conmigo. Creo... —se detuvo y se tragó sus crecientes emociones—…creo que mi padre hubiera querido eso.

Sirius asintió. —Gracias, Hermione.

—¿Me puedes hacer el favor de asegurarte de que Harry y Ron no hagan algo estúpido cuando se enteren de Draco? —ella le preguntó—. Ninguno de los dos es muy... racional cuando se trata de él, e incluso si su intención es buena, creo que esto va a terminar mal.

Él le sonrió. —No tengo opción. Soy un profesor ahora. Tendré que emitir detenciones y... quitar puntos y...mierda.

Ella se encogió ante su lenguaje. —Este va a ser un año muy largo —dijo, tratando de no sonreír mientras él soltaba una carcajada y entraron juntos a la cabaña de Hagrid, sonriendo a las caras de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, y el propio Hagrid.

—¡Caray! —dijo el semigigante mientras Hermione tomaba asiento entre Ginny y Sirius, observando la nueva coloración del cabello de la bruja— ¡Te pareces a tu papá! Me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes —dijo, rascándose la barba—. Supongo que esa era la finalidad de los encantamientos. Aún así —dijo—, tu padre era un buen chico —agregó, asintiendo con su enorme cabeza—, Slytherin, seguro, pero era inteligente. Sé que se metió en... er... problemas pero —y volteó para mirar a Sirius—, supongo que los hermanos Black siempre fueron un poco malentendidos.

—No hay problema, Hagrid —dijo Sirius y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al semigigante—. Pero hablando de Regulus —dijo y miró a Hermione—. ¿Quieres que sea _yo_ quien les diga?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y luego tomó la mano de Ginny en busca de apoyo. La acción fue captada inmediatamente por Neville y Luna, pero ignorada por Harry y Ron que estaban demasiado nerviosos como para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué está pasando 'Mione? —preguntó Ron— Sirius dijo que pasó algo…sobre esa nota que McGonagall te envió.

—En primer lugar, necesito que todos mantengan la calma —dijo Hermione, y cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron, agregó—. Por favor.

Asintió lentamente y frunció el ceño. —Sea lo que sea, Hermione, estamos aquí para ti.

—Resulta que...mi padre estuvo una vez involucrado en un contrato de matrimonio que fue sellado con magia de sangre—les dijo y observó como los ojos de Neville y Ron se abrieron con asombro, Harry solo reaccionó después para imitar el susto de sus amigos sangre pura. —Lo sé —dijo Hermione con un suspiro—, ese tipo de cosas no se han hecho en familias normales durante casi un siglo, pero al parecer los Black lo hacían —dijo y miró a Sirius que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su ahijado, confirmando la información.

—Por consiguiente, Regulus se salió del contrato cuando tenía once años, ya que su prometida estaba enamorada de otro mago. Ella era mayor que mi padre, así que tenía sentido que no quisiera esperar —dijo con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio inferior, apretando la mano de Ginny con fuerza—. Pero para romper el contrato, tenían que heredárselo a sus hijos. Lo que significa que estoy comprometida de forma automática simplemente por haber nacido, al hijo de la mujer que una vez fue prometida de mi padre.

—Mierda —dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás comprometida?

—¿Estás...estás bien, Hermione? —Neville preguntó en un tono preocupado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Yo... todavía estoy procesándolo.

Harry la estaba mirando con curiosidad. —¿Por qué estás siendo confusa? —preguntó—. ¿Sabes quién es el mago? ¿Quién es su madre? ¿La mujer que estaba prometida a Regulus?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quién es ella?

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente antes de susurrar—: Narcissa Malfoy.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Cálmate, Ron —dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico que ya tenía una mano firme sobre su varita—. Vuelve a sentarte —ordenó—. No me hagas decirlo dos veces.

—¡¿Vas a dejar que se case con ese...ese...ese maldito mortífago?! —bramó.

Sirius gruñó. —No _dejo_ que Hermione haga nada —dijo con firmeza—. ¡Ella toma sus propias decisiones cuando puede, pero por desgracia, debido a la magia de sangre, no hay absolutamente nada que _cualquiera_ de nosotros pueda hacer sobre este arreglo en este momento!

Ron cayó en su asiento con una pesada respiración. —No puede pasar. Él le hará _daño_.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Creo que he demostrado que puedo cuidar de mí misma, gracias —dijo con amargura—. Y él no me hará daño. No...no físicamente al menos— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué opina Malfoy acerca de esto?— preguntó Harry, claramente tratando de mantener la cabeza fría sobre la situación, hecho por el cual Hermione estaba eternamente agradecida, a pesar de que podía verlo retorciéndose las manos, tratando de evitar el salir en su defensa, haciendo siempre de héroe.

Sirius suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Dice que se niega a romper el contrato.

Ron gruño y comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pie contra el suelo. —No está bien —dijo—. Deberían haberlos lanzado a todos a Azkaban.

Hermione suspiró. —Fue declarado inocente.

—¡Es un Mortífago!

—¡Igual lo fue mi padre!

—¡Te _odia,_ Hermione! —Ron se puso de pie—. La única razón por la que sigue con este contrato de matrimonio se debe a que ya no eres una nacida de muggles.

—No, no es cierto —Ginny soltó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cállate, Gin! No sabes nada al respecto.

Ginny se burló de su hermano. —Yo sé mucho más que tú. Cálmate y deja que Hermione explique.

Ron frunció el ceño. —¿Explicar qué?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Sabía que tendría que decirle a sus amigos antes de que se descubriese todo y la probabilidad de que Draco le dijera a todo el mundo era alta. — A Draco no le interesa el estatus de mi sangre —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Draco? —Ron parpadeó—. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas _Draco?_

—Desde el sexto año.

El silencio llenó la habitación. —Hermione...—Harry habló, su mirada llena de preocupación.

Las lágrimas se asomaron en la esquina de sus ojos. — Por favor, no te enojes —suplicó—…yo...nunca quise, ni pretendí que ocurriera, pero paso y yo…no sabía cómo decirte y Ron y yo no nos estábamos hablando y...

Ron miró entre los dos con confusión. —¿Qué quieres decir con que no nos estábamos hablando? ¿Cuando no nos estábamos hablando?

—Sexto año.

—Que pasó…—se detuvo— ¿Hermione?

—Draco y yo—

—No.

—Ron...

—No. No. Tú eres _Hermione._ Eres más inteligente que eso —insistió, moviendo la cabeza.

Ella bufó, ofendida. —¿Por qué? ¿Simplemente porque soy inteligente no tengo permitido cometer errores?

— _¿Fue_ un error? —Luna preguntó con curiosidad.

Hermione contuvo la respiración por un momento mientras contemplaba realmente la pregunta de Luna. No había pensado en sus sentimientos por Draco, con excepción de la amargura y el dolor, por un largo tiempo. — No…no se sentía como un error en el momento. Se sentía… pensé que él y yo...

—Deja de hablar —dijo Ron en voz baja, abogando por su silencio—. No puedo... Hermione, es Malfoy. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

—No creo que yo quiera escuchar esto —Sirius gruñó y se sentó de nuevo, poniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

Hermione permaneció en silencio mientras miraba a los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

—Contéstame —dijo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Ron parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar. —Dioses, Hermione... ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?! —le espetó con ira y la expresión de su cara expreso que inmediatamente se arrepintió de las palabras que había dejado escapar imprudentemente de su boca.

Arrepentido o no, los ojos de Hermione brillaron con ira y ella se levantó y arremetió contra Ron. Sirius se levantó inmediatamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza. —No —dijo—. El temperamento Black trae malos resultados. Confía en mí, amor, soy un experto aquí. Neville, Luna, ¿podrían llevarlo afuera a tomar aire fresco?

Los otros dos asintieron y Neville agarró a Ron por el bíceps, llevándolo a la puerta principal mientras él intentaba balbucear una disculpa a Hermione. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Sirius esperó un total de treinta segundos hasta que Hermione dejó de luchar contra su agarre antes de soltarla.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la cabaña, el cual fue finalmente roto por los ronquidos de Fang que dormía en la gran cama en la esquina cerca de la chimenea. Hermione exhaló lentamente para calmarse y miró hacia arriba para ver a Harry mirándola, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. —Por favor, di algo —rogó.

—Él no nos identificó —Harry dijo pensativo—, en la Mansión Malfoy él...se negó a decir quiénes éramos. Y luego, en la batalla final recibió esa maldición por ti. Hermione... ¿Malfoy está enamorado de ti?

Hermione sollozó en sus manos y negó con la cabeza. Detrás de ella, Ginny estaba asintiendo con la cabeza que sí y los ojos de Harry se abrieron con asombro. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla en silencio mientras trataba de reorganizar todo lo que había sucedido con Malfoy a lo largo de los últimos dos años. —Maldita sea —susurró—. Yo...no voy a hacer nada —prometió—. Voy a...voy a tratar de mantener a Ron bajo control mientras Sirius y tu averiguan qué hacer —dijo—. Y haré lo que sea que quieras que haga. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Hermione sollozó y se acercó a abrazarlo —Gracias Harry.

~•~

Para dejar que Ron y su temperamento se enfriasen, Hermione se mantuvo alejada de la torre de Gryffindor el resto de la tarde y hasta altas horas de la noche, optando por saltarse la cena a favor de un par de bocadillos que había deslizado en su mochila. Arrastrándose a las hayas en frente del Lago Negro, Hermione sacó los diarios de su padre, preguntándose si el árbol en donde estaba sentada era uno bajo los cuales sus padres estudiaban durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts antes de que los mortífagos y Voldemort destruyesen todo.

Como ahora era su costumbre, sacó un diario al azar y lo abrió a la mitad, cruzando los dedos con la esperanza de tropezarse con algo que fuese más que un montón de palabras describiendo fiestas de mortífagos y mucho remordimiento.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la página con la curiosidad.

… _Oculto._ _Oculto._ _Tengo que permanecer oculto._ _Dioses, Marlene me va a matar cuando se entere de la verdad._ _Si tan sólo pudiera enviar una nota._ _No. No puedo enviar una nota._ _Tengo que permanecer oculto._ _Severus lo arreglará todo._

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella se puso de pie, corriendo por el césped y a través de las puertas del castillo, por los largos tramos de pasillos hasta que llego a la habitación del profesor de Defensa, donde Sirius dijo que se quedaría con Remus. — ¡Sirius! ¡Profesor Lupin!

La puerta se abrió y un Remus de aspecto cansado la recibió. —Hermione, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta para ella.

Entró, recuperando el aliento cuando vio a Sirius salir de una habitación lateral. — Hermione? —Él palideció un poco al verla en aquel estado de pánico—. ¿Qué paso? ¿Harry? ¿Malfoy ¿Hizo algo para—

—Cuándo... ¿cuándo murió mi padre? —preguntó entre respiraciones.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Um... El tapiz dice que murió el 31 de mayo de 1979 —le dijo—, ¿por qué?

Ella sostuvo el diario, marcando la página con el pulgar. —Porque _esta_ entrada del diario es del 3 de junio de 1979.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) Hat Stall:** término arcaico para un estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuya selección llevó más de cinco minutos, ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador encontraba que ellos o ellas tenían una personalidad igualmente adecuada para diferentes Casas de Hogwarts. Intente buscar a ver si había una traducción pero no la hay.

 **(2) Lothario:** es un inescrupuloso seductor de mujeres en _El curioso impertinente_ , una meta-historia de Don Quijote de la Mancha. En español es Lotario pero me ha gustado mucho más como se ve en inglés.

 **(3) Nunca he probado el negro:** Este es otro juego de palabras donde Blaise utiliza el distintivo apellido de Hermione, Black ( _negro_ en ingles), para decir que nunca ha tenido relaciones con una Black. " _I've never tried Black before_ " es la frase original.

 **Translator's Note:** Primero que todo… ¡ya tengo beta! Gracias a la bella **Aoi Apfel** por llenar el puesto, mil mil gracias, todo mi beta love para ti. Ahora…ven, ven que si iba a cumplir, hasta lo subí un día antes. Espero que les guste el cap, se que deja con muchas dudas pero traten de no odiarme.

Gracias a: **Tomoe-99, LuxzBelle, AliceMlfy,** y **johannna,** por ofrecerse al puesto de beta, no se sorprendan si les llego al privado de repente con una de mis locas ideas. ¡Besos de chocolate y vainilla!

 **Actualización:** El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **viernes 7/10.**

 **Tying The Nott:** Con respecto a TTN, sé que muchos están ansiosos con que siga con la traducción pero después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que primero terminare con PTP. ¿Por qué? Esta historia Shaya la tiene en Hiatus desde hace bastante tiempo, por lo que no preocupa mucho no seguirla por ahora. Una vez que termine con PTP, y si Shaya ha continuado con esta maravillosa historia, decidiré si seguir con la traducción y llegar hasta donde está la historia original (lo cual sería hacerles una maldad ya que quedó demasiado…ishhh), o simplemente eliminar la historia y esperar hasta que Shaya siga con ella. Por ahora, quiero concentrarme en PTP y luego veremos.

* * *

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

 _"Je suis prest"_


	19. Filia

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro

 **WARNING:** Es una historia clasificada como M por su lenguaje, violencia, Slash y una que otra escena sexual gráfica.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XIX** •

 _Filia_

* * *

 **Junio, 1979**

Marlene estaba sentada en la mesa con los otros Gryffindors tratando de no temblar ante las susurradas teorías que flotaban a su alrededor con respecto a la desaparición de Regulus Black. Su amigo, su marido, el padre de su bebé no nacido. Se tocó brevemente el estómago antes de mirar a la mesa principal donde hizo contacto visual con la profesora McGonagall.

Regulus había estado desaparecido por semanas. Nadie sabía cómo había logrado salir del castillo, a donde había ido, ni como había terminado muerto.

 _Muerto._

 _El_ _Profeta_ había informado que Walburga Black había sido vista llorando en las calles después de recibir el informe del Profesor Dumbledore que Regulus había desaparecido del castillo. La vieja bruja había ido al tapiz de la familia para encontrar allí su nombre bordado en negro, la fecha de su muerte tan clara como el día. Marlene había sentido pena por la madre de Regulus hasta que habían citado los gritos de la vieja bruja, — ¡Se acabó, se acabó, la Casa Black está acabada!— sin mencionar el nombre de su hijo muerto, ni el nombre del que aún vivía.

El ejemplar del día siguiente tenía un artículo de primera plana sobre la detención de Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy, que habían sido detenidos después de una pelea de borrachos en el Caldero Chorreante. Los testigos dijeron que habían oído a cada mago lanzar acusaciones al otro sobre el supuesto asesinato de Regulus.

La profesora McGonagall había hablado con Marlene en privado tres veces para preguntarle si sabía algo, pero la respuesta siempre fue no. La joven Gryffindor prácticamente vivía en la enfermería mientras la señora Pomfrey cuidaba de ella con mucha atención, asegurándose de que el estrés no perjudicara al bebé. Las cartas llegaron volando una mañana de finales de junio. Dos de Lily preguntándole a Marlene si estaba bien ya que había recibido noticias de otros Gryffindors que no se veía bien últimamente. Marlene insistió en que estaba bien y solo era la preocupación por los E.X.T.A.S.I.S no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Regulus. Después de todo, hasta donde Lily sabía, él y Marlene se odiaban el uno al otro y que no habían sido amigos durante años.

Otro búho voló a través del Gran Comedor, dejando caer una carta frente a la rubia. Marlene la abrió con curiosidad, notando la falta de un sello en el sobre. Cuando abrió un solo pequeño trozo de pergamino, inhalo temblorosamente y se obligo a si misma a en llanto ante la familiar caligrafía:

 _¡O Helena!_ _¡_ _Helena!_ _¡_ _Helena!_ _Esperad_ _un tiempo,_ _  
_ _Esperad por un tiempo, oh, quedaos aquí ahora,_ _  
_ _¡Hasta que el amanecer llegue y huyan las sombras!_ _  
_ _Porque en la alegre luz del sol de vuestra sonrisa_ _  
_ _Del cielo o el infierno tengo ningún pensamiento o miedo,_ _  
_ _Al ver que conozco ningún otro dios, sino a vos…_ **(1)**

Marlene apretó el pergamino en la mano con fuerza y, una vez de vuelta en la torre de Gryffindor, se tiró a la chimenea para deshacerse de la evidencia.

~•~

La graduación fue un asunto sombrío. Muchas personas estaban siendo asesinadas por los Mortífagos y había rumores de que había un plan para un asedio del Ministerio. Marlene se reunió brevemente con sus padres, quienes la miraron en estado de shock cuando se deshizo de los encantamientos que disimulaban su embarazo. Saber y ver aparentemente eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Ella besó a ambos y prometió escribir, insistiendo en repetidas ocasiones que por su propia seguridad no podía decirles dónde vivía o quien era su marido; algo con lo que su padre, sobretodo, tenía serios problemas.

—Es en secreto o ningún contacto en absoluto—ella le había dicho, y esperaba que lo entendiera. —. No les voy a prohibir que vean al bebé cuando nazca —prometió—. Pero hasta entonces...Por favor manténganse a salvo.

Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, pero su hermano mayor le deslizó un trozo de papel mientras se despedían y Marlene cerró los ojos después de leerlo. Una invitación y una dirección. La ubicación de la Orden del Fénix. Dioses, Reggie iba a matarla si se enteraba.

Cuando por fin llegó a Iliad Cottage, dejó caer todas sus cosas y corrió a los brazos abiertos de Regulus y se agarró a él lo más fuerte posible. —¡Pensé que estabas muerto!—Ella gritó y sollozó en su hombro— ¡Reggie, pensé que estabas muerto!

—Yo también —susurró mientras besaba las mejillas, la frente y la punta de su nariz—, yo también, amor.

—¿Qué pasó?— suplicó.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy muerto. Muerto para el mundo. Hice algo... Algo estúpido e imprudente y ahora... Ahora todo el mundo cree que estoy muerto. El tapiz en Grimmauld Place. Lo hechice solo por si acaso. La Orden de Fénix cree que probablemente fui asesinado por mortífagos, y el Señor Tenebroso cree que fui asesinado por la Orden.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes esto?—preguntó con recelo.

—Porque —dijo una voz desde el interior de la casa, arrastrando las palabras—, como dijo, fue estúpido e imprudente—Severus se movió para pararse en el marco de puerta—. Probablemente sea tu influencia. Era mucho más tolerable antes de casarse con un Gryffindor.

—¿Qué hizo?—Marlene exigió y volvió su mirada a Regulus—¿Qué hiciste?

—Sí, Regulus, ¿qué hiciste?—Severus preguntó con rabia—. Dímelo si es que alguna vez decide contarte su pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?—le preguntó a Marlene—. Se aparece en mi puerta empapado y medio ahogado y ni siquiera le dice al hombre que salvó su vida _por_ _qu_ _é_ tuve que salvarla en primer lugar.

Regulus sonrió, pero había una tristeza detrás de aquella sonrisa. —Estoy salvando tu vida, Severus—insistió—Me...me he encargado de ello. Ahora mi vida gira en torno a esta bruja —dijo, besando a Marlene brevemente antes de alejarse y poner sus manos sobre su estómago —y nuestro...bebé.

Ella lo miró. —Sabes cuál es el sexo del bebé, ¿verdad?—preguntó.

Él le sonrió y se movió para capturar sus labios en un dulce beso.

Severus, detrás de ellos, puso los ojos en blanco.

~•~

 **19 de septiembre de 1979**

Regulus se culpaba a sí mismo.

El estrés de su fingida muerte y el mes en que Marlene creyó que así había sido, había sido demasiado para ella, estaba seguro de ello. La partera a la que Severus había puesto bajo un Imperius y había llevado a Iliad Cottage insistía en que a veces las cosas simplemente sucedían pero debían celebrar por el bebé habían concebido; celebrar el hecho de que madre e hija estaban vivas.

—Ella estará bien —dijo Severus, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Regulus.

—Yo le hice esto.

—Le diste una hija y mantuviste a tu familia a salvo del que Señor Tenebroso. Ellas estarían muertas de otra manera. Además, estás muerto. ¿Un hombre muerto siquiera necesita un heredero varón?

Regulus negó con la cabeza. —No, deja que el apellido Black continúe con Sirius.

—Salazar nos ayude a todos —dijo Severus con sarcasmo—. Dale otra poción re-abastecedora de sangre en una hora y continua así hasta que todas se hayan acabado. Voy a traer más en unos días.

—¿La bebé?

Severus parecía que estaba a punto de sonreír, pero luego cambió de opinión. —Perfecta. Para un Black.

Regulus sonrió y dio un asentimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento a su amigo que se Apareció lejos con la partera —a la que recién le habían borrado la memoria— a su costado. Al entrar en el dormitorio, Regulus miró con nerviosismo a su joven esposa con el bebé en sus brazos—.¿Estás bien?—le preguntó a ella—.Dime la verdad.

Marlene sonrió. —Un poco débil —admitió—. Muy cansada. Pero feliz —dijo con firmeza mientras miraba al bebé en sus brazos—. Ven a verla, Regulus.

Vaciló. —Tengo…tengo miedo. Yo soy la razón por la que—

—Sucede —dijo Marlene, casi con enojo—,Regulus, ven a verla —le ordenó— No necesito más hijos. Es perfecta.

— _Tú_ eres perfecta —él respondió mientras daba un paso más cerca de la cama, mirando por encima de la manta suave que cubría a su hija. Era todo un manojo de suaves rizos negros, un par de ojos grises y piel rosada. Él contuvo el aliento y extendió la mano, tocando con ternura la parte superior de la suave cabeza de la pequeña—. Soy...un tonto —dijo y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, incapaz de apartar los ojos del bebé—. Tenías razón. Ella es perfecta. Nunca supe lo que era el verdadero amor hasta este momento.

Marlene se rió, claramente sin ofenderse. —Qué bobo —dijo con una sonrisa brillante— ¿De verdad estas feliz? ¿Estás de acuerdo con—

—No necesito un hijo —dijo Regulus, moviendo la cabeza—. Será hija única y, por lo tanto, muy malcriada. Los Black que son malcriados son notoriamente horribles. Nada de color rosa —insistió— Sin fiestas de té tontas o unicornios de peluche. Aprenderá a leer bien y...y voy a enseñarle a volar y será brillante y...

Marlene se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso para callarlo. —Ella necesita un nombre primero, mandón.

Regulus se inclino sobre su hija e inhaló el aroma de una nueva vida; de un nuevo comienzo— _Pues a Helena no le concedieron las deidades otra prole_ —dijo con una triste sonrisa— _que la amable Hermione_ _,_ _que, en belleza, asemejábase a la áurea Afrodita._ **(2)**

~•~

 **Diciembre, 1979**

—Lo haría tan feliz el saber que estás vivo—la profesora McGonagall dijo mientras sostenía a Hermione en sus brazos, mirando desde el otro lado de la pequeña sala de estar a Regulus que estaba dedicando la mayor parte de su atención a pasar los dedos por el cabello de Marlene—Él esta...esta muy triste sin ti. Tu supuesta muerte no fue fácil para él.

—No hasta que todo acabe —Regulus insistió—. Amo a mi hermano y sé que, en el fondo, él me ama. Pero él lo entendería. _Esta_ familia es lo primero. Mi esposa e hija van antes que todo.

—Podrías ayudar —dijo McGonagall; una vieja discusión.

— _He_ ayudado. Un día, tal vez usted llegue a ver cómo. Sólo... Dígale a Dumbledore que mate al maldito bastardo y ponga fin a esto—dijo con palabras llenas de enojo y amargura—. Confío en solo tres personas en este mundo, Profesora, y si _usted_ fuera la jefa de la Orden, tal vez me convencería —admitió—. Pero... me quedaré lejos de la pelea. O...en sus límites. Obtengo información de Severus de vez en cuando, tal vez debería reclutarlo a _él_ —dijo con sarcasmo.

El diablo del que hablaban irrumpió por la puerta, empapado por la lluvia. Se veía más enojado de lo que Regulus le había visto nunca y, al mismo tiempo se veía completamente derrotado.—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Regulus.

Severus gruñó al ver a McGonagall. —Cuando mi ropa esté seca, voy a insistir en que me entregue a mi ahijada—dijo con una mueca.

McGonagall lo miró con el ceño fruncido.—¿Qué te ha puesto en tal estado de ánimo?

—Como si no lo supiera —dijo con rabia y se fue a la otra habitación, regresando momentos después con ropa seca y una botella de whisky de fuego—. Sirve eso —espetó a Regulus, arrojando la botella en su regazo—. Bastante.—Él extendió las manos hacia Hermione—.Démela.

McGonagall miró a Severus y echó un vistazo a Marlene y a Regulus quienes sólo ignoraron sus preocupaciones. —No beberás con la bebé en brazos —insistió al tiempo que entregaba a Hermione.

—Si tanto quiere jugar con niños, vaya y pídale a los Potter que la nombren madrina de su... _hijo —_ dijo entre dientes—. Embarazada —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Marlene y a Regulus. —Lily está embarazada con el engendro de ese... ese— Hermione hizo un pequeño lloriqueo y Severus la miró —. Silencio —dijo con severidad y asintió con la cabeza cuando ella obedeció—. Buena chica, obediente —dijo, obviamente complacido—. Eres la única compañía femenina que disfruto estos días.

Marlene sonrió con sarcasmo.—Gracias.

—Me atengo a mis palabras. Eres una Gryffindor—dijo, volviendo sus ojos negros hacia Marlene como si ella también le hubiese traicionado—. No son de fiar.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco. —Regulus ha sugerido que tal vez sirvas mejor en el otro lado de esta guerra, Severus—dijo y observó divertida mientras Severus se volvió y la miró.

—Prefiero arrastrarme a través del Fuego Maldito.

Regulus resopló.

—No es que tu compañía no sea una adición agradable para mi día —dijo McGonagall, su voz llena de irritación mientras miraba a Snape—, pero tengo muchas cosas que atender antes de terminen las vacaciones de Navidad y los estudiantes regresen.

Cuando McGonagall se fue, Marlene tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y dejó a los dos hombres beber para desaparecer juntos los males de Severus. Regulus volvió a llenar el vaso con whisky de fuego y se lo entregó a su amigo. —Solo para lo sepas, lo siento —dijo—. Pero…sabías que iba a ocurrir. Se casaron justo al salir de Hogwarts. El divorcio en el mundo mágico es —

—Lo sé —dijo Severus con un profundo suspiro—. Comenzaste una tendencia horrible con esta cosa de la crianza. Los Longbottom están esperando también. Y Lucius y Narcissa me han pedido que sea el padrino de su hijo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo espera que yo cuide de sus hijos? Desprecio a los niños.

Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron con asombro. —¿Narcissa embarazada? —preguntó, su voz ansiosa.

Severus lo miró— Sí ¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso ellos...saben lo que es?

El brujo de ojos negros miró a su amigo con cuidado, observando su reacción. —Un niño.

Regulus inhalo con fuerza. —Mierda.

—¿No los he de felicitar? —Severus preguntó con curiosidad—.¿Qué estás escondiendo?

El joven mago se pasó las manos por el cabello y soltó un suspiro de frustración. —Te lo contaré otro día. Cuando...cuando tenga la oportunidad de solucionarlo.

—¿Solucionar qué?

—Yo...hice algo muy estúpido cuando era más joven.

~•~

 **Enero, 1980**

—¡Cálmate, vas a despertar a Hermione!

—¿ _Ahora_ es que te preocupas por Hermione? —Regulus le preguntó a su esposa—. ¿Pensaste en tu hija cuando te arrodillabas ante Dumbledore y prometiste tu vida a su jodida Orden? ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera me consultaste sobre esto.

Marlene frunció el ceño. —Habrías dicho que no.

—¡Por supuesto que habría dicho que no! He _visto_ el otro lado. Sé lo que ellos... lo que _yo_ le hice a miembros de la Orden. Y eres...—Se sentó y se puso la cabeza en las manos recordando las redadas con Macnair quien arrastraba a las brujas por el pasillo, el sonido de los gritos que resonaban en la casa que se les había ordenado atacar—. Marley, te matarán, tienes una hija y un marido y…

—Y no soy mejor que las otras esposas y madres que los mortífagos están atacando ahí fuera. Regulus, tengo que hacer algo, puedo ayudar—insistió—. Mis amigos y mi familia están ahí afuera, mi hermano y mis padres están en la Orden, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ellos están en peligro. Tu hermano está ahí, ven conmigo…

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Y no digas ni una palabra sobre mí cuando estés allí, ni sobre Hermione, no quiero que nadie se entere de ella, no confío en ellos. Sólo en Severus y McGonagall y en tu familia. Hazlos jurar también. El Señor Tenebroso...quería espías en la Orden. No...no sé si alguna vez encontró uno, pero si _alguien_ llega a sospechar que estoy vivo y que tú y Hermione son…—sus manos temblaban— Joder... ¿por qué no puedes sentarte y dejar que otros peleen esta maldita guerra?

—Porque no soy así.

~•~

 **Mayo, 1980**

—Él cree que se trata de Lily —dijo Severus con su cara pálida y ojos vacíos. Regulus nunca lo había visto peor. Se veía roto, culpable y aterrorizado, y aunque Severus no estaba casado con Evans —Potter ahora—, Regulus podía entender el miedo que su amigo estaba experimentando—. Regulus, él piensa que el hijo que no ha nacido de Lily será su perdición, y yo...le traje la profecía directamente.

—La adivinación es—

—Lo sé —exclamó Severus—. Es una locura, pero... ¿y si es verdad? ¿Y si _no_ es verdad y acabo firmar la orden de ejecución de un niño? Y...la matará. Él mismo me lo dijo, los quiere muertos. Le supliqué, le rogué con mis manos y de rodillas que le perdonara la vida.

Regulus suspiró recordando años anteriores cuando habían hablado de tomar la marca, unirse a los mortífagos y sus razones para hacerlo. Severus había querido salvar la vida de Lily. Salvarla de la oscuridad al dejarse consumir por ella; convertirse en ella—. ¿Qué dijo?—preguntó con voz tranquila.

Severus dejó escapar una risa fría y enojada. —Pensaría en ello, y me sugirió que me casara con la hija de Dolohov. La que rechazaste.

—La va a matar —dijo Regulus.

—Ve con Dumbledore —dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

Regulus y Severus levantaron la vista para ver a Marlene mirándolos fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos y Hermione apoyada en su cadera. —Severus, ve con Dumbledore, cuéntale todo, él protegerá a Lily, a James y al bebé.

Severus gruñó. —Me vale un comino Potter o su—

—¡Madura! —gritó ella, y Hermione gimoteó suavemente ante el áspero sonido de la voz de su madre—. Es un bebé, Severus, ¿y si la profecía fuera sobre Hermione?

Severus la miró con enojo, un breve atisbo de auténtico remordimiento en sus ojos ante la mención de su ahijada.

—Yo misma te llevaré con Dumbledore —le prometió Marlene.

~•~

 **Septiembre, 1998**

—Así que —dijo Snape mientras miraba a Hermione y a Sirius, el par parado delante de la puerta de su habitación con el diario de Regulus en mano—, por primera vez en la historia, en lugar de terminar un libro para encontrar las respuestas, ¿Ha decidido hacerme preguntas?

—Snape —gruñó Sirius.

Los ojos grises de Hermione estaban anchos y llenos de ansiedad y Severus luchó para sacar de su mente la imagen de ella como un bebé en sus brazos, recordando en cambio a la castaña sabelotodo que era una constante piedra en el zapato, robaba de sus armarios, y quien una vez puso sus túnicas en llamas.

—Por favor, señor...está... está Regulus...

 _Puto_ _Regulus._

—Muerto según tengo entendido —dijo Severus amargamente, imaginando que eventualmente la chica leería suficientes diarios para juntar las fechas. Regulus habría sido un mejor novelista en lugar del Mortífago en el cual se había convertido. Severus siempre había encontrado un poco divertido que mientras el padre ponía palabras en pergaminos y la hija las absorbía rápidamente, cada uno pasó su juventud con la nariz enterrada en libros. La mirada desesperada de la niña y el rostro de Black decían que querían respuestas, y en vez de leer los libros como él le había dicho, casi habían derrumbado su maldita puerta exigiendo respuestas. Los Gryffindors carecían de paciencia.

—Las circunstancias que rodean su... _crianza_ con muggles se harían si Regulus, de hecho, era asesinado y no quedara nadie que cuidase de usted —le dijo con firmeza—. Ya que fue reubicada y criada por muggles, puede estar segura de que _está_ muerto.

El rostro de Sirius entristeció y Severus se esforzó por no sonreír, ya que en realidad sentía una extraña sensación de empatía por el hombre, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Hermione levantó el diario. —Pero la fecha—

—¿Acaso importa _cuando_ murió? —Severus preguntó, su tono un poco más suave—. Seguirá estando muerto.

Sirius se volvió y gruñó ante el Maestro en Pociones. — Es mi hermano de quien estás hablando—

Algo finalmente se rompió y Severus dio un paso adelante, su postura alta e imponente y los dos brujos de pelo negro se encontraron cara a cara, demasiado cerca para el gusto de cualquiera. —¡Y era _mi_ hermano también! —Snape alzó la voz, mucho más alto que lo que solía reservar para regañar a los niños incompetentes.

Sirius se sorprendió por el tono y las palabras y en realidad dio un paso atrás después de un largo momento. —¿Cuándo... cuándo murió? —preguntó.

Severus suspiró. —La última vez que vi a Regulus Black fue el 31 de octubre de 1981.

Los ojos de Hermione y Sirius se abrieron con asombro. —P-pero eso es—ella tartamudeó.

—En efecto.

Hermione tragó saliva — ¿Y...y mi madre?

Severus miró hacia abajo. —Murió mucho tiempo antes.

—¿Cómo? —ella preguntó.

—La familia McKinnon fue asesinada en una redada —dijo Severus—. Aproximadamente un año después de la profecía y mi deserción. Se sospechaba que estaban aliados con la Orden, lo cual era cierto. Marlene había estado involucrada con la Orden, para el descontento de Regulus —agregó–, durante unos seis meses antes de que yo buscara a Dumbledore, fue Marlene quien avaló por mí. Pero en ese momento, a pesar de ser un espía, el Señor Tenebroso no quería confiar demasiado en un solo individuo, así que no me dieron conocimiento previo sobre el ataque. Pettigrew se encargo de eso, supongo —dijo y compartió un gruñido con Sirius al mencionar al hombre—. El asalto sobre el cual _sí_ sabía, se lo reporté a la Orden, así como a Regulus.

Sirius levantó la vista.—¿Por qué a Regulus? Fingió su muerte para esconderse. ¿Por qué querría él—

Severus entrecerró los ojos. —Por ti, imbécil perrucho —dijo con desdén—. El _segundo_ asalto, y del único que sabía de antes de tiempo, era contra una reunión de Aurores. El mayor defecto de Regulus era su debilidad por _ti._ Dejó su casa para ver de lejos, proporcionar ayuda si podía jugar al noble vigilante —dijo y puso los ojos en blanco—. Encerrado dentro de una casa con una mujer imprudente y un niño pequeño balbuceando podría conducir _a_ _cualquier_ hombre a buscar atención en otra parte. Regulus trató de deshacerse del ejército del Señor Tenebroso mientras estaba bajo los efectos de un Desilusionador —sacudió la cabeza—. Todavía no estoy completamente seguro de si esa fue la influencia de casarse con una Gryffindor o la famosa inestabilidad mental Black que se filtraba.

Hermione suspiró frustrada. —¿Qué pasó?

Severus le dedicó toda su atención, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar a Sirius. —Se suponía que debía regresar al Señor Tenebroso y esperar a ser enviado con los demás para atacarte —dijo mirando a Sirius—, así como a Potter y a los Longbottom si estaban allí. Los McKinnon...Marlene estaba de visita con sus padres, llegué con el segundo escuadrón. Respaldo. Demasiado tarde.

La boca de Sirius se abrió. —El incendio...Yo...lo recuerdo.

—Yo también. Fui _yo_ quien lo causó

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron. — ¡¿Tu qué?!

Hermione extendió una mano para sosegar el ánimo de su tío.

—Tres mortífagos tenían que tener sus recuerdos alterados, ya que la habían visto —dijo Severus, señalando a Hermione—. Todos los adultos estaban muertos cuando llegué, Marlene incluida, pero, por algún milagro, no parecía haber un hombre alrededor dispuesto a asesinar a un bebé. Removí la memoria de Hermione de sus mentes, puse el lugar en llamas para eliminar cualquier señal de que ella alguna vez hubiese existido entre la familia y la lleve de vuelta a su padre. Lo sabrías si hubieses terminado los diarios —dijo, arrebatando el libro de la mano de Hermione, cerrándolo y empujándolo hacia ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y Severus luchó para no sentirse culpable por molestarla. — ¿Cómo... como murió mi padre realmente? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo escapó de los Inferi?

Severus suspiró al recordar el recibir la carta de Regulus pidiéndole que cuidara a Marlene y al bebé. No había pasado más de unas horas después de recibir la lechuza cuando el muchacho apareció en Spinner's End **(3)** , tosiendo agua y afirmando estar muriendo de sed. Estaba muy magullado y tenía rasguños en todo el cuerpo y Snape tuvo que ponerlo en un sueño profundo sólo para sacar el agua de sus pulmones sin que él luchara contra los hechizos. Cuando Regulus despertó una semana más tarde, mucho después de que Walburga Black se hubiera ido gritando por las calles de Londres, anunciando su muerte, el muchacho se sentó, se aclaró la garganta y se negó a contestar una sola pregunta.

Snape suspiró y miró a la pequeña bruja que tenía las mismas preguntas que él.

—No tengo ni idea —le respondió.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1)Poema a Marlene:** Este es un fragmento del poema " _La Nueva Helena"_ de Oscar Wilde. Quisiera decir que es una traducción oficial pero, no conseguí ninguna a la mano por lo que tuve que traducirla yo misma. Espero que haya quedado bien.

 **(2)Hermione:** Esta frase es de la traducción oficial del Canto IV de " _La Odisea_ " de Homero.

 **(3)Spinner's End:** Se que en español la calle donde vive Snape se llama " _La calle de la Hilandera_ " y, de hecho, me gusta mucho más como suena en español, pero como he dejado Iliad Cottage y Shell Cottage en su idioma original, quise mantener el ritmo y dejar esta igual.

 **Translator's Note:** Todos ya han leído la nota que estuvo antes, para quienes no lograron leerla deben saber que de ahora en adelante aquí en FF encontrarán la versión censurada de las traducciones. La razón, quejas contra Shaya, por ende, decidí tomar el mismo que ella. La versión completa la conseguirán en archiveofourown, me encontrarán bajo el mismo nickname LyannaMalfoy. Para nuestra suerte, esta historia no necesitará censura, así que por ahora podrán estar tranquilos. De necesitar censura, yo les avisaré aquí en esta sección. Aún no he subido la traducción a la otra pagina, yo les avisare para quienes quieran visitarla. Como verán, he decidió poner un warning al inicio de este capítulo y estará en los capítulos por venir, necesiten o no la advertencia. Besos de chocolate, mis readers. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

¿Como creen que escapó Regulus de los Inferi? ¡Vamos, quiero leer sus teorías!

 **BetaLove:** Todo mi amor para mi bella beta **Aoi Apfel.**

 **Actualización:** Nos vemos el próximo viernes **11/11**

* * *

Los quiero,

 ** _Lyanna Malfoy_**

" _What does love mean if we would deny it to others?"_


	20. Vindicta

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro

 **WARNING:** Es una historia clasificada como M por su lenguaje, violencia, Slash y una que otra escena sexual gráfica.

* * *

 **Presque Toujours Pur**

Casi siempre puros

• **Capítulo XX** •

 _Vindicta_

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1998**

Hermione había vuelto a la cama después de visitar al Profesor Snape —su padrino— confirmando los terribles detalles de las muertes de sus padres; algo que había estado posponiendo durante unos meses. Una cosa era saber que estaban muertos. Ella lo había sabido. La muerte de Regulus había sido bien documentada —o eso había pensado— y ella y Harry habían aprendido acerca de la primera Orden del Fénix y sus respectivos finales, al menos de los que murieron en la guerra. Cuando se enteró a través de los diarios que Marlene McKinnon era su madre, Harry le prestó una copia de una vieja fotografía que le habían dado. Todos estaban allí, la Orden original. Los padres de Harry y Sirius y Remus, los padres de Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, los Prewetts, y allí… De pie entre Dorcas Meadowes y Emmeline Vance estaba una bruja con cabello rubio y rizado que se parecía al de Hermione excepto por el color. Era algo positivo que su madre hubiese sido amiga de los padres de Harry. Ya no importaba. Todos estaban muertos.

Su madre estaba muerta.

Muerta.

Muerta por ser una valiente e imprudente Gryffindor.

Hermione lloró hasta quedarse dormida; en duelo por sus padres Muggles los cuales había perdido para siempre, y por sus padres mágicos que habían estado muertos por la mayor parte de su vida. Ni siquiera podía recordarlos.

Se despertó y decidió que se sentiría orgullosa. Regulus luchó contra el Señor Tenebroso; lucho por _ella,_ para protegerlas a ella y a su madre de un mundo en el que no quería que su hija creciera. Marlene se unió a la Orden para luchar por aquellos que no podían hacerlo. Sus padres eran héroes en lo que a ella se refería.

Y pensó que querían que viviera y no se quedara con el pasado; no perdiera tiempo lamentándose por ellos.

Después de ducharse, Hermione decidió que eso haría: vivir. Por desgracia, vivir significaba aceptar todos los aspectos de su vida y uno de esos aspectos resultaba ser un Slytherin de rostro pálido y afilado —y, por desgracia, aún así bastante guapo— que esperaba, pasara sus noches aterrorizado de que ella bajara a las mazmorras y le golpeara en la cara de nuevo. Imbécil. _Se niega a romper el compromiso, ¿no?_

Hermione bajó a desayunar, triste de ver a Harry allí sin Ron. Suspiró y se sentó frente a su mejor amigo. — ¿Aún está enojado conmigo? —preguntó.

Harry levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. — ¿Ron? Hermione, él no está enojado _contigo_ _._ Está enojado con la _situación._ Está enojado con _Malfoy —_ agregó— ¿Dónde está el umm...puedo llamarle nombres todavía o eso te molestará? —preguntó.

Ella le sonrió. —Solo mantente al margen de la situación, por favor. Llámale lo que quieras en privado —dijo y añadió— Por ahora. Si no puedo salirme de esto, entonces bueno...Me imagino que veremos mucho más de Malfoy en el futuro.

—Ron no va a estar contento con eso —señalo Harry con una risa.

—Estás siendo muy... maduro con todo esto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me enfrenté a Voldemort hace unos meses. Sin ofender, Hermione, pero después de pensar en ello me di cuenta de que tu infeliz vida amorosa, pasada y presente —señaló con una mirada perspicaz que la hizo sentir culpable brevemente por guardar secretos durante su sexto año— Apenas figura dentro de mis niveles de estrés.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse de su actitud relajada y de su manera de poner las cosas en perspectiva— Espero que Ron aprenda a seguir tu ejemplo cuando se trate de Malfoy —dijo.

Como si hubieran sido convocados por el cotilleo, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y Remus y Sirius caminaron, cada uno arrastrando a un mago más joven por el cuello de sus túnicas. Ron y Draco gruñían y fruncían el ceño uno al otro, y ambos igual de ensangrentados mientras los dos profesores los empujaban hacia las mesas y hacia el otro extremo del salón donde estaba la directora.

Hermione y Harry miraban fijamente la escena, cada uno ya de pie, esperando alguna señal de Sirius o Remus para acercarse. Los profesores hablaron en silencio con McGonagall y luego, con un gesto de cabeza, sacaron a los dos culpables del Gran Comedor sin decir nada.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione y Harry la siguió rápidamente mientras se precipitaban detrás del cuarteto.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, se trasladaron inmediatamente a la cama donde estaba Ron junto a Madame Pomfrey quien le aplicaba una compresa de hielo en la cara. — ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry.

—Maldito hurón —Ron gruñó.

Hermione se volvió y echó un vistazo hacia la esquina donde vio a Draco acostado en otra cama, esperando a que alguien llegará a atender sus heridas —un labio partido y un corte en la ceja— ¿Sirius?— dijo ella, mirando a su tío que se parecía estar más que irritado— ¿Qué pasó?

Él suspiró— Los magos jóvenes de estos días carecen de la sutileza que teníamos cuando éramos niños. Si _nosotros_ nos metíamos en una pela, era en frente de una multitud porque queríamos que nos vieran o a escondidas para así no meternos en problemas. Remus y yo tropezamos con _estos_ dos, al pie de la puta escalera, agarrándose a golpe el uno con el otro.

La señora Pomfrey se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, Poppy —dijo Sirius, sonriéndole por su lenguaje— Lo sé, lo sé, ahora soy profesor, tengo que cuidar lo que digo.

—Malfoy es un cabrón —Ron soltó y llamó la atención de Hermione.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó con frustración.

Draco se levantó de su cama y se acercó furiosamente, mirando a Ron— ¡Él! —Gritó Draco, señalando a Ron con una mirada de absoluto aborrecimiento en sus ojos, furioso e inamovible mientras Sirius y Remus se paraban delante de él, impidiéndole acercarse más a Ron. — ¡Llamó Sangre Sucia a Hermione!

La bruja se volvió y miró a un mago antes de mirar al otro.

— ¡No lo hice! —Ron gritó— No...no...Realmente. Solo decía que la única razón por la que se niega a romper tu maldito contrato es porque ya no eres eh...una nacida muggles.

— ¡Eso no es lo que dijiste, y lo sabes! —gritó Draco.

Hermione se volvió y golpeo al rubio en el pecho — ¡Retrocede! —Siseó ella— ¡No me importa si me llamó "puta digna del callejón Knockturn"! No es tu deber defenderme cuando soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo misma. Y no tienes derecho a molestarte si alguien me llama sangre sucia. ¡ _Tú_ lo hiciste! ¡Por seis años!

Draco frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza— Hermione... yo... tú no entiendes... yo...él no puede hacer eso... tú eres... tú eres mía para defender. Serás mi esposa.

—Señora Pomfrey, ¿tiene a mano un suministro alto de Poción para el Dolor? —Hermione preguntó, sus ojos brillando mientras miraba a Draco, una amenaza evidente en sus palabras— En realidad —dijo con una sonrisa—, tengo una idea mejor: ¿quieres una princesa sangre pura? ¿Quieres casarte con una Black? Lo lograste —dijo ella y salió furiosa de la Enfermería.

Draco se quedó inmóvil un momento, preguntándose por qué se sentía como si hubiera perdido la batalla cuando sus palabras decían que había ganado. Se volvió y miró a Ron y luego regresó a su propia cama.

— ¿De verdad has llamado a Hermione de esa manera? —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al preguntarle.

Ron suspiró y miró hacia abajo con culpabilidad— Yo no... No lo decía en serio, estaba tratando de molestar a Malfoy, y recordarle lo que solía pensar de ella.

—Chicos, ustedes no pueden pelear sus batallas —dijo Remus

Sirius asintió con la cabeza— Sí, ese es _mi_ trabajo ahora.

—No —insistió el hombre lobo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Hermione, sangre pura o no, Black o no, es una bruja adulta que ha estado en una guerra. No pueden sobreprotegerla. Esta es _su_ vida y todo lo que pueden hacer es apoyarla en cualquier decisión que ella tome.

Ron frunció el ceño. —Qué pasa si... Ella dijo que _salió_ con Malfoy. Ella... ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Remus se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, Hermione vio algo en Draco que nadie más pudo. Pero lo que sea que haya pasado entre ella y Draco, o pase en el futuro, ese asunto de _ellos_. Si son sus amigos, ustedes la apoyarán. Estarán allí para ella. Ha tenido un año muy fuerte, y ahora el mundo mágico está esperando mucho más de ella por su familia sanguínea. No es justo. Harry, su vida personal ahora va a ser tan hablada como la tuya —dijo.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor— Nunca lo pensé así, la apoyaré, la apoyaremos —dijo y miró a Ron.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca —Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Sirius resopló. —Eso es algo con lo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo. Pero tampoco creo que alguien sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Pero si ella lo elige, es familia.

— ¿No es él—Harry comenzó pero Sirius lo detuvo con la mano.

Ron suspiró. —De acuerdo. Nunca seré amigo del idiota... y nunca entenderé lo que Hermione estaba pensando, pero... bueno, ella ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenernos vivos durante todos estos años, ¿no? —Preguntó, mirando a Harry— ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar sus decisiones?

En ese momento, Hermione regresó a la Enfermería con la cabeza en alto. No dijo una palabra, sino que entregó un pergamino doblado a Sirius, quien lo abrió, leyó las palabras y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente y le besó la mejilla antes de volverse para salir, negándose deliberadamente a hacer contacto visual con Draco mientras salía por las puertas.

Sirius sonrió a los otros tres magos y luego giró sobre sus talones para acercarse a la cama de Draco. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Draco retrocedió visiblemente ante el acercamiento de Sirius—Señor Malfoy —dijo, dirigiéndose formalmente al muchacho—, mi sobrina, Hermione Black me ha pedido que le entregue esto— Entregó el pergamino.

Draco lo tomó vacilante.

 _Señor Malfoy,_

 _Acepto su propuesta de un_ _cortejo_ _no_ _exclusivo_ _sangre pura_ , _bajo la condición de que usted haga las paces conmigo y con mi familia por los agravios del pasado, y de igual manera, debe obtener la aprobación de mi tío y paterfamilias, Sirius Black._

 _Sinceramente suya,_

 _Hermione Astra (Granger)_ _Black_

 _PD: Buena suerte con eso, idiota._

Draco miró fijamente las palabras y tragó saliva, volviendo su mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius Black, quien antes había sido acusado de asesinato y supuesto lunático; Un hombre que había pasado doce años en Azkaban y que milagrosamente había escapado con su cordura intacta— tal vez.

—Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos, muchacho.

~•~

Al final del día, Draco decidió que iba a vengarse de alguna manera de Theo y Daphne por educar a Hermione sobre las costumbres sangre pura, específicamente las relacionadas con el cortejo. Había acorralado a la bruja de pelo rizado fuera del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para exigirle exactamente de qué se trataba su nota.

—No estamos en un _cortejo,_ Granger —dijo con firmeza, con el labio todavía roto al haber olvidado el tratamiento de la medibruja por ir tras su novia una vez que su potencialmente psicótico tío había salido de la enfermería— Estamos comprometidos. Contractualmente.

Ella le respondió sonriendo. Era desconcertante.

— ¿Soy Granger, Hermione o Black? —Ella le preguntó— Realmente, Draco, debes escoger un nombre y atenerte a él. Recuerda, ahora soy una princesa de sangre pura —dijo con un tono burlón—. Podría confundirme fácilmente. Y sí, estamos obligados contractualmente, pero ¿sabías que cuando tu madre y mi padre estaban comprometidos contractualmente, _ella_ tuvo un cortejo con tu padre?

La sonrisa en su rostro le molestaba. Ella había conseguido la ventaja. ¿Cómo es que había ocurrió eso?

—Ves, se me permite salir con quien me da la gana, Draco, siempre y cuando me case con nadie más que tú, y si decidiese _salir_ contigo nuevo —si es que se puede llamar salir a lo que hicimos en sexto año—, vas a tener que pasar por _todos_ los bonitos pasos sangre pura que tú afirmas que hacen que nuestra sociedad sea tan grande —Ella destilaba sarcasmo mientras hablaba— Si no quieres cortejarme, entonces vas a tener que sentarte y ver como _otros_ magos lo hacen. Incluso podría ver si el tío Sirius me quiere lanzar un baile de debutantes.

Draco gruñó audiblemente, y Hermione se rió de él.

— ¿Quieres romper el contrato? —ella preguntó.

Él entrecerró los ojos. —Nunca.

Entraron en el aula y tomaron asientos junto a sus típicos grupos. Para fomentar la unidad entre las casas, McGonagall insistió en que todas las clases básicas se compartieran. Hermione se sentó entre Ginny y Luna, obedientemente siguiendo la etiqueta sangre pura al no sentarse demasiado cerca de Harry, Ron, o incluso Neville. Al otro lado de la habitación, Draco cuadró los hombros mientras se recostaba en su silla, sentado entre Theo y Blaise.

Remus entró en la habitación con una sonrisa—Hoy veremos Encantamientos Defensivos —anunció entusiasmado, claramente emocionado de estar de vuelta en su elemento, sin molestarse en retrasarse con discursos introductorios— ¡Todos en parejas!

Cuando muchos de los estudiantes se levantaron para encontrar un compañero, Hermione se levantó y se acercó a los Slytherin— Disculpa, Daphne —dijo, dirigiéndose a su amiga de Slytherin, intencionadamente no haciendo contacto visual con Draco mientras hablaba— Tenía una pregunta sobre las costumbres sangre pura.

Daphne le sonrió. —Estoy feliz de ayudar, Hermione. ¿Quieres emparejarte conmigo hoy?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza— No creo que eso sea beneficioso para mis planes —respondió—. Tenía curiosidad. Leí en alguna parte que si un mago estaba en _algún_ tipo de acuerdo contractual con una bruja, era su _honorable obligación_ el defender su honor. Es decir, si ella fuera a ser hechizada o si se lanzase alguna maldición hacia su pareja, él estaba _obligado_ a desafiar a su atacante a un duelo, ¿no es así? —preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Daphne se rió entre dientes, captando el significado de las palabras de Hermione— Sí, eso es muy preciso.

Draco resopló — ¿Estás usando una asignación de clase contra mí? —Él puso los ojos en blanco— Hazlo, Hermione —dijo él y agitó la mano para darle permiso— Básicamente me estás dando una razón para atacar a cualquiera de tus pequeños y estúpidos Gryffindors.

Hermione se volvió y le sonrió dulcemente y luego, sin romper el contacto visual con Draco, dijo en voz alta. —Profesor Lupin, parece que tenemos un número impar de estudiantes. ¿Serías tan amable de emparejarse conmigo?

—Estaría encantado, Hermione —dijo Remus, tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa propia.

La confianzuda sonrisa de Draco desapareció de sus labios inmediatamente.

~•~

Transfiguración Avanzada fue peor.

Draco había llegado tarde a la clase porque, después de desafiar al profesor Lupin a un duelo por dejar que un ligero Embrujo Punzante pasase por los escudos de Hermione, Draco había terminado aturdido por el hombre lobo y se golpeó la cabeza en un escritorio cuando cayó al suelo. Un rápido vistazo por un hombre lobo apologético y la señora Pomfrey —quien estaba riéndose de él como si ella supiese la fuente de su completa y total humillación— y fue enviado de regreso a clases.

Entro al salón de clases y notó que todos ya estaban sentados en sus pupitres, sus familiares con ellos. Draco levantó la vista para ver a su búho real **(1)** en la parte delantera de la habitación, esperándolo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, miró a su izquierda y frunció el ceño a Hermione. Ella le sonrió, acariciando el pelo del gato naranja sentado en su regazo, parecía uno de esos villanos de los cómics muggles que unos años antes había cachado a Greg leyendo. Una pequeña lechuza negra acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione desde su pequeña percha en su escritorio.

Resopló y se sentó junto a Blaise, que ni siquiera intentó disimular su risa.

— ¿Cómo está la cabeza, amigo?

— Cállate.

Los susurros en la habitación dieron paso a fuertes jadeos y el sonido de sillas arrastrándose contra el suelo mientras un gigante perro negro caminaba por el centro de la habitación hacia el frente. Draco, al reconocer al Grim, retrocedió instantáneamente para buscarla —un extraño instinto protector le decía que se asegurara de que Hermione estuviera bien— solo para encontrar a la bruja sonriéndole. La mayoría de los Gryffindors ni siquiera se habían movido en sus asientos ante la visión del peligroso presagio.

Cuando el perro se acercó a Draco, dirigió sus pálidos ojos al rubio y gruñó, mostrando sus dientes.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Y luego cambió a la forma humana de Sirius Black.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y su mantra interno simplemente se escuchó con más fuerza en su mente, _MIERDA, MIERDA,_ _MIERDA._

— ¡Bienvenido a Transfiguración Avanzada! — Dijo Sirius en voz alta mientras daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el borde del gran escritorio de roble. Las ropas de su profesor colgaban holgadamente alrededor de su cuerpo, y la parte superior del cuello estaba desabrochada. Era completamente opuesto a la bien compuesta imagen del profesor Snape, algo que probablemente lo había hecho a propósito. —Yo soy, obviamente, un Animagus **(2)** —dijo—, y hoy hablaremos de los Animagi **(2)** , del difícil y muy peligroso proceso de convertirse en un Animago, así de cómo se diferencian de la transfiguración de humano a animal por medio de los encantos. Ahora, vamos a repasar lo básico, ¿quién puede decirme la definición de Animago? Sí, —Sirius señaló a través de la habitación con una orgullosa sonrisa— Srta. Granger.

Hermione sonrió y bajó la mano levantada. —Un Animago es una bruja o un mago que puede transformarse en un animal específico a voluntad. El animal no es de su propia elección, sino uno que ha descubierto durante ciertas meditaciones y es generalmente determinado a ser elegido debido a rasgos de personalidad.

Sirius sonrió burlonamente hacia ella. — ¿Me estás llamando perro, señorita Granger?

—Si la pata encaja, profesor **(3)** —dijo y la clase se rió.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor —declaró Sirius—. Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme cómo ser un Animago difiere de la transfiguración de humano a animal?

Todos los ojos se volvieron y miraron a Draco.

—Idiotas —murmuró en voz baja.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿tiene algo que decir? —preguntó Sirius, claramente muy contento consigo mismo mientras giraba su varita de castaño **(4)** en la mano, observando al pequeño Slytherin retorcerse.

Draco respiró hondo —La diferencia es que el animago tiene la capacidad de revertir el cambio por su propia voluntad, mientras una transfiguración de humano a animal es un truco _barato_ —. Dijo entre dientes—, que cambia el cuerpo de a una persona al de un animal y los mantiene así en contra de su voluntad hasta que el hechizo se invierta.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. —Bien, diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

— ¡¿Menos?! —Blaise gritó.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius con una risa— Es un hábito. Diez puntos _más_ para Slytherin. Ahora, todos hemos visto cómo la transformación de un animago hace tan sólo unos minutos. Vamos a ver la diferencia con una transfiguración de humano a animal. Es un hechizo simple, y no duele en lo más mínimo, se los aseguro, ¿algún un voluntario?

Nadie levantó las manos y Draco se deslizó en su silla hasta que sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su tobillo y saltó de su asiento. — ¡Ay! —chilló y miró al suelo donde el gato naranja de Hermione estaba siseando y rascándose contra su pie, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro.

— Señor Malfoy, que amable de su parte ofrecerse como voluntario —dijo Sirius alegremente.

Draco cerró los ojos. Sabía que podía retractarse y sentarse a esperar que alguien más se ofreciese voluntariamente para ser transfigurado, pero entonces Hermione —y su tío loco— ganarían, y Draco no tenía intenciones de dejar que eso sucediera. Apretó los dientes y dio un paso adelante, la cabeza en alto y el orgullo —temporalmente —intacto, dándose la vuelta para lanzar una mirada asesina a Hermione mientras se acercaba a su tío. —Por favor —dijo con una voz muy tranquila esperando que con sus sentidos caninos, Sirius fuera el único que lo oyera comentar—, cualquier cosa menos un hurón.

~•~

Almorzaron antes de los cursos electivos de esa misma tarde y, en lugar de revolcarse en la mesa de Slytherin con sus amigos, mientras que el resto de los alumnos de séptimo y octavo año hacían comentarios sobre lo que el lindo pony había hecho — _¿No me pediste uno de estos recientemente, Hermione?_ _El profesor Black le había preguntado cuándo transfiguró a Draco en un pequeño caballo blanco_ —, el rubio se dirigió hacia la Lechucería y llamo a su búho real, además de otras cinco lechuzas escolares, pegando rollos de pergaminos a cada una de sus piernas y susurrando su destino —Vuelen lo más rápido que puedan— dijo y los envió a todos a sus destinos.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, horas más tarde, Draco se había preparado para que Hermione lo atacara en su propio terreno, volviendo a sentarse con los Slytherin de nuevo, pero en cambio, ella permaneció en su propia mesa sonriendo y riendo con sus idiotas amigos.

— ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —Preguntó Theo— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo? —preguntó Draco inocentemente.

Blaise suspiró. — ¿Qué tan malo va a ser?

Draco sonrió. —Explosivo.

Las lechuzas de la tarde comenzaron a volar por el Gran Salón, echando las cartas, copias de la _El Profeta Vespertino_ _ **(5)**_ _,_ y los paquetes enviados desde casa. Una lechuza de los campanariosse precipitó frente a Hermione, depositando delante de ella una larga caja rectangular.

— ¿Oh, qué es eso? —Ginny preguntó con curiosidad.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —No lo sé, yo... No tengo a nadie fuera de Hogwarts que me envíe algo —comentó cuando empezó a abrir el paquete— A menos que la señora Weasley…— La boca de Hermione se abrió, al igual que sus ojos.

— ¡Por Godric! —Ginny gritó, llamando la atención del resto de su mesa— ¿Es un brazalete de diamantes?

Hermione se volvió y miró a Draco, quien le lanzo dio un beso.

Ella gruñó en silencio y empujó el brazalete, usando la punta de su varita, claramente no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para tocarlo, por si acaso. Cuando una segunda lechuza, seguido de una tercera, dejó caer dos paquetes más frente a ella, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. —Ese asqueroso...—Murmuró mientras abría cada regalo revelando más joyas; Un par de pendientes de esmeralda, y luego un broche de zafiro.

Para cuando llegaron la cuarta y quinta lechuza llevando un collar de ópalo y una horquilla de plata, estaba hirviendo. — ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente está muriendo de hambre en el mundo?! —Gritó a través del Gran Comedor— ¡Haz algo útil con tus estúpidos Galeones! —gritó y luego salió disparada hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco parecía victorioso.

—El peor. Cortejo. Jamás visto —le dijo Daphne— Divertido, pero pensé que serías mejor en esto, Draco.

Theo sacudió la cabeza. —Le compraste joyas a _Hermione Granger_ ¿conoces a la chica en absoluto?

Draco sonrió. —Sé exactamente lo que la hace enojar —dijo con presunción— Me pasé la mañana luchando contra pelirrojos, en duelos con hombres lobo, y unos veinte minutos muy incómodos transfigurado en un pony de mierda. Me ha ganado el derecho de molestarla y lo mejor aún no ha aparecido.

Theo sacudió la cabeza en desilusión, y Daphne suspiró — ¿Qué hiciste? —ella preguntó.

Draco sonrió.

~•~

Hermione llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor y arrojó su bolso sobre su cama — ¡Ese insoportable imbécil!—. Pataleó unas cuantas veces, descargando su energía y su ira — ¡Joyería, honestamente! ¡¿Parezco la clase de chica que puede ser comprada?!

—No —chirrió una voz diminuta detrás de ella.

Hermione gritó ante la sorpresa, saltando y mirando al pequeño elfo domestico de pie delante de ella. Era muy pequeña, con grandes orejas flojas demasiado grandes para su cabeza y tenía brillantes ojos azules. Llevaba una toalla de té rosada, con volantes y bordes de encaje como vestido y un lazo rojo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Con el grito de Hermione, la pequeña criatura se encogió brevemente y la bruja se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Lamento mucho haberte asustado —dijo Hermione rápidamente— No has hecho nada malo —añadió antes de que la pobre cosa comenzara a hacerse daño—Umm...Pensé que, por lo general, los elfos domésticos no subían a los dormitorios, al menos no…a menos que estuviéramos durmiendo ¿Está todo bien?—. Preguntó.

La elfina sonrió —Viene **(6)** cuando la Ama me necesita.

La sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó — ¿Cómo... cómo me llamaste?

La sonrisa de la elfina se ensanchó —Yo es **(6)** un regalo del Amo a la Ama.

Los ojos grises de Hermione se entrecerraron, y sintió un incómodo espasmo en el lado izquierdo de su cara — ¿Qué? —. Preguntó en voz baja— Tú...eres un...Malfoy, hijo de puta.

La elfina jadeó y se aferro a sus orejas, tirando de ellas fuertemente —La señora no debe hablar mal del Amo, la quiere mucho —. Replicó la criatura, y Hermione se estremeció ante las palabras—Le compró un elfo domestico que atendiese sus necesidades, Swotty **(7)** se ocupa de la ama ahora.

El aire es escapo de los pulmones de Hermione, y tragó en una respiración profunda, sin darse cuenta de que los extremos de su pelo estaban chispeando de nuevo — Lo siento... ¿ _Cuál_ dijiste que era tu nombre?

La elfina se irguió con una pose firme, lo cual era casi divertido, considerando lo diminuta que era. Parecía feliz y orgullosa, mientras declaraba con una voz dulce — Swotty, Ama, el Amo lo elige.

Quería gritar desesperadamente. Grita más fuerte que nunca, pero la diminuta elfina parecía muy feliz, y Hermione estaba aterrorizada de asustar a la pobre — Tú...ese pequeño y podrido hurón—. Dijo ella en voz baja — ¡Yo...oh, ni siquiera sé lo que le voy a hacer todavía, pero será tan malo que él...estará en la enfermería por un mes! Tal vez incluso en San Mungo por heridas causada por hechizos —. Se tragó la bilis que le subía por la garganta y volvió su atención hacia la elfina—Escucha... Umm... _Swotty_ —. Dijo la palabra con los dientes apretados mientras se sentaba en su cama y se quitaba los zapatos, tirando del calcetín en su pie —Me complacería mucho si tomases este calcetín.

La elfina reaccionó, bueno, predeciblemente — ¡No! —Swotty gritó y se alejó de Hermione como si la bruja sostuviese en su mano un atizador candente en lugar de un calcetín —Ama no debe, Swotty es una buena elfa, ¡lo promete, lo promete! —. Gimió ella, lágrimas gruesas rodando por sus mejillas— ¡Swotty esperó años y años para ser comprada para ser un elfo! ¡Ahora Swotty sirve! —dijo con determinación y luego, para demostrar su valía, comenzó a limpiar furiosamente el dormitorio de Hermione.

La bruja suspiró en suave derrota —Maldito Malfoy. Okey, por favor deja de llorar —. Suplicó ella —Swotty si quieres ser mi elfo...—dijo, intentando desesperadamente no vomitar —exijo que recibas una paga.

El elfo se encogió de horror y asco.

— ¡Lo _exijo,_ Swotty! —Hermione dijo con firmeza.

Los ojos de Swotty se movían de un lado al otro, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar una forma de salir de eso, pero al final frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza— Si la Ama lo exige.

Hermione suspiró de alivio y pensó, _un elfo menos_ _._ —También me gustaría que utilizaras tu nombre _real._

Swotty frunció el ceño —Los elfos domésticos no tienen nombres propios Ama —le dijo a Hermione—Espera que el Amo les dé un nombre.

Hermione hizo una mueca. _Puto_ _Malfoy_ —Entonces...entonces, ya que eres un regalo del _Amo_ para mí, me gustaría que escogieses tu propio nombre. Me complacería mucho.

— ¿Qué nombre debe elegir Swotty?

La bruja suspiró frustrada, pellizcando el puente de su nariz para detener el rápido dolor de cabeza — Cualquier cosa—. Dijo —Cualquier cosa...menos Swotty.

La elfina se tomó un largo minuto, contemplando en absoluto silencio antes de sonreír e inflar su pecho con orgullo— Swotty se llamará a sí misma...Winston.

Hermione se quedó mirando el vestido de toalla de felpa y el lazo rojo en la cabeza del elfo— ¿Winston? —Dijo Hermione con curiosidad.

La elfina, sin entender la pregunta de Hermione, levantó la vista y simplemente replicó — ¿Sí, señora? —como si la hubieran llamado.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1)** **Búho real** **:** En la traducción oficial de Salamandra de los libros, Malfoy utiliza un águila, mientras que la versión original en inglés de Bloomsbury y Scholastic, Draco tiene un tipo de bujo especifico que se llama " _Eagle Owl_ " cuya traducción al español sería la de búho real. Cuando estaba haciendo la traducción del capítulo, quise atenerme lo más posible a la historia original de Shaya, quien se atiene al familiar original que Rowling le otorga a Draco.

 **(2)** **Animagus y Animagi (En español, Animagos):** Como verán, aquí he dejado las palabras en su idioma original y en el resto del párrafo he utilizado la traducción al español. Es porque durante el proceso de traducción, note algo curioso que ocurre con estas palabras en el inglés y quería contarles. En el inglés, Anima _gus_ es el mago que posee la habilidad de transformarse a sí mismo a voluntad en un animal específico. Se refiere a un mago en sí, solo a uno. Mientras que cuando hablamos en plural, es decir, hablamos de Animagos, en la versión en inglés la terminación –us, es reemplazada por la vocal –i, y la palabra sería Animagi. Esto se debe porque, como algunos ya sabrán, Rowling ha hecho uso del latín para encantamientos y nombres en las historias, en español tal vez no se note tanto, pero en ingles si se nota. Animagus y Animagi, son palabras que no sé hasta qué punto son en latín, pero que están influenciadas por él. La terminación –us está dentro de la segunda declinación del latín para sustantivos masculinos, femeninos y/o neutros en el singular y al convertirse en plural, cambian esta terminación por la terminación –i. Ej: _dominus_ , _domini_

 **(3)** **Si la pata encaja, profesor:** De la frase " _If the paw fits, profesor_ ". Es la versión de Shaya del dicho anglosajón " _If the shoe fits, wear it_ ". Su traducción al español, o una de las tantas, sería: " _A quien le sirva el sombrero que se lo ponga."_ Y se refiere a que si te tomas la crítica muy personal, es porque piensas que se aplica a ti.

 **(4) Varita de castaño:** En los libros, tanto la traducción en español como su original en inglés, nunca se sabe de qué madera o núcleo es la varita de Sirius. Sin embargo, cuando estuve buscando en internet por seguridad, encontré una página en español que decía que la varita de Sirius era de madera de Roble y núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón. Esto me llevo a dudar un poco a sobre que madera debía colocar pero como siempre, me aferre a la versión original del fic y decidí dejarle a Sirius, la madera de Castaño que Shaya le ha colocado en su fic.

 **(5)** **El Profeta Vespertino:** Del nombre en inglés " _Evening Prophet"._ Estos es uno de los tantos detalles que tanto Shaya —como el resto de autores del Fandom en ingles — ha explotado en el mundo de los fics de Harry Potter. En español nos atenemos a "El Diario el Profeta", mientras que en inglés, se puede jugar con los adjetivos y darle más propiedades a las cosas. Da alusión a que no sale un solo ejemplar al día de " _El Profeta"_ , al contrario, la editorial saca ejemplares a distintos tiempos del día.

 **(6)** **Viene y es:** Algunos pensarán que es un error de traducción, pero les aseguro que no. En la versión en inglés del fic, Shaya le otorga a los elfos domésticos una forma peculiar de hablar. Utiliza la conjugación en presente de las terceras personas del singular (she, he, it / Ella, El, Animal o Cosa) de los verbos en inglés para cuando los elfos hablan. Quise hacer lo mismo, entonces el " _Vengo cuando la ama me necesita_ " se transforma en "(ella) _Viene con la ama me necesite_.

 **(7) Swotty:** Esto es algo que se pierde en la traducción. " _Swot_ " o " _Swotty_ " es un grave insulto en ingles que en el español significa _empollona_ o _nerd._ Lo que explica por sí solo, porque Hermione se enoja al escucharla decir que ese es su nombre y le pide que lo cambie. Tuve que dejarle el nombre original, porque de lo contrario, no quedaba bien.

 **Translator's Note:** Se que no tengo excusa, sé que me he tardado mucho y seguiré tardándome, pero como les prometí desde un principio, no es un proyecto que vaya a dejar. Terminaré la historia y así mismo subiré las traducciones de los otros proyectos de Shaya. Por allí algunos me han escrito, el último mensaje que recibí fue de **AliceMlfy,** gracias por preguntar si estaba bien, si me siento bien. La verdad es que he tenido unos meses algo complicados con cosas que no creo que sea adecuado contar por aquí, pero he recibido ayuda y estoy en proceso de estar bien. Este proyecto ha ayudado en mi camino. Así que sin mucho más que decir, les pido disculpas y les seguiré pidiendo disculpas porque si se me hace complicado mantener un ritmo de actualizaciones pero hare lo posible. Los amo, mis readers. Eso no lo duden. ¡Besos de chocolate!

 **BetaLove:** _¡Se Busca BetaReader! ¡Vacante para BetaReader! ¡Prometo ser buena!_

 **Actualización:** Espero verlos el próximo **viernes 15/09.**

* * *

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

 _Dracarys_


End file.
